


Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

by Suzume



Category: Suikoden
Genre: Adventure, Epic, F/M, Gen, Revolution, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 156,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IS -2: the Hero Hikusaak defeats the Kingdom of Aronia and establishes the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. This is his story. Battles, bloodshed, visions, the Circle Rune...may history judge us kindly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Survivor Sees Blossoms in the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> 12/31/10- Please pardon any errors/formatting problems in this fic at the moment. This one will take a bit more clean-up than my usual imported fic.

The lithe young man smiled as a buttery smear of sunlight melted across his face. Eyes closed he inhaled the sweetness of the dew hanging on the morning air. And then the sudden call, "To arms! To arms!" The moment was spoiled. He felt it fade into eternity without a trace left behind. His fellow soldiers charged forward; swords drawn, bows stretched taut, spears ready. However, instead of joining the charge he merely stood, gazing at the trampled grass. The commander pointed at him with a gray-gloved hand, "You there! What's your name? What division are you from?"

The young man raised his childlike face and responded evenly, "Kiisan, sir, from Division One."

The commander gaped. "Division One, You're the kid who survived the ambush at Eiken Valley. Didn't they give you an honorable discharge?"

Kiisan shrugged, "They were going to, but then the general changed his mind."

The narrow- eyed commander held back his laughter, "Why don't you go home- I'll take care of it."

Kiisan bowed deeply, causing his smooth chestnut hair to slide into his face. As he raised his head it flipped back messily. "Thank you, sir...?"

The older man's eyes twinkled, "Captain Louis Abdul. Good luck kiddo."

Kiisan breathed deeply, trying to ignore the scent of blood, steel, and death as he strode away to the southeast across the once green fields. One of his greatest wishes was to one day be able to walk the earth without being able to see the casualties of wars, hear the clash of swords, or taste dust kicked up by armies...even if he tried to find them somewhere...

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Prologue: The Survivor Sees Blossoms in the Distance

Home. Kiisan was going home. The viridian waves of corn stalks beckoned him on. He picked up his pace; pulling off his helmet and letting his maple toned hair shimmer under the bright sun. The relief was beyond description; he raised his face to the sky and slowly smiled. His sand dollar white teeth gleamed. "I'm going home!"

The thatched roofs of his home village were covered in purple flowers and trailing vines. Still so far away Kiisan thought he caught a whiff of them on the wind. He clenched his dirty hands into fists around his sword and the strap of his helmet and with tears collecting in his eyes began to run. He ran so fast that he could barely stop in time to throw his arms around his mother. On seeing Kiisan she dropped her basket of cherries, spilling them all across the dirt path.

"Kiisan! You're home!" He dropped his sword and helmet to the ground carelessly and buried his dirty tear-streaked face in his mother's shoulder. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home! I was worried I would never see you again after I heard that the First and Second Divisions had been ambushed in Eiken Valley! Kiisan! Oh, come inside! Kiyo and Osayo will be so happy to see you again!" Leaving the blood red cherries strewn across the path she grabbed her son's scratched helmet and fragile sword and led him to their small house. Kiisan followed his mother through the gate in a daze. The wisteria was in full bloom, just as he had thought...


	2. The Survivor Sees Blossoms in the Distance

Kiisan and Falina sat in the room looking at each other silently for a few minutes before Falina stood up. "I have to go...My father will be home soon and I need to make something for dinner." She walked quietly out of the room, slipped into her shoes, and left Kiisan's house. Avrin, Kiyo, and Osayo watched her go.

Avrin pushed back a few strands of hair slipping into her face, "Kiisan... is she okay? Is everything alright?"

Kiisan put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands; "Everything is fine Mother."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 2- The Survivor Revisited

The sun was sinking slowly over the western horizon, casting an orange flame-like glow over the fields and the workers returning home. The northern border of the state of Serif was still at peace. The Tols Highroad was still safe to travel. -But not for long.

Falina scooped some rice into her father's bowl. She picked at her own food anxiously and almost tipped over the teapot. Something was not quite right. Pohren looked at his daughter and then out of the window, but he couldn't seem to find what was amiss. He hoped it was just Falina having a small bout of the blues and that it would be over quickly, however he couldn't really believe that something so simple was the cause of this feeling. Falina swallowed a sip of her jasmine tea and looked up abruptly. "Do you smell smoke?" Pohren set down his chopsticks and sniffed the air, "Yes...what could that be?" Falina stood up and stiffly walked over to the hibachi, which contained only a few tiny embers amidst the charred pieces of wood-, nothing that could be giving off this strong scent. Pohren opened the front door and one glance spelled terror.

The fields were burning. The livelihood of the whole village was gone. Some of the houses were burning as well. He turned to Falina and looked at her sternly, "Wait here, just inside the doorway for me to come back." She nodded and took up her position. As he stepped off the porch he turned back and looked at his only child once more, "If I don't come back than don't worry about me- take care of yourself." Falina fought back tears when she saw her hometown in flames. The clamor made her head ache; no one had been prepared for anything like this- what she saw was no simple wildfire- it was an attack from Medina, the state to the north. The soldiers with their white helmets and long spears ran through the streets waving torches and cutting down anyone who tried to stop them. The flames raged higher and she felt them come closer.

"How long am I supposed to wait for Father?" she wondered. Falina dug into her father's box of tools and took the two daggers he had fought with so long ago. She stuck the leather-sheathed weapons and stuck them through her sash. Better to be prepared than dead. The blaze was too close now; she snuck out of the house and stood by the tool shed. "...is there anyone out there who I can trust?" she murmured to herself. For the Medinan soldiers to make it here so silently they had either an amazing military strategist or a contact in Serif. She hated to think anyone would sell out the state to protect themselves or make some money, but she had heard many stories about spies from the past and couldn't dismiss the notion.

"Hey! Falina!" whispered a voice. Someone put their hand on her shoulder. She practically jumped out of her shoes. She spun around to end up face-to-face with Kiisan, his face smeared with ashes. He grinned impudently, his teeth still perfectly white, "Are you alright? Where's your father?"

She shook her head, "I'm okay, but Father went off to check on the situation and he hasn't come back. What about your mom? And your sisters?"

He suddenly became serious, "No hope there."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Falina hung her head, "This isn't right...it- it can't be true..." she thought to herself, but no matter what her mind told her her heart knew it was true.

Kiisan took her hand, "We have to get out of here- fast."

She looked up him in confusion, "W-why?"

He glanced past her at the rest of the village; "It's too dangerous. If your father is okay, he'll come looking for you, right? So you don't have to worry about him. He is a war veteran after all, he's been through a lot of tough situations."

She looked at him, her face portraying a mixture of sorrow and trust, "Then let's go." Still holding her hand he started off to the southeast, away from the village and the path the soldiers had taken. Without a word the two walked through a yet untilled field full of weeds, stopping on a small rise to look back for a moment at the village they would never see again. And to smell the scent of wisteria and fire as life as they knew it went up in smoke.

After the pause Kiisan and Falina walked a few more yards before Falina was able to finally ask the question that had been plaguing her since their escape, "Where are we going to go, Kiisan?"

He stopped and from his countenance it became evident that he had not thought of that himself. "I think we should probably head to Serif City...to warn the turan about what happened... Do you have any other ideas?"

She shook her head, "That sounds good enough to me." With the light of the first-quarter moon exposing their path Falina and Kiisan walked all night, until, exhausted, they had reached Serif City and stood outside the rather imposing gates.

The gates were still closed for the night at the hour of their arrival so while Falina dozed against the wall Kiisan paced about trying to decide what to do first once inside the city. At the change of the guard the huge oaken gates were opened to the outside and the city awoke. Kiisan shook Falina and she sleepily followed himself inside past the peasants and merchants entering with their wares and the mercenaries leaving on their various missions. "What exactly are you going to do to get to see the turan?"

Kiisan shrugged, "I'll think of something when they ask me for a reason. I'm pretty good at improvising." Serif City was the capital of the state and therefore the largest, most populous city in the region. This wasn't either Kiisan or Falina's first visit, but they were still awed by the myriad of multi-cultural people and goods that surrounded them. Kiisan pushed past street vendors and entertainers looking for a handout and pulled Falina gently behind him.

"Do you know where you're going, Kiisan?"

He glared at her menacingly, but his eyes revealed that it was merely in jest, "Why would you ask me that? Of course I know where I'm going! Do _you_ want to be in charge Missy?"

She giggled a little, although she was tired and dirty, Kiisan was still funny, "No, I'll just take your word for it Captain."

The Great Hall of Serif City was a large three-story building built of granite. All the other buildings in the city were wooden or adobe so the Great Hall with its tall pillars and waving pennants was a lovely sight. The guards outside looked rather complacent, as if they hadn't seen any action for a long time. Kiisan and Falina walked inside without any interference, but once inside they were greeted with a receptionist sitting at her desk. The round-faced woman looked at the two over her green-rimmed glasses and asked, "May I assist you?"

While Falina stared at the inside of the hall in a daze Kiisan spoke to the receptionist, "Yes, we could use some help. This is Falina and I'm Kiisan-"

"Kiisan's not your real name," cut in Falina, "It's just a nickname!" Kiisan rolled his eyes, "But that's what everyone calls me. My real name is too long and annoying." He turned back to the woman at the desk; "We've come here from Finnel Village. I'd like to speak to Turan Magno. Soldiers from Medina attacked Finnel Village last night. It's very urgent that I get to speak with him."

"Hmm..." she mumbled as she looked through her appointment book, "Turan Magno shouldn't be able to speak with you until Thursday unless...I realize that this is too important to wait nearly three days. He should be leaving his office in just about five minutes to go meet with Mayor Gurenne of Kuwan, if you wait right here you should be able to catch him before he goes. I'm sure Mayor Gurenne could wait an extra five or ten minutes for you to see Turan Magno." She winked at him and went back to her paper filing.

"So," asked Falina, "What's going to happen? When do you get to talk to him?"

Kiisan looked up to see the rather muscular, armored man who ruled the state striding towards them. Kiisan smiled broadly, "Right about now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Turan" is a title. He's sort of like a mayor or governor, but also serves as a general.


	3. Two Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the turan headed towards the large double doors, Kiisan darted into his path, "Turan Magno! Wait! Wait!" Turan Magno stopped and looked down at Kiisan. The ruler of Serif was a least six feet tall with ebony hair although he was beginning to go bald.

As the turan headed towards the large double doors, Kiisan darted into his path, "Turan Magno! Wait! Wait!" Turan Magno stopped and looked down at Kiisan. The ruler of Serif was a least six feet tall with ebony hair although he was beginning to go bald.

He had deep hazel eyes that seemed to search Kiisan's mind as he asked patiently, "What's the matter? Who are you, young man?"

Kiisan heaved a sigh of relief; he was going to be able to tell his story. "I'm Kiisan. My friend Falina and I came here from Finnel Village last night after soldiers from Medina attacked and set the fields on fire. I thought the faster news of the attack traveled to you, the faster the issue could be addressed..." Kiisan was no longer sure of what to say. He had been prepared to volunteer his services to the turan, but he didn't know what to do about Falina. He couldn't just leave her at this point; she was his best friend after all.

Turan Magno closed his eyes for a few silent seconds, which felt to Kiisan like an eternity. When he opened them again he looked first at Falina and then back at Kiisan. "I understand. The problem will be looked into immediately. ...I have other business to attend to at the moment, but I will speak with you again later if you can wait here..." He looked at his secretary, "Amarilla, can you get Rizu and Junsuke? We can leave these two with them." The receptionist, Amarilla, got up and hurriedly click-clacked off down the hall. Turan Magno bowed to Falina and Kiisan and with a quick salute in farewell strode out the doors to catch Mayor Gurenne without seeming too late.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 3- Two Signals of Tension in the Mist

Amarilla returned with two young men, one who looked rather everyday and ordinary, and another with dark skin and hair who obviously wasn't a native of Serif. The more native-looking fellow had light brown hair he wore in a short ponytail and one dark scar on each cheek; his name was Rizu. Junsuke was the name of the man with the dark braid who wore mostly black. Falina thought he looked somewhat like what she had heard ninja were supposed to look like. They were both rather friendly, but Junsuke seemed a bit suspicious of Kiisan and spoke in a strained, measured tone. Rizu and Junsuke led the two friends to some sort of sitting room and upon closing the door the laughter began. "You two look like chimney sweeps!" choked Rizu. Junsuke smiled and whacked his companion on the back to end the gagging. Falina became rather indignant at the statement, but upon seeing her reflection in the window she grew quite sober. Junsuke offered her a handkerchief, which she accepted without hesitation and used to wipe the ashes off her face. Kiisan took off his hat and jacket, which were both a funny gray color, and wiped his face off too, but not as carefully as Falina, leaving some darkness under his eyes.

Rizu started laughing again, "Now you look like a raccoon!" He sat down hard and pounded his fist onto the low table. The force with which he swung his hand was such that it caused him some pain and he continued to chuckle with his teeth clenched at his own stupidity. Junsuke rolled his eyes and sat down beside his associate.

"Do you two work for Turan Magno?" asked Falina. Junsuke nodded and Rizu continued to laugh.

Kiisan finished brushing off his hat and put it back on awkwardly, "Is he a nice guy to work for?" Junsuke nodded once again and Rizu held his breath, trying to stop laughing.

Junsuke's silence was unnerving to Falina; trying to break through to him she inquired, "What kind of work do you do?"

The young man in question, sick of his companion's antics, shook him nearly senseless before turning back to Falina, "We are messengers, guards, or spies. Whatever the turan needs us to do at the time. We get paid quite well- you just can't ask any questions." Having finished he smiled a tiny bit before shaking Rizu again to see if he was conscious.

Rizu groaned and set his arms on the table, dropping his head down into them.

"What do you think of the Kingdom of Aronia?" Kiisan burst out suddenly, "I don't mean the state of Serif. I don't see much wrong with it, but, well, I sort of have some doubts about the way this country is run...and I wondered if I'm the only one..."

Falina stared at her friend, not understanding his statement. "What does he think is wrong with the country?" she wondered.

"Weak central government," responded Junsuke, "The states do pretty much whatever they want and then the emperor just waves his little white-gloved hand at them. Aronians kill other Aronians every single day just because of nationalism-Medina, Serif, Gyurenn, and all the others- and other pointless junk. ...And the taxes are unfair..."

Rizu blinked a few times before stating his opinion; "The emperor is just a puppet of the Guild."

Kiisan and Falina looked at each other, "The 'Guild'?"

"The Howling Voice Guild..." explained Rizu, "They have two jobs: to protect important people and to assassinate important people."

"But that theory is debatable " Junsuke added.

"That doesn't sound good..." worried Falina.

"Don't you worry Miss Falina...I doubt you'll run into anyone from the Guild anytime soon. They're not the sort of people I imagine associating with you," commented Rizu.

The uncomfortable silence resumed. Falina stared out the window at some finches in a birch tree that chirped cheerily. Rizu closed his eyes and dozed sitting up. Junsuke sat back and meditated on the koan he had been puzzling over all week. Kiisan fidgeted nervously and watched the three others in the room. This continued for about twenty minutes that felt like hours to Kiisan. After a time someone knocked three times loudly. Rizu nearly fainted while, Falina and Kiisan turned to stare at the door with wide eyes. Junsuke, who thought he almost had his answer, cursed under his breath before going to the door and opening it apathetically.

In the doorway stood a man wearing a large round hat and rather elaborate blue and white robes, signifying he was some sort of priest. "Hallo," he smiled, "Turan Magno is back and he wants all four of you to come see him in his office. Come on, let's go." Kiisan and Falina followed behind Rizu and Junsuke as the scaled the slightly crooked staircase and walked down a red carpeted hall to Turan Magno's office.

The religious man entered without knocking and whistled at the turan who swatted the hat off his visitor and grumbled to himself, "That's what you get for letting some free-loader priest take up residence at your place." He tossed the priest back his hat and took a moment to introduce the nearly carefree man; "This is Father Carlos. He's our live-in priest I suppose. Don't mind him- he's crazy, but harmless."

"No, no, not Father Carlos! Just Carlos! I just turned twenty-seven last week!"

Turan Magno gestured for them to sit down, "See- what did I tell you?" While Rizu, Junsuke, and Falina chose to ignore Carlos Kiisan was somewhat intrigued by the enigmatic man. Carlos flashed him a bright green-eyed smile and Kiisan responded with his own.

"I've sent some soldiers to go visit what's left of your village. They'll watch the border and keep an eye open for anything suspicious coming out of Medina. Meanwhile, what will you two do with yourselves? Do you have anywhere to stay?" He peered at Falina and Kiisan over his desk.

Falina responded quietly, "No, we don't have anywhere to stay..." "Ah...I see...as I expected..." was the turan's response.

Junsuke looked at Turan Magno in frustration; "If you don't have anywhere to send them you shouldn't be afraid to say so."

The turan shook his head; "No, no, it's not that Junsuke. I just have a feeling that they might be the right ones for the task Mayor Gurenne proposed at our meeting." Falina glanced at Kiisan anxiously, but Kiisan wasn't looking her way. "Would you two at least hear my request? I'm not forcing you into anything."

Kiisan nodded solemnly, "Sure. Shoot."

"We want to topple the current regime. We want to start a revolution- and you might be able to do it for us."

Falina watched Turan Magno apprehensively, "What do you mean 'start a revolution?' Wouldn't that be dangerous? ...I don't think revolutions just start that easily..."

The turan waved a hand dismissively at her last remark, "Miss Falina, revolution is like fever. It's hot and passionate... and most of all it's catching."

They lapsed into silence as Turan Magno and Kiisan both regarded each other seriously. "Will you go to Ablin City and start the our rebellion Kiisan? You've lost everything, haven't you? ...And that means you have nothing to lose. And everything to gain."

Kiisan shook his head knowingly, "My lord Turan... I haven't lost quite everything. I have Falina to think of." The hazel-eyed young man looked at Falina; "Will you accompany me?"

Falina breathed out slowly, "I will. ...I trust you, Kiisan."

Kiisan returned his gaze to Turan Magno, "Then I'll do it. Give me your instructions."


	4. The Flame Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sun was high over Serif City as the tan woman slipped unnoticed out of the city's gates and headed towards Ablin City. There was plenty of work to be done there. Her companion, a large, spotted wildcat, followed just behind her. Quickly glancing over her shoulder her energetic grayish-white hair she whispered to her pet, "Mai Mai- Go ahead and search for our target. You will find him easily enough. Don't let him see you though." The fierce creature bounded off down the highroad terrifying a group of merchants leading their caravan towards Serif City. The woman smirked and followed down the road in the same direction as Mai Mai at a leisurely pace.

The sun was high over Serif City as the tan woman slipped unnoticed out of the city's gates and headed towards Ablin City. There was plenty of work to be done there. Her companion, a large, spotted wildcat, followed just behind her. Quickly glancing over her shoulder her energetic grayish-white hair she whispered to her pet, "Mai Mai- Go ahead and search for our target. You will find him easily enough. Don't let him see you though." The fierce creature bounded off down the highroad terrifying a group of merchants leading their caravan towards Serif City. The woman smirked and followed down the road in the same direction as Mai Mai at a leisurely pace.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 4- The Flame Assassin at Work and Rumblings of the Earth

Ablin City was a fairly quiet place in the state of Serif watched over by Bishop Sorinn, a very educated, but stern, man from Crystal Valley. The mysterious woman crouched on top of a roof waiting for Mai Mai to return with news of her quarry. "You have no quarrel with the young man with the cat-eared hat and his company." That was what Turan Magno had told her. She allowed her eyes to stray and scan the city streets. What did the cat-eared hat look like? Sonoa had no idea who she was even keeping an eye open for. Her orders were simple. Kill Bishop Sorinn and make sure the blame was placed on the citizens of the state. When news of the assassination reached Rupanda the aristocrats would be enraged that their handpicked priest had been killed and troops would be sent to hold down the area. That was when the real revolution would begin. The Aronian Imperial Army would be lured into the city and attacked from the outside.

Sonoa was to join the boy with the cat-eared hat and attempt to raise just enough forces to scare the king. Turan Magno would take care of the rest. The cat-boy was to be used as merely a figurehead because lack of control in the nation had led to his family's deaths. This wasn't the first time Turan Magno had tried to stir up the region, but he usually got away with it because he would just pass the blame onto someone else and step away unscathed. Sonoa seriously hoped it would be the last. As an assassin her livelihood did depend on there being people she needed to get out of the way, but the last two years had been ridiculous! Although she was Turan Magno's favorite assassin in the region, that was no excuse for successfully carrying out nine missions in the last two years...this would make ten.

She heard a growl and turned to see Mai Mai leap from a stack of crates onto the roof beside her. "You found him?" Mai Mai growled again and Sonoa nodded in understanding. The team left the flat roof and snuck through the back alleys to the temple. A ceremony was taking place in front. Sonoa watched mercilessly. Mai Mai tried to advance further from their position, but Sonoa snapped her fingers at the animal, "Bad Mai Mai! Wait!" They crouched in the shadows and waited for the ceremony to end- that would be the moment to strike.

Meanwhile, Kiisan, Falina, Junsuke, and Rizu had just entered the city. Rizu had been pestering Kiisan the whole way there. "Come on, what's your name? It can't be that bad! Come on, Kiisan- tell me, please!"

Kiisan rolled his eyes and ignored Rizu who simply turned to Falina, "Hey, Falina! You know his name, right?" She nodded thoughtlessly. "So, you think you could tell me what it is?" he cajoled.

"Yeah, sure..." she mumbled, "His name is Hi-"

"FALINA!" yelled Kiisan, "Cut it out already!" Junsuke snickered. Kiisan shot him a numbing glance. Seeing a stack of boxes to the side of a lottery ticket stand Kiisan took his chance to try and rally the crowd. He scrambled up to the top and stood up, hoping he wouldn't loose his balance and fall. He took off his hat and waved it at the people in the streets. Slightly embarrassed, Falina sat down on one the crates below Kiisan and put her head in her hands.

"Aren't you sick of all the fighting? Don't you wish the government would end it all? Did anyone here have friends or family living in Finnel Village? If you did, they're dead now. Medinan soldiers destroyed Finnel Village! And do you know why? Because the king's government can't keep the states under control! Don't you want your children to grow up without hearing about war every day? We need to do something! The king can't rule this country! Aronia is going to fall apart! Stand with me! Let's build a new nation! One where we can all live in harmony!" Kiisan swung his fist up in the air and as he opened his eyes he realized he really had drawn a crowd. He stood gaping for a moment before loosing his balance and toppling over into the stack of boxes. The crowd had caught the fever. Forgetting about Kiisan they headed towards the temple to demand the bishop send their voices to Emperor Leo Maximilian.

Kiisan lifted up his aching head from between the crates where he lay and watched the majority of the crowd stream southward further into the city. Anxiously, Falina pushed aside some boxes and pulled Kiisan out. "I was afraid you were hurt! Seriously Kiisan, try to be more careful!" Rizu and Junsuke smiled at him.

"That was better than I expected," complimented Junsuke through his shining teeth.

Kiisan brushed himself off, "I didn't think anyone would listen to me!" He looked down the street towards the temple, "Should we go see what they're going to do?" When Junsuke gave no sign of disapproval and Rizu looked at Kiisan with interest in his eyes, the four comrades set off to watch the changes begin.

Sonoa saw the crowd approach. The few guards stationed near the temple came out to see what the problem was and as Bishop Sorinn started to hurry back inside Sonoa took her chance and stepped forward. "Good a'ternoon, Bishop."

Although her appearance put him off somewhat her demeanor threw him off guard, "Good afternoon, Miss. What brings you to the temple today?"

As he spoke with her the bishop walked into the temple. Sonoa followed, making sure the doors were not quite, but almost, closed behind her. Her wild eyes flared as she responded the light of the tall, slim candles casting a feverish glow on the scene, "I've come here to kill you."

The last thing Bishop Sorinn saw was Sonoa's hand swinging the strangely curved dagger. It had been quick and easy. Sonoa wiped off her dagger and sheathed it carefully. She then pulled a simple kitchen knife from her sash, ran it through some of the blood, and left it lying stabbed through the bishop's cloak. "Perfect," she thought, "Nothing out of the ordinary there." She slipped out a partially open window and circled around the crowd to look for the boy from her instructions.

Neither Kiisan nor any of his companions could see very much over the crowd, but from the yelling it sounded like Bishop Sorinn was not so much as coming out to try and calm the people. The enraged city-folk knocked out a guard, stole his javelin, and smashed past the other guards into the temple in a heated rage. The noise was overwhelming, with anger and frustration humming in the air. Junsuke understood the danger of the situation as soon as he heard, "The bishop is dead! Someone killed the bishop!" He glanced quickly about, assessing the situation to find the best escape route. He made his decision. A back alley to the right.

He grabbed Falina's sleeve and tugged at Rizu's arm, "We have to get out of here while we still can. This way- quick!" They scurried down the alleyway and Junsuke led them back around to the main street further north.

One of the gatekeepers was attempting to take charge at this end of the city. He stood up tall and said sternly to Rizu; "We're closing these gates until we can get this situation under control."

Rizu grabbed the gatekeeper and shook him, "You idiot! You don't understand! When a pot of water starts boiling you lift the lid a little so it doesn't burn over and knock the lid off itself! Let us go!"

The gatekeeper shoved Rizu way and spat, "I don't know who you are you little punk, but if I were you I wouldn't talk so big!"

Rizu was about to retort, but Kiisan pulled him away, "Don't get in a fight now! It won't be long before there's rioting down here too!"

Falina squeezed Kiisan's hand, "What are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here? Kiisan, I'm scared!"

Kiisan looked up at Falina and smiled recklessly, "Okay. You did it. I did say that if you said you were scared I'd take over, right?"

Falina shook her head, "I don't remember you saying that..."

He winked energetically, "Well, I did now." Kiisan straightened his hat and turned back into the alley, leading Falina behind him, "Come on, you two, we'll think of something."

Sonoa looked over her shoulder momentarily to make sure Mai Mai was still following. Mai Mai chirped a short meow when Sonoa made eye contact with her. Sonoa nodded to herself, everything was as it should be. The mission was going exactly as planned. She raised her head and saw just ahead Junsuke and Rizu standing in the alley with an ebony-haired girl and a boy wearing a calico colored hat...with what looked like ears on it...cat ears. Sonoa squeaked happily and ran forward, "Ri'u! Junsuke!" She threw her arms open in a greeting to Turan Magno's other agents. Rizu didn't turn around in time to avoid Sonoa squeezing him tightly. Junsuke sidestepped out of the pale-haired woman's grasp.

He shook his head in exasperation, "Sonoa, what in the world are you doing here of all places?"

Sonoa let go of Rizu, who took advantage of the opportunity to breathe, and answered, "I came to kill Bishop Sorinn for Turan Magno. And I carried out my mission success'ully." She smiled cheerily.

Junsuke was aquiver with rage, "Why didn't the turan tell us you were going to be here? Why didn't he tell us what you were going to do? Then we wouldn't be stuck in this stupid mess!" As Junsuke let out his anger over the situation Mai Mai approached Kiisan and Falina with curiosity. Falina dropped down on her knees to get a better look at the wildcat.

"Hello, what's your name?" she whispered sweetly. Mai Mai sniffed at Falina nervously before rubbing her head on Falina's hand.

Kiisan shivered, "W-what is that animal?" His friend didn't recognize his fear; Kiisan had always been rather good with animals, especially birds.

Falina looked up at Kiisan and shrugged, "I don't really know. But it's a very nice cat."

Sonoa noticed Mai Mai's meeting with the newcomers and took a step closer to the situation to offer some information. "That's Mai Mai. She is my partner."

Falina laughed, "I'm sure she's very helpful." Sonoa laughed back. Kiisan backed away from Mai Mai slowly. Mai Mai glared at him dangerously with a hunting look in her deep brown eyes and growled softly. Kiisan felt himself grow rather faint for a moment and took a long breath.

Sonoa beamed, "I think Mai Mai likes you." Mai Mai's tail had begun to flip in excitement. Left, right, left, right, and little bit up.

Kiisan clenched his teeth, "More like she'd like to eat me..." he commented to himself. Tensing up visibly as Sonoa, Falina, Rizu, and Junsuke began to discuss a plan of escape. Mai Mai opened her mouth and yawned, exposing two rows of relatively large, pointed teeth. Kiisan backed into the wall and suddenly felt fate pressing on him very heavily, "I'm stuck now aren't I? ...And I'm scared of a cat."


	5. The Black Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the large disturbance back at the temple many possible escape routes were cut off so Sonoa suggested checking the main gate again, "I think Mai Mai and I would be able to convinze the gatekeeper to let us out..." The turan's agents strode back to the gate, all growing ready to approach the guard. As they turned the corner a shocking sight met their eyes. The six soldiers and the gatekeeper lay outside the gatehouse in a pool of blood. Falina buried her face in Kiisan's tunic and Kiisan looked away. Rizu examined the bodies. They had been slashed by a very sharp, fine blade, "Someone is a very accomplished swordsman," Junsuke noted. A tall, unearthly looking figure in black armor with a black horned helmet covering most of his face placed a heavy hand on top of Kiisan's head. The blond man smiled, "I see you are skilled enough to recognize a master's work. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yuber."

Due to the large disturbance back at the temple many possible escape routes were cut off so Sonoa suggested checking the main gate again, "I think Mai Mai and I would be able to convinze the gatekeeper to let us out..." The turan's agents strode back to the gate, all growing ready to approach the guard. As they turned the corner a shocking sight met their eyes. The six soldiers and the gatekeeper lay outside the gatehouse in a pool of blood. Falina buried her face in Kiisan's tunic and Kiisan looked away. Rizu examined the bodies. They had been slashed by a very sharp, fine blade, "Someone is a very accomplished swordsman," Junsuke noted. A tall, unearthly looking figure in black armor with a black horned helmet covering most of his face placed a heavy hand on top of Kiisan's head. The blond man smiled, "I see you are skilled enough to recognize a master's work. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yuber."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 5- The Black Knight and Portents of the Ominous Martyr

Falina let go of Kiisan long enough to step away from Yuber in fear and grasp Rizu's arm tightly. Although she was trained somewhat to fight with daggers she had grown up under the influence of the idea that women needed to be protected by men and it still held sway over her when she was afraid. Kiisan felt a tremor run through his whole body as the man's hand lay on his head. Was this feeling terror? Or was it more like morbid curiosity?

Sonoa nodded stone-faced to Yuber, "I have heard o'f you. You are chaos, aren't you?" Yuber grinned, "Ah...so I'm better known than I previously believed. I'm not truly chaos...but if that's what you want to believe...I seek out chaos. There's war on the horizon." Sonoa nodded once again, "You catch on 'ast. The revolution is coming." Yuber took his heavy hand off Kiisan's head and placed his hands on his hips, "I'm more than ready. The world's too quiet lately." He turned his head towards the gate, seeming to glance at the bodies of the men who had been assigned to watch the gate, "I have to go. I seek more than this..." Junsuke eyed him cautiously and was about to carefully form a reply to the black knight, but Kiisan caught everyone off guard by offering his own statement, "You could travel with us for now. We came here to stir up a revolution, so I'm sure there'll be some trouble now and with your skill you could be of invaluable aid to us Sir Yuber." Yuber turned back to face Kiisan, but most of his face was hidden by his helmet, making his expression unreadable. Suddenly he smiled, "I like the emotion I feel from you. I'll come along, this should be interesting." Yuber and Kiisan walked through the open city gates side by side while the others followed some distance behind. Falina glanced nervously over her shoulder back into Ablin City as they headed back towards Serif City. She knew that more people were going to die because of what happened there. The vicious cycle had begun again. She was scared it would go through all its stages like usual. From high hopes and ideals to blood and useless violence that would be brought down with iron blades and more violence. No previous revolution that she had ever heard of in the Kingdom of Aronia had freed even the smallest portion of the country, or given the people the tiniest new freedom. Now Yuber was leading Kiisan back down that same path...or so she thought, "Kiisan might be the one leading Yuber down that path..."

When the silent group reached Serif City Yuber quickly volunteered to wait outside the gates for their return. Sonoa gave this suggestion an odd look, but Kiisan didn't question him and with Mai Mai at his heels, entered the city. With Yuber's presence gone Rizu felt a huge weight lifted from his mind and he murmured this feeling to Junsuke who responded in like. Kiisan overheard and offered his own thoughts, "I don't think you understand. Sir Yuber has very good reasons for doing what he does and we shouldn't criticize him." Falina gaped, "Kiisan! Can you hear yourself! He's a murderer! And you think he has good reasons- what's happening to you?" Kiisan looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't know anything had changed." Falina blinked forlornly and followed her companions back to see the turan without another word.

Turan Magno awaited them in his office his secretary and receptionist, Amarilla, and Father Carlos. Upon their arrival Sonoa explained to the turan that things had gone mostly as planned and that she had carried out her mission. He commended her on such a good, quick job and handed her a rather heavy-looking pouch that contained her payment. Turan Magno then turned his attention to Kiisan and the young men who had accompanied him. "Did the people listen to you? You were able to make some extra trouble to go along with the assassination I hope." Rizu nodded and summarized the events that had transpired in Ablin City, including their meeting with Yuber. At the mention of the black knight's name Turan Magno's face grew pale, "Was it really that Yuber person? ...You're sure?" Junsuke reaffirmed the turan of Yuber's presence while Father Carlos fussed with the talisman he wore around his neck, which had become tangled in his slightly past shoulder length hair. Distractedly Falina stepped over to help him with his slight problem. "Yuber...hmm...things must be serious then. -And not just here. That means the nation really is in turmoil now. He never showed himself before." Rizu shook his head in disgust; "He creeps me out. Where does he come from? He just shows up out of nowhere...like a plague..."

Amarilla flipped through the papers on her clipboard, "Magno, don't forget who you wanted to introduce them to...and the next mission..." The turan smiled thankfully at his aide, "Yes, thank you for bringing it up." He turned his attention back to the young man standing directly in front of him. "Kiisan, I'd like you to meet Lucien and Captain Louis Abdul." An old man, with light gray hair and a well-trimmed mustache took off his black beret and bowed low, revealing the young, narrow-eyed commander standing behind him. Kiisan's mouth dropped open, "Captain Louis Abdul? Is that you?" The lithe man raised an eyebrow contemplatively, "Hmm...Am I?" The older man jabbed him in the side with his umbrella and coughed, "Yes, he is Louis Abdul. I'm Lucien Lashistle, and we will be joining your little expedition."

Kiisan turned to Turan Magno, "Why would they need to join me? And why is the Captain leaving his military post for this? What do you have in mind?" Amarilla frowned and turned away. The turan nodded appreciatively, "It makes me feel all the more justified in my decision when I hear you asking me that. Kiisan, you will be a catalyst for this rebellion. Aronia holds lands from the southern end of what is natively called the Grasslands to the region around Toran Lake. They govern terribly; treating many peoples as slaves and letting their officials throw around power as if they themselves were kings. The only organization in this country with enough power to even try and take on the monarchy is the Church." Kiisan tipped his head in confusion, "The Church? I didn't think they had nearly any power..." The turan looked at him with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes, "But they do. Just like government officials there are members of the Church in all parts of this nation and they have much greater organization and are significantly more respectable people. ...And many people have faith. Faith will hold them to our cause if they can be convinced that this is the will of Heaven. You need to go to the Crystal Valley. I don't care how you do it, who you have to bribe or who you have to kill, but you need to approach the Chief Bishop Hirano and receive his blessing for this uprising. Father Carlos will come to try and help you convince him. Meanwhile I will work on putting together a force worth noticing here and I'll fight with Medina. Mayor Gurenne is supporting us; the pieces are falling into place. Good luck Kiisan. I have nothing left to tell you."

Amarilla ushered Kiisan and his companions out of the turan's office into the hall where they were left in slight confusion. Rizu and Junsuke were urked at being dumped onto the forthcoming conflict. Falina was thoroughly upset with the situation and had decided she didn't want Kiisan to work for the turan. "Kiisan, can't you say 'no'?" she asked. Kiisan didn't respond, but simply walked down the passage into the main hall. In the wider space Louis Abdul gave Kiisan his report, "Commander, Lucien and I have a horses, supplies, and a couple of soldiers ready to accompany us North. We await your word for departure." Kiisan took a deep breath and sighed, "I think we should wait until tomorrow morning to go. It's been a kinda long day... You go tell your soldiers to take a break and I'll go see what Yuber is doing. Come on Falina." Kiisan and Falina walked down the cobblestone path through the center of the city to the open gates. Falina glanced around quickly, "Nope, don't see him, let's go back now!" She turned and started back towards the others, but Kiisan grabbed her sleeve, "Falina, cut it out," he moaned in exasperation. Yuber had shown up while they were speaking and he smirked at them, "You're back. What's the plan, leader?" Kiisan felt himself droop under the weight of Yuber's presence, "We're going to spend the night here. Do you want to come to the inn with us?" The black knight shook his head, "No thanks, I'll look out for myself. Shall I meet you all here in the morning?" Kiisan waved at him pleasantly as Falina dragged him away, "Yeah that'd be great. Good night Sir Yuber."


	6. The Highroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sun was just rising as Louis Abdul led Kiisan and the other revolutionaries out of Serif City. Falina absentmindedly stroked the mane of the black horse she was sharing with Kiisan. He was busy chatting with the acting-navigator. "This is terrible...absolutely terrible. Nothing good is going to happen because of this," Falina thought to herself, "We should've just stayed in Serif City and waited to see if our parents or anyone else would show up. Now Kiisan's going on this stupid quest and he's going to get himself killed! I should stop him! ...But no one ever listens to me." She sighed and leaned her head back against Kiisan's chest. He looked down at her momentarily before returning his attention to Louis Abdul. "It's going to be a ridiculously long day..." the dark-haired girl decided.

The sun was just rising as Louis Abdul led Kiisan and the other revolutionaries out of Serif City. Falina absentmindedly stroked the mane of the black horse she was sharing with Kiisan. He was busy chatting with the acting-navigator. "This is terrible...absolutely terrible. Nothing good is going to happen because of this," Falina thought to herself, "We should've just stayed in Serif City and waited to see if our parents or anyone else would show up. Now Kiisan's going on this stupid quest and he's going to get himself killed! I should stop him! ...But no one ever listens to me." She sighed and leaned her head back against Kiisan's chest. He looked down at her momentarily before returning his attention to Louis Abdul. "It's going to be a ridiculously long day..." the dark-haired girl decided.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 6- The Treacherous High Road and Strange Devotions

It was nearly midday and Kiisan felt rather sore from riding so long. He had never been very much for horses...or any other large animals for that matter, he observed, glancing at Mai Mai who trotted enthusiastically behind his horse. He nudged Falina; "Do you get the feeling that Mai Mai there is waiting for me to fall off? ...I know that sounds insane, but you know how vultures circle around dying animals, don't you? ...That's sort of how I feel." His friend squinted at him fuzzily, "What? Why do you think that?" Kiisan shook his head. Maybe he really was just imagining it. "Nevermind."

In this farming region of the state of Serif most roads were built up above ground level to avoid flooding from rice paddies. Weathering had resulted in deep ditches between the roads and the fields. From down in the ditch Han Li was able to easily observe the passerby without their detection. He wiped some mud from his cheeks with a dirt-encrusted handkerchief and held up a hand to keep the sun out of his almond brown eyes. He could see a group of travelers approaching on horseback and squinted harder to get a good look at them as they passed.

Leading, on a brown and white horse, was a man in the uniform of a commander from Serif's Regional Army. His long ebony hair fluttered behind him like a scarf. He was followed closely by a black horse carrying a young, energetic-looking man wearing an odd hat and a slightly pretty girl who had the look of someone not long off the farm. A large, furball of a wildcat trailed them like the Grim Reaper, intent on not being distracted. After that was what appeared to be a Shensa Clanswoman whose tan skin was marked with red and purple paint in strange moon-like shapes. A few uninteresting privates from Serif's army were flanked by a scarred man wearing a bright bandanna and a ninja whose rode much more easily than the rest, even with an older man hanging onto him awkwardly. Han Li considered hailing the group and was starting to haul himself onto the road when he caught sight of a blond man in blank armor tailing the rather jaunty-looking military expedition. He slid softly back down into the ditch and took a deep breath. Definitely a bad aura there. The sound of the horses seemed to be growing more faint so Han Li summoned up some more courage and clambered onto the dusty road. He stood watching the people head towards the state of Kesten. "What could soldiers want there?" Although he called them soldiers the suspicious man seriously doubted that was what they really were. As he attempted to brush some dust and dirt off his tunic one final rider galloped crazily past him. Han Li fell to the ground and rolled a distance trying to protect himself from the terrible horseman. "I'm very sorry Sir! Please forgive me!" The straggler called to him. Han Li got back up slowly and observed the man who had just passed. He was a tiny priest wearing a rather improportionally large hat.

The dirty traveler smoothed down his hair and opened the pouch he wore at his waist to check on its contents. All eight flasks were cracked and the liquids they had contained were dripping on everything else. He untied his pouch from his sash and threw it to the ground. He turned and walked away in the same direction as the travelers he had just observed.

The weather, which had so far been holding rather well, suddenly turned sour, as it was apt to do in the early spring. The sky clouded over and a light drizzle began to fall. Kiisan felt rather miserable as the cool drops struck his face. He felt Falina shiver and he scooted closer to her. "Hey, Captain, how much longer do we need to go today? We've only stopped once, for lunch, and it's getting cold." Louis Abdul flicked some rain off his hair defiantly, "The weather's never stopped me before and I don't think it'll stop me now." Kiisan felt his spirits droop, a pause did not appear to be in order. "Sir, can't we set up camp for the night? I'm tired and I think the horses are too." Kiisan looked over his shoulder at the blond-haired soldier who had spoken. He was not an extra-ordinary looking person, but had a rather comforting, country type of face. The captain nodded his approval and called to the others, "We're stopping by popular request! Okay, let's get off the road! Set up the tents!" As they maneuvered their horses off the highroad Kiisan turned to face the round-faced soldier, "What's your name?" "Um, uh, Russ, sir," he responded. Kiisan grinned at him, "Thank you Russ!"

The campfire crackled and sparked from resin in the wood. Sonoa sniffed the iron pot that Russ was stirring soup in disgust. "You going to eat this?" Russ looked up at her, his straw-colored bangs sliding out of his eyes. "Yep, this's dinner Ma'am." Sonoa sniffed haughtily, "I just can't believe you would eat something like that." Rizu glanced at her with irritation, "It's just soup Sonoa, just because it contains no meat doesn't mean it'll kill you." Mai Mai growled at Rizu and he rolled his eyes in response, "You're a hunter Mai Mai. Go catch yourself something." Mai Mai turned from Rizu and skulked off past the tents into the night. Sonoa scowled, "Don't provoke Mai Mai." Russ offered her a bowl of soup. The pale-haired woman took the metal bowl gingerly.

Falina and Carlos watched the scene from a distance. Carlos took a last sip of his soup and put his bowl down. He rubbed his shoulders awkwardly, "Falina, could you do me a favor?" She laughed and before he could present his request she pulled the tiny priest's hair to the side and began to rub his shoulders. Falina looked around the campsite, "Have you seen Kiisan anywhere? Where did he go?" Carlos' bright green eyes darted back and forth, "I don't know...uh, that's good Falina, I'm okay, thanks." The two arose and began to search the camp for their friend. Carlos questioned their companions who sat around the tiny campfire while Falina patrolled the edges of the area. She stuck her head into each of the small, roundish tents that the group had set up, but she still couldn't find even a trace of Kiisan. Summoning up all her courage Falina marched over to the only person in the camp neither she nor Carlos had yet had the strength to approach: Yuber. The black knight didn't even turn to look at her as she stepped forward. 'What is it that Kiisan always calls him...?' Falina wondered to herself. "Excuse, me, Sir Yuber...H-have you seen Kiisan? I can't find him..." Yuber seemed to glance at her for a moment, but she couldn't be sure because of how his helmet covered his face. "I saw him leave to the east. He was following a True Rune so I decided not to do anything." Falina was both shocked and panicked, "He left? A True Rune? What?" She bowed quickly to Yuber and ran back to Carlos. She grabbed the scrawny man by the shoulders and shook him; "Kiisan left! Sir Yuber said he was following a True Rune! What are we going to do?" Carlos's eyes grew round in fear, "A True Rune? What is it? From where? ...This is trouble!"

Carlos scurried to the others to alert them of the trouble, but no one seemed especially perturbed. Carlos threw up his hands in disgust, "Do you think Sir Kiisan is disposable? He's our leader!" Russ turned his head frantically to both sides to look at Sonoa, Rizu, Junsuke, and Louis Abdul. None of them met his glance. Rizu became their spokesperson, "I'm sorry Father Carlos, but if Kiisan leaves it's none of our business. Turan Magno didn't tell us to keep a strict watch over him and it doesn't matter if we have to get a new leader. Kiisan wasn't that special." Carlos stared at the others in disbelief. He had not been introduced to the turan's plans fully. Falina gritted her teeth and clenched her fists holding back hot tears. "I'm going to wake up Lucien! _He'll_ help us find Kiisan!" She stomped into a lop-sided tent angrily returning a few minutes later with Lucien who was more caught up in coming fully awake than in finding Kiisan. Falina grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him off behind her as she strode to the east. Carlos scuttled after them clutching his wooden staff. Russ got up from the campfire and casting the turan's four agents a scornful glance ran after Falina, Carlos, and Lucien.

Kiisan snatched at the man's tunic and just barely grabbed the edge. "Hey! Slow down you! Where're you leading me?" The man, Han Li, turned around suddenly, causing Kiisan to lose his balance and fall forward catching himself awkwardly with his hands. Han Li threw back his head and laughed hard. Kiisan strained his eyes to look at the dirty man in the dark. The moon was visible only as a small sliver appearing as a crown over Han Li's shiny hair. Kiisan sat up and took the opportunity to catch his breath. "Are you ready for your destiny?" The younger man stared in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Han Li put a hand to his face only adding to the dust and dirt that was already there, "I'm talking about what is in Crystal Valley. You can destroy the future there...or you can create it." He looked contemplatively up at the stars. Kiisan brushed himself off and stood up, his mind still reeling, "Do you mean me specifically...or anyone? I don't follow, Mister." Han Li's eyes lit up with an unearthly glow, "You specifically." Kiisan's off-colored eyes widened, he was enchanted by the aura the traveler possessed, "How do you know that?" Han Li lifted his right hand and a strong gust of wind blew all the dust and dirt of the road from him as it glowed faintly with a pale green light. Kiisan's hat blew off his head onto the ground and the bell hanging from his waist jingled. The grass waved like the ocean for a moment and back at the campsite everything shook and the wind whistled like a mournful spirit. "I can see things sometimes. I bear the True Wind Rune...Kiisan."


	7. The Glass Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falina ran up to Kiisan and threw her arms around him from behind. "You dummy! What're you doing over here? I was so worried about you!" Kiisan merely looked at her over his shoulder. She was followed closely by Father Carlos who also hugged Kiisan, much to the younger man's embarrassment. Russ and Lucien watched the scene in amusement. "Kiisan, why is your hat on the ground?" Russ picked up the cat-eared hat and brushed it off. Kiisan pushed Carlos and Falina away, finally regaining his voice; "It got blown off. Didn't you feel the big gust of wind?" Falina nodded emphatically, "That was like a storm wind! It made all the tents shake!" Lucien scratched his head thoughtfully; "Do you know what caused a sudden gust like that, young man?" Kiisan took a deep breath before answering, "You're not going to believe me...but it was this really strange guy. It was magic." Lucien narrowed his eyes, "A Rune?" "Yeah, the True Wind Rune he said." Carlos smiled, "Yep. I thought so. ...Yuber told us you were chasing a True Rune, but we didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was talking about." Falina tugged on Kiisan's sleeve, "So tell us what happened! We still don't know what you were doing!"

Falina ran up to Kiisan and threw her arms around him from behind. "You dummy! What're you doing over here? I was so worried about you!" Kiisan merely looked at her over his shoulder. She was followed closely by Father Carlos who also hugged Kiisan, much to the younger man's embarrassment. Russ and Lucien watched the scene in amusement. "Kiisan, why is your hat on the ground?" Russ picked up the cat-eared hat and brushed it off. Kiisan pushed Carlos and Falina away, finally regaining his voice; "It got blown off. Didn't you feel the big gust of wind?" Falina nodded emphatically, "That was like a storm wind! It made all the tents shake!" Lucien scratched his head thoughtfully; "Do you know what caused a sudden gust like that, young man?" Kiisan took a deep breath before answering, "You're not going to believe me...but it was this really strange guy. It was magic." Lucien narrowed his eyes, "A Rune?" "Yeah, the True Wind Rune he said." Carlos smiled, "Yep. I thought so. ...Yuber told us you were chasing a True Rune, but we didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was talking about." Falina tugged on Kiisan's sleeve, "So tell us what happened! We still don't know what you were doing!"

"Okay, so I was going to try and get some sleep because all this traveling is hard, but I was afraid that Ma-...nevermind that..." Falina stared at him inquisitively, but she received no further explanation on whatever Kiisan had considered saying. "Well, I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to take a short walk to distract myself and then I saw an interesting looking person walking in the grass a little ways off. I told Sir Yuber I was going to check something out, but he didn't respond so I thought he probably wasn't listening to me. I walked across the field, trying to be casual so the guy stopped and waited for me. When I got close he started laughing and then he ran this way. I don't really know what I was thinking, but I wanted to follow him and when I finally caught up he laughed and me and told me some weird stuff. ...but he showed me the True Wind Rune and he knew my name. ...Yeah, I know you're all thinking I'm crazy now, right?" Kiisan looked at his four companion's faces expecting to see the telltale signs of disbelief, but none were apparent. Falina gaped, "Wow...Kiisan, some really amazing stuff happens to you, doesn't it?" Russ handed Kiisan back his hat noting, "You're a special guy Commander." Carlos shrugged, "That's strange, but not nothing beyond belief. ...maybe it's a sign?" The final question came from Lucien, "Where did that man go, Kiisan?" Kiisan stopped smiling in relief to fall into confusion. "Um...I don't know..." "Do you remember him leaving then?" He looked up at the stars and then down at his boots, "...I don't quite recall...Oh! I know! He teleported or something... there was this bright flash and he was gone...this is so bizarre..." Lucien grinned, "Just as I suspected then. ...It's late and cold and I think it's going to drizzle some more before the night is over. Let's go back to the camp and get some sleep."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 7- The Glass Hope is Forged and an Ideal is Born

Kiisan and his entourage got off to an early start the next day under a cloudy sky. Despite the cool weather Kiisan was relieved that no rain was falling, he didn't appreciate traveling with his damp clothes stuck to him. It made his skin crawl. Captain Louis Abdul was quite pleased with himself. He was managing to keep the odd group of stragglers going at a fairly decent pace. He had barely hoped it was possible when he saw Lucien and Father Carlos, but the old man was able to keep up and the young priest didn't complain even though he was always trailing about a quarter of a mile behind the others. The captain scanned his map and calculated that if they kept the pace up they would arrive in Crystal Valley in approximately four and a half hours. Just in time for lunch.

Kiisan continued to glance over his shoulder past Falina every so often to see if he could catch a glimpse of the odd vagabond, but the man was no where in sight and was probably long gone. He had become somewhat accustomed to the presence of Mai Mai; at least enough so as not to fear for his life if he feel from his horse. Junsuke had assured him that the one to be afraid of was Yuber. Kiisan was still undecided on that topic. Meanwhile Falina harbored thoughts of her own, wishing that Kiisan would stop turning around and staring like every speck of reason had left his brain, and that they would arrive in Crystal Valley soon.

They passed by farmhouses with fields of rice, wheat, strawberries, and other assorted crops and through tiny hamlets full of colorfully dressed peasants, indicating that they were coming gradually closer to the largest city in the region. Eventually the spires of the Circle Temple rose above the horizon beckoning them onward. Kiisan felt himself growing enthusiastic. The man he had met the previous night had said he could create or destroy the future there and of course he meant entirely to create it. His excitement was such that it never crossed his mind that what he considered "creating" the future, might be exactly the opposite to others and to generations yet to come. Louis Abdul began to pick up the pace and everyone but Father Carlos did the same. The clumsy priest only managed to fall farther behind until he decided to dismount and scramble after his companions on foot leading his horse along after him. Yuber glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and shook his head, uttering one word, "Hopeless."

Louis Abdul dismounted as the neared the city and encouraged the others to behave similarly. He continued to lead the way as they pushed through the crowd of people fluttering about the marketplace just past the gates like a myriad of exotic butterflies. Kiisan and Falina gaped at everything in sight, neither of them had traveled to such a large, diverse city before and so many things they observed were new to them. Merchants from all corners of the empire displayed their goods, people spoke languages they had never heard before and wore ethnic costumes as distinct and different as wildflowers. Eventually Rizu had to grab Falina by the wrist and drag her along while Yuber ushered Kiisan towards the center of the city. Father Carlos still struggled to keep up after starting so far behind and being picked as an easy and likely target by nearly every salesman in the area. Sonoa noticed him being held up by a southern man trying to sell parrots and hurried over, shouting rudely that they were not interested and forcing him to walk at her pace.

The architecture of the entire city had a very clean look having all been planned and built at once many years ago and since then undergoing few changes except an occasional new white-wash job. The whole city seemed to be painted in pastel tones and all the larger buildings had elaborate glass windows uncharacteristic of most Aronian architecture. This city had been established by an earlier nation that was conquered by the Aronians who had arrived from the Toran Lake region centuries ago. It was a very impressive place that reminded Kiisan somewhat of an oddly shaped cake covered in white frosting. The crowning glory of the ancient citadel was the Crystal Palace and Circle Temple. From a distance one could see the viridian leaves of a large tree hanging over the outer wall of the palace and overshadowing a portion of the roof. The building itself was immaculate. The large glass windows sparkled like diamonds in the sun. "I wouldn't want to be their window washer," declared Falina as she took in the sight. Lucien laughed heartily, "You're a really practical kid, aren't you, Missy?" Falina turned up her nose at him, which only succeeded in making the older man laugh harder.

Louis Abdul spoke quickly with the guards outside the palace who allowed the group through the gates and escorted the revolutionaries to the temple so they could speak with Chief Bishop Hirano. As they walked down a hall, making what Falina considered far too much noise to seem very reverent since so many of them were wearing boots, Kiisan suddenly stopped. Junsuke barely stopped himself from walking into the chestnut haired teenager. "What's wrong Kiisan?" He looked back with a confused expression plastered clearly across his face, "Where did Sir Yuber go?" Each person looked to the others expecting someone else to come up with an explanation. Lucien went so far as to turn somewhat green at the thought of the black knight sneaking through the temple. After a long uncomfortable pause in which no one said a word, but merely tried not to look like it was their fault Kiisan broke the silence with a firm decision; "He's waiting outside. He'll look after our horses with Russ and the others. Sir Yuber isn't a fan of the temple." With that he continued on his way leaving a stunned, confused, and worried group of people standing in the hall behind him.

Chief Bishop Hirano was a middle-aged man with deep laughter wrinkles worn into his face and graying wheat-colored hair. He appeared quite pleased to give an audience to the travelers from Serif. He began by greeting Father Carlos and introducing himself very politely in a soft, peaceful voice, "I am Chief Bishop Hirano Ausglean, would you all be so kind as to introduce yourselves to me?" Kiisan stepped forward and bowed deeply, "My name is Kiisan, your Holiness. I come from Finnel Village in the state of Serif. My good friend Falina also comes from Finnel Village." The Chief Bishop nodded, "I heard that the whole place was burned to the ground. I'm very sorry. I'm glad that both of you were able to escape unharmed." Kiisan thanked the clergyman for his concern while feeling rather in awe of how quickly this man had been informed of something that happened to a small village in another state. The Church _was_ as connected as Turan Magno had said it was. "I am Louis Abdul of Serif's State Army. I am an agent of Turan Magno as are Rizu L'Ryong and Junsuke Hidetoyo." Lucien took off his beret and also bowed, "Your Holiness, I'm just an old man, no one special, I'm known as Lucien the Kite." Hirano raised an eyebrow knowingly. The nickname was obviously something he was familiar with. "This is Mai Mai. I am Sonoa, and we both come 'rom the Shensa Clan in the north." The Chief Bishop seemed pleased with the diversity of the people confronting him, "Ahh, yes. I believe that is everyone. Now, please, can you explain to me what your business is with the me and the Church, my friends?" Kiisan was ready to rise and explain the situation when Louis Abdul stepped forward and began.

"We have been sent by Turan Magno to receive your approval to set up a resistance force and fight against the tyrannical rule of King Leo Maximillian. While I am our spokesperson, Kiisan is our leader and he would like your blessing." Chief Bishop Hirano turned to Kiisan and looked him in the eyes; "Do you believe in your cause? Are you ready to put your life on the line for what you believe is right? Is this justice, Kiisan?" "I-I...uh...I believe in the cause...I-I...um...I..." Carlos broke in, his usually small, weak voice sounding uncharacteristically firm and resolute, "Kiisan holds this cause deeper in his heart than he himself knows. He wants to become a priest." Kiisan looked at Carlos like the older man was out of his mind. "What are you saying?" He mouthed at his friend, but Carlos ignored him, "However, Kiisan doesn't have the courage to say so himself. So I decided to speak up for him. He's going to travel and spread the faith and this revolution." Falina was nearly ready to knock Carlos down to shut him up. She tugged on his sleeve urgently. He knelt back down with his head bowed, "Please take him under your wing, Father." The Chief Bishop seemed intrigued at the notion. Kiisan thought he had made the wrong decision coming to the Circle Temple with Carlos. "What sort of idiot friend sets you up to be anointed as a priest?"

Hirano smiled gently at Kiisan; "Somewhere in this temple rests a great power. The Circle Rune. I believe it is waiting for someone like you, young man. If you can find it and it will have you as its master than you will receive all the support we of the church can muster." Kiisan glanced around the inside of the main temple in wonder, "...the Circle Rune?"


	8. Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan wandered the temple that night alone. The light of the moon shone eerily through the clear crystal windows casting pale shadows on the floor. He stopped by a window for a moment and looked at a moon-dial set up outside. It was just past eleven. "My mother and my sisters are dead, aren't they?" He thought to himself. It was more a statement than a question. He walked on in a daze. Images floated vaguely through his mind...phantoms of those who had trod these halls before and visions of those who someday would. He could have power. No, he would have power. The power resting in the temple would come at his call. Kiisan moved slowly out into a courtyard where the enormous tree he had seen earlier from outside swung its leaves in the night breeze. Some of the leaves on the tree were bright green, others small and yellowish like buds, still others were yellow, orange, red, or even crinkled and brown. "What kind of tree is this?" he wondered. He heard the bells toll eleven-thirty softly with their clappers muted so as to not awaken the sleepers inside. A dark cloud passed over the moon and its shadow darkened the courtyard. He stood looking at the tree. A sudden rustling sound from its branches, unlike the sound of the wind alerted him to the presence of another person. He tensed, unsure of what to do. A gaunt, travel-stained man dropped out of the tree onto the grass below and regained his balance shakily. The man smoothed down his cloak and tunic and brushed some loose hair out of his face before making eye contact with Kiisan. It was the enchanting man he had run into just the day before. Kiisan stepped forward steadily, "Who are you?"

Kiisan wandered the temple that night alone. The light of the moon shone eerily through the clear crystal windows casting pale shadows on the floor. He stopped by a window for a moment and looked at a moon-dial set up outside. It was just past eleven. "My mother and my sisters are dead, aren't they?" He thought to himself. It was more a statement than a question. He walked on in a daze. Images floated vaguely through his mind...phantoms of those who had trod these halls before and visions of those who someday would. He could have power. No, he would have power. The power resting in the temple would come at his call. Kiisan moved slowly out into a courtyard where the enormous tree he had seen earlier from outside swung its leaves in the night breeze. Some of the leaves on the tree were bright green, others small and yellowish like buds, still others were yellow, orange, red, or even crinkled and brown. "What kind of tree is this?" he wondered. He heard the bells toll eleven-thirty softly with their clappers muted so as to not awaken the sleepers inside. A dark cloud passed over the moon and its shadow darkened the courtyard. He stood looking at the tree. A sudden rustling sound from its branches, unlike the sound of the wind alerted him to the presence of another person. He tensed, unsure of what to do. A gaunt, travel-stained man dropped out of the tree onto the grass below and regained his balance shakily. The man smoothed down his cloak and tunic and brushed some loose hair out of his face before making eye contact with Kiisan. It was the enchanting man he had run into just the day before. Kiisan stepped forward steadily, "Who are you?"

The traveler stretched his arms stiffly as if he had been waiting in the tree for quite some time. "The question is, Kiisan, who are _you_?" The younger man was rather infuriated by the reply, "What do you mean 'who am I?' I'm Kiisan! I know who I am! What's your name?" "Han Li. My name and my person are two different things entirely. I didn't realize you only wanted my name." Han Li took an elegant bow managing to drop both a flask and a dagger from the folds of his cloak. He hurriedly scooped them up, sweating nervously, with an idiotic smile plastered from ear to ear. "Do you really know who you are, Kiisan? ...Perhaps you do. But what you don't know is what you are poised to become." Kiisan felt his face turning red with impatience, "Stop talking in riddles! I don't have any idea what you're getting at!" "Are you prepared to sweep through straight to the termini?" Kiisan rushed at Han Li and knocked him down into the grass, "Termini? What's that? I don't care! Tell me why you're following me around! Tell me what the meaning of all this is! I want answers, not parables or morals!" Han Li rubbed the back of his head, which ached from hitting the ground so hard. Fortunately, he had fallen in the well-trimmed grass and not on the marble tile of the rest of the courtyard. "I'm following you because I want to. Maybe I can help you a bit. I've been around for a while, you know. ...And the meaning of this...even I don't know that. Ask the future generations what this event will mean for them. I am prepared to throw myself at their feet and beg for mercy when this world is judged."

"I have no idea what you are going on about now. Is explaining things not one of your strong points? It doesn't sound like it is." Han Li stood up shakily and leaned against the tree. Suddenly a bright light blinded both of them as a shining symbol appeared on the side of the tree, glimmering like a star. Almost involuntarily, Kiisan raised his right hand and the flickering light flashed and chose a new master. Kiisan took a step back as the light faded to a dim glow and turned his hand palm up. The symbol of the purple and gold circle was unmistakable, even with no previous knowledge of it. Han Li blinked hard to refocus his eyes and squinted at Kiisan. "I was...right. The Circle Rune. There it is."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 8- Circles

Falina sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair waiting for Kiisan. Chief Bishop Hirano had been so impressed at the discovery of the Circle Rune, which had not been seen for several hundred years, that he had immediately taken Kiisan away, without even giving him a chance to eat breakfast, to have him indoctrinated into the church. The whole situation did not sit very well with her. Something was fishy about the way the others were acting too. When she had come into the dining room to see if she could have any breakfast she had overheard Junsuke saying, "Things are going exactly as Turan Magno planned. This is perfect." The statement was just too ominous since as he caught sight of her he dropped off awkwardly. Sonoa, Junsuke, Rizu, and Louis Abdul did not want her to hear something and that was both irritating and frightening to Falina. "I'm not a little kid. I know that they're keeping something from me!" When she questioned Father Carlos about it, he too seemed unclear on what was going on behind the scenes. Even Russ and the other soldiers who had accompanied them from Serif appeared unaware of their superiors' motives. Falina shifted stiffly in the chair turning to look at Father Carlos who sat beside her. He didn't seem to be aching from their seat. His eyes were closed and his head lowered in prayer. Although it was a bit rude Falina couldn't help herself and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Carlos blinked, looked up, and turned to face her. "What's wrong?" "I, uh, I'm just worried. What do you think we're going to do now? The turan only asked us to go receive the blessing of Chief Bishop Hirano. I'm afraid to stay here and I'm afraid to leave."

Carlos furrowed his brow thoughtfully and mumbled, "We'll just have to let destiny pull us along," in reply. Falina was not satisfied with this response, but she didn't trust any of the others to give her a straight answer. Her mind was finally taken off the worries of the moment when Lucien came in and asked her to help put everything together for their departure. When they went outside she saw Yuber waiting by the horses. He smiled grimly at her. "Wh-what is it?" she asked with a combination of anxiety and morbid curiosity. "I had a vision of blood." The dark-haired girl shivered and turned away. Yuber snickered. Falina couldn't tell if he was joking to scare her or if he really meant what he said. Either thing was absolutely horrid.

Lucien busied himself gearing up the horses and Falina attempted to rearrange the contents of some of the packs and tie up the tents better. Russ came out with some more supplies and helped her quietly. The air was turning swiftly heavier. Mai Mai plopped down beside Yuber and watched the scene with wild eyes and tail twitching rapidly. After what seemed like an infinite amount of tension Kiisan came out. He looked like a different person. His aura was different and his bearing changed. He seemed to stand somewhat taller. Falina could practically see the glow of the powerful magic now resting within him. "Kiisan...?" She hadn't seen him since the night before. It couldn't be possible for someone to change that much in only about twelve hours, could it?

Kiisan smiled at her. Maybe his priestly apparel was throwing her off, but it just didn't feel like the same Kiisan no matter how hard she tried. His right hand was clasped around a tall wooden staff topped with an emblem of the sun. The bell she recognized as previously having hung from the sash he wore at his waist now dangled from the staff by a piece of elaborate red cord. He wore on his head a large, round cerulean hat emblazoned with a white insignia. His usual jacket, tunic, and pants had been replaced by a long-sleeved white and blue robe that hung to his ankles. His boots had been cleaned up a bit, but they were the same ones she recalled that he had left home the first time wearing. She felt a little hopeless. With all these changes would he even recognize her?

"Hey Falina!" he called, abolishing her fears, "What do you think? Do I look silly enough for you?" She stood slowly and focused on his glowing countenance, he was changed, that was certain, but it was still the boy she had grown up with looking at her so fearlessly. "Kiisan you idiot! You look like Carlos!" His face twisted into a pained grimace, "Do I really? I'm not so sure that's a good thing." Able to restrain herself any longer Falina rushed forward and threw her arms around him. "Kiisan! Kiisan, promise you won't change too much! Please, promise me that!" He put his free arm around her awkwardly. "Falina...I...uh...I promise." She released him from her grip and took a deep breath, "Will your mother like it that you became a priest?" He gave Falina a crazy, half-squinting look, "I didn't think about that."

When his other companions approached Kiisan they seemed equally impressed with his new look and position. With a final blessing from Hirano the group left Crystal Valley traveling south with new ambition and with many hearts and minds closed.

Father Carlos was proud of Kiisan for proving up to the task that had been set before him. He told himself that he knew Kiisan was special from the moment he met him, but the logical part of his brain told him that he was only making that part up. He was unaware of the mist blowing in from the ocean. It was gradually building into a thick fog, but all that Carlos observed was that it seemed to be growing slightly colder. Yuber, on the other hand, was all too aware of the bad weather creeping up on them. It would probably be the last cold front of the season. The area they were traveling through was somewhat more populated than the area around the highroad they had followed to Crystal Valley. Deep colored crocuses, violet and canary in color, were sprouting just off the sides of the road, giving the region a rather picturesque appearance that was lost on the dark knight. He would have felt more at home surrounded by corpses and the remains of a battle. Of course he knew that it would come in time. The state of Crona, however, was not the place. And this was not quite yet the time.

Kiisan fidgeted as he rode along, following Louis Adbul's lead. Riding in the long robes was not as easy as in his usual clothes. He glanced at Han Li who had elected to accompany them. The vagabond had elected not to ride a horse, but to walk alongside them. Everyone had been prepared for him to grow tired or fall behind within half an hour, but he continued to keep up tirelessly. "Don't his feet hurt?" wondered Kiisan.

In the afternoon of their second day after leaving Crystal Valley the revolutionaries reached Crona City, the capital of the state. However, before they arrived, word of their approach had already spread. As they rode up to the city gates and dismounted quite a crowd assembled, all wanting to hear "Father Kiisan" speak about his plans to overturn the Aronian Empire. Kiisan himself was rather surprised by the reception they received. He had spoken a little in some of the small towns and villages they had passed through, but nothing that had seemed that significant or inspiring. Apparently no one else thought it was as minor as he did.

Standing on top of a table in the marketplace Kiisan began to answer the citizen's questions and expand upon what they had heard of his ideals. As he revealed the Circle Rune to the people to prove his legitimacy a loud twang rang through the air and was followed by another and another. Han Li caught the first arrow in midair. It had been aimed straight at Kiisan. Lucien knocked Kiisan down onto the ground to protect him from the shots that followed and rained down. The orange-fletched arrows stuck in the table and the sign hanging from the tavern they stood in front of. Sonoa caught sight of their enemies, imperial soldiers, still clasping their bows and quivers. She pushed through the crowd with Mai Mai at her heels, curved daggers gleaming. Yuber flashed a triumphant smile as he sped off in the same direction, drawing his twin swords.

As Kiisan recovered from the shock of the sudden attack Falina, Lucien, and Carlos attended to some of the bystanders who had felt more ill effects of the attack than the revolutionaries themselves had. Fortunately no one had suffered from more than a minor wound and the live demonstration of how Aronia hoped to quickly put down any resistance helped convince more than a few of the revolutionary disciples of the need to establish a new regime.

Han Li learned from some sympathetic citizens of Crona that the ruler of the state, Lord Satis, was a supporter of the Aronian government and a member of the aristocracy from Rupanda, not a Crona native. Although Sonoa and Yuber returned with blades in need of cleaning the threat of further attack was not at all diminished. Actually, due to the actions the two warriors had taken, the danger to Kiisan and his companions was increased. With one last blessing spoken to their allies the rebels withdrew from Crona City and set up camp an hour later near the southeastern border of the state.

Yuber stood guard once again, stating that he was not human and therefore did not need to sleep. Falina had trouble falling asleep at first, due to the unsettling nature of their day, but when she sat outside with Yuber and he began to describe how he had dispatched the men who had fired upon them she suddenly decided she was too tired to stay up any longer and slunk back into the tent she shared with Sonoa and Mai Mai. Yuber, who had appeared disappointed that she left, was actually rather confused as to why she wasn't interested in his story.


	9. Glimmers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan awoke during the night at what seemed like the urging of the True Rune in his hand. It was glowing faintly with a yellow light. He dragged himself out of the tent past Carlos, Rizu, and Junsuke rather uncomfortably. "I want to go to sleep..." he mumbled drowsily to himself. He tiptoed around the back of the round tent to keep out of Yuber's sight and turned his focus to figuring out what was causing him so much trouble. He rubbed his temples, feeling his head beginning to throb with a headache on the horizon. Taking his hand from his face Kiisan stared out at the waving grass ahead of him. It flickered with an unearthly light, swaying in the wind like the ocean. Small specks of glowing phosphoresce floated low in the air like fireflies. At first he thought they were insects, but then as one brushed against his face first feeling warm and then dissipating like smoke, he doubted that they were living things at all. The whole field, as far as he could see, was glimmering with the tiny balls of light. "What is this? ...It's so beautiful..."

Kiisan awoke during the night at what seemed like the urging of the True Rune in his hand. It was glowing faintly with a yellow light. He dragged himself out of the tent past Carlos, Rizu, and Junsuke rather uncomfortably. "I want to go to sleep..." he mumbled drowsily to himself. He tiptoed around the back of the round tent to keep out of Yuber's sight and turned his focus to figuring out what was causing him so much trouble. He rubbed his temples, feeling his head beginning to throb with a headache on the horizon. Taking his hand from his face Kiisan stared out at the waving grass ahead of him. It flickered with an unearthly light, swaying in the wind like the ocean. Small specks of glowing phosphoresce floated low in the air like fireflies. At first he thought they were insects, but then as one brushed against his face first feeling warm and then dissipating like smoke, he doubted that they were living things at all. The whole field, as far as he could see, was glimmering with the tiny balls of light. "What is this? ...It's so beautiful..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 9- Glimmers Below the Night

The peace of the moment faltered for a moment as Kiisan heard the sound of footsteps that crushed the grass beneath them. However, he dared not turn away, afraid that what lay before him would disappear forever if he averted his gaze. The next watcher put their hand on his shoulder. It was Han Li. "Do you know what that is, Kiisan?" he asked. "No... I have no idea. Well, since you see it too at least I know I'm not hallucinating...or dreaming. Do you know what it is?" the younger man said in return. Han Li nodded sagely, "Of course. It's a remainder of the Cyndar." "Cyndar? What's that?" The black-haired man ran a hand through his loose hair, "I knew you'd ask that. The Cyndar are a race of amazing people who lived here at one time. They're nomads, so they never stay any place too long, but they leave ruins behind everywhere they go. There used to be a Cyndarin city here. Can you see that pillar standing by the road? There're some other lower to the ground ruins over there too. They have a great civilization and wonderful technology like no other people." Kiisan turned to face him curiously, "What do these lights have to do with the Cyndar?" Han Li mused silently for a moment, studying the lights; "They are also a remnant of the Cyndar. They are spirits, Kiisan." Kiisan shook his head, "You don't mean to tell me you believe in spirits and other such things, do you?" His friend smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm part of the Old World, pal, and I do believe in such things. Always have. Always will." Kiisan scratched in the dirt with the toe of his boot, and not looking at Han Li, asked, "Why do you know so much about the Cyndar? It's not like you're one of them." Incredulously he paused and stared Han Li straight in the eye; "You are a Cyndar, aren't you?" Han Li shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, you don't know that Kiisan. You don't know what they look like, so how can you tell? Besides, they speak their own language." Kiisan eyes him warily, "Hey, hey, there. How do I know you're not trying to throw me off your trail, you "old World-er?" The man winked at the young priest; "You are entitled to your own opinion. I'm not saying anything...nope, nothing. Not one way or another."

That morning Kiisan chose to keep his discussion with Han Li to himself and ponder what the older man had said a little longer. The more he thought about it the stranger it seemed. As the bearer of the True Wind Rune, Han Li could very much be older than the thirty-something he appeared to be. He was still as shrouded in mystery and the sky in stars. While Sonoa and Louis Adbul went back into Crona City to pick up any more possible supporters to join their entourage Kiisan, Falina, and the others dawdled. They had packed up their campsite and waited for their companions to return. Rizu, Junsuke, and Lucien played a card game that looked something like "Go Fish" while Russ and the other soldiers saddled up the horses. Falina, Han Li, and Carlos sat down in the dust of the road and waited in boredom. They scuttled off of the highroad as a lone merchant struggled to lead his donkey down the path. The donkey was putting up quite a stubborn fight, but the muscular man was nearly his match. Kiisan came closer to the road to watch too. The battle between the merchant and his animal was an odd affair in which neither one seemed to gain against the other any significant amount until after about ten minutes the donkey finally gave in and walked docilely along behind the now sweating and straining man.

The fog was beginning to roll in again when Sonoa and Louis Abdul returned with several young people from the city who seemed bright-eyed and excited, speaking of how much better the revolution would make their lives. Lucien sighed, he was still somewhat unsure of this 'revolution' deal. Han Li shook his head. As Kiisan had thought, the seemingly young man had seen many more days than he cared to recall. He knew how the world worked. Even if this revolution did succeed in toppling Leo Maximillian and the government centered in Rupanda these young people from Crona were unlikely to benefit. More likely they would die in a faraway part of the country, never to be seen or heard of again by their families and friends. People like this were the fodder of war. The brave unsung masses. He felt their enthusiasm and could picture their betrayal when even those who lived through their experiences found no change in their situation. One tyrannical government is just like another. Still, there was always the hope that Kiisan would change things. He wouldn't mind settling down in a nice country without press censorship or heavy taxation.

The newly enlarged group altered course, decided to take a different route and head back to Serif to receive new instructions from the turan. With more people on foot their progress grew slower and the thick fog did little to help. Kiisan quickly became sick and tired of not being able to see more than two feet in front of him and dismounted, leaving Falina to ride the horse. He walked along in irritation; the bell hanging from his sun staff jingling as it swung back and forth. He gained so much ground that soon only Yuber and Han Li, who were swifter than their companions, could still see him marching along. Falina sighed at his pace, "Just a few months as a soldier did that much to him. He thinks we're not making good time." Sonoa was not so sure of the reason; "The other soldiers don't have that problem. He must be angzious to get back." Falina thought about this statement and quickly agreed, "Maybe he hopes we'll see our families back there. I have been thinking about my father lately. And Kiisan will have a lot to tell his mother. She'll be surprised to see her son's become a priest." Lucien laughed, "You think she'll be mad?" The girl shook her head, "No, I just don't think she'd expect anything like that so suddenly. It is a big change, you know." Father Carlos had his own opinion on the subject, "I think his mother should be proud that her son made such an admirable choice. I'm proud that he went through with it." Rizu tossed a pebble at him, skillfully knocking the priest's hat off, "Of course you think that, Father. You're biased to think so." Junsuke rolled his eyes at his partner, "We're all biased to think what we think, Rizu, so stop talking about it and keep walking." Although he said nothing further, Carlos was somewhat pleased that Junsuke had supported his side of the debate.

A rather clever recruit, who wore his dark hair in a tight ponytail on top of his head, dug up some vegetables from a nearby field and began to slice them up with his sword. As the group rested for lunch he attempted to make some soup with what he had found. Louis Abdul saw purpose and some skill in the young man so he asked his name. "Jirobane, Sir," the young man responded briskly, not looking up from the task at hand, but sniffing the soup attentively. "You see, Sir, I'm not from Crona, but I like the look of this. Actually, I'm looking for someone. Have you run into a young woman, with pale hair, wearing a red dress? She runs fast and carries a staff. I need to drag her back to my father's business you see..." The captain shrugged, "No, sorry, I can't say I've seen anyone around who matches your description." Jirobane let it slide, "Well, I'm going this way anyways so I think I'll stick around at least a little while longer. Besides, she might've come this way on her own. I hope you don't mind." "No, we don't mind at all. Your aid will be appreciated for the time being, and perhaps later you'll see fit to stick it out with us and not leave."

As everyone had settled in to have some lunch and a bit of rest, since it was growing colder and more and more difficult to see the road, the fact that Kiisan had not stopped with them was not observed at first. However, when Falina began to look for him, she soon became aware of his disappearance and left her lunch to see if she could find her old friend.

Kiisan had continued to walk down the road a distance before realizing he was alone. He stared back down the way he had come, wondering if he should turn back and find them or if he should wait where he was for them to catch up. Perhaps he could walk back just a small way and wait for them to show up there in a slight compromise. None of it really felt like it mattered much. The sky grew darker as rain clouds sailed in front of the sun. It was going to be a wet night. "Why can't I here them? Did they decide to change course again? Are they just going to forget about me?" He stood still as an icy breeze blew his hair, ruffled his robes, and jingled the bell on his staff. Darker thoughts were seeping through the clouds to him. They felt like a burden. The revolution felt like a curse. In a moment it passed and he felt tears in his eyes as he wondered what had come over him. A large drop of rain splashed down to the dusty road before him, making a dark patch on the even colored earth. Another droplet followed it, and another, and another, until the sky was mourning an unknown loss. "They're probably not going to try and go further in the rain," he concluded and using his staff like a pole vaulter, although much more slowly and carefully, he swung down into the ditch and strode through the wheat in what he believed was a shortcut to the direction he had come from. The rain grew harder, pounding its tortured fists onto the straining earth and his fragile figure. His robes began to cling closer to his body, and his hat, although it was keeping his head dry, was starting to feel heavy. With no shelter to protect him from the storm Kiisan kept his pace up and as panic attempted to clench its icy fingers around his mind he murmured a short prayer to keep his spirits up and his mind distracted. The sun, or what little of it he could sense, was dropping lower and lower in the sky. The temperature was steadily dropping; it was still only early spring. The small, glowing spheres began to rise from the ground to float around him and light his way through the green grain. He could here voices calling in the distance, foreign voices, in words he could not understand. The sound of the unfamiliar language was disconcerting and he felt his heart race. No longer able to hold himself together he bolted away from the voices. After a few feet he tripped on his robe and fell in the mud, leaving his vestments stained looking. He scrambled to his feet, now soaked completely through, running in fear, with his eyes closed tight until he ran straight into someone else.


	10. Eddies of Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kyaaah!" He had run right into a girl in a bright kimono, knocking both of them to the ground. She dropped her lantern and the rain quickly extinguished the tiny light. Kiisan sat up and blinked, allowing his eyes to readjust to the darkness. The brown-haired girl sneezed and rose to her feet. She looked at Kiisan with a mixture of curiosity and fear, "Ah! Sonata wa ize!" He pushed his hat back down onto his damp head and slowly arose, "Who are you? Where am I?" The girl shook her head and shrugged, "Someruno. Que va?" Realizing that she must not understand the common tongue of the nation Kiisan could only raise a hand to his brow and glance around with a worried expression on his face hoping she would realize it meant he was lost. The girl stared at him helplessly for a moment before taking grasping the edge of one of his dirty sleeves in her hand and leading him through the muddy field.

"Kyaaah!" He had run right into a girl in a bright kimono, knocking both of them to the ground. She dropped her lantern and the rain quickly extinguished the tiny light. Kiisan sat up and blinked, allowing his eyes to readjust to the darkness. The brown-haired girl sneezed and rose to her feet. She looked at Kiisan with a mixture of curiosity and fear, "Ah! Sonata wa ize!" He pushed his hat back down onto his damp head and slowly arose, "Who are you? Where am I?" The girl shook her head and shrugged, "Someruno. Que va?" Realizing that she must not understand the common tongue of the nation Kiisan could only raise a hand to his brow and glance around with a worried expression on his face hoping she would realize it meant he was lost. The girl stared at him helplessly for a moment before taking grasping the edge of one of his dirty sleeves in her hand and leading him through the muddy field.

Kiisan could still feel his head reeling from the panic that had overtaken him momentarily, however it began to fade as he walked behind the kimono-clad girl. The rune in his hand shone faintly as the rain began to ease up. The girl walked at a steady pace, her straw sandals making a soft crunching sound at each step. As the night wore on they approached a wooden house raised on poles slightly above the ground. The girl let go of his sleeve to run up the porch steps and knock on the door. He followed silently, letting his heartrate even out and his breathing relax. The door was opened by a young woman with brown hair like the girl's and a dark spot on one cheek. Her eyes widened at first, and then she smiled and beckoned him in.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 10- Eddies of Wind and Poppies Seen Through Fever

As Kiisan stood just inside the closed door uncomfortably letting his robes drip-dry the girls chattered excitedly in words he could not comprehend. After a few awkward moments he stepped towards them and asked, "Can't either of you tell me where I am? I got lost in the rain." The younger girl he had run into in the field took a step away, the elder approached him smiling and said, "You are in our house. I am Hyoko, and that is my younger sister, Hittoko. We are in the state of Sanjan. Father, what is your name?" It took Kiisan a moment to realize that his mouth was hanging open in shock. He hastily stood up straight and responded, "Oh, ah, I'm Kiisan. Thanks for giving me our location." Hyoko laughed cheerfully and turned to her sister, "Father Kiisan wah ano hito no amae da. Iku." Kiisan felt his face light up a bit, "You're bilingual. What language is that?" Hyoko looked back at him as Hittoko left the room, "It's Lirwani. Hittoko and I were born in the Lirwai Settlement just outside of Tou-Kaan City." "She only speaks Lirwani?" The young woman nodded and rolled up her long sleeves to her elbows. "Why don't you come with me Father Kiisan and I'll get you something dry to put on for the time being." Kiisan left his muddy boots by the door and followed Hyoko, his mind filled with many thoughts, "I'm not so sure 'Father Kiisan' suits me..." Hyoko stopped suddenly and glanced at him over her shoulder, "Would 'Father Hikusa-" "No, that would not be better!" announced Kiisan stubbornly, cutting her off mid-word. Hyoko smiled again as Kiisan felt a shiver run down his spine. He was unsure whether it was from the cold or the worry, "I wasn't speaking out loud. And you don't know my name. How could you know...?" She turned and kept walking, her kimono rustling against her legs, "I can read your mind when it's that loud." It took Kiisan another awkward moment to notice he was no longer following his hostess and he scuttled after her to keep up, his mind turning to quieter thoughts, like anxiety over the conditions of his friends.

Falina had decided Kiisan was missing again, but Lucien forbade her to leave their camp in the rain and fog. Han Li comforted her slightly by stating that he could still sense Kiisan's presence, meaning he could not have gone too far, but he also did not tell her that with such a powerful True Rune Kiisan's aura was enormous and one with any magical skill whatsoever did not have to be near him to recognize its unconcealed power. One of the recruits they had met in Crona, the man with his own agenda, Jirobane, volunteered to go walk a bit up the road and see if he could find anything. He borrowed a thick cloak from Louis Abdul, which he tossed over his head, and he lit a lantern to try and help see through the heavy atmosphere. Falina braided and unbraided her hair anxiously while Han Li hummed a foreign tune and tapped his fingers in time to it on the hilt of his dagger. The rain lightened for about an hour or so before growing harder again. Even Yuber was so sick of the rain that he took shelter in one of the flimsy tents. Mai Mai sat with Falina, who stroked the big cat, until she fell asleep. Dreams flitted through her mind like hummingbirds, until a nightmare of burning arrows and raining blood gripped her unconscious and she awoke in terror to the sound of blades clashing.

An Imperial spy had trailed the group from Crona City and an attachment of the Aronian Regional Army was soon to follow. She was alone in the tent with Mai Mai. Falina found her blades and gritted her teeth venturing out of the tent with Mai Mai at her side. The chaos was absolute. The fog was still thick and a fine drizzle still coating everything in sight. The soldiers' silver armor and purple insignia stood out against the various costumes of her companions. Mai Mai snarled fiercely. Falina turned to see Mai Mai pounce on a man who had drawn too near. She could pick out some of the others too through the mist. Yuber slashing up and then down with his sparkling blades, blood spattered on his face as he laughed, dancing the waltz of death. Louis Abdul, atop his horse, whirled his sword above his head, hair blowing wildly. Han Li raised his right hand and from it shone the True Wind Rune. A hurricane-sized gust slashed at the enemy and although leaving her unharmed knocked Falina down into the mud. Another attacker raised his javelin above her, but was taken down by a well-aimed arrow from Russ. They were outnumbered, but still managing to hold their ground, due mostly to the powerful efforts of Han Li's magic.

Many miles down the road, Jirobane decided it the search for Kiisan this way was no use and raising his lantern high for one last glance decided to turn back the way he had come. He had been interested enough to travel with the revolutionaries because of the fervor in the voice of their teenaged leader. Jirobane had been rather excited about the idea of talking with him and was disappointed at Kiisan's disappearance. He had the vague feeling he was being cheated out of an interesting conversation. He picked up his pace as he meandered back down the highroad as he heard the strange sound of whistling arrows. Jirobane was somewhat uncertain as to what this might mean, but he knew it couldn't be a positive thing. He ran back to the campsite, returning in time to see Han Li's blast of wind turn the arrows back on the archers. The remaining imperial soldiers fled back towards Crona. He dropped the cloak and hurried closer to survey the damage. One of the soldiers who had come with the rebels from Serif had been killed, as had two of the new recruits from Crona. Louis Abdul had his left arm wrapped up tightly in his cape. Sonoa and Junsuke looked relatively unscathed, as did Rizu, who had mud smeared across his face. One of the tents still stood with some purple fletched arrows stuck in the side. The other tents had been ripped apart or knocked down in the battle. Mai Mai sat in the ruins of one licking her paw. Lucien was occupied wiping off a cut on Russ's cheek. The various other rebels and the remaining soldiers from Serif tended to some minor wounds and tried to hang to the horses that had not fled in the confusion. Han Li stepped up behind Jirobane quietly and tapped him on the shoulder, "So? Nothing at all, was there?" The young warrior shook his head; "You were ambushed." The traveler sighed, "Things like that happen. We'll only have to fight more in the future. Yes...this is still just the beginning." Jirobane kicked at a bow that one of their attackers had dropped in his haste to escape, "Where're Miss Falina and Father Carlos?" Han Li tensed and spun around rapidly, "Falina! Falina!"

It took only a few minutes for Falina and Carlos to be found in the ditch alongside the road. Falina was relatively unharmed, but Carlos had suffered a tremendous gash in the side. Han Li squeezed her hand as Rizu and Junsuke hurried with their wounded comrade into the remaining tent. "Falina, what happened?" She took a deep breath and wiped some tears from her face before turning to face the mysterious man, "I was with Mai Mai at first, until I ran into some trouble. Russ told me to get out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt. I jumped down into the ditch, thinking I would be safer, and then I saw Father Carlos. He cast some sort of spell and I first I thought he was doing alright, but the soldier fighting him got faster and slashed downwards towards him. Father Carlos was surprised so he slipped and with his upward slash the soldier got him. I was scared, but I didn't want him to kill Father Carlos. I closed my eyes and threw a knife at him. I guess my aim isn't so bad... Sir Han...is he going to be okay?" "I don't know. I'll have to go take a better look at his injury. Whatever happens, you did a good job Falina." She shivered and started crying again. Han Li put his arm around her and led her back to the others in silence.

Meanwhile Kiisan was sleeping peacefully in Hyoko and Hittoko's home in a robe they had lent him. He hadn't known when he arrived how exhausted he was from the constant traveling or how the sudden addition of the True Rune had both given him strength and deprived him of it. He slept for two days, awakening around noon. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Hittoko's round face. "Hello," she murmured to him, "Daijouubu? Asa ni kiite?" He sat up shakily, brushing some hair out of his face, "Oh, hello Hittoko. Good morning." She laughed happily and pulled him out of bed, dragging him onto the back porch. The sun was shining as if it hadn't rained in a thousand years. The field was a greenish-gold checkered with bright red poppies growing amid the wheat. "It's beautiful..." "Zaa, sure is." Hyoko handed him a glass of orange juice; "Here you are Father Kiisan. You must be hungry, come with me to the kitchen for some breakfast. You can look at the poppies later, they'll be waiting for you."

The poppies had sprung up quickly in the few days following the rain and in the village of Sanjah Falina gazed at them out of the unclear window. The glass was rather cheap and really made more to allow light into the room than to give a good view of the outside. At the time, however, it made little difference to the peasant girl. Lucien sighed loudly, "Falina, come help me. I can't get him to swallow any of this." She arose from the off-balanced stool she had been sitting on and walked over to Lucien. The older man stood holding a small bowl, filled with a greenish liquid, a look of strained patience on his face. "If the scrawny little priest wants to survive his injury he needs to take my medicine." Falina smiled unpleasantly, "He doesn't like you very much Mr. Lucien, even when he isn't delirious." She looked down at Carlos, who tossed slightly, his face red and hot with fever. "He always cooperates better with you..." Lucien mumbled, "He should be grateful I almost became a doctor. No one knows a thing about medicine in a little out of the way place like this." He wandered out of the room bemoaning the world's unappreciation of his many talents leaving the bowl of medicine in Falina's hands. She set it down on the wooden floor and reached around Carlos, putting her arms under his shoulders, lifting him up a little bit. She ran her other hand along the floor until she touched the clay bowl, which she picked up carefully. Falina managed to pour a good portion of the green liquid into Carlos' partially open mouth. He coughed, seeming to choke slightly and swallowed it. She laid him back down and smoothed down the quilt that covered the bed. "Kiisan, where are you?" She asked aloud, turning back to stare out the window at the crimson poppies, "You need to come back now..."

Note: I wrote Hittoko and Hyoko's Lirwani dialogue in Cyrillic to give it a more foreign appearance to the reader, however, that is not the alphabet Lirwani is written in. ^-^


	11. A Time to Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan stared at the brilliantly colored poppies. He had pulled into oblivion without a second thought. He no longer knew how many days he had spent in Hyoko and Hittoko's home. They were very kind to him, but they also understood how to leave him alone. The arrival of their guest had not put an end to their daily activities. Hittoko did laundry and pulled weeds in the fields. Hyoko swept, cooked, and did all sorts of other things around the house. Neither of the sisters seemed to be in the least bit disturbed by his presence. Hyoko spoke very little, but always politely and seriously. Hittoko, on the other hand, babbled at him whenever she had the time, overwhelmingly in Lirwani, but with the occasional understandable word or phrase thrown in. They both always addressed him as "Father Kiisan." He pondered his situation at the house leisurely. There didn't seem to be any urgent need to leave and rejoin his companions. They would be alright without him, Kiisan reasoned. Days passed and Kiisan began to join Hittoko in the fields. She was constantly laughing about something he couldn't understand. Hyoko explained to him that he was a very good worker for a priest. He couldn't fight the calm. Kiisan told Hittoko and Hyoko everything about where he was from and what he was doing. The spring sun shone on as the "dance of everyday life" continued in the northern part of the state of Sanjan.

Kiisan stared at the brilliantly colored poppies. He had pulled into oblivion without a second thought. He no longer knew how many days he had spent in Hyoko and Hittoko's home. They were very kind to him, but they also understood how to leave him alone. The arrival of their guest had not put an end to their daily activities. Hittoko did laundry and pulled weeds in the fields. Hyoko swept, cooked, and did all sorts of other things around the house. Neither of the sisters seemed to be in the least bit disturbed by his presence. Hyoko spoke very little, but always politely and seriously. Hittoko, on the other hand, babbled at him whenever she had the time, overwhelmingly in Lirwani, but with the occasional understandable word or phrase thrown in. They both always addressed him as "Father Kiisan." He pondered his situation at the house leisurely. There didn't seem to be any urgent need to leave and rejoin his companions. They would be alright without him, Kiisan reasoned. Days passed and Kiisan began to join Hittoko in the fields. She was constantly laughing about something he couldn't understand. Hyoko explained to him that he was a very good worker for a priest. He couldn't fight the calm. Kiisan told Hittoko and Hyoko everything about where he was from and what he was doing. The spring sun shone on as the "dance of everyday life" continued in the northern part of the state of Sanjan.

Another day, another time, while Kiisan sat on the back porch slicing some carrots into a bowl something moving amid the wheat and poppies caught his eye. Someone was in the field. He put down the bowl and knife silently and stood on tiptoe to try and catch sight of the wanderer. A pale-haired woman with her hair pulled up on her head in two elaborate braided buns was pushing through the wheat with a short staff. "What's she doing in there?" Kiisan wondered. The woman would've been well camouflaged in the poppies due to her red dress if her odd colored hair was not such a stunning target. "She can't possibly think that she's sneaking around..." Kiisan quickly pulled on his boots, snatched his staff, and jumped off of the elevated porch to follow the stranger.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 11-A Time to Flower and A Path of Promise

"This is becoming a pattern in my life..." Kiisan observed as he pushed through the wheat, "I notice something and go to check it out and then I mess things up." He was so caught up in this thought that he didn't see that the woman had stopped and was staring at straight at him. "Excuse me," the pale-haired woman said, "Would you like to explain why you're following me, young man?" Kiisan, startled, jumped back a pace and felt his heart pounding. "Well, um, I was wondering what you were doing in Hyoko and Hittoko's fields. Are you lost?" She leaned over slightly to look him in the eye; "You're awfully bold, you know." "I...um...ah..." "Oh, please forgive me. I made you lose your resolve. I don't like people who can't say what they think or stand up for what they believe in. I'm not lost. This is the state of Sanjan in the nation of Aronia and this is the seventeenth year of Leo Maximillian's reign. The problem is I can't get where I want to go." "Well, if you need directions somewhere I might be able to help you..." Kiisan was a bit unnerved by the sudden speech and was unsure of whether the pale woman was showing her approval or disapproval of him. "My name is Ocha. I don't need directions because I'm not lost geographically. I'm lost chronologically." Kiisan scratched his head and straightened his hat, "How can you be lost chronologically?" Ocha smiled and shook her head, "Let me explain- I can travel through time sometimes. It's not usually on purpose though. I was born in Kirov in the Lunar Year One Hundred. I need to find some magical assistance to attempt to return to the Lunar Year One Hundred Twenty-Eight where I came from. There are people awaiting my arrival, so I don't have forever. Understand?" Kiisan looked at his feet sheepishly, "Well, sort of...I think..." He glanced up curiously, "I never knew there was ever a set of Lunar Years. Was that a really long time ago?" "Yes, I traveled centuries into the future to end up here. ...The world sure is strange nowadays. What are you supposed to be in that silly outfit?" "Silly?" Kiisan was still too confused to feel in any way insulted so he replied simply, "I'm a priest." "That's nice, Father. So they make teenagers into priests in this day and age? What's your name? Are you from around here? Come with me, let's talk while we go." Kiisan attempted to protest weakly, "But my friends here- they'll wonder where I went! They might worry!" Ocha took hold of his sleeve with her free hand and pulled him along, "Everything'll be okay Father. Let's go."

Kiisan waved at Hittoko and Hyoko's house forlornly as Ocha dragged him along through the wheat. Little pieces of it stuck to his robes and pollen from the poppies made him sneeze, "Miss Ocha, do we have to go through the fields?" "Yes, we do, I have to keep out of sight. There are people looking for me, but most of them aren't smart enough to leave the High Road and walk in the fields. Don't worry, there isn't much more wheat, then we'll cross a fallow field. Now, answer my questions. I asked first." Kiisan pulled his sleeve out of Ocha's hand; "You don't need to lead me around like a child. I'll come with you, I'm not running away." Her eyes grew thin and a catty smile crept across her face, "So dignified, Father." He sighed and looked back at the wooden house receding into the distance. "My name is Kiisan, I'm from the state of Serif. Who do you think is going to help you get home, anyways? Your story is weird enough as it is. Don't people think you're making it up?" Ocha laughed, "Well you didn't think I was lying!" "Did you want me to?" he yelled back in exasperation. "I've been stuck here for two months now. I heard that the Gate Clan has the power to send me home, but I don't know where to find any of them. Have you heard about them?" Kiisan shook his head, "No, I haven't even heard any myths about people called the Gate Clan. Sorry, can't help you there." Ocha shrugged, "Thanks for considering it. I bet you're a useful person to have around. You can come with me while I look around some more. You should feel honored." She threw back her head and laughed hard. "This had better not be some sort of horrid joke..." Kiisan thought to himself.

When Hyoko found the knife and bowl of carrots lying on the porch she knew Kiisan had left. She was unsure of the reason, but all she could do was take the carrots into the kitchen. Hittoko was disappointed to hear that Kiisan was gone, but she too knew of nothing that could be done about it. They had both known that Kiisan would eventually have to leave, but the sisters had expected his friends to come looking for him, or to at least receive a "goodbye." Vanishing so suddenly seemed somewhat odd, but they chose not to question it. "We'll meet him again," Hyoko assured her younger sister, "Fate is leading him somewhere and even if he tried he could never stop it. We'll be part of fate for him again."

Kiisan and Ocha traveled along the side of the High Road through the fields for hours until they reached a tiny hamlet situated on the banks of a creek. The people recognized Kiisan's garb instantly and he was convinced to perform a baptism for a child and say prayers with some elderly women. Ocha had to stay away and wait in a tavern the whole time, since she was near bursting from laughter from watching as Kiisan was pulled around by grateful villagers. In the evening he appeared in the tavern to retrieve her. "Ocha, I've been invited to stay over for the night with a family here. I asked about you and they said it wouldn't be a problem for you to come too." Ocha giggled teasingly, "Maybe you should stay permanently Kiisan, they don't appear to have a church or any resident priests." He rolled his eyes at her, "Don't joke about it you old relic." His response only caused Ocha to be more firm in her teasing, "I mean it Father Kiisan! You'd be living in the middle of nowhere, but at least you'd always be wanted!" He sighed, his tone slightly sprinkled with humor, "Come on Ocha, I don't have time for this." They walked alongside the creek only a short distance before they arrived at the tiny home of the family who had invited Kiisan in and were greeted enthusiastically by three small children.

Han Li fell off of the roof with a tremendous crash. His companions hurried out in shock, no one was quite sure what the sound had been yet, but they knew it had been loud. Falina ran to him first and knelt down beside him, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Where did you fall from?" Realizing the fuss was only about Han Li Sonoa turned around and went back inside. Junsuke and Louis Abdul paused just long enough to see that nothing was seriously long with him. Yuber sighed with disappointment when he was informed that it was not an attack and there was no blood by Sonoa as she returned inside. Falina trembled fearfully, "You're sure you didn't fracture anything Mr. Han? Do you want me to help you up?" He groaned and lifted himself up off his back. "You'd think I wouldn't be so stupid as to fall off the roof at my age, but no, I'm always doing clumsy things like this." He stood up and brushed dust off his clothes. Lucien and Rizu laughed, seeing how easily he recovered. Jirobane slapped him on the back heartily; "You're a real tough one, Han Li!" The scrawny man nearly fell back down from the force, "That hurt a lot more than falling you rough swordsman!" Jirobane apologized profusely as they returned to their rooms in the inn.

Han Li accompanied Falina to the room where Carlos had been healing. "Is he looking any better, Falina?" She shrugged, "Somewhat I figure since he's not feverish anymore. The gash is healing pretty well too, but he's still not conscious." Her green eyes widened in concern; "Do you think he'll be alright Mr. Han?" Han Li waved a scraped hand dismissively, "Carlos will be fine. I'm certain of it." She took a deep sigh of relief, "Thanks for being so reassuring. ...Do you think you can say something reassuring about someone else for me?" Understandingly the True Rune bearer smiled, "I can try- Kiisan's alright. He probably just can't figure out where we went. He knows we're headed back to Serif City. Kiisan's a smart guy; I wouldn't be surprised if he beat us back there. Don't worry too much, he'll want to see you smiling." Falina nodded, "Thank you Mr. Han." A smoothed down his ruffled up hair slightly and blushed, "It's alright, it's nothing."


	12. Prophecies of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much to the disappointment of the villagers Kiisan and Ocha left early the next morning and continued to follow the Highroad in a westerly direction towards the state of Serif. Kiisan felt constantly tired from all the walking. Walking many miles was not the problem so much as the speed that Ocha traveled at. She took large steps and walked fast; she probably would've preferred to run or jog, but knew Kiisan couldn't keep up. Two days past the creek-side village the encountered a large, red brick wall. The High Road ran straight up to it coming to an awkward end. Ocha mumbled to herself about how some people put up walls in such strange places without even thinking about how this would trouble others following the road. Kiisan sighed and decided to walk around the wall to see if the road continued on the other side. As he paced around the wall he realized that it was not just a single wall, but it met another at a right angle. Kiisan took a few steps back to see if he could get a better look at the strange building.

Much to the disappointment of the villagers Kiisan and Ocha left early the next morning and continued to follow the Highroad in a westerly direction towards the state of Serif. Kiisan felt constantly tired from all the walking. Walking many miles was not the problem so much as the speed that Ocha traveled at. She took large steps and walked fast; she probably would've preferred to run or jog, but knew Kiisan couldn't keep up. Two days past the creek-side village the encountered a large, red brick wall. The High Road ran straight up to it coming to an awkward end. Ocha mumbled to herself about how some people put up walls in such strange places without even thinking about how this would trouble others following the road. Kiisan sighed and decided to walk around the wall to see if the road continued on the other side. As he paced around the wall he realized that it was not just a single wall, but it met another at a right angle. Kiisan took a few steps back to see if he could get a better look at the strange building.

"Ocha! Hey Ocha! Come here! Look at this!" Ocha ran swiftly around the corner over to Kiisan and also took a look. The tops of buildings were visible over the wall, as were many willow trees whose viridian leaves swayed in the soft, warm wind. "What is this place?" Ocha shrugged and squinted for a better look. "We could look for a door or something." "Why not?" decided Kiisan, who began to look around the other side of the wall. The two companions both walked around the brick wall in the opposite direction, eventually meeting on the other side in front of a white wooden gate. The gate was much lower than the rest of the wall and Kiisan peered over it cautiously, "Is there anyone home?" As Kiisan leaned on the gate it swung inward slowly. Ocha and Kiisan stood where they were, unsure of if their entry would be welcomed. Ocha glanced around to see a small, older man in a long robe and a silk cloth draped over his head come running towards them, "Visitors! We have visitors!"

"Uh, h-hello," stuttered Kiisan. The small, dark-skinned man squinted at them from under the end of the piece of green fabric and smiled, "Ocha the Time Mage and Father Kiisan, the keeper of the Circle Rune; I have been expecting your visit for some time. I am the Wizard Matataki."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 12- Prophecies of Stars and the Call for Revolution

While Ocha and Kiisan had been heading to the west so had Kiisan's other companions. Father Carlos had near recovered from his wound and his chest was marked with a large scar. He was still rather weak so Falina sat behind him on one of the remaining horses so as to keep an eye on him. The return trip to Serif went fairly rapidly and when they arrived in Serif City the turn out to welcome home the revolutionaries was quite large. The whole state was up in arms against the imperial monarchy, using Kiisan; the young soldier turned priest, as a figurehead. When Turan Magno greeted the group in the reception hall of the main government building he was furious, "Where is Kiisan? What happened to him? Captain, your job was to make sure he made it to Crystal Valley and back safely! Sonoa, Rizu, Lucien, Junsuke- could none of you perform this duty?" Sonoa clenched her teeth and dropped to her knees, putting a restraining hand on Mai Mai, who growled at the turan ferociously. Falina felt rather frightened although the blame was not being placed on her. She pulled her feet up onto the chair, trying to make herself less noticeable. As the turan fumed, much to his secretary's dismay the companions whispered to each other, trying to formulate a good plan of action or way to calm the turan.

"Kiisan is headed back this way. He's just taking a little bit longer than we did. It doesn't take much to get him sidetracked." All heads turned to Han Li, who had stood up and was looking straight into the turan's eyes. The larger man shrank back nervously out of Han Li's gaze. "I-I see. I suppose we'll just have to await his arrival then. Perhaps he'll have learned something useful for us by taking the long way. Thank you all for your time, you're all dismissed." The turan hurried out of the reception hall with Amarilla trailing behind him. An infectious smile first bloomed across Falina's face, followed by Jirobane's and Russ's until all assembled were beaming at Han Li. Yuber even gave a short round of applause to their momentary benefactor. The True Rune bearer blushed slightly, took a bow, and sat back down next to Falina; "I was only saying what needed to be said..."

The name of the village inside the walls was Klikk. It had been called the "Village of Magic" and the "Moving City" at times, but it had as many names as there were mysterious legends about it. Some claimed it was the "Eternal City" the Cyndar had sought, while others believed it was the source of the True Runes. Of course it categorized as one of the many places children were often told stories about, but adults usually said they did not really believe existed. The Wizard Matataki, who wished to be referred to merely as "Sensei," explained to Ocha and Kiisan that the village was currently attempting to find a more permanent location, but had stopped here to see if an encounter with the Circle Rune would be possible. The tiny magician was constantly fiddling with the cloth on his head, which he told them was for keeping the sun out of his eyes. (One was blue with silver flecks and the other was yellow with gold flecks. He claimed they were very sensitive)

Matataki took his two honored guests on a short tour of the village, causing them to observe that Matataki was by far the oldest person there. All the other inhabitants seemed to range from childhood to their early twenties. No common ethnic link seemed visible between these young people whose tones of skin and hair, eyes color, heights and builds were all as varied as the shapes and patterns of snowflakes. All the buildings were on the small side and painted white with red tile roofs. After the brief walk Matataki led Ocha and Kiisan into his office telling them, "Don't mind the mess."

"I would like to present you, Honorable Father Kiisan, with a companion who might prove useful on your quest, but could also prove quite detrimental without the proper treatment. Now, now," he added, seeing Kiisan's distressed expression, "I will tell you how to take care of him later. For now, please say hello to Sasshalai."

By the following day Turan Magno had recovered both from his indignation over the disappearance of Kiisan and the confrontation by Han Li. He sat at his desk in his office with his five agents situated in various chairs around the room. "Although yesterday I voiced some disapproval it was only because I am quite agitated by the ongoing battles with Medina. They seem to be ready to even go so far as to support the imperials if that will keep us their enemies. Lucien, I would like to send you to Khu-ruhak in Medina to try and negotiate a peace treaty or at the very least a temporary cease-fire. I know for a fact that they hate the imperials in Rupanda as much as we do and would like to try the "enemy of my enemy is my friend" approach in this case. I suggest you bring Russ, Jirobane, and perhaps that Han Li fellow along with you for support. They seem like trustworthy men who could most likely protect you if there was any treachery afoot. I request that you leave immediately." Lucien stood up and saluted, "Yes, sir!" as he left the office.

The turan leaned forward onto his desk, peering at his four remaining agents seriously. "I don't believe you can completely trust a man with mix-matched eyes. However I want to attempt to convince that Han Li into working for our ends." Rizu raised a hand tentatively, "Turan Magno, Han Li is only with us because of Kiisan. He wants to follow Kiisan, so how much longer can his support last? Besides, he doesn't have mix-matched eyes. They're both dark brown."

"He has you fooled then Rizu. One of his eyes is an oaken brown, but the other is as orange as a marigold. Didn't any of you see when he looked me in the eye so powerfully yesterday? Unless he keeps his composure he can't hide his "true colors," so to speak. As for your other inquiry, I believe that if he thinks upholding the revolution is what Kiisan wants him to do, he'll do it. The other one I realize we have to use extreme caution with is the tall man with the black armor. I think he could be our greatest asset in battle, but chaos turns and attacks he who sent it without the slightest warning. I would like to observe, on the other hand, that revolution is chaos, so perhaps if we play our cards right..."

"What are you speaking o', m'lord?" questioned Sonoa. The turan grinned and answered slowly, "The revolution behind the facade. What will take place once we have our martyr."


	13. Rush to Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan stared curiously at the boy who entered the room and sat down at Matataki's feet. He looked terribly small and fragile. His eyes were large and very clear, one azure blue and the other hazel. His long, dark brown hair was topped with a wreath of fluffy yellow dandelions. "Dozo yoroshiku," he whispered melodiously, bowing his head slightly to Kiisan and Ocha. "This is my Sasshalai...he is a child of the stars and has an unusual talent that I think might interest you. Sassha, could you please tell us what Father Kiisan's first impression of you was?" The boy turned and looked over his shoulder at the magician, "He was surprised that I'm just a kid. He also wondered what I could do that would be very helpful and decided I like a girl." Ocha laughed, "Kiisan, is that really what you were thinking?" The young priest looked away indignantly, his face flushing an intense shade of carnation, "Okay, so the little kid can read my mind." Ocha slipped off her chair, falling hard on her bottom, shaking with laughter, "Great guardians Kiisan, you don't need to get so upset! What a funny face you're making! You look hysterical!"

Kiisan stared curiously at the boy who entered the room and sat down at Matataki's feet. He looked terribly small and fragile. His eyes were large and very clear, one azure blue and the other hazel. His long, dark brown hair was topped with a wreath of fluffy yellow dandelions. "Dozo yoroshiku," he whispered melodiously, bowing his head slightly to Kiisan and Ocha. "This is my Sasshalai...he is a child of the stars and has an unusual talent that I think might interest you. Sassha, could you please tell us what Father Kiisan's first impression of you was?" The boy turned and looked over his shoulder at the magician, "He was surprised that I'm just a kid. He also wondered what I could do that would be very helpful and decided I like a girl." Ocha laughed, "Kiisan, is that really what you were thinking?" The young priest looked away indignantly, his face flushing an intense shade of carnation, "Okay, so the little kid can read my mind." Ocha slipped off her chair, falling hard on her bottom, shaking with laughter, "Great guardians Kiisan, you don't need to get so upset! What a funny face you're making! You look hysterical!"

Kiisan gritted his teeth and squeezed the hem of his left sleeve with his right hand. "He's wondering how much longer you can possibly laugh before you can't breathe anymore. He's also angry that I understand his thoughts better than he thinks he does." The boy looked at the strange pair with a solemn expression. None of his remarks were meant in jest. Ocha's laughter slowed and she got back onto the wooden chair. Kiisan's face gradually lost its pink blush as he stuttered awkwardly to Matataki, "W-what kind of joke is this? This Sasshalai, who is he, and how does he do this? What do you want me to do with this little kid anyways?" The old magician smiled gently, "Now now... Honorable Father, you are not being forced into anything, so if Sassha is going to be too much trouble for you I will not be crushed by your rejection of my aid. And to answer your first question, this is no sort of joke at all. Sasshalai was born with this gift. He has chosen to lose it wisely and accept it as a blessing, rather than as a curse. Some see it other ways. It was my belief that it could be used to see what faults the people saw in your vision and so you could use that knowledge to sway their hearts. I know that you'll be untrusting at first, but the stars prophecy that Sassha will be standing next to you for many years to come, living even as your last true companion. I see it in your destiny Honorable Father Kiisan, just as I see you standing at the head of this new nation for centuries to come."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 13- The Rush to a Confrontation and the Dangers of Faith

There had been no further discussion in Klikk between Kiisan and Matataki. Kiisan had risen from his chair, taken Sasshalai's hand, and led him out of the building and straight through the gates back to the Highroad. Kiisan was disturbed by the idea of ruling a nation, but determined to continue fighting with the revolution with his companions. It was not the time to fight fate. He had to keep walking...this was not the time to stop for a moment. Ocha had been surprised by his rather sudden action and was curious as to what had come over Kiisan so suddenly. Up until a few minutes ago he had seemed fairly content to be led around and have his path decided for him. She could not figure out what had snapped in him in those moments when Sasshalai read his mind. Kiisan himself had no idea what the identity of the thing controlling him could be was, but to his younger companion it was all too clear. The Circle Rune pressed Kiisan to slow and stop, to fall into a calmness he could not control. "Big Brother, why are you hurrying now?" Sasshalai tugged at Kiisan's sleeve, causing him to miss a step and nearly trip. "I'm hurrying because I'm worried about-" he broke off suddenly and leaned down slightly to stare Sasshalai directly in the eyes, "Alright, smarty, why are you asking me a question about what I'm thinking all of the sudden? And what's with calling me "Big Brother?" I'm not your brother and I know that you know exactly why I'm picking up the pace. What going on with you?" The small boy took a step backward, his vision blurring momentarily, "D-don't be angry with me... I just wanted to hear it from you..."

Kiisan straightened up and began to raise his voice, "Okay kid, I know that you want to be just like a normal person and have to ask the questions, but I don't have the time for this right now. All you'll hear from me for the moment is complaints if you keep slowing me down." The boy shrunk back even further, his dark tan face seeming to pale, while his eyes wavered, filling with water. Kiisan, realizing the damage he had dealt, knelt down and put his arms around the child, feeling guilt rise like the high tide, as he heard Sasshalai sniffle, trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me Sasshalai?" Their eyes met again and the dark-haired boy pushed the wreath of dandelions higher on his head somewhat crookedly, "I forgive you Father Kiisan. I'm sorry too. I won't bother you again." Kiisan shook his head slightly in emphasis as he told the child firmly, "You don't have to be sorry! It's not your fault! And, you can call me "Big Brother" if you like. I think I like that better than "Father Kiisan" anyways. Ask me whatever you want to ask me. ...Can I ask you a few questions too, Sassha?"

Sasshalai wiped his teary face on his sleeve and smiled weakly back at Kiisan, "Go ahead. Ask me whatever you want." "Hey! What's taking so long back there?" called Ocha, who had gotten quite far ahead when she stopped paying attention to the pace of her companions. "We're coming Ocha! Just hang on!" Kiisan stood back up, picked up his staff, and attempted to brush some dust off his robes. He took Sasshalai's small hand in his empty one and began to walk down the road as he made his inquiries. "How old are you?" "I'm seven." "What was it that Sensei wanted to tell me about you before we started talking, anyways?" "He wanted to explain that I'll only be able to stay with you as long as you're an idealist. He thinks that some real-world experience will be good for me, but Big Brother, you have to take care of me or he'll get upset with you." Ocha grinned at the two as they approached, hand in hand; "There you are now, let's get back up to speed, okay?"

The trio continued along the Highroad and Kiisan and Sasshalai's question and answer session dragged on. "Why does Matataki care about you so much, Sasshalai?" The boy stopped for a second, looking into Kiisan's eyes, "That's simple. He's my father." Kiisan blinked at the statement, "Oh..." The young man's thoughts wandered awkwardly, "Of course the old man really cared about how I treated him... But isn't Master Matataki a little old to have a seven-year-old son?"

Falina gazed sleepily over the side of the wall, observing silently the fields and orchards that spotted the landscape like a quilt. The soft breeze that seemed to signal the arrival of summer stirred the plants below like the ocean's tides. She was undisturbed by the sounds of the city below, only hoping feebly that Kiisan would show over the horizon with his silly hat and his tall staff. "Hey Falina, what're you doing up here?" Her surprise quickly evaporated as she turned and looked at Father Carlos who leaned weakly on a thick staff. "Are you feeling better? You've been so quiet lately...is there anything I can do?" He sighed and sat down slowly, leaned back against the parapet, "You saved my life, didn't you Falina..." It was more of a statement than a question. The green-eyed girl glanced down at her feet, unsure of what to say in reply. "Thanks. I don't think that I deserved it, but I'm glad you did. ...I...uh... I don't think any of the others would've done that for me Falina...just you and Kiisan...They don't really care about what happens to someone like me. I'm just a nuisance. I'm slow, I'm sort of a complainer, I have bad judgement, and I think you find me to be narrow-minded. I...I don't want to be weak anymore." He fiddled anxiously with his pendant and retied the bandage wrapped around his wrist as he spoke.

Falina sat down next to the tiny priest and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Father Carlos. It's hard to be strong. I'm weak too. That's why people need each other, isn't it? I'd protect you again if I needed too. I was really scared...that day...you know... I'm still scared. I want Kiisan to come back."

Carlos jumped up as quickly as his frail frame would allow and drew a dagger from his sash. Falina's eyes grew large in shock as it glinted in the sunlight, "W-what are you going to do?" The young cleric took a deep breath and grasped a handful of hair in his left hand. In the painfully awkward style of someone who was unused to handling knives, he hacked away the strands of fine ebony hair. He proceeded a little further with some more hair from the other side until his eyes had filled with tears and he could fight no further. The dagger fell from his hand and clattered onto the stone wall beside his feet. Strands of black hair floated away on the wind or clung to Carlos' robes. Falina could only stare in confusion. His once very neat hair was now cut at many strange lengths and looked rather ragged. "Father Carlos..." she murmured and began to rise. He wiped a long sleeve across his face and turned back, rushing allow the wall back into the fortress-like government building, almost falling as he pushed through the door past Russ, who had just been walking up to find Falina.

Russ rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, causing his blond hair to stick up awkwardly. "What was that all about?" Falina shrugged, it was too complicated to explain right away, "Were you looking for me Russ?" "Yeah," the lean soldier replied, "Turan wants you off the wall...Imperial troops are approaching from the other direction and you don't want to be in range of enemy fire. Come on Falina, let's go back down."

"Turan Magno! Step out and state your position! If the rumors are true and the state of Serif is trying to fight against the Kingdom of Aronia you will be crushed!" The tall man, whose silver armor shone in the warm light, was none other than Keiichi T'Rumor. He came from a family that had famously fought against Aronian rule in the northern regions, but he had betrayed his home and been rewarded with a high position in the Imperial Army as a general. The traitor general was honored by the emperor as a hero and hated by the people for turning on his own relatives. He appeared aloof to both opinions of his behavior and was interested only in strength. His troops were the wonder of all the Aronian military. The soldiers despised him...but they also respected him, in a way unlike their respect for anyone else. Aronia was a nation that had been established by traitors. He was only a product of a corrupt system that would reward disloyalty that aided the central government.

Yuber smiled pleasantly; "This should be fun. Let them attack...what a party we'll have... I hope you're up for some blood my friends." Lucien wrinkled his nose in disgust; "I'm not your friend." Yuber shook his head in disdain, "If you're not my friend, old man, that must make you my enemy...and you know what happens to my enemies...Old Yuber here has never given mercy even once in his life..." Lucien shivered. Sonoa glared at Yuber, "Save it for the Imperials." Yuber laughed loudly, "You're impatient too!"

The Turan stood with Rizu, Junsuke, and an archery squad from the State Army atop the wall above the main gates. "General, the rebellion will include you if you want a place in it so badly." The armored man below shook his fist at Turan Magno; "I'm not here to play games! I want the heads of all rebel leaders! That would be you and a priest called Kiisan, I believe! I'm not a revolutionary Magno. There is no strength in this enterprise! I will take your words as a declaration of your stand against the nation! Prepare yourself for imminent destruction!"

Ocha stopped suddenly in the center of the road, causing Kiisan to nearly walk into her. "Ocha! What was that for?" he complained. Sasshalai glanced about fearfully and stood on tiptoe to whisper into Kiisan's ear, "She thinks that soldiers have come this way just recently headed toward Serif City. She's trying to figure out what might have happened and who they might be. She's going to cast a spell to see who came through here, so be quiet, okay?" Kiisan nodded and stood waiting beside Sasshalai. Ocha's staff began to glow with a white light; she raised a hand, also glowing with the same white light and snapped. Ghostly images of footsoldiers, archers, cavalry, and a general in armor traveled through them down the road in the direction of Serif City. The wraiths disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared and the glow around Ocha faded. Kiisan tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "What did you do?" Ocha flipped some pale hair out of her face, "I cast a spell to reveal who had passed along this road during the past couple of days. A large battalion from an army it looked like." Kiisan agreed, "They were Imperial soldiers. That can't be a good sign. I think they were coming back from an expedition in the Senai Mountain area...maybe they were supposed to crush the revolution on their way back to Rupanda. ...So if they're heading through the state of Serif we'd better hurry! That's where my friends were headed!" Kiisan rushed down the road as fast as his long robes would allow, followed by Ocha and Sasshalai. The spark had ignited the nation and the fire of war, fueled by revolution was burning.

A sentry who had been left to watch the temporary camp established by the Imperials saw the trio hurrying down the road in his direction. The funny looking woman and the strange-eyed boy meant nothing to him, but the young priest whose staff was topped with an emblem of the sun was another matter entirely. "Captain Hai-Yong! Captain! I think I've found the rebel leader!"


	14. Awkward Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Keiichi T'Rumor looked impassively at the walls of Serif City. "We will take this city and quell this rebellion before it is out of our control. That will not be too hard. ...Am I correct, Kusa, Kurin?" The thin woman and short man at his side said nothing. The man straightened his round, dark glasses thoughtfully. "I know, you only came for loot. And I know you have no loyalty to anyone, but I'd like to think you're still on my side at this moment." The woman flipped a strand of ebony hair out of her eyes and met his gaze.

General Keiichi T'Rumor looked impassively at the walls of Serif City. "We will take this city and quell this rebellion before it is out of our control. That will not be too hard. ...Am I correct, Kusa, Kurin?" The thin woman and short man at his side said nothing. The man straightened his round, dark glasses thoughtfully. "I know, you only came for loot. And I know you have no loyalty to anyone, but I'd like to think you're still on my side at this moment." The woman flipped a strand of ebony hair out of her eyes and met his gaze.

"The two of us go where we wan' to an' fight who we wan' to. I'd like a helmet like yours someday General." It was a cold threat. Keiichi turned and left his dark companions standing alone. He had a siege to take care of, after all.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 14- The Siege of Serif City and the Awkward Reunion

Captain Hai-Yong Pavlen, caught by surprise at the sentry's call, dropped his heavy, metal helmet on his left foot. He cringed in pain and bit his lip. "I must not be so jumpy!" he thought to himself. He kicked the helmet angrily with his other foot as he rushed out of his tent, half-armored, and unarmed. The sentry had stopped Kiisan, Ocha, and Sasshalai and was busy trying to make them wait for his commanding officer to make an appearance. Ocha shoved the sentry out of the way; "We need to enter Serif City immediately. We don't have the time to chitchat with your commander." The guard anxiously grasped at Kiisan's sleeve, "Please Father, just a moment, just a word with the captain!" Kiisan paused, considering the man's request. Although the sentry seemed sincere enough, the Imperial Army's movement to just outside Serif City made him hesitate. The troops could only be here because of the budding revolution. And if they were here about the revolution, they could very well know of and recognize him as one of its culprits. Sasshalai grasped Kiisan's free hand tightly, whispering harshly, "We've gotta go! He suspects you! Big Brother!" By the time Kiisan understood the child's warning it was too late. Captain Hai-Yong delicately pulled back his long red-brown hair with a piece of yarn, and stood sternly looking at Kiisan, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm known as Captain Hai-Yong Pavlan of the eighth division of the Aronian Imperial Army. Now now, no need to introduce yourself. I already know who you are, Father Kiisan. And I've come here to meet you, and, on charges of high treason, to arrest you."

Turan Magno drummed his fingers on his desk, "If Kiisan were here we would be all set to put our plan into action!" Amarilla rustled through some papers anxiously, "Oh, sir, I'm so sorry that your plan isn't working out." Yuber, finally convinced to come inside the government building, chuckled grimly, "I think the plan is working out just fine." Han Li looked up in irritation from the tear he was mending in his cloak, "Chaos is "just fine" with you, Yuber, but peace is in the best interests of some of the rest of us. How about a little less slobbering about the battle ahead."

Yuber sighed angrily, "You're not any fun. And besides, I know you're miserable. I could always save you a little pain." The mysterious man tied a knot on the end of his thread; "I scoff at the very idea. You're a nuisance." Falina looked at the two unhappily. The waiting was making everyone tense, but Han Li and Yuber were both dangerous men and letting them fight could bring the city down from the inside out. She was just about to try and convince Han Li to go into the library with her to keep him away from Yuber when a loud, firm knock rang throughout the room.

Jirobane hopped up expectantly and opened the door, "Yes?" Junsuke stood in the doorway with two young women both clad in bright colored kimono. The swordsman scratched his head, "Jun, who're they?" The ninja laughed idiotically, "I don't really know. They showed up in front of the government building and babbled incoherently in some other language until I asked them what they wanted. The whole thing was Father Kiisan this and Father Kiisan that, so I brought them in. I thought maybe Falina or someone would know what they're talking about."

The older woman smiled and bowed politely while the younger one grinned. Jirobane nodded to them and smiled back, "Why don't you come in and I'll see what I can do for you two." They followed Jirobane into the office as Junsuke returned to his post. The others looked up curiously at the new arrivals who seemed in no bit uncomfortable, despite the stares. "Hello..." said the cheerful girl, whose shoulder length hair was a shade of hazel. After the shaky greeting the older woman took over, "My name is Hyoko and this is my younger sister, Hittoko. We came here to find Father Kiisan. Is he here now?" The Turan shook his head, "We all wish he was."

Falina got up and came closer to Hyoko and Hittoko, "You know Kiisan? How did you meet him? Was he alright when you last saw him? Did he say where he was going?" She rang her hands frantically, "Please tell me whatever you know!" Hyoko shook her head gently, "Patience-don't worry, I'll explain. My sister met him in our fields on a stormy night and he rested at our home for a few days. He left suddenly and without telling us where he was going. There is danger ahead of him so we decided to come and fight with Father Kiisan, I hoped we could protect him... Has he not rejoined you yet?" Falina looked down in disappointment, "No, he's not here...Thank you though...thank you, both of you. You can stay with us and wait for him though..." Hyoko nodded, acknowledging her sadly.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you, ladies, but there's one thing I'd like to know. Lady Hyoko, how did the two of you make it past the Imperial soldiers into the city?" the turan asked. "We came in one of the side gates after a patrol passed by. A priest let us in after we mentioned Kiisan." The turan narrowed his eyes in speculation, "A priest, eh?" Han Li, having finished mending his cloak, wrapped it back around himself, "Probably Father Carlos. Where did he go anyway?"

After letting the two young women into the city Father Carlos had abandoned the side gate to observe the Imperial Army's formation from atop the wall. Some archers attempted to use his large hat as a target, but after a few failed shots they gave up. Carlos was fairly unperturbed, knowing that it would take at least a fairly tough crossbow to reach someone standing on the wall. The wind ruffled his now oddly cut hair and threatened to lift his hat off his head. He placed a hand on top of it, holding it down somewhat, or at least reassuring himself that he could catch it quickly if it blew off.

The Imperial troops seemed rather calm for besieging a city known to be supporting revolution. Watching the soldiers mill about below soothed Carlos' troubled mind just a bit. They reminded him of ants swarming over an anthill, each performing their own task at their own speed. After a few minutes, however, the excitement picked up. Something was causing quite a fuss. "What could that be all about?"

The armored general stood in the midst of a growing crowd facing two smaller figures not clothed like Imperial soldiers. Carlos squinted and leaned out dangerously, hoping to get a better view of the people causing so much excitement. As his eyes focused one feature leapt out at him-a round, blue hat. "K-Kiisan? Is that you?"

It was, of course, exactly who the lonely man feared it was. Kiisan stared, stone-faced, at General T'Rumor and Captain Pavlan, "Yes, my name is Kiisan. What do you want, general?" The heavily armored man leaned down and looked him in the eye, "I want to make an example out of you, you unfortunate little wretch." The tall general grabbed Kiisan by the arm and dragged him up to the main gate along with Sasshalai. Both had their hands tied behind their backs. Kiisan glanced around frantically for some way out of his present situation. Ocha had escaped in the confusion before the general had been summoned. He hoped that she could save them, but her loyalty still seemed questionable at that point. Kiisan turned to Sasshalai, hoping the child would have a solution, but the tan-skinned boy was frowning down at his feet, the dandelions on his head drooping sadly. The discouraged young man thought of the Circle Rune on his hand, but he knew nothing of what it could do or how to make it listen-he was still just a walking case for the True Rune. With no escape in sight Kiisan returned his attention to General Keiichi, who had addressed the guards above the gate, hoping to have Turan Magno turn out to see his prisoner's execution.

"Turan Magno! So glad you could make it! I was really surprised-your Father Kiisan is little more than a baby! This revolution really doesn't stand a chance!"

The turan glanced at his nemesis nonchalantly, "Yeah? Go ahead. Do your worst."

Even the cruel general appeared startled by this statement. Kiisan felt his throat tighten. The state of Serif had just given him up. He would be executed by the enemy. Out of the corner of his eye Kiisan made eye contact with Sasshalai, "Sassha-what's that about?" The mind reader shook his head; "He's not bluffing. He really doesn't care what happens to you now." Kiisan flinched, "That's just the turan...not my friends..." he thought firmly.

General Keiichi flung Kiisan down and drew his blade, raising it high above his head. The young man, with eyes half closed in fear, looked up at the wall, to see Falina by the turan, her green eyes wide and mouth agape, "K-Kiisan!"


	15. The Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falina's sudden outburst took General Keiichi by surprise. As the armored Aronian-supporter blinked up at the group atop the wall two people took grabbed their best chances. Ocha burst out from the supply tent where she had been hiding and snatched Kiisan away from the immediate danger. And before either Kiisan and General Keiichi could react to Ocha's movement Sasshalai squeezed his tiny hands free from the ropes that bound them and called out, "Earth Rune! Gather the power of the spirits! Become a path that will shield my friends!"

Falina's sudden outburst took General Keiichi by surprise. As the armored Aronian-supporter blinked up at the group atop the wall two people took grabbed their best chances. Ocha burst out from the supply tent where she had been hiding and snatched Kiisan away from the immediate danger. And before either Kiisan and General Keiichi could react to Ocha's movement Sasshalai squeezed his tiny hands free from the ropes that bound them and called out, "Earth Rune! Gather the power of the spirits! Become a path that will shield my friends!"

Falina stared down at the spot where Kiisan had just been standing in shock. The ground had seemed to open up beneath him, swallowing the three rebels, and then close up as if nothing had happened, leaving no trace of the disturbance. She closed her eyes and shook her head, before looking back to the general. How could they have just disappeared like that? Where was Kiisan now? She grasped Han Li's arm tightly, disregarding the layer of dust that seemed to have settled on him in the few windless moments they had stood on the wall. "Mr. Han, where did Kiisan go?" the girl murmured desperately.

"Turan Magno!" yelled General Keiichi angrily from below the wall; "Your tricks will cause this city's destruction to be multiplied! We will wipe you off the map!" The turan sighed, "You leave me with no choice. We will resist until we breathe our last! Tell your Imperial masters that, traitor!" Sheathing his sword, General Keiichi T'Rumor turned and pushed through the assembled troops to consult with his strategists. As the rest of the Imperial soldiers returned to their previous tasks Captain Hai-Yong moved to the spot where Kiisan, Ocha, and Sasshalai had vanished. He knelt down and felt the earth beneath his hands. It felt solid enough. The tiny strands of grass that had not yet been crushed by soldier's boots also seemed entirely normal. He sniffed the air and found nothing even as suspicious as smoke lingering in the atmosphere. The red-haired man had never been much of a believer in magic, but this was obviously not the work of anything normal or natural. He sat back and scratched his head in disbelief, "Has to have been a trick- right?"

As Captain Hai-Yong searched for a final shred of the captives Falina, Carlos, and Han Li followed the turan around the edge of the wall dejectedly. Although Kiisan had escaped his execution they had no way of knowing where he would turn up again or even if he was still on the continent. Falina asked Han Li about the spell the little boy had used, but he seemed unwilling to discuss it, so she quickly dropped the subject. They rounded the corner of the wall, and just after the turan entered the government building a familiar voice called out to them, "Hey! Falina! Wait for me!"

Kiisan ran up the steps towards them as fast as his long robes would allow, his hat bouncing up and down on his head and his staff clacking against the stone, "I'm here! I'm here, Falina! I'm back!"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 15- The One Who Would Lead the Revolution...

Falina rushed over to Kiisan and threw her arms around him. "I was so scared! I thought they were going to kill you and it would all be over and I would be all alone! Kiisan! Kiisan, I don't know what I would do if you were gone!" The young priest put his free arm around his friend and tried to keep the relief of safety and joy of reunion out of his voice, "Yeah, well, you don't need to worry about that now. I'm back and we'll be okay. No worries Falina..." His friend's ebony tresses shone in the sun as she tossed her head back happily and laughed, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Don't ever do that again Kiisan! I won't forgive you next time!" Kiisan shook his head sadly, "I won't...I promise..." He looked away from Falina upon feeling a slight tug on his sleeve. Sasshalai smirked, his bright eyes sparkling, "Why don't you tell her how happy you are to see her, Big Brother?" Kiisan shoved the tiny child playfully, "Oh, you just keep your mouth shut!"

Falina smiled at Sasshalai cheerfully, "Okay Kiisan, I already met Hyoko and Hittoko, since they showed up here, but I see you met some other people while we weren't with you. Why don't you introduce us?" Father Carlos nodded his approval of this idea and Han Li took the opportunity to look carefully at Ocha's wand. The mysterious man brushed some dust from his shoulders and bowed deeply, "A pleasure to meet you Madame Time Mage. If there is anything a lowly person such as me can do to assist you, just ask." Ocha laughed loudly and stepped away from the cloaked man. "Please don't talk to me like that. I'm just a normal person," she reprimanded him energetically, "...I mean...well, you understand!" Kiisan gestured to Han Li with his staff while looking at Ocha and Sasshalai; "This is Han Li who helped me find the Circle Rune. My friend's name is Falina. We come from the same village. And my other friend standing back here there is Father Carlos."

Ocha grinned widely, displaying her pearly teeth; "I'm Ocha. Father Kiisan here is going to help me get home." Those who had been already introduced acknowledged her politely; Father Carlos mentioned something about how helpful Kiisan was always trying to be and Falina shaking Ocha's hand. Kiisan pulled Sasshalai closer to him and with a hand set on the child's head, trying not to crush the garland of dandelions, explained, "This is Sasshalai. When I stopped in Klikk his father-" Han Li cut Kiisan off rather suddenly, finishing the introduction, "Master Matataki sent him off with you. He is a mind reader and he also bears a True Rune. ...one that I don't get along well with." "Hmm?" questioned Kiisan, looking down into Sasshalai's miss-matched eyes, "True Rune? Do you really? ...I mean, I thought something had to be up when you moved us into the city like that, but, well, I wouldn't have guessed that..." The tan boy did not avoid Kiisan's curious stare. "It was supposed to be a secret. I wasn't supposed to use its power in front of you, but..." "Yes?" questioned Han Li, suspiciously. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Big Brother!" squeaked Sasshalai, as he ducked behind Kiisan, out of Han Li's icy gaze, "...he scares me..."

Kiisan looked back up at Han Li, "Cut it out...why don't you just leave Sassha alone?" It was more of a suggestion than a question. The older man put his hands into the pockets in his cloak and turned away. "Nice to meet you Sasa...Sasshara...I...um..." mumbled Father Carlos, stumbling over the boy's name, "I just can't seem to say it right, sorry." Sasshalai looked at the priest optimistically, "That's okay. It doesn't bother me. Say what you can." Kiisan laughed a little at Carlos' pronunciation, "It must be your accent...don't you come from the state of Failon? That's really far to the west..." Carlos nodded, "Yes, I'm from Failon. ...Alright then Sasa! And Kiisan... we'd better hurry in and let the turan see that you're back."

Turan Magno appeared considerably less happy about Kiisan's return than Falina believed he should be. Kiisan was, after all, the one who had traveled to Crystal Valley and Crona City, becoming a priest, and spreading the anti-Aronian sentiment despite the threats to his own life. The turan just sat in his office and gave orders like some sort of old dictator. Upon returning to Serif City, Falina had been disappointed to hear that Medina had not even been admonished for burning Finnel Village and other border hamlets. The turan had only requested that they refrain from further attacks while they fought against the central government together. Falina was not asking for them to rebuild the village or replant the crops. All she wanted was an official "I'm sorry" message from the leader of Medina. The way Turan Magno had been speaking of Kiisan also upset her. The more states that came to openly support the revolution the more the turan credited himself. It had been his notion, but Kiisan was never so much as mentioned. It should at least be an equal thing she felt.

After Kiisan met with Turan Magno and discussed the current situation about having an Imperial Battalion sitting on their doorstep and other such matters the leader of the state summoned his original agents into his office, leaving the remaining revolutionaries to ponder what the proceedings within might be. Kiisan attempted to relate his whole experience away from the group to Falina, Carlos, and Russ, but his storytelling skills were somewhat lacking due to how tired he was growing from the long, strenuous day he had endured.

Following the secret meeting the companions ate together in the large hall rather casually. Falina and Hyoko had taken over the kitchen from the usual cook to make something special for Kiisan's return. Even Yuber was convinced to try the meal and he told Falina that he was "really impressed" and thought it was "a nice change of pace" to the great surprise of everyone who overheard him. That evening the turan paid for lodgings at the inn for Kiisan and all his companions, except for Rizu and Junsuke who had a place to stay in the barracks behind the government building. Kiisan failed to notice the odd whispering between Lucien, Louis Abdul, and Sonoa before he fell asleep that night.

Han Li, however, felt the tension in the air and mentioned it to Falina as a warning before slipping off into the night, followed closely by Mai Mai. Falina was unsure of what Han Li's comment on the atmosphere meant and decided to ask Sasshalai's opinion. She was fairly sure that if anything strange were going on he would've observed it passing through someone's mind.

The little boy was sitting in the open doorway of the room where Kiisan and Carlos were sleeping. He held his odd piece of headgear in his hands, trying to weave a loose stem tighter into the bundle, but when Falina approached he set the wreath back on his head as it was and smiled nervously. "Excuse me, I don't want to bother you Sassha, but I was wondering if you knew about why Captain Louis Abdul and Sonoa and Lucien are acting so strange..." He nodded in response and gestured for the girl to come closer. Falina knelt down beside him and Sasshalai whispered in her ear softly, "The turan is going to have Kiisan assassinated." Falina gasped and felt her heart beat faster as the boy continued. "He wants Big Brother to be a martyr...a sacrifice to the revolution... He wants to use him to stir up the people even more. He wanted one of his people to do it, but even Sonoa was afraid to and didn't want to be responsible. So the captain said he would get someone to kill Kiisan tonight and they would blame it on a spy they caught trying to get in through one of the side gates." Falina felt herself go cold with fear, "Why didn't you tell anyone then?"

"I did. I told Sir Yuber while we were eating. But I don't think she really wants to do it... So I'm staying awake...even though I'm really worn out...to see what happens. Sir Yuber's right over there Miss Falina," Sasshalai explained as he gestured to a dark corner of the hall, "He wanted to keep watch too. He said that for a "cursed child" I sure was useful. What does he mean by that? ...Besides, Sir Yuber also told me that if anyone was going to get to do any killing and start the chaos again it would be him."

The moon shone over the city of Serif. Despite the Imperial troops just outside the walls, with sentries from the state army patrolling the walls the citizens slept peacefully. Falina felt herself starting to doze off, her head tipped back against the door. Sasshalai had also managed to keep himself awake to this late hour, but his resistance was failing.

A cloaked figure snuck down a staircase, from the third floor of the establishment to walk softly along a hall on the second floor. Her breathing was as tense as her hands, tightly grasping the hilt of the dagger the turan had presented her with specifically for the task at hand.

Yuber smirked. These were the sorts of moments he lived for.

The cloaked mercenary stepped closer to the room where Kiisan slept, completely unaware of the events proceeding around him. Falina and Sasshalai had both fallen asleep in the doorway; unable to hold their eyes open any longer. Just as she was about to step over the sleepers Yuber drew his blades. The sharp sound of metal hitting metal rang through the night.


	16. Regaining Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuber's twin blades met with the long sword of the intruder. The sound startled Falina and Sasshalai out of their slumber. Glimmers of moonlight shone on the cold metal and partially revealed the features of the would-be assassin. Her blue eyes flashed as she pulled her blade back and stood squarely facing the black knight.

Yuber's twin blades met with the long sword of the intruder. The sound startled Falina and Sasshalai out of their slumber. Glimmers of moonlight shone on the cold metal and partially revealed the features of the would-be assassin. Her blue eyes flashed as she pulled her blade back and stood squarely facing the black knight.

Yuber smirked and raised his swords in readiness for another assault. The cloaked woman, however, did not feel like dueling Yuber, as she had come for something else. She tried to sidestep into the room where Kiisan slept, but Yuber cut off her path. They locked blades again and although the woman seemed quite skilled, Yuber's pure strength was far greater and he seemed to be gaining the upper hand when Kiisan appeared behind them rubbing his eyes. "What's all this racket about?" he asked Falina. Unable to reply due to the wave of fear that swept over her, the girl simply pointed at Yuber and his opponent. The arrival of Kiisan caught the assassin off guard and as her eyes darted towards him, Yuber took his chance and slashed downward.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 16- Raising the Flags and Regaining Control

When Father Carlos came awake enough to clearly see what lay before him, he was absolutely stunned. The assassin had abandoned her defense to hurl a knife at Kiisan. Fortunately, her aim had been less than perfect. Kiisan was clutching his left shoulder and gritting his teeth. Scarlet blood stained his white sleeve. The knife lay on the floor beside him, glinting in the faint light. Yuber stood leaning back against the wall as if nothing had happened, his blades already sheathed and not a drop of blood on him. Falina, whose face had turned quite pale, was holding the hand of the blue-eyed woman. The assassin's chest heaved up and down painfully causing him to observe the long wound Yuber had inflicted on her. Blood spattered the door and the floor in a myriad of tiny spots like paint flicked over a canvas. Sasshalai was nowhere in sight, having rushed off for help.

"Sir Yuber," Carlos murmured, approaching the tall warrior, "Why didn't you kill that woman?" Yuber barely moved as he replied, "Kiisan told me to stop. ...I'm not sure why I listened, but I did." The shorter man knelt down beside Kiisan to take a look at his injury commenting to Yuber in a tone he might not have heard, "I'm glad that you did."

Kiisan awoke to the sound of chirping birds. It was morning. The sun was shining in through a window onto his face. He did not know what day it was or how long ago the assassination attempt had occurred. It all felt so peaceful. "Maybe it was all just some creepy dream...maybe this is my bed...in my house in Finnel Village..." he thought dreamily. A sparrow hopped onto the windowsill and looked at him curiously before turning and flying back out to courtyard below where Hittoko and Russ were tossing some scraps of bread to the birds. Kiisan, however, was unaware of all this. He was falling into the quicksand of a daydream of his home. The days there seemed so far away. If he could find another survivor from the village would they even recognize him? Yes, the revolution was real. The Circle Rune's mandala-like design on his right palm reminded him of all the things that had happened. "...But it would be so nice to lie here forever and forget about it..." he mumbled to himself.

And then he saw Han Li. "Don't even consider it, young man." The dark-haired rune bearer said coldly. "And believe me. That thing would let you do that. Forget about everyone and everything and cast its spell over you. But that's not what you're going to do. Let it cast its charm upon the nation instead. When there is peace for Aronia then you can rest." Kiisan rolled over on his side to hide his face from Han Li's sharp eyes, but the movement sent a stab of pain through his shoulder, "ouch..." he groaned pitifully. "You ruined my daydream..."

The serious warrior stood up from the wooden chair he had watched Kiisan from and moved towards the door, "Daydreaming isn't good for you. Idealism doesn't call for it, anyway. Since I bother you so much I guess I'll leave. I'm sending in Sasshalai though, he really wants to see you." Han Li strolled out the door while Kiisan sighed.

The younger rune bearer who entered just seconds after Han Li had left seemed to be in quite a different mood. "Big Brother! You're awake! I'm so happy!" He shuffled over to Kiisan in an energetic, almost skipping, sort of run and shoved a large bouquet of colorful, heavily scented flowers into Kiisan's arms. "I picked these for you! You like flowers, don't you?" The injured priest began to smile and answer, but as he sneezed he lost his chance to speak. Sasshalai was already babbling again. His words seemed to sparkle like his gem-like eyes. "You slept for three days! I was really worried about you! I mean, my mind was telling me that you'd be okay, but my heart was still anxious! You lost a lot of blood! It was a real mess. Falina washed all your robes though, see, they're hanging over there. You know, I haven't seen the turan at all since this happened. He's hiding in his office. I think he's afraid that you're going to try and get revenge, but I know you wouldn't do something like that!" The boy's tone slowed as he added, "There was a lot of fighting yesterday..."

"You stayed inside I hope," Kiisan responded with a barely detectable touch of humor hanging on his tone. "No, sorry. I went out on the wall to watch what was going on," he replied smiling, "But I wasn't the one who wanted to do that. Big Sister Falina wanted to go out on the wall so I thought it was my duty to go and stay with her to protect her in your place!" The boy finished proudly. Kiisan shook his head slightly as he examined the flowers Sasshalai had given him, "That was nice of you." Sasshalai adjusted the dandelions on his head and sat down on the chair that Han Li had just vacated, "You were thinking about Falina a lot while you were sleeping." Kiisan snapped the stem of the daisy he was looking at accidentally as the boy spoke. His face colored slightly and he keep his eyes lowered as he raised his voice a little, "What's that supposed to mean?" The seven-year-old pulled his sandal-clad feet onto the chair and put his arms around his knees as he explained, "I don't know. I just came in here and you were thinking about Falina. You're the one who should be explaining what it means. It doesn't surprise me at all Big Brother. She's been your friend for a really long time I thought."

Kiisan straightened out the daisy and turned his attention to a crimson poppy. "Yeah, that's right. We've been friends for as long as I can remember." Suddenly his mind was struck by a different thought which effectively changed the subject, "Sassha, is that...assassin alive?" The child tipped his head to the side like a bird pondering the topic momentarily before responding. "She's alright. She even got up yesterday and tried to leave. Her name is Haneh."

"Is Sir Yuber angry that I told him not to kill her?" Kiisan questioned. "Nah, he's okay with it. Yesterday he came back from the battle smelling like death. Sonoa and Rizu practically dragged him back into the city. No one hurt the Imperial Army as much as Sir Yuber. And...Oh, something else big happened then...I just can't remember what..." He closed his eyes contemplatively and a second later, jumped up with eyes wide. "That man who captured us! The captain took him prisoner!"


	17. This is Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hai-Yong Pavlen, one of three commanders under General Keiichi T'Rumour, a master of combat with halberds, staves, and axes, sat sullenly in a chair with his hands bound tightly behind his back. Russ and Lucien tried pathetically to clean the long, but fairly shallow, wound on the redheaded man's chest. Whenever either man grew too near to the imperial officer he made a large fuss, struggling wildly and cursing at his would-be physicians. Eventually the abuse became too much for Lucien who threw the damp cloth in his hand at the prisoner, hitting him squarely on the head. "If you don't want us fixing you up, you conceited imperial pig, then who will you tolerate? We can't just let you sit there and bleed!"

Captain Hai-Yong Pavlen, one of three commanders under General Keiichi T'Rumour, a master of combat with halberds, staves, and axes, sat sullenly in a chair with his hands bound tightly behind his back. Russ and Lucien tried pathetically to clean the long, but fairly shallow, wound on the redheaded man's chest. Whenever either man grew too near to the imperial officer he made a large fuss, struggling wildly and cursing at his would-be physicians. Eventually the abuse became too much for Lucien who threw the damp cloth in his hand at the prisoner, hitting him squarely on the head. "If you don't want us fixing you up, you conceited imperial pig, then who will you tolerate? We can't just let you sit there and bleed!"

Hai-Yong sniffed and tried to tilt his head so the cloth would fall off his head and stop dripping water onto his nose, "How 'bout her?" he mumbled, glancing towards Falina. Falina looked at their prisoner uneasily, "I guess I could..."

Russ shook his head; "It's probably some sort of bad attempt to trick us by getting everyone off guard. I don't know Falina..."

Hai-Yong grinned suavely, "You know I'm helpless like this. I can't get out of here with all of you sitting around like that and I'm ruining my favorite shirt with these slashes and all this blood. Come on, Mr. Soldier, show me a little sympathy as a fellow citizen of the Aronian nation."

Jirobane threw back his head and laughed, "My Lord Captain-you're speaking with leaders of the rebellion against the Kingdom of Aronia! That's not a very good way to gain our sympathy!"

The man with the reddish-brown hair had no verbal response to Jirobane's observation and only sighed, shaking his head in the swordsman's general direction. A sudden movement caught his eye and the prisoner was distracted from his display towards Jirobane. Falina had come to stand next to him and was looking at Hai-Yong with a faraway look in her eyes. "Hey...Missy...? You still all there? Hello-?" Receiving no response he whistled softly, and Falina blinked a few times before shaking her head and returning to the real world.

"I-I'm sorry...I was staring, wasn't I...umm...I'll clean that up for you." Falina took the cloth off of Hai-Yong's head and dipped it in the bowl of water Russ had left sitting nearby. Although they did not take their eyes off of Falina and Hai-Yong for a second, Russ and Lucien allowed Falina to wipe some of the blood off of Hai-Yong's injury and bandage him up. The prisoner was very cooperative with his new caregiver and smiled slightly throughout the whole incident. Russ was very sure that this was a man who was used to getting his way...and he had just gotten it again.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 17- This is Harmony

When Han Li first saw Kiisan up and about again he was somewhat uncertain of whether of not his condition had sufficiently improved, but after he saw Kiisan running all over the government building to escape the attention of Mai Mai he concluded that the young priest had recovered beautifully. That day Kiisan had confronted Turan Magno with Han Li at his side, accusing him of sending an assassin to murder him. It was a charge the turan could not deny and he vowed to hand over control of the revolution to the younger man. The turan would remain leader of the state and its army for the time being, but Kiisan refused to be a pawn in his plot any longer.

Now the wind mage sat under a drooping laburnum tree watching the golden blossoms float away on the breeze. Kiisan would be here anytime now and he had some important topics to address.

"Han Li! Am I late?" questioned the blue-robed teenager.

"No...You're not late. I am only very early. This laburnum is still flowering...it's a little late, don't you think?"

"I...I don't know...I don't really know very much about flowers. You should ask Falina about that," responded Kiisan, a note of confusion in his soft voice.

"If you put enough effort into solving the problems that surround you, you will overcome these adversities. That's the laburnum. It's sometimes described as a fountain of gold."

Kiisan sat down beside his friend and brushed some laburnum blossoms off of his robes. Han Li looked like an ancient monarch with the yellow flowers sitting lightly atop his ebony hair and deep brown cloak. The older man was usually rather fastidious about the state of his hair, but he appeared unconcerned with the blossoms that now were his crown.

"Kiisan...what will you do if the people rise with you and overthrow the current regime? Would you aspire to rule this vast land?"

The wind whistled around the corners of the building they sat behind. The thin branches of the tree above swayed and whispered to each other in a language incomprehensible to the two men sitting below. Kiisan could feel the trembling of the earth under his feet as the imperial troops outside the walls reassembled for the next attack on the fortress city. The world was moving just as it was standing still.

"I don't think I could rule anything...let alone a nation of this size. I just want to see the day when the emperor isn't crushing the common people under his boot. I only want to make things better for people like you and Falina, and everyone..."

Han Li stood up on the stone bench and looked down on his companion, "You are an idealist. You do realize that many men and women before you have fought and died with the same beliefs clutched tight to their hearts and accomplished nothing?"

Kiisan took his hat off of his head and put his arms around it, "I know. Are you trying to tell me that I can't do it? That I should just give up now?"

"No. That is exactly what I am trying not to tell you, Kiisan."

The priest ran his fingers along the soft fabric in his hands and peered up at Han Li, "You're not making sense to me."

"I am trying to tell you that I think you have a chance. I think you just need a little more faith in yourself. That Circle Rune shining on your hand is proof that you are not just an ordinary young man destined never to do anything in your life. ...Kiisan, you are going to have to lead this army and then you will have to lead the nation that you create with your own two hands."

Kiisan shivered with anxiety. He had tried, for the most part, not to think of the revolution as a whole leading to an end, but to take it as it came. With some many more years and so much more experience, Han Li could easily absorb the entire situation.

"Let me promise you one thing, Maiba*... I will fight this war by your side and I will give you all the aid I can offer as long as you keep that idealism shining in your eyes."

The younger man gazed at his friend with admiration and thanks. Han Li had made it his business to look out for him and advise him. He had appeared out of nowhere to become one of Kiisan's closest and most trusted companions. Sometimes his fervor was a little disconcerting, and his moods were hard to read, but Kiisan wondered if he could have come so far without the guidance of the mysterious man. "Thank you Han Li. Thank you for believing in me. ...I'll try not to let you down..."

Having finished making his point the dark-haired man sat down beside his friend once again. He brushed a few loose strands off hair out of his face and placed his left hand on Kiisan's shoulder. "There's just one thing I'd like to know, Kiisan. What is the ideal on which you are going to form this country?"

Kiisan had not expected the question and was not completely sure if he had even thought of such a thing at all, but remembering the things he had seen so far on during his travels one word came to mind, "Harmony."

The older man's eyes grew narrow with thought. He stretched and got up, heading towards the doorway leading back inside the government building. "So...Kiisan...what exactly do you need to accomplish this 'harmony' of yours?"

"Three things...there are three things necessary to harmony. Respect for others. An end to greed and fighting. And thankfulness for everything around you. Harmony is a kind of peace..."

Han Li opened the door slowly and slunk into the shadows of the hall, "That is exactly what I hoped you would say..."

*"Maiba"- an old word of unknown origin, "my son"-a term of endearment for a young man


	18. One on One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The siege was continuing without a large breakthrough on either side. General Keiichi T'Rumour was growing tired of attacking the heavy walls and leaving barely a scratch on the rebels. He also had begun to wonder about the fate of Captain Hai-Yong who had been taken prisoner. The mercenaries, Kusa and Kurin, seemed to have lost interest in fighting the rebels and were turning their eyes greedily towards the supplies of the Imperial Army and his own weapons and armor. The two dark-haired scavengers seemed like they always had their hands on something that did not belong to them. Their usefulness was not great enough for them to be worth bribing to keep from stealing rations and they were too slippery to actually catch in the act of taking anything to have them executed. The general's patience was gradually waning. "Where are those two anyways?" he pondered aloud, scanning the main campsite with irritation.

The siege was continuing without a large breakthrough on either side. General Keiichi T'Rumour was growing tired of attacking the heavy walls and leaving barely a scratch on the rebels. He also had begun to wonder about the fate of Captain Hai-Yong who had been taken prisoner. The mercenaries, Kusa and Kurin, seemed to have lost interest in fighting the rebels and were turning their eyes greedily towards the supplies of the Imperial Army and his own weapons and armor. The two dark-haired scavengers seemed like they always had their hands on something that did not belong to them. Their usefulness was not great enough for them to be worth bribing to keep from stealing rations and they were too slippery to actually catch in the act of taking anything to have them executed. The general's patience was gradually waning. "Where are those two anyways?" he pondered aloud, scanning the main campsite with irritation.

The ebony-haired woman placed her hands on her shoulders and tipped her head back yawning softly. "Young man, I have an offer to make you and your companions." Kiisan glanced at her cautiously, with the new slight suspicion that the assassination attempt had instilled in him, narrowing his hazel-green eyes, "Why should I trust you Miss Kusa?" The scavenger mercenary leaned down towards Kiisan and smiled, "I know that you want to trust me, but something is holding you back. It pretty much comes down to this: bring me General T'Rumour's fancy helmet and my partner and I'll help you easily take down the rest of the Imperial Army when the time comes. You just have to trust my plan. I'll need you, my partner, and these two to get rid of those fools outside Serif City."

Han Li shook his head; "I'm not going to be part of any foolhardy plan unless I get to hear the whole thing beforehand." He looked emotionlessly toward Sasshalai who sat on the floor next to Kiisan's chair and added to him, "If you've inherited any of your father's brains I advise you do the same."

Sasshalai glanced back coldly at Han Li, "I am going to follow the directions of my older brother. You left without permission...you have no authority of your own..."

"I am my own person and I will not allow this rune, the master, or anyone else to rule me. I don't see why you don't feel the same, child," answered the wind mage.

Sasshalai lowered his jewel-like eyes and leaned his head against Kiisan who turned and peeked over his shoulder at the serious man, "Let's not fight about any of this now...let's just listen to Miss Kusa's plan."

Kusa grinned and put her hands on the desk, "Shall we begin then?"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 18- One on One With the Traitor General

Han Li and Sasshalai stood on the wall above the main gate, looking out at the largest block of the army camp where the general's tent, with the Aronian national flag waving above it, stood. The smaller mage stood on a wooden crate to match the height of his dark-complexioned companion. "Are you ready, Mr. Han Li?" he asked calmly, already anticipating the answer.

"Hear me my True Wind Rune!" called the man with miss-matched eyes.

The tan-faced boy raised his own right hand in response and began to say the spell twin to Han Li's, "Hear me, True Earth Rune!"

"Gather the strength of the wind sylphs!"

"Gather the power of the earth sprites!"

Falina could see the two mages from the window in the government where she stood. They seemed to be glowing with an unearthly light. The growing aura's strength caused their hair and clothes to blow with the ferocity of trees in a hurricane.

"Become a blade that can slice the earth-!"

"Become a blade that can cut the wind-!"

Han Li's cloak rolled and tossed around him like a wave and the band tying up his hair blew out, leaving him surrounded in the swirling strands of his hair. The different parts of Sasshalai's many-layered tunic flapped around like a myriad of cloth feathers, getting tangled in his long, chestnut-brown hair and garland of still fresh-looking dandelions that nearly floated above his head.

"Slay all my enemies!"

Both True Runes shown with a star-like radiance, causing Falina to close her eyes and cover her face with her hands. The Imperial army camp was ripped up, leaving soldiers, tents, horses, and all the other equipment of war scattered around the area barely standing. General Keiichi T'Rumour pulled himself up out of the rubble and rubbed his aching head, looking around angrily for the source of the sudden attack. However, glancing up at the wall no enemy was in sight.

The force of the combined spell was such that both spell-casters were knocked off the wall, back into the fortress city. Han Li, his powers nearly exhausted, floated down to the ground slowly like a dandelion seed. Sasshalai, however, had no such luck or powers, and slammed down to the ground like a wounded bird.

Had Kiisan been present to see the condition of his two companions he would have called off any further attack on the Aronian Imperial Army immediately to take time to attend to their condition, but at the time he was busy heading with Kusa and Kurin to the location of General T'Rumour.

"The two mages will knock out the rest of the troops easily with their powers combined. I know, I've heard all about this kind of thing," Kusa had told him, "Kurin and I will take you to General T'Rumour, who should be pretty damaged by the attack also, and you just finish him off for us. It won't be that much trouble for someone like you."

Kiisan sighed to himself as he allowed the two mercenaries to lead him over debris, around enemy soldiers who were much too busy trying to desperately find out what had happened to even recognize Kiisan, let alone attack him, and through the piles of torn up grass. The young man sincerely hoped that the damage had been limited to the area immediately surrounding Serif City and had not touched the agricultural villages in the area. They had most likely suffered enough abuse from the Imperial soldiers.

As the trio rounded the corner of the wall the man they were looking for came into sight. He was an unmistakable figure with his gleaming helmet still perched atop his head. "It probably helped keep him from blowing off somewhere," Kiisan thought to himself.

Seeing Kusa and Kurin approaching with the rebel leader General Keiichi T'Rumour felt somewhat unsurprised. He turned to glance at them, but then turned and walked to the main gates of Serif City and leaned against the huge wooden doors to wait. The dark-haired man watched the traitor mercenaries hurry towards him and was thoroughly unimpressed with the small priest stumbling along behind them, the bells on his staff jingling and his large hat sliding around.

By the time they stood a few feet from the general Kiisan was slightly out of breath. The walking was not hard for him, but the terrain was rather rough and the scavengers were quick and merciless about making him keep up. As his eyes met those of his opponent Kiisan felt a shiver run down his back. The older, more powerful man attempted to set his enemy off guard with a cold stare, but Kiisan proved to have more resolve than General T'Rumour had been expecting. The now single leader of the revolution summoned up his courage to meet his enemy's gaze. The calm, dreamlike feeling that the Circle Rune had been lulling him into before began to surge forward once more. This time, however, instead of causing him to loose track of the world, it allowed him to focus on the task at hand, pushing away the creeping thoughts of fear that had threatened to rise and suffocate him. The rune on his palm felt warm and Kiisan wrapped the hand more tightly around his staff. "General T'Rumour, I am Kiisan. Last time we met I was the prisoner, but this time things are different. With the help of my friends and allies, your troops have been scattered. Please surrender peacefully and your life will be spared. I would be honored if you would consider lending your hand to liberating this nation from an unkind regime, but if you wish rather not to support us, you could still stay on in this city under guard until our revolution is complete."

The general drew his long sword from its sheath and pointed it towards the small man with hazel-green eyes; "I would never surrender to you. This regime has taken me where I am today and I am sworn to defend it. I as soon die as turn traitor now. I will keep what honor I have left if I die today and if I kill you I will retrieve all the honor that I have lost. Show me what you can do, Father!"

Kusa and Kurin drew back as Kiisan parried General T'Rumour's attack with his staff. Both knew that if they came too near the man they had sold out their lives would be cut drastically short. Crouching behind an over-turned cart, Kurin peered at the two through his dark shades while Kusa attempted to salvage some packets of rations from the things that had spilled over in the disarray of the magic attack.

Kiisan had been prepared to possibly duel the general, but not so suddenly, or with his staff. Although his skill with the tall staff was greater, he had been thinking that the thin blade Louis Abdul was loaning him would be a better weapon for the task. Another thing that worried the young man was the idea of taking a life. Fighting to defend his own life was one thing, but actually killing an opponent was a different thing entirely.

The tall man lunged forward when he recognized Kiisan's pause in thought. The priest could not move quickly enough in his robes, and although he dodged the attack he fell down on the ground and his staff was knocked from his hand. General T'Rumour grinned, "This was too easy. I can taste victory already," he thought to himself. The Imperial officer raised his sword to deliver the final blow. Kiisan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he pulled the borrowed blade from the leather sheath stuck through his sash, swinging it upward in a last desperate effort.

The two blades met in a clash of metal. Kiisan felt a spark singe his hand as he opened his eyes. The smaller, lower quality blade cracked and splintered under the force, a sharp piece ricocheting off the general's sword and stabbing into his arm, between his heavy gloves and shoulder plates. He dropped his heavy sword in pain clasping his bleeding arm in his left hand. Kiisan scuttled back away from his opponent and recovered his staff, fortunately the weapon the general had dropped had fallen far enough from him that it slashed partway through the toe of Kiisan's boot, cutting his foot.

General T'Rumour pulled himself together and reached to pick up his blade with his blood-covered gloved left hand, but Kiisan knocked it aside with his staff. Falling back down onto his knees the general pulled his backup weapon, a knife, from his belt and swung at Kiisan awkwardly with his left hand while his right arm hung cumbersomely at his side. Gaining the upper hand, Kiisan sidestepped, trying to ignore the pain in his injured foot. He swept his staff back against the armored man's shoulder, and while his opponent was put off-balance by the assault, Kiisan could feel the reverberation of the wood connecting with T'Rumour's metal shoulder plate all through his body.

The enormous gates behind him began to creak open and Kiisan limped back towards them slowly, not turning his back to his dangerous opponent. Sonoa, Louis Abdul, Rizu, and Junsuke rushed through the gates as they opened, quickly taking in the situation.

"Kiisan! Are you crazy?" yelled Rizu, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

The member of Serif's State Army, Captain Louis Adbul, placed his hand on the impulsive warrior's shoulder, holding him back, "He couldn't tell someone like you because you wouldn't let him go."

General T'Rumour rose up once again to his full height, his sword recovered and in his left hand. Blood stained much of his armor, but his cape still fluttered like a butterfly in a storm and his helmet still shone proudly. "This is between me and Father Kiisan. If this man has the strength to defeat me I will die knowing there was nothing else I could do, but if any of you so much as move towards me now, the rebels will be branded cowards now and forever."

Kiisan stepped forward, his muscles aching and his injured foot feeling slightly numb. "I don't know how much longer I can keep going..." he thought weakly.

Just as the two men each fell into a fighting stance, ready to begin the duel anew a streak of brown and blond dashed between them and a pale-haired woman held back the general's huge sword with a tiny scalpel. "No one will call the revolutionaries cowards if no one ever knows, older brother."

The battle-worn man blinked in surprise, "Haneh? Why aren't you dead?"

Kiisan suddenly recognized the slim woman who had been sent by the turan to assassinate him. How she had made her way out of the place where she healing under lock and key in the government building was unclear, but here she was. Despite being still bandaged for her earlier injuries she stood solidly, blue eyes gazing into those of her older brother.

"You didn't just sell us out to the imperial swine you work for today Keiichi. You murdered your family with your own hands. But I survived. And now you'll pay."

Haneh T'Rumour, only survivor of her older brother's betrayal of his rebellious family, moved so quickly then that Kiisan could not say a word to halt her action as she slashed with the scalpel.

The traitor general fell down dead, his blood forming a pool around him.

Kiisan felt himself begin to grow rather sick and light-headed. Everything appeared through a swirling haze. Haneh removed her brother's helmet and threw it at Kusa and Kurin, who had clambered over the cart, to watch the latest development with packs and pockets stuffed full with booty. They excitedly rubbed the silver helmet with a cloth to make it shine.

Now everything was moving like waves on the ocean. Kiisan was overcome with dizziness and looked for someone to lean on as the rest of his companions, came out of the city to round up the remaining imperial soldiers and examine the scene of the battle. Serif's forces and some of the braver townspeople also came out to take a look.

Holding himself up with his staff, the young man watched Lucien berate Kusa and Kurin for looting and Russ speak with some captured Imperial soldiers, trying to assure them that they wouldn't be executed. Han Li, supported by Hyoko and Hittoko, complained to them about how hard he had been forced to work for such a small victory while the girls giggled at his obvious sarcasm. He spotted Yuber holding Sasshalai in his arms, the small child scanning the horizon for signs of any further danger.

Louis Abdul, Jirobane, Rizu, and Junsuke headed off around the corner of the city wall to survey the damage done to the outside of the walls. Ocha seemed to be tending to the wounds of some of the captured soldiers with Sonoa and Mai Mai looking on. Falina was nowhere in sight. He and Haneh stood silently, side by side. No one had the courage or knew what to say to them after such an event.

Kiisan sat down slowly, cringing in pain. He closed his eyes, feeling his mind begin to drift away, but his slipping away was stopped by the call of a friend. "Kiisan! Kiisan! I'm coming!" yelled Carlos, holding up the edge of his robe to keep it from dragging in the dirt. As he grew nearer, he forgot about such a trifling matter and let it go, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around Kiisan, "You're okay! I'm so glad!"


	19. Through the Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan winced as Falina dabbed at his wound with a soapy wet cloth, "That stings!" Falina smiled at her friend sympathetically, but persisted in her task. From across the room Hai-Yong shouted at Kiisan, "That girl's a miracle worker, kiddo! You don't realize how lucky you are to get such great treatment! Stop complaining!"

Kiisan winced as Falina dabbed at his wound with a soapy wet cloth, "That stings!" Falina smiled at her friend sympathetically, but persisted in her task. From across the room Hai-Yong shouted at Kiisan, "That girl's a miracle worker, kiddo! You don't realize how lucky you are to get such great treatment! Stop complaining!"

As Haneh stepped quietly into the room, she lifted up one side of the chair, dumping Hai-Yong on the floor. She pulled the chair closer to the large table in the center of the room and sat down in it. The rebels were gathering in this meeting room to discuss their next movement now that the siege of their current headquarters had ended. Feeling a little more generous than usual Sonoa grabbed the red-haired prisoner by the arm and shoved him into a chair close to Russ and Lucien so they could keep an eye on the prisoner who had become their charge without either man asking for the responsibility. Russ sighed and took out his knife, "I'll unbind your wrists for now, but if you look like you're going to make any trouble, that's it. I'll give Turan Magno permission to have you executed in the square." Hai-Yong grinned and held his wrists out, pulling them as far apart as he could to give Russ some extra room for hacking at the thick rope, "Anything you say, Sir!"

Jirobane strolled in with his sword over his shoulder, followed closely by Ocha. "Russ, are you still making an effort with this guy? It's not worth your time."

Ocha narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired swordsman, "His time, huh? He's got plenty of time to do whatever he wants! What about me? How about my time? I thought you said you would help me figure out a way to get home!"

Kiisan began to laugh at Ocha's sudden outburst, dropping his map onto the floor, where it rolled a distance half open, "You said you'd help her too Jirobane? I thought that was my job!"

Falina rolled her eyes, "Kiisan, hold still."

The young man kept his attention turned to the doorway, waiting for everyone to arrive. Kusa and Kurin were already situated in a corner with Yuber, the two plunderers questioning the black knight about many trivial matters of the revolution. The blond-haired warrior did not even raise his head and none of their questions were answered, leaving the suspicious pair to turn to Louis Abdul, in hopes that he could answer some of their inquiries while he tried to finish his muffin.

Mai Mai slipped under the table, and while Falina was getting a bandage for Kiisan's injured foot, the large wildcat licked his toes. With an odd combination of surprise and laughter, Kiisan fell over backwards in his chair, hitting his head on the ground. Junsuke lifted the chair back up with Kiisan still sitting in it, "Don't let that cat upset you so much...she's just a cat."

The leader of the rebels wiped some nervous sweat from his face with his sleeve as Junsuke and Rizu took their places at the table, "Yeah...just a cat."

Mai Mai's eyes widened mischievously as she looked at him with interest.

"...just a cat..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 19- Through the Flower Fields

Kiisan spread his map out on the large table, revealing the entire Aronian Kingdom to his friends and supporters. "There are two things I've been thinking about," he began, "First of all, I think we need to start to move south, towards the capital. This part of the nation, especially our own state of Serif, has mostly risen to support our cause. There are still imperial sympathizers, but that's not what we need to worry about now. We want to become something large enough to have an actual chance of deposing our current government. ...I don't think we'll be able to do much else up here. And...I also think we need a new place to use as our headquarters. Serif City has had to suffer enough for our cause. ...It's just that I don't know where we could go that would serve as a good strategic location. I don't know enough about the places outside of this state. If anyone has any ideas at all, please feel free to speak up."

The revolutionaries began to murmur and speak with each other, consulting on different locations, strategies, and opinions. Kiisan sat nervously, looking down at his bare feet, while the others contemplated his words. Rather quickly Han Li stood up, got out of his seat, and walked over to his young friend, leaning down to whisper into his ear. "Kiisan, I know of a location in a more southern part of the country where a Cyndar city once stood on a ridge. It overlooks the Farlance River, separating it from the rest of the region. The original city is mostly gone, but a cathedral stands there today. It was built by people hoping to revive the region, but after attempts at building a new city there failed it was abandoned. That would be my suggestion."

Not waiting for the young priest to reply, Han Li returned to his original seat, and leaned back in his chair. Hittoko scolded him chirpingly, her grammar was somewhat awkward, but it served its purpose of teasing in the mysterious man, "Mr. Han Li get hurt! No lean back at table!" He smiled at the girl, but did not change his position. Hyoko added to her younger sister's teasing, shoving the dark-haired man, making him feel a little off balance, "What will Father Kiisan do if you get hurt? What will _we_ do, Mr. Han Li?" Regaining his balance Han Li moved his chair and sat will all four of its legs firmly on the ground, "Okay, okay, see? I'm doing this just for you." The brightly-clad women laughed cheerfully and continued to fuss over their fairly calm companion.

After some discussion with Carlos and Lucien, Louis Abdul stood up and looked to Kiisan for permission to speak. The young man nodded and the officer addressed his comrades, "Last week I wrote a letter to a friend of mine, Mio, who lives in Silverburg. For anyone who doesn't know where that is, it's in the state of Onwya, just south of here. I didn't expect the aid of Kusa and Kurin in our situation with General T'Rumour, so I was asking him for some advice. By the way...I still want to know how they knew what they did about Han Li and Sasshalai...however... Mio's father is a strategist for the Imperial Army, but although his father had him educated as a strategist too they have their differences and went their separate ways years ago. I received a reply yesterday and he invited me to come visit him. I was thinking that maybe his knowledge could help us fight this war. Thank you for listening to me. I hope that helps, Kiisan."

Kiisan nodded and pushed his hat, which was slipping down, back onto the top of his head. "I've gotten two good suggestions now, and I think I know what I want to do. Thank you very much everyone."

Lucien took the map off the table and rolled it back up, "Can you inform us now?"

"Yes, I want to tell you all what I'm thinking. I'm not going to be able to handle everything myself so input from anyone about anything can only help strengthen our effort. I think we should head south to the town of Silverburg and see if we can enlist the aid of Captain Louis Abdul's friend. If Mio will join us, we'll take him with us to check out a location Han Li knows of and see what he thinks of it as a strategic location. If he won't come, then we'll just have to make the best of our own judgement. Either way, we have to go south. I hope everyone will be able to get ready to leave Serif City tomorrow morning bright and early."

The revolutionaries dispersed, each person heading off to get ready for their new journey. Father Carlos and Sasshalai accompanied Kiisan down to the stables to take a look at the horses and see if the turan would be able to spare any for their mission. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Kiisan asked his friends.

"Whether this is wrong or right is a matter of opinion...I think we can't stop now," responded Carlos, stroking the side of the black horse tied up outside the stable.

Kiisan shook his head, "That's not exactly the answer I expected from you Carlos... You've changed."

The westerner tipped his head at his younger friend and looked at him inquisitively, "Is that a bad thing? I'm glad that I've come to see the world in a wider sense."

"No! It's not bad at all! ...I'm still just a little surprised."

"Sometimes it's hard to accept changes...even if they are for the better..." murmured Sasshalai; his face turned down towards the ground.

"I'll agree with Sassarai on that!" laughed Carlos, putting an arm over the boy's shoulders.

Kiisan sighed, not really frustrated, just slightly amused, "You can agree with him, but you still can't say his name right..."

Instead of taking the Tol Highroad northeast like the group had on their original trip to Crystal Valley they headed out on the southern branch of the Highroad. Green cornstalks waved in the warm breeze along both sides of the road. Kiisan could see a tiny farming village like his hometown on the horizon and the sight made him grow a little homesick. He had gone so many places, but none of them had been like a home at all. It made him curious if any of the others were homesick. He glanced at the little boy sitting behind him holding onto him tightly, his arms wrapped around Kiisan's waist. Sasshalai had said he missed his father, but no one else, even if they were homesick, was letting it show.

The sun was rising high in the sky when Louis Abdul rode up close to Kiisan's side and, raising his left hand, pointed at the horizon. "See that? The corn is thinning here. We're entering the flower district...that means we're crossing the border into Onwya, but we're still over a day's journey to Silverburg. It's very pretty here Kiisan, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stop and go check it out with the girls."

Kiisan swatted at his friend, but was afraid to take even one hand too far from the reins, so he missed hitting him by nearly a foot, "If you want to stop here, Captain, I will, just don't blame me!"

The fields of flowers, dotted with groves of oak trees, stretched as far as the eye could see. The variety of colors was amazing; Kiisan had never seen anything like it. The flowers he was most used to were the purple wisteria that trailed over and clung to all the buildings and fences in Finnel Village and the white blossoms on the cherry trees. Flowers growing out of the earth in such a multitude were an impressive sight to the young man. Sasshalai tugged on his sleeve excitedly, "Big Brother, let's go look at the flowers! Please! I know you want to!"

The young priest was just as interested as his small friend, but he tried to keep his feelings under control as he reigned in his horse and called to the others, "Let's take a break here!"

No one seemed to be upset about resting in such a lovely spot. It was the hottest part of the day so many of the soldiers who had come with Louis Abdul from Serif hurried to find somewhere to sit down under the scattered trees. The captain himself climbed up into a tree to eat his lunch in peace. The revolutionaries wandered around the field, taking a break from the long ride of the morning.

After seeing that Sasshalai was settled with Han Li and Carlos who were eating their lunch, Kiisan walked off through the flowers to take a better look at the area. Some of the grasses reached past his knees and he felt like he was wading through a sea of plants. He took a deep breath, smelling sweet perfume of hundreds of wildflowers. He considered picking some flowers to give to Falina and Sasshalai, but decided against it seeing as the sheer number of beautiful blossoms: daisies, wild roses, blue-eyed grass, lupin, clover, bellflowers, coneflowers, thistles, trefoil, and many more that he could not identify. Strolling across the flat fields he caught sight of an orange butterfly floating gracefully towards a thick bunch of trees. Kiisan followed the butterfly slowly, happy to have such a peaceful goal. The tiny insect fluttered through the branches of a large, wide-trunked oak into the shade of the grove. The young priest lifted the edge of his robes to keep them from getting caught on any branches or thorns and walked further into the glade. As his eyes adjusted to the darker area out of the direct sunlight he realized all the tree trunks were covered with orange and yellow butterflies. They flitted through the air, rising and falling on the breeze like tiny kites on a summer day. Kiisan turned away quickly and hurried quietly out of the grove. "I want Falina to see this! I bet she'll love it!" he thought as he scuttled through the flower fields back to his friends.

"Falina, hurry, there's something I want you to see!" urged Kiisan, tugging on his friend's pinkish sleeve with excitement. Falina took her time, getting up slowly and excusing herself from her conversation with Ocha and Hai-Yong, who they had decided to bring along until they decided what to do with him. Kiisan felt like she was taking forever, "Falina!" He grabbed her hand and began to run towards the grove full of butterflies.

"Eek! Kiisan! Where are we going?" she asked in surprise.

"You're going to like this Falina! Just hurry!"

The two friends rushed through the ocean of colors and between the trees, Kiisan coming to a sudden stop on the edge of the overhang. Falina did not anticipate his stop and she bumped into him hard. He lost his balance, and still holding onto Falina's hand fell to the lower ground, pulling his friend with him. She landed on top of him, wincing from the impact. Kiisan opened his eyes slowly, looking up and all around as the startled butterflies rose from the ground, bushes, and trees lives brilliant feathers in a whirlwind, "Falina...look..."


	20. Two Kinds of Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the butterflies scattered, eventually leaving no trace that they had ever gathered in the grove, Kiisan took his eyes away from the trees to look at Falina. Her round, young-looking face was still turned upward watching the last few butterflies flutter away. As the weather had grown warmer, his friend had stuffed the purple scarf that was usually draped over her shoulders into her pack. Her sleeve, having slid a bit from the fall, left one of her shoulders exposed slightly. Kiisan felt his face grow red, feeling Falina's weight against him, her left hand placed atop his chest. The last harvest gold colored butterfly disappeared amidst the green leaves and the green-eyed girl looked down at him and smiled, "Thank you for bringing me to see this Kiisan."

As the butterflies scattered, eventually leaving no trace that they had ever gathered in the grove, Kiisan took his eyes away from the trees to look at Falina. Her round, young-looking face was still turned upward watching the last few butterflies flutter away. As the weather had grown warmer, his friend had stuffed the purple scarf that was usually draped over her shoulders into her pack. Her sleeve, having slid a bit from the fall, left one of her shoulders exposed slightly. Kiisan felt his face grow red, feeling Falina's weight against him, her left hand placed atop his chest. The last harvest gold colored butterfly disappeared amidst the green leaves and the green-eyed girl looked down at him and smiled, "Thank you for bringing me to see this Kiisan."

He felt his heart beat a little faster and the young priest knew he had to do something to pull himself together. Kiisan decided to try and act normal, "Falina! Are you gonna stay there all day or am I going to have to push you off of me?"

Falina jumped up lightly and giggled, "Oops! Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

The chestnut-haired young man sat up and rubbed his aching shoulders, the ground was pretty hard and the thin layer of moss hadn't done much to lessen the impact of the fall. His hat lay a short distance away, caught in some nettles, Falina pulled it out and tugged a few stubborn burrs off of it, "Here you go, just be careful not to get poked, I'm not sure I got all of them."

He took his hat back and placed it on his head, tipped back a little farther than usual. He didn't want his vision obstructed at the moment. "Thanks...and I'm glad you liked the butterflies. I'm sorry I had to scare them all away..."

"No, it wasn't your fault, it was just an accident," she responded gently, "Besides...Mr. Han told me that the most beautiful things are also the most fragile...and that their quality is enhanced because they last such a short time..."

Kiisan pulled himself onto his feet shakily, stretched, and attempted to smooth his crumpled robes, "Maybe that's true...but it's too sad..."

Falina grinned at her friend's response, "I think to Mr. Han, that's part of the beauty, Kiisan..."

"I don't like that kind of attitude! I want something that will last a thousand years!" he stormed in frustration, "A moment that will last forever!"

The black-haired girl observed Kiisan silently as he tried to find the best way out of the streambed they had fallen into, fuming all the while. "Um...Kiisan, what exactly do you mean?" she asked, approaching him slowly.

He whirled around suddenly and with his voice loud with passion the young man began, "You don't understand? Falina, I-"

"Hey! Kids! We've gotta get moving!" called Lucien.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 20- Mio of Silverburg and Two Kinds of Roses

Kiisan's foot was throbbing from all the running he had done in the flower fields with an injury. However, the pain kept him distracted from thoughts of his earlier conversation with Falina and he counted that as a blessing. "What was I thinking, anyway?" he scolded himself internally.

"It's easy to feel something, but it's hard to explain, isn't it?" murmured Sasshalai.

Kiisan eyed his young friend nervously, "The fact that you know all about the whole thing makes me upset...Isn't there some sort of way for you to stop reading minds?"

The boy from Klikk shifted his bundle of flowers and smiled in a sympathetic way, "I don't know how to stop, 'cause I'm not trying. The things you're thinking right now are so loud it's as if you were talking to me, but I can ride with someone else if you want. ...guess what? I've got a loose tooth!"

The blue and white robed teenager, had to stifle a laugh as he looked over his shoulder at the small boy who wiggled the tooth so he could see, "That's great, Sassha... Thanks for that...I know what you mean. And I think I could use some time alone...you want me to get Big Sister Falina?"

Sasshalai shook his head emphatically, "Nope! I'm okay!" He waved a tiny hand at Yuber, who seemed to sense the motion, without turning to see it. The tall black knight, who preferred walking to riding, hurried over to match pace with Kiisan's horse and lifted Sasshalai off, setting him on his shoulders.

Kiisan was both afraid and surprised, "Sir Yuber, are you okay with this? Sassha won't bother you or anything?"

"This kid and I are just fine. He knows what's going on. We have an understanding, am I correct, Sassha?"

The boy winked his hazel eye and stuck a daisy from the bundle of flowers he carried into Yuber's long, loose hair, "Yep!"

As the dangerous armored man slowed his pace and fell behind, Han Li approached Kiisan's horse and hopped up behind the young priest awkwardly, clinging to the younger man's arm with his eyes tightly closed until he grew accustomed to the movement of the horse. He opened his golden yellow eye first and glanced around, before opening his greenish eye and sitting up straight and letting go of his tight grip on Kiisan's arm. "Horses aren't your thing, are they?"

"As a matter of fact, horses are no problem, young man. It's your skill as a rider I don't trust," the dusty man sneered at the boy he considered his student.

Kiisan jeered back at his friend and mentor sarcastically, "You just don't want to admit you're getting old, Granpa!"

"Oh! That's more than enough, you little whiner!" laughed Han Li, knocking Kiisan's hat over his eyes.

"I can't see! Cut that out! You what us to both get killed?"

The dark man, once again covered with dust from the road, threw his head back and only laughed more; "The horse knows where she's going a million times better than you do!"

Kiisan, having fixed his hat and regained his view of the road ahead, sighed, "Seriously...what did you come over here for?"

"To rest my tired feet-no! That's not it! I'm joking! I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me for what?" Kiisan asked.

"For coming so far and remaining an idealist. That is something I will support...and it can make you travel...the stars await, Kiisan. This is not the first time I have met someone with eyes like yours...but it is the first time I have encountered such a spirit..."

The younger man smiled proudly, although he wanted to be humble about it, responding calmly, "I'm not doing anything that special...and besides, you've been helping me for a long time now. ...and after all this time, I still barely understand what you're talking about."

His older comrade wrapped his arms around Kiisan's neck and leaned his head against him, "You have the rest of your life to figure it out..."

The ride to the tiny village called Silverburg was fairly uneventful. As the sun had nearly set already when the revolutionaries arrived Louis Abdul had the soldiers and volunteers begin to set up camp while he and Kiisan went on ahead to meet with Mio.

"I don't really want to intimidate him with our full force...that's why I gave the orders to set up camp. It's not that Mio is a wimp or anything, it's just that we aren't the average battalion. He might not seeing all those women or little Sasshalai and I know that he definitely won't like Kusa and Kurin."

Kiisan turned his gaze away from the captain to the jingling bell hanging on his staff. "We're not going to trick him, are we?"

The military man spread his arms open as if he were welcoming someone, "No tricks, just some convincing."

Well-groomed rose bushes surrounded the tiny house the two revolutionaries approached. A small figure with orangish-red hair clipped neatly at the shoulders crouched on the pathway with a pair of gardening shears. Louis Abdul recognized his old friend immediately and called to him, "Mio! Mio! It's me! Louis! Get out of that rosebed and come say hello to your old buddy!"

The dainty man jumped up in surprise, dropping his shears into the grass. Kiisan watched him run over to Louis Abdul with a slight limp, but enough enthusiasm to more than make up for it. His cheeks were carnation pink and his brown eyes shone with nostalgia. "The last time I saw you Louis...! You've gotten so tall! And you let your hair grow out! You look so strong! I can't believe it! How've you been?"

"I'm fine, just fine...You look well Mio. As much as I'd like to talk about old times, I came here on business. This is Kiisan, the one I told you about."

Mio flipped the longer part of his red scarf over his shoulder and held out his hand for Kiisan to shake, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Mio de Silverburg and for a revolutionary such as you to even look at me is an honor beyond compare."

Kiisan grasped the strategist's pale, thin-fingered hand and give it a good shake, trying not to blush from the compliment, "It's nothing...It's my pleasure entirely...If you would help us...I would be so grateful..."

The cheerful man unrolled his long sleeves that had been pushed up to his elbows, and turned towards the house, "I would love to help you, Father Kiisan, but we need to discuss the situation more thoroughly, please, come inside. It's getting dark and it will be far more comfortable there." Louis Abdul hurried Kiisan along the gravel path past the roses into the young strategist's home. Mio gestured to a wooden table and pulled out a chair, "I don't have much, but I hope it will be enough. Please sit down."

Kiisan sat down in the offered seat, Louis Abdul sitting down across the table and urging Mio to sit also. When he did sit down the strategist fidgeted with the vase of roses in the center of the table.

"You really like roses, don't you?" observed Kiisan.

"Roses are like love. They're both beautiful, but you must beware of thorns..." he answered quietly, eyes averted from Kiisan, "Now...onto business I suppose..."


	21. Inquiries Unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a brief discussion of strategy and the current situation Mio convinced Louis Abdul and Kiisan to spend the rest of the night at his house without giving a straightforward answer to the hopes for assistance. The dark-haired soldier feel asleep quickly on the rather worn-in couch that had been offered to him, but Kiisan felt too uncomfortable in Mio's home to fall asleep. He claimed insomnia and sat with the young strategist at a round wooden table. A single candle illuminated the room, casting a warm glow onto the other man's face. The tangerine-haired young man sat in the chair across the table, scratching some notes into a hand-bound book. Kiisan felt spellbound by the skritch-scratch sound of quill on paper and the calmness of the night. He could hear a cricket chirping nearby and wondered if it was enjoying a stroll through Mio's obviously well tended roses. His wandering mind started to slide towards darker, less pleasant images and Kiisan felt as though he was falling. He could feel his heart beat faster and he looked at Mio, who seemed unaware of his companion's panic. The fear-induced paralysis ended as suddenly as it had begun as Kiisan's mind regained its interest in Mio. Something about the man working so diligently in his notebook eased his strained mind. The strategist stopped writing and put down his quill to look over what he had put down. Kiisan put his arms on the table and leaned closer to take a better look at the other man.

After a brief discussion of strategy and the current situation Mio convinced Louis Abdul and Kiisan to spend the rest of the night at his house without giving a straightforward answer to the hopes for assistance. The dark-haired soldier feel asleep quickly on the rather worn-in couch that had been offered to him, but Kiisan felt too uncomfortable in Mio's home to fall asleep. He claimed insomnia and sat with the young strategist at a round wooden table. A single candle illuminated the room, casting a warm glow onto the other man's face. The tangerine-haired young man sat in the chair across the table, scratching some notes into a hand-bound book. Kiisan felt spellbound by the skritch-scratch sound of quill on paper and the calmness of the night. He could hear a cricket chirping nearby and wondered if it was enjoying a stroll through Mio's obviously well tended roses. His wandering mind started to slide towards darker, less pleasant images and Kiisan felt as though he was falling. He could feel his heart beat faster and he looked at Mio, who seemed unaware of his companion's panic. The fear-induced paralysis ended as suddenly as it had begun as Kiisan's mind regained its interest in Mio. Something about the man working so diligently in his notebook eased his strained mind. The strategist stopped writing and put down his quill to look over what he had put down. Kiisan put his arms on the table and leaned closer to take a better look at the other man.

Suddenly Mio closed his notebook and looked up. Kiisan pulled back quickly, hoping Mio would not realize he had been staring, but it was too late, "Father Kiisan, why were you looking at me like that?"

Kiisan felt a lack of words to describe what he was thinking, but managed to mumble an explanation, "You looked just like an oil painting..."

Mio put his homemade book down onto the table and gave the rebel leader an odd look, "Really? I've never heard that before. ...I was wondering, so if it's not too much trouble...how old are you?"

"It's kind of funny...no one's asked me that this whole time..." mused Kiisan, curious as to the reason, but choosing to pass over it for the time being, "I'm sixteen. If you don't mind my asking, what about you?"

"I'm nineteen. ...I guess you think it's strange then that I know Louis Abdul...I am a lot younger than him..."

Kiisan could not help laughing a little at the statement, "I didn't know he was older than you! How old is he?"

"He's twenty-eight..." murmured Mio, pausing momentarily in thought before continuing, "...that's the age I thought you were...so much responsibility for someone so young..."

"You're not very old either!" insisted Kiisan; "It's not that much different!"

Mio shook his head slowly; "My family has made military strategy its business for generations... Since I was a little child I've been trained this way... You were never prepared...so I can easily say that you've done a good job so far. ...and you've never had to fight your own family..."

Kiisan moved his chair around closer to Mio's, hoping to see the young strategist's face that was now turned downward, more clearly. "It must be hard to go against your father like that... You're a strong person, Mio."

"...I'm a weak person...without enough confidence in myself...I have to find my strength in other places..." whispered Mio, his voice wavering slightly.

"They say no man can live alone," suggested Kiisan, "Maybe you just need a cause. ...Mio, if you come along with me, I promise that I'll never blame any of it on you, even if your plans fail. You can show your father that you're not only just as good as he is, but better! ...the captain, I mean, Louis Abdul, said such nice things about you when we were on our way here...I know he believes in you too. We can help each other."

Mio raised his head slowly, the candlelight sliding across his delicate features. His eyes shone with tears he had held back half-heartedly. Kiisan awkwardly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it his new friend. Mio smiled pitifully and closed his eyes, allowing the tears to run down his cheeks. He wiped his face with the silky piece of fabric and gazed at Kiisan with a degree of admiration. "Thank you."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 21- Inquiries Unanswered

Returning to the temporary camp the following day, Louis Abdul called everyone together to introduce their new strategist. Han Li seemed skeptical about the new addition to the revolutionary force, harshly telling Sasshalai that if he caught Mio thinking anything questionable that he should be first to hear about it. Sasshalai merely nodded in response to the demand, more interested in holding tightly onto Yuber's large, gloved hand than reading any suspicious minds for a man who seemed to fervently dislike his father.

Kiisan arrived with the young strategist in tow minutes later. Mio felt himself grow faint at the sight of all the curious eyes. He was not surprised that Louis Abdul had declined to describe the force. Outnumbering the people he felt looked useful were women, grave robbers, and a child. "This is going to make or break my career..." he thought to himself before beginning an introduction, "Hello, good morning. My name is Mio de Silverburg and I have been asked to serve as military strategist to this force by Captain Louis Abdul and Father Kiisan. I request that no one question my orders, as I will not send you into anything I have not planned and thought out carefully. Please use your full strength to continue to support the cause. I hope everyone realizes the seriousness of their task. Thank you for your kind welcome."

Louis Abdul jabbed his friend teasingly in the side, "Some speech Mr. Strategist." Mio winced and placed a hand on his side.

Louis Abdul had led the way to Silverburg, but now Han Li took control of the group's navigation. "I'll take you to Slalain. Just let me think on the way," the insisted coldly. The distant man seemed to have fallen into a more pensive mood once again and as they took a less heavily traveled road further south through the state of Onwya he snapped at anyone who tried to make conversation with him. His sudden change of temperament confused Kiisan, who turned to Sasshalai for answers.

"Do you know what's wrong with Han Li?"

"He's thinking about going to Slalain a long time ago," the child replied.

"...Sassha, is he one of the Cyndar?" asked Kiisan, inquiring further about his mentor.

Sasshalai's brow furrowed deeply, "Cyndar? I don't know what you mean."

"...maybe you don't know about them back in Klikk...they're people who used to live here and built a lot of strange things and then left to go somewhere else...does that help? Do you know how old Han Li is?"

The boy put a hand to his mouth, wiggling his loose tooth, "Nah, he's trying to hide his age from me, but I know he's real old...and, so, that's the Cyndar...? We built those."

Kiisan was taken aback by the nonchalant response, " _You_ built those? Your father? Your people? Sasshalai, is that true?"

Hair sparkling in the sunlight Sasshalai lifted his head and looked towards the horizon, "Yep. I can't lie to you Big Brother...we built those...but they weren't what we needed so we left them. Everybody traveled for a really long time before they created Klikk and Klikk was right, so they stayed there. That's where I was born."

The young man took off his hat, exposing his head to the warm sun, and laughed, "Sassha, you're one of the Cyndar? That's impossible!"

Sasshalai looked at his friend seriously, "No it's not, I am what I am."

Kiisan looked into the boy's two-colored eyes, sensing the truth in his words, "I...I trust you Sassha, that's just so weird. ...is Klikk the "Eternal City?" Do you know about the Rune of Change?"

"What's the "Eternal City?" Klikk is home...that's all...you wanna know if it's always on the Highroad, don't you? Well, it's not. It moves. Rune of Change is somewhere...I couldn't say... Runes are a big secret, you know, Big Brother?"

Kiisan dropped his large blue hat on top of Sasshalai's head, "I'm not sure I get it, but I'm okay...maybe it's better not to know... ...that's why you didn't tell me about that True Rune, isn't it?"

The little boy pushed the hat up so he could see from underneath it and peered at Kiisan out of the dark shadow it created, "Yeah, same with Mr. Yuber...secrets, you know?"

Kiisan laughed again, "The heat in all these robes is making me go crazy! I have no idea what you're talking about anymore... Sure, it's all secrets! Please stay with me, Sasshalai, you're going to grow up and be a good person... I'll take care of you, let's stick it out together."

With a broad smile the boy agreed, "You are my big brother, Kiisan!"

Captain Hai-Yong was still with the rebel army. Lucien had noticed that the prisoner had stopped complaining and saying he wanted to go home. The older man turned to Russ and rolled his eyes, "Do you think we'll ever get rid of him now?"

Russ adjusted his pack and sighed, "It's not so much of a problem now that he follows Falina around like a puppy...I just wonder if she's going to get sick of him..."

The two men turned their eyes to the cayenne-haired man, who was still marched around with his wrists bound behind his back. His newest trick was walking backwards, just ahead of Falina, Russ, and Lucien. He wasn't as good as he claimed to be either and spent a lot of time stumbling.

However, Falina spent a large amount of her time giggling at his antics, leading Russ to believe that getting the young woman's attention was probably the primary reason for his behavior.

Later in the day, while Falina was chatting with Ocha, Russ pulled Hai-Yong aside to decide what to do. "...I've been thinking...and well, you're always really good for Miss Falina...so I was wondering if you were trustworthy enough not to be trussed up like that...you think that you can be good, at least for her sake?"

The olive-skinned man grinned, "Yes, I'll be good. ...I like that girl a lot..."

Russ pulled out his recently re-sharpened knife and used it to cut Hai-Yong's bonds.

The taller man stretched and rubbed his wrists, "I suppose this is better than my previous job... I get better food...and a better view... and I don't have to wear ten pounds of armor..." As he allowed his phrase to trail off the former Imperial soldier glanced over his shoulder at Falina, "So, um, Mr. Russ, what do you think about her?"

The blond man brushed some hair out of his face as he laughed, "Come on Hai-Yong, we've got to keep walking or we'll get left behind!"

"Really! I'm not joking! What do you think about her?"

"Come on! We've got to keep moving!"

"That's not funny! Answer me!"

"Hurry up, Hai-Yong!"

"...yes sir."


	22. Giku Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan awoke during the night, clutching his right hand in pain. "I feel like I'm being eaten away from the inside..." he thought, "Is it the rune?"

Kiisan awoke during the night, clutching his right hand in pain. "I feel like I'm being eaten away from the inside..." he thought, "Is it the rune?"

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, trying to make his vision less blurry. He glanced at the intricate circle design on his right palm. It was glowing, but not as brightly as when he first found it. A cold breeze blew through the tent causing him to shiver. He glanced towards Han Li and Carlos who were both sleeping peacefully. "What should I do?"

Kiisan dug through his pack and found his jacket, which he pulled on over the white robe he had been sleeping in. He crept out of the tent and stood barefoot in the grass, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to calm himself down.

"Okay...okay...a True Rune has a will of it's own, right? Right! ...but it chose me so it won't try to hurt me, right? Right. I mean...Han Li would've warned me about this thing a little more if he thought it would give me trouble. I am my own master, right? ...right? ...I don't know," the teenager thought to himself, gradually growing more unsure of his standings with the Circle Rune.

Going back into the tent, waking Han Li up, and asking for reassurance sounded like a very good action at the moment, but Kiisan restrained himself. What would Han Li think of him if he had to ask for help all the time like a little kid? He didn't want to look utterly hopeless.

"It's probably just the stress getting to me," Kiisan told himself, "That's it...the stress."

He stuck his hands deep into the pockets in his reddish-brown jacket and strolled back into the tent, "I can deal with this...yes...I can definitely deal with this...I'll ask about it in the morning..."

He sat back down and began to wrap himself up in his blanket.

"I can't do this."

Kiisan stepped cautiously about Father Carlos and knelt down beside Han Li who murmured a few unintelligible words in his sleep. He shook his friend gently, "Please wake up...I..."

The dark-haired man blinked awake and turned to look up at his young companion, "Kiisan...what is it?"

"I can't sleep."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 22- First Day's Maneuvers in Giku

The following day the revolutionaries passed through a more densely inhabited area, and found themselves being watched by the locals. Men in a tomato field looked up from their work to wave at the rebels, calling out, "Good luck!" and other wishes of good fortune for Kiisan and his companions. Falina waved back at the farmers cheerfully reminded unconsciously of her own father.

Carlos shaded his eyes as he looked towards the horizon, "I think we're coming close to some of the larger cities in the area. I hope everyone's okay with re-entering civilization."

Rizu chuckled softly, "Maybe I'll get to sleep in an actual bed again!"

Sonoa also took up the topic, giving Russ a noticeable nudge; "Maybe I won't haf to eat your cooking for a while!"

He shoved her away playfully, "Cut it out! You know you'd rather eat my cooking than some cheap tavern fare!"

Mio, who was fanning himself lightly with the map, looked to Han Li; "Will this interfere with your plans at all? How long until we break from the High Road?"

The serious man did not answer at first, but after he realized the orange-haired strategist was speaking to him he turned quickly, "No! ...It's just fine. Just please ask everyone to keep quiet about where we're headed. I don't want the Imperial Army finding out just yet... We'll leave the High Road after we pass through Geshi. It's alright. Leave it all to me."

The road began to widen as the rebels approached the city of Giku. Merchants passed them, leading carts filled with unusual merchandise. Farmers and their families hurried into the city, anxious to see what the new day had brought to the capital of the state of Onwya.

"Almost as many merchants and travelers as in Crystal Valley..." Junsuke remarked watching a farmer struggle to put a large, white chicken into a cage.

"Crystal Valley is at least four times the size of Giku," Mio corrected, "And it's growing at a faster rate than the Holy Capital of Rupanda since it's easy to find jobs there. Giku is just a stop for merchants between Crystal Valley and Riverway."

Junsuke rolled his eyes, but with his face turned so Mio could not see his annoyance, "I just like the variety of people here. It wasn't a comparison of size."

Rizu patted his friend on the back, "Come on Jun, let's go find something interesting. I'm sure we'll have more fun here than Mr. Strategist over there."

The darkly clad man felt somewhat better after receiving Rizu's support and decided to forget about Mio.

Kiisan, after consulting Han Li, Mio, and Louis Abdul, decided it was better for the revolutionaries to simply split up and blend into the city as they passed through. That way they would receive less attention than before.

"Make sure everyone knows that we're camping together though. I think we should be at least ten miles south of the city..." Louis Abdul said sternly, "If someone unimportant gets lost in Giku I don't want to have to waste time looking for them. I'm going to take all the soldiers with me who came from Serif and we'll follow the outskirts of the city and find a good place to set up camp. It'll just look like something from the State Army...and we are military allies of Onwya."

The longhaired man quickly and efficiently directed his troops southwest along the city's edge, taking Russ and Lucien with him. Hai-Yong refused to be separated from Falina and after much loud protesting his self-appointed guards gave in.

Jirobane and Ocha struck off on their own to take in the sights and glean any possible information about their respective searches. "They're quite a pair," noted Hyoko. Kiisan restrained his laughter until the swordsman and sorceress were out of hearing range. Hyoko, Hittoko, and Father Carlos led the volunteers from Crona through the market place, promising Kiisan to keep an eye open for any unusual information.

After their departure Mio stepped forward, and while Mio explained to Kiisan that he wished to speak with the Mayor of Onwya Han Li snuck off into the city on his own, wishing to keep his clandestine plans to himself.

Kiisan saw off Mio, Rizu, Junsuke, and Haneh, who headed directly towards the Giku City Counsel Building. As he glanced around he realized that not everyone had decided to stay put until he could give them permission to go. Sonoa and Mai Mai were missing, as were Kusa and Kurin, and Han Li. Kiisan was slightly relieved to see Mai Mai had disappeared for the moment, but he was fairly sure that both she and her master would return promptly for dinner in the evening, despite Sonoa's complaints about Russ' cooking. Kusa and Kurin were also almost certain to return since Kiisan's revolutionary force was currently their ticket to free food and plunder.

However, Han Li's departure left the young priest slightly worried. Although Han Li had said he would lead them to the ruins he had suggested as a strategic location the mysterious man had been especially quiet and withdrawn the past few days. And Sassha's vague analysis of the older man's mood had done little to quell Kiisan's fears. He needed Han Li's calm presence...he needed his wisdom...he needed to be able to trust his friend.

"Sassha, did you see Han Li go somewhere?"

The small boy took his hand away from his loose tooth he had been busy wiggling to respond, "Nope. He was getting really tense about being here and was saying something to himself about "witch hunting" and then he headed off a ways. When I looked up again he was gone."

Falina looked at Kiisan inquiringly, "What did he mean about 'witch hunting?'"

Kiisan shrugged helplessly, "I don't know."

Hai-Yong casually flipped a wavy piece of hair out of his face, "He meant the studies they do about magic here."

Both Kiisan and Falina turned to face him quickly. "What?" asked Kiisan.

"Mayor Miranda thinks that if they study magic they can think of a way to develop some sort of super-weapon or something. That's why there aren't many Imperial troops in Giku. Chancellor Tion himself told General T'Rumour not to waste troops here even though Onwya is technically allied with Serif. I guess he must be even more paranoid about being noticed than I thought "

Kiisan felt himself beginning to be more interested in their Imperial prisoner, "Thank you Mr. Pavlen. That's some useful information."

The red-haired man grinned and placed a large hand on Falina's shoulder, "Aww 'twas nothin' Father. I told Miss Falina I'd prove myself useful yet."

"But...aren't you being a traitor by telling Kiisan all this stuff? Aren't you worried about what your superiors will do to you if they find out?" she asked him with concern.

"Nah, I don't care," he smiled, "I have nothing to go back to. Didn't I tell you before? ...Besides," he mumbled, his face turning a rather awkward shade of beet red, "I have to look out for you."

Falina beamed, giving him a soft friendly smile, "That's very nice of you Mr. Hai-Yong."

The tall, muscular man turned away and shook his head.

"Sassha, I don't want Sir Yuber causing more of a scene than he's already making just by being here...do you want to walk through the fields with him? I know that you two get along really well, and it would be a big help..."

Sasshalai nodded and hurried over to the blond man who was busy standing by the side of the road grinning ominously at some small children who were caught in a mixture of fear and curiosity. "Mr. Yuber, let's go."

Falina shook her head in amazement, "The way Sir Yuber listens to little Sassha is like...I don't know what it's like, but it always surprises me..."

Hai-Yong, regaining some of his usual energy laughed, "I don't care what it's like as long as I'm not forced to keep an eye on that creepy guy!"

Kiisan ignored Hai-Yong's jest and took one last look around to make sure everyone had been taken care of and that Han Li had not returned before turning back to Falina and his "prisoner."

"I guess it's just the three of us...shall we go?"


	23. Night by the Campfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blazing sun was setting over Giku. Sasshalai raised a small hand to shade his eyes from its radiance as he looked down the road.

The blazing sun was setting over Giku. Sasshalai raised a small hand to shade his eyes from its radiance as he looked down the road.

"Any sign of Kiisan and the others?"

He turned to see Russ, the young blond soldier who was usually in charge of cooking. Russ stepped closer and knelt down beside the boy. "Let me show you how I work magic. Close your eyes and think really hard about them. I'll count to ten."

Although he was unsure of the meaning of this statement Sasshalai closed his eyes and placed a hand over them.

"One...two..." Russ recited slowly, "...three...four..."

The boy from Klikk resisted the urge to peek through his fingers and see if Russ really was doing anything special or if he was just kneeling beside him like he thought the soldier was.

"...Five...six...seven..."

A cool evening breeze began to rustle the dry grass. Sasshalai could feel the sun on his back as it dipped lower on its daily journey across the sky.

"Eight...nine...ten! You can open your eyes now Sasa!"

Russ was standing up again, smiling at him pleasantly. He lifted his right hand and pointed straight out along the road to three figures gradually coming nearer, revealing themselves to be Kiisan, Falina, and Hai-Yong. "Magic. What did I tell you?"

Sasshalai shook his head, "It's not magic Mr. Russ. It's better than any magic...you know Big Brother really well."

"Hey! Don't send out any search parties! I'm here! We're here!" yelled Hai-Yong, waving his arms above his head to attract attention.

Russ laughed at the large man's antics, "We see you! It's okay!"

Kiisan grinned crazily at his friends; "We had a great time in Giku. I hope you weren't worried about us...I just wanted to have a little fun...so, Sassha, did you wait for me long?"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 23- Night by the Campfires

Sonoa tossed a piece of broccoli into the campfire and watched it twist and blacken in the flames, "So much for your vegetables..."

Russ swung the soup ladle at her defensively; "You're the one wasting them! They're perfectly good vegetables! This has nothing to do with the local produce and everything to do with your bad taste!"

He felt a gentle hand tug on the hem of his tunic. Russ turned around partially to see Mio's face glowing warmly like a fresh peach; "If it makes you feel any better I thought you should know that I thoroughly enjoyed your soup Russ."

Louis Adbul tapped his spoon against his plate loudly; "I'll second that! The whole meal was great!"

Kiisan observed his comrades happily until a short, but well built man wearing very dark shades came up to him and beckoned for him to follow. Kiisan stood up and went along with the scavenger, who was clothed in odd trappings including a sash that appeared to be woven from everything from straw to a string of glass beads. The man walked silently among the tents with his destination clear in his mind.

"You're Kurin, aren't you?" asked Kiisan, "Kusa's partner? We've never really talked you know..."

Kurin looked at the younger man through his slightly tangled black hair and nodded, "That's me," he stated succinctly.

His matter of fact tone kept Kiisan from attempting to make further conversation. "Maybe most of these grave-robber types aren't as friendly as Kusa...," he thought to himself, trying to explain Kurin's behavior.

After a short walk around the tents and revolutionary recruits Kurin stopped and sat down alongside Kusa who was busy going through what Kiisan would have best described as her "loot." The ground around her was strewn with strange miscellaneous objects. The rebel leader noticed some spoons, a chipped wind-chime, a twisted fork, a wooden cross, a dish towel, some cherry pits, paper money, an assortment of needles stuck through a mint green handkerchief, and an elaborate scabbard with no sword inside. "Kusa...what is all this stuff?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

She looked up at him suddenly, "This is some of our best treasure...we want to share it with you. Kurin and I would like to be permanent revolutionaries. You don't have to pay us or anything. Please accept this offer." Both scavengers bowed their heads semi-reverently after the offer was made waiting for Kiisan's response.

He stood awkwardly for a moment, gawking at the sight before him, before he regained his tongue. "I don't want any of this...you can keep it all," he began. Without allowing him to finish both Kusa and Kurin jumped to their feet, both of their faces white with alarm.

Kusa grabbed Kiisan's sleeve, "I'm so sorry that our gifts aren't worth anything... we would have something better to offer you, but I sold the things from General T'Rumour in Giku and spent all the money...please don't be upset..."

The chestnut-haired young man shook his head, "No...It's not like that. I-I just don't want to take any of your stuff. I know how important it is to you...seeing the way you carry it all around like that...you can both be permanent revolutionaries...all that takes is the spirit..."

Kurin removed his shades, showing his deep brown eyes that were speckled with spots of gold, "Thank you Father...if there is any way we can ever make it up to you, I promise we shall."

Kusa smiled and sighed in relief, "I'm very grateful to you too."

Kiisan tried to escape the culture clash feeling the exchange had given him by inquiring about what they had been up to, "Kusa...I thought that getting that helmet was really important to you...what did you sell it for? What did you buy in Giku?"

The charcoal-haired woman looked down at her overly large boots as she spoke, trying to explain her feelings to Kiisan, "We are people who are always wandering...and we don't know anything about building homes or farming or anything that was to do with staying in one place. ...So of course we think that being forced to stay somewhere is the nearly the worst thing that can happen to someone...and, well...today in the marketplace we saw an animal in a cage...I felt so sorry...it looked so sad...I asked if it was for sale and at first the man said no...But then I told him I would give him some gold for it, so he said yes. Kurin wondered how I would get the money...I made him wait with the animal...I sold the helmet and gave the money to the man. He let us take the little animal with us..."

Kiisan was somewhat surprised at Kusa's story. He had not thought of the two scavengers as the kind of people who were overly fond of animals. "Where is it? What kind of animal is it?" he asked curiously.

Kurin bent over and gently lifted up his tattered backpack. A small gray kitten was lying curled up on the pack. "This is Fukai..." the tan-skinned man mumbled.

"It's just a little kitten!" marveled Kiisan, stepping closer for a better look, "How cute! What sort of person keeps a kitten locked up in a cage? ...That was really nice of you to rescue it..."

Kurin shrugged and softly laid his backpack down on the ground. Kusa smiled and shook her head, "That's just how it is."

Han Li had not returned to the revolutionaries, so Kiisan had not seen him since early in the day before they had caught sight of Giku, but the secretive man had run into Mio while he went about his business in the city so Kiisan had not been left without word of his friend. The strategist had passed Han Li's brief message, "I'm finding out something. Please don't worry about me." Mio also explained that Han Li had almost run right into him as he left Mayor Miranda Shazzel's office. She had been quite friendly to him and had asked him to return the previous day to speak again and possibly to send some of Onwya's state forces along with them. Despite the good news relating to the leader of the state a problem had come up. Although Mio was against splitting up at this awkward point Louis Abdul was all for taking half the force ahead down along the High Road to Geshi. Despite Mio's tactical skill he had little talent in convincing people to listen to his commands, especially such a close friend. Louis Abdul planned on leaving first thing in the morning with slightly over half of the current rebel force. Kiisan was torn over who to support so he had merely watched the two discuss the situation silently.

The main campfire was dying down and his comrades were slowly drifting off into their tents to try and get some sleep. Kiisan realized he had been becoming increasingly more of an insomniac each night since he first left Finnel Village with Falina. "It might be all the stress getting to me," he thought, "...Or it might be something else..."

A loud crash brought him out of his thoughts and to his feet. A tent had fallen down on top of its two inhabitants. Kiisan hurried over to make sure no one had been hurt and lifted up one of the corners of the tent. Two familiar faces peeked out at him, Jirobane and Ocha. "What were you two doing in here that would make the tent fall down?" Kiisan questioned. Ocha pulled herself out of the mess and laughed a little bit at her embarrassing predicament, "Nothing really. Just a faulty tent. And if anything really happened it was all his fault."

Jirobane struggled to free himself from the crumpled tent; "She's the one Kiisan! She's the one my father sent me to find! She owes us money!" Ocha stepped further away from the tent, trying to hide behind Kiisan, but discovered she was somewhat taller than him without his hat on.

"I don't know what he's talking about! I don't know his father!"

Jirobane scrambled to his feet and pointed at her angrily, "You're lying! You're the reason I'm stuck out here in such a weird part of the country!"

Ocha smiled innocently at Kiisan and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Back me up, Kiisan! It's not me he's looking for. I mean- how could it possibly be me?"

The swordsman's face was turning red with frustration, but he managed to keep it in more gracefully than he had escaped from the tent. As Kiisan looked around he realized that the argument had begun to attract a small crowd. Hyoko walked up through the crowd and between Jirobane and Ocha, who was still holding tight to Kiisan. "It's too late for this," she yawned, "Fight in the morning."

She made a swift gesture with her hand and both Ocha and Jirobane slumped down in sleep. Kiisan looked at Ocha, who was still holding loosely onto his robe, in surprise, "W-wow! Miss Hyoko- what was that?"

The brightly clad woman smiled sleepily at him, "Just a sleeping spell," she yawned again, covering her mouth with her sleeve, "...now, if you'll excuse me..." She turned and headed back to the tent she shared with Falina and her sister.

When Han Li finally arrived at the revolutionary camp that night all but the sentries were asleep. Kiisan lay beside the remains of the campfire, which had long since been extinguished. He had been waiting for his respected comrade to return. Han Li sat down and brushed some dust off his face as he looked at the young rebel. "Just a little boy..." He pulled Kiisan closer to him, and unwrapped his cloak partially, wrapping it around the two of them.

The older man watched his companion sleeping for a while, his chest rising and falling peacefully with each soft breath. The stern expression slipped from his face. "I...um..." he mumbled toward the sleeping figure beside him, at an unusual loss for words. "Goodnight Maiba."*

Note: *"Maiba"- an old word of unknown origin, "my son"-a term of endearment for a young man

Remember when Han Li said this before? (Chapter 17)


	24. Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are certain that this cause will not fail like so many before it? You can assure me that there is no way that my head will dangle outside the Holy City of Rupanda this very month for aiding you?"

"You are certain that this cause will not fail like so many before it? You can assure me that there is no way that my head will dangle outside the Holy City of Rupanda this very month for aiding you?"

Mio raised his bowed head to meet the bold eyes of the tall woman. Her wavy golden hair flowed over her shoulders like the laburnum blossoms they had left in Serif City. Her gaze was firm. All who said Miranda Shazzel was a lunatic had never spoken with her in person.

"Milady, I owe many things to this state...I would not dare to steer you down a path that I myself would not risk my life on. Please consider my plea on behalf of Father Kiisan."

At the mention of the name of the young revolutionary Miranda raised an arched eyebrow in interest. "You did not say you were a follower of that small saint. I would venture to support that man. They have told me that he wears bells and his face glows with idealism. You shall have the support of all of Onwya."

The orange-haired strategist bowed deeply in gratitude, "Thank you Milady. We are deeply indebted to you."

Miranda merely nodded in response, turning instead to the two armored men seated beside her desk. "Sir Kichitsu, Sir Mekkachi, please come forward and introduce yourselves. I am giving you two charge of Onwya's matters in this revolution. You are to join the revolutionary army as our representatives and I will provide you with what few soldiers and supplies we can spare to support Father Kiisan."

The thinner man, whose wheat colored hair was trimmed neatly at his shoulders arose and threw open his hands at his superior. "Milady, Kichitsu is still recovering from-"

"I know, I know," she responded calmly, "I am not sending the two of you off into battle immediately. I understand that you might worry somewhat for the sake of your comrade, but as long as he does not overdo things, I am sure that he will be fine. Do you have any other points I should address?"

The brown-eyed knight sat back down, appearing slightly defeated. "No, Milady."

His companion, who was looked to be somewhat more muscular, wore his black hair pulled back tightly into a short ponytail. His eyes were blue and narrower than his excitable friend's. Mio observed that the second man, who was obviously Sir Kichitsu, looked pale and lacked Mekkachi's carnation toned flush. "Please forgive him, Milady. I know that you have a limited amount of patience, but Mekkachi often speaks before he thinks. I will be fine."

Regaining her composure partially, Mayor Miranda smiled, "I am glad to hear it. Please take both of your entire units along. Sir Mio informs me that the revolutionaries will be investigating a possible headquarters to the south of here, so we will have quite a buffer between our state and any Imperial attacks coming from Rupanda. You need not worry about the city's safety. Go now, and good luck."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 24- What Could be an Error

Both knights arose from the table and followed a frantically bowing, smiling, and thanking Mio out of the mayor's office. Once outside the door, they took time to investigate the small strategist.

"You're from Silverburg Village, right?"

"Yes...I am," responded the young man.

Mekkachi peered down into Mio's face, "So why aren't you a strategist for the Imperial Army like your famous father?"

Mio scuttled backward to escape the deep look, "I, um...well, you see, we don't have the same political views. We have different ideals..."

"Like what?" Mekkachi began coldly.

"Stop that," Kichitsu reprimanded his friend, "Lady Miranda did not question Sir Mio's views and we have no right to do so either. Our lady ordered us to accompany the revolutionaries, and I, for one, will be proud to fight for freedom from the oppressive regime we live under."

Kichitsu leaned down to come nearer to Mio's height, "I hope this doesn't make you feel awkward Sir Mio, but you're not very tall..."

"I'm five feet six inches," he replied plainly.

"Hmm..." the dark-haired knight smiled, "You're the same height as my mother."

Mekkachi broke into a burst of loud laughter at Kichitsu's observation, "I'm sure that makes him feel really cold Kichi!"

The blue-eyed man stood back up to his full height and grabbed his companion, by the arm, "That's enough out of you. Sir Mio, please excuse this fool and accompany us to the garrison to inform our troops of these new orders."

Mio folded his arms and nodded, "Lead the way, Sir Kichitsu."

Kiisan stood barefoot in the stream, holding onto the edge of his robe to keep it from getting wet. The cool water lapped around his ankles and tickled his toes. Tiny fish swam to and fro aimlessly, unperturbed by his presence. The rest of the rebel force that had remained just outside Giku with him was resting in the clearing, awaiting Mio's arrival before making any movements. Sunlight filtered down through the trees, causing the ground below to be speckled with the shadows of leaves and spots of light. A slight breeze rustled through the grove and Kiisan heard the sound of a small twig cracking.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked him.

Kiisan gripped his white robe's hem more tightly, growing alert, "Who's there?"

The green leaves rustled again as a caped man dropped out of a tree. It was Han Li. He landed softly on his feet and stopped to tuck back a loose strand of hair before approaching Kiisan.

"I was right. You have gotten more observant. Your senses are far more alert than they were when I met you. That's the way to do it."

Kiisan stepped onto some erosion-smoothed rocks and out of the stream. "What are you talking about? What did you do that for?"

Han Li knelt down casually by the stream and ran a hand through the water, "I was thought you were becoming more aware of your surroundings and I wanted to test you to see if I was right. ...And I was."

The chestnut-haired revolutionary peered over his companion's shoulder to see what the older man was doing with his hand in the water; "I still don't know what you're talking about. Maybe I'm just getting used to being surprised, so it's becoming routine to be tense."

The mysterious man snapped his hand shut and pulled it out of the water, "It's that rune. It's helping you out a bit for its own good."

Kiisan furrowed his brow thoughtfully, but Han Li's expression lightened and he opened his wet hand. A tiny gray fish flipped around upon his palm. After seeing Kiisan's look of surprise he carefully returning the fish to stream.

"How did you do that?"

Han Li dried his hand on his cloak slowly. "I have excellent reflexes."

"You're a wonder..." marveled the younger man.

Han Li turned his tan face away. Kiisan was unsure of whether he had detected a slight blush crept across his friend's face or if it was only his imagination. " _You_ are most definitely the true wonder."

Suddenly the brown-cloaked man looked back at Kiisan, "I almost forgot to tell you. Mio just got back. There are two men in armor with him...they brought some fairly decent looking soldiers too. We should be able to go now."

Han Li started to head out of the grove, but Kiisan, who was sitting in the grass pulling his boots back on, stopped him. "Sassha told me that recently you were thinking about something that happened to you in the place we're going to...can you tell me about it?"

The black-haired man clenched his teeth, but Kiisan's honest, green-eyed gaze softened his resolve. "I lived there for a little while a very long time ago. I was about your age. Later, that's where I had my date with destiny... This True Rune was passed to me there. I have a lot of memories of that old place..."

Although Han Li did not appear very old Kiisan often had the feeling that his mentor was at least as old as Lucien was, maybe he was ancient. The idea of Han Li as a young man like himself was nearly unimaginable. A large part of his personality seemed to be consisted of his experience and skill in many things. The young priest was unsure of how to respond to the information, "...I never would've guessed..." he whispered.


	25. Battles of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They left here just yesterday. I'm sorry, but you just missed them," Mayor Miranda told the boy. He took off his olive green cap and twisted it between his hands. The golden-haired woman shook her head sadly, "It's really too bad. They seemed like such nice people too. ...where did you say that you came here from, young man?"

"They left here just yesterday. I'm sorry, but you just missed them," Mayor Miranda told the boy. He took off his olive green cap and twisted it between his hands. The golden-haired woman shook her head sadly, "It's really too bad. They seemed like such nice people too. ...where did you say that you came here from, young man?"

He turned his dirty face upward to look her in the eye, "From Slalain, Ma'am. I'm from Wanyan Citadel."

"That's where the rebels are going! You're in luck! If you hurry I bet you can catch them! Their strategist told me they were leaving the Highroad near Geshi. Good luck!" she called as the boy pulled his cap back on and rushed out of the office.

He pushed through the crowd in the busy marketplace and dashed down an alley to avoid further congestion, making his way rapidly out of Giku. The Highroad seemed filled with travelers of all kinds and the boy darted this way and that to escape from horses, carts, and anyone else in a hurry that might block his path. As the multitude of people seemed to grow denser and not less as he moved away from Giku the boy left the road to rush through a field covered in watermelons. He stumbled and tripped over the thick vines and green melons. A farmer in the field raised his hoe and yelled at the boy, but he did not stop to listen. He had a mission to finish.

All the running was tiring him out. He had already hurried up to Giku in two days, instead of the three it would usually take someone on foot from Slalain. He had barely stopped for a thing, sleeping only as much as necessary and eating while he walked. The miles were catching up with him. He gritted his teeth and held back hot tears as he dragged himself on. He knew that the best road to his home village ran perpendicular to the Highroad. The boy had decided that if he cut across the fields he could shorten his trip and make up for some lost time. After barely a mile scrambling through hedges and around crops he began to wonder if his shortcut was saving him anytime at all.

"I can't stop...I can't stop...Father is depending on me..." he told himself sternly. He could see the path growing nearer just through a small grove of trees. "Maybe I haven't lost time after all..."

The brown-haired boy splashed through a shallow stream scattering the tiny mosquito fish that filled the water. He nearly fell as he tripped on a tree root rising out of the ground and as he pushed through the shrubbery, reaching the open grass he collapsed in pain.

"...Father Shiku...I'm a failure...I...I can't go any further..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 25- Battles of Sorts

Jirobane leaned down over the prone form of the young teenager. He whistled softly, "Yo, Carlos- I think he's alive."

Carlos scurried over to Jirobane's side. He crouched down over the brown-haired boy and felt his wrist for a pulse. "Yes, he's alive." He cautiously turned the boy over to better examine him. Jirobane slung his scabbard back over his shoulder and knelt beside Carlos to watch. The priest listened to the dirty-faced boy's breathing and then placed a small hand on his forehead. "He's feverish..." The man with the uneven haircut took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to his warrior companion. "Go get this wet in the stream."

The swordsman complied with his friend's request and strode to the stream, dipping Carlos' handkerchief in the water and wringing it out partially. He hurried back and gave the small piece of wet fabric back to Carlos who laid it on the boy's forehead. "I don't really know what to do without any medicine. I suppose we should take him with us and try to catch up."

Carlos rolled up his long sleeves to his elbows and stretched as though he was getting ready to lift something heavy. Jirobane tossed him his scabbard. "Don't even think about. Just carry my sword. You're too puny to do this right."

The black-haired priest clasped the scabbard in both hands and allowed his white sleeves to begin to unroll as Jirobane gently lifted the boy. The two rebels started down the path that their companions had left along earlier, worrying somewhat about the state of the boy they had found. Jirobane whistled a folk song nervously and Carlos carried the sword as carefully as if it were a holy relic. The path stretched far ahead of them, passing slowly, step by step.

Han Li shook his head and sighed. "He must be enduring a great injustice in his mind," Ocha giggled, teasing Sasshalai.

"No... It's serious..." the young mage replied, "...But you were partially right. He can hear a great injustice being committed."

The time traveler was slightly befuddled by the response and she peered around the area curiously. Han Li looked at her coldly. "You won't see it because it's not here for you to see."

"He means something is happening close enough to hear, but far away enough not to be visible," explained Sasshalai, deciding it was best to function as a translator without being asked to avoid any confusion.

Mekkachi jumped to his feet followed closely by Kichitsu. "I thought a heard a woman scream..." the knight with wheat-colored hair stated anxiously.

"That's because you did," Han Li told the warrior, "You have better ears than I expected from someone with such a big mouth."

Kichitsu grabbed his partner by the arm, warning him not to fight back against the mysterious man, who so far has only spoken to them to insult them. "We should help her."

"That's the first sensible thing I've heard all day!" Mekkachi responded, "It came from this direction."

The two knights from Giku ran off through the trees toward where they had heard the sound coming from. Haneh glanced around at the three mages silently before taking her dirk and dashing after them.

"Aren't we going to help?" Ocha asked, puzzled. Sasshalai and Han Li both remained sitting on the ground. Neither had moved an inch.

"They'll be okay," said the boy wearing the garland of dandelions, "I'd just be in the way."

The pale-haired woman sat down and sighed. "What about you?" she asked Han Li.

"Waste of my time," he muttered.

"Oh..." Ocha pulled her legs up and put her arms around them, resigned to waiting in the clearing.

It did not take long for Haneh and the knights to return. A thin barefoot woman accompanied them. Haneh's shining blade dripped a few drops of blood onto the grass. "There were Imperial soldiers," she stated emotionlessly in explanation.

"I didn't need your help," the woman complained. She had dark brown hair and clear hazel eyes. Although she seemed rather pretty her looks were less interesting than her clothing. She was not wearing anything on her feet, which were somewhat squarish with the toes spread noticeably apart. All she wore was a white gown. It did not have any sleeves and was not even tied around her waist. The hem of her robe was torn and frayed in a few spots. The only thing this strange woman carried was a fragile looking map.

"But you were-!" Mekkachi began angrily.

"I was fine," she insisted coldly, "And now I will be going on my way."

"We could accompany you, it's not always safe to travel alone," Kichitsu offered, "Where are you headed to?"

"I will be just fine. On my own."

She brushed the two knights aside walked through the clearing, stepping between Ocha and Sasshalai and disappearing among the trees.

"Ingrate," Mekkachi mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"...you were right," Ocha marveled.

Han Li got up and brushed himself off, "Of course."

The revolutionaries, who had broken into groups to aid the speed of traveling, had covered much of the ground to the ruins Han Li had spoken of quickly. Han Li arrived first; having the most familiarity with the area, along with Ocha, Haneh, Mekkachi, Kichitsu, and Sasshalai whom had accompanied him. The mysterious man had wished to go alone, but Kiisan had insisted and he found it difficult to deny the young rebel, who was beginning to feel very dear to him.

Kiisan himself arrived not long after with Rizu, Junsuke, Mio, Falina, and Hai-Yong in tow. The meeting place was some half-collapsed ruins that were nearly flooded with water. Kiisan was not sure why Han Li would want to meet up in such a place. Mosquitoes flew around the still pools of water, which has green with algae. There was only one logical explanation for the choice. "He knew that there was no way that we could miss it."

Han Li was standing on top of a wooden plank that looked rather old and rotten. Kiisan was slightly worried that it would break underneath him and dump the serious man in the rather questionable looking water.

"Are we going on ahead, or are we waiting for everyone else to arrive?" Kichitsu asked Kiisan politely.

"The plan was to wait," Kiisan said before growing curious, "Did something happen?"

"There were signals from the ruins of the citadel," explained Mekkachi, "They were fireworks. It's standard military code from the area down around Lake Dunan. Something like "Please Assist, Simple Circle Movement Okay" I think."

"I thought you said no one lived in those ruins!" Kiisan exclaimed.

Han Li shrugged nonchalantly, "It's been a while, but that _is_ a surprise to me. It should be alright though. If they're requesting aid against Imperial soldiers that means they'll love us."

Mio dug through his pack while trying to stand balanced on the small stone ledge above the water level. He pulled out a notepad and flipped through the pages anxiously until he found what he was looking for. "They must be surrounded by Imperial troops if they're suggesting a simple circle movement. It's a good, solid sort of strategy. They attack from the inside; we attack from the outside. I think we should move closer to this citadel place to get a better look at the local geography, but someone should stay here to direct the rest of our comrades when they arrive. Any volunteers?"

"Sure..." Ocha volunteered herself; "I'll stay here as long as somebody stays with me."

Everyone looked around at each other awkwardly waiting for someone to make a decision.

"I'll wait with her."

Kichitsu smiled politely, "I can get to know Miss Ocha better. Don't worry, we'll hurry right along as soon as everyone shows up. You can count on me."

Mekkachi eyed his friend cautiously, "Stay right here, okay? I don't want to hear that you did anything stupid while I wasn't here to keep an eye on you."

"Sure Mekkachi, I've got it."

The situation clearly laid itself out in front of Kiisan. The Imperial Army was aware of what a good location the citadel was to station troops, but whoever was in the citadel had refused to allow the Imperial soldiers to set up a base there. They had closed up the gates to keep them out, but the troops had orders to get inside so they had no choice but to fight their way in. Whoever was inside the walls of the citadel was most likely seriously outnumbered, since they appeared to be refusing any outright combat.

"How will we coordinate with whoever is in the citadel?" Kiisan asked Mio.

"According to Sir Mekkachi they used fireworks as signals. I'm sure that Louis Abdul has some flares we could send up. I know the code they used...we just have to wait for our reinforcements to arrive if we want this to work."

Kiisan gripped his staff tightly, "I see... I hope the citadel can hold out that long..."


	26. Warriors and Strategists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis Abdul leaped nimbly off his horse and tossed the reins into the hands of Lucien, who had been walking alongside him. He ran along the half-submerged path, splashing dirty water around as he approached his comrades. "Hey Ocha! Sir Kichitsu! Where's everyone else?"

Louis Abdul leaped nimbly off his horse and tossed the reins into the hands of Lucien, who had been walking alongside him. He ran along the half-submerged path, splashing dirty water around as he approached his comrades. "Hey Ocha! Sir Kichitsu! Where's everyone else?"

Ocha stood up to great him with a quick smile before beginning to speak in a serious tone; "They went on ahead the last bit of the way to the citadel. There's some sort of siege going on and so..."

The captain nodded knowingly, "And you were left here too watch for us. That was a good idea. ...Who's gotten here so far? Has Kiisan?"

"We arrived first with Han Li and then Kiisan showed up," explained Kichitsu, "We're still waiting for Lady Hyoko and those with her. We aren't supposed to expect Father Carlos or Lord Jirobane until later since Lord Jirobane wants to scout around a bit."

"Hmm...Why don't you come with us down to help Kiisan? I'll leave part of my retinue here."

"I am eager to access the situation myself...I suppose that will be alright," replied the blue clad knight.

Ocha and Kichitsu followed Louis Abdul back across the swampy ground to where the captain's followers had been waiting. "What's the plan, Sir?" Russ asked his commander.

"Tell Karl and Hans to wait here. The orders are to wait here until Father Carlos and Jirobane arrive. Anyone who shows up is to be directed to the citadel to join the main force."

Russ saluted smartly and then hurried to find Karl and Hans, two of his fellow soldiers who had traveled with the revolutionary force all the way from their humble beginnings in Serif City, and give them their orders.

Louis Abdul remounted and called the command, "Attention to all troops! Forward to the Citadel!"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 26- Trustworthy Warriors and Wayward Strategists

As soon as Louis Abdul appeared over the horizon Mio got up and left his map lying on the ground to rush to his side. "Get out your flares! We have to send a signal message to the people defending the citadel!"

The longhaired commander dropped his pack into Mio's waiting arms as he rode over to Kiisan. "We came as soon as we could. What's the situation?"

"Han Li and Sir Mekkachi saw signal flares over the citadel requesting aid. When we got closer we Mio was able to guess the situation. It looks like the Imperials were thinking the exact same thing as us about this place, just the other way around." Kiisan sighed and shrugged, "Who would've figured?"

Louis Abdul glared at Han Li in irritation, "The way you talked about this place before you made it sound so deserted! How long ago did you last visit this place?"

"A good twenty or so years ago, not that long..." muttered the stern man angrily.

"Twenty years? Not that long? How old are you?" flustered the man from Serif.

The conversation was interrupted suddenly by the loud sound of a bursting flare. It was quickly followed by a second and a third shot off in different directions and rising to different heights. Orange, then blue, and finally yellow. Kiisan, Louis Abdul, and Han Li turned to stare at Mio in surprise. Mekkachi, who stood near the strategist, took his hands off his ears and put his flint away in his pack. Mio grinned cheerfully at Kiisan, but as he noticed everyone else's eyes also upon him his face quickly turned pink and he looked at the ground sheepishly.

"That was loud enough to scare the emperor all the way south in the Holy City, Mio!" exclaimed Rizu.

"I'm going to have a headache for weeks..." complained Lucien.

"Next time a warning would help..." scowled Han Li.

"WHAT?" asked Mio, loudly.

"Nothing, they were just complaining..." explained Kiisan.

"COULD YOU REPEAT THAT KIISAN?" he replied.

Kiisan shook his head and laid out the problem for his other friends, "He can't hear us because of those noisy flares. They're probably still ringing in his head..."

"For someone who knows how to use those things he's quite an amateur..." muttered the green-caped commander, "We'll have to teach him about flares later..."

"WHY ARE YOU ALL WHISPERING?"

The young revolutionary leader sighed and put a hand on his head.

Kurin, with the gray kitten held securely in his arms, scurried to keep up with Kusa as she ran over to the two soldiers clad in Serif's uniforms of green and gray who sat under a cerulean blue banner. "Act on Heaven's Behalf"* the banner said in golden-colored letters.

"This is the correct meeting spot?" Kusa asked them.

"You've got it, Ma'am," the bright-faced young man replied, "I'm Hans, Captain Louis Abdul left me and Karl here to tell you all to keep going straight ahead t' where Father Kiisan's waiting."

"Ah, that's it, huh? Thanks Hans. See ya," she turned quickly and nearly knocked Kurin in the muddy water. He wobbled unsteadily for a moment, but fortunately caught his balance and walked back to more firm ground ahead of his partner.

"What they say?" questioned Hittoko with interest.

"We've got to go down nearer the citadel to meet up with your beloved Father Kiisan," Kusa explained happily, noting Hittoko's sweet smile at the mention of 'Father Kiisan.' The scavenger was still unsure though about the amount of the sentence the Lirwani girl actually understood.

A signal crimson red flare burst into a fiery splotch of light. Mio jumped up excitedly at the sight and grabbed Kiisan by the arm, "We need to circle the citadel and attack now! I fired off a 'Will Attack at your Signal' for them and now they're telling us to 'Attack!' That's our signal! It's as simple as I explained earlier Kiisan, just give the orders."

All of the rebels had gathered back together by this time except for Jirobane and Carlos who were assumed to still be fiddling around somewhere along the path. Kiisan split the force in half under Mio's direction. Louis Abdul rode out towards the fortress on a southwestern path to circle around the Imperial troops from one side while Kiisan headed straight at the troops to engage them from a more northerly location. The plan was to split the enemy forces, keeping them separated by the river. After Louis Abdul had crossed the river with his troops Kusa and Kurin lit the bridge on fire, temporarily separating the two banks.

As the soon as the two sides met, the battle began to rage like wildfire. Kiisan could only catch glimpses of his companions through the thick combat. Haneh slashing upward with her dirk, Russ letting loose an arrow, Lucien swinging a spear, and Yuber twirling his twin blades in a dance of blood. "...Battle again..." He gritted his teeth and struck with his staff. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. He saw Sonoa draw her curved dagger and Mai Mai pounce. "...where's the help from inside?" To his right Han Li raised a hand and shot a slicing gust of wind through an opponent. "...what am I doing?" Kiisan forced his way toward the river to try and see how Louis Abdul was faring. Mio stood on the bank with a spyglass; Falina was beside him ready to defend against an attack.

"They're just fine Kiisan," the strategist told him, "It's what's going on inside that's confusing me now...They gave us a signal, but..."

There was a loud snapping sound like a thick rope being cut and then a hail of stones sailed out over the walls of the fortress. "What sort of reckless attack is this?" yelled Kiisan.

Mio ducked down and tried to cover his head with his small hands, "I don't know...whoever's in there is either very stupid or is working on a plan."

Hai-Yong rushed over to Kiisan from some distance away and turned him around to face the main battle. "We're the ones suffering the most from this! What are those people thinking?"

Kiisan blinked heavily lost in a daze, his head whirling from all the excitement. "The Imperials are just moving in closer to the walls to avoid the stones! What now?" added the red-haired man desperately.

A signal flare shot off above the outermost walls of the citadel as the volley of stones ended. It sparkled yellow at first and then turned green. "What did that mean?" asked Falina.

"G-get back from the fortress-f-fast!" stuttered Mio.

"How're we going to tell them that fast enough?" worried Hai-Yong.

"Mr. Hai-Yong!" Falina cried anxiously, "Do what you did yesterday to get Kiisan to slow down! Whistle! You can whistle!"

Trying to act as quickly as possible the tall, muscular man did not stop to ask Mio or Kiisan's opinion but put two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud shrill whistle before grabbing Mio's aquamarine banner he had left leaning against a bush and waved it high above his head with his right arm and waving the others back with his left.

His quick action had its desired effect. Nearly all of the rebels withdrew quickly, leaving the Imperial soldiers standing near the wall in confusion. Their commander, a somewhat heavy man with a long ponytail waved his cutlass in the air, "What are you waiting for? They're withdrawing! Attack! We can crush the rebels here and win fame!" The soldiers stood around quietly, some starting to move forward in compliance with their leader's commands. The rebels prepared to fight if necessary, but stood their ground, wondering what the meaning of the withdrawal had been.

"I hope you're up for a boiling!"

Kiisan's eyes turned up to see a woman with long brown hair standing on the wall. The slight breeze blew her hair like autumn leaves and ruffled her white robe. She appeared quite indignant, but as she tugged the rope she held in her hand Kiisan was almost sure he saw a glint in her eye.

The rope released the tops of a row of what appeared to be barrels arranged along the wall, pouring steaming water down onto the Imperial soldiers who still stood, for the most part, below the wall. "I can't believe this..." moaned Mio in frustration, closing his eyes tightly.

Hai-Yong blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he had seen what had happened correctly. The Imperial troops had been doused with boiling water. "...how cruel..."

All the fight was taken out of the Imperials. The revolutionaries, however pleased by a victory, had also lost nearly all of their pep. Kiisan detailed his comrades to aid whatever Imperial soldiers would accept it was left standing alongside Mio by the riverbank.

"That person was a strategist I bet..." the orange-haired man speculated.

"Maybe..." mumbled Kiisan, "But she's nothing like you..."

"Seems like a tricky plan that my father would approve of...it makes me wonder...who was that strategist?" Mio wondered, peering at the gates of the citadel as they slowly creaked open.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she..." Kiisan mused.

"A beautiful strategist? A beautiful strategist all alone...it's Sanada Morin. ...Definitely..." Mio said slowly, growing gradually more sure of himself.

The main gate was nearly open and the brown-haired woman walked out of the gates followed by two men who appeared to be priests from their dress. The two priests rushed toward the injured soldiers who had been abandoned by their companions, but the woman strode out in the direction of Mio and Kiisan to get a better look at the remnants of the retreating Imperial detachment.

Mio ran over to her and Kiisan watched silently as the strategists met.

"Lady Sanada Morin! It really is you!" exclaimed Mio.

"You are...?" she asked and gave him a strange look, " One of the Silverburgs?"

"Yes, yes, I am," he responded emphatically, "I'm Mio de Silverburg."

She brushed him aside briskly and headed toward Kiisan, "As I assumed. Now, I must speak with your commander."

Kiisan frowned as he saw Mio literally droop at her words. The orange-haired man ambled off toward the citadel with his head hanging down, he clutched his staff and began to run after his friend, but the serious woman cut off his path. She smiled deviously, "Thank you for the help, Father Kiisan."

*"Act on Heaven's Behalf" was one of the slogans of the Mount Liangshan bandits, the heroes of the original Suikoden story from China.


	27. A Kind of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanada perched daintily on the edge of her chair with the inhabitants of the citadel arranged behind her. She had a smug, catlike smile stretched across her face and laughed at Kiisan after he asked, "Is this everyone?"

Sanada perched daintily on the edge of her chair with the inhabitants of the citadel arranged behind her. She had a smug, catlike smile stretched across her face and laughed at Kiisan after he asked, "Is this everyone?"

The tallest man, who had short brown hair and a sharp face, responded bluntly, "No, Tiko isn't here right now. We sent him for help, but he hasn't come back yet."

Louis Abdul put his head down on the table in frustration, "Five people live here and one isn't home. This is ridiculous."

Lucien gave Sanada a look of wonder, "Lady, you did a fine job of defending this place."

Her smile seemed to increase at the older man's remark and she tossed an arm lightly over the back of the chair, "Thank you, it was my pleasure."

Han Li scowled at the men from the citadel, who stood nervously as the revolutionary leaders regarded them. The mysterious man was in a sour mood. He had refused to be seated at the long table and remained standing behind Kiisan's seat periodically leaning down and offering Kiisan an annoyed observation. "Why don't the four of you give us the honor of learning your names? It might speed things up a bit."

The tall man, who seemed to serve as their current spokesperson, began, "I'm Zawn. I don't know who made you king of the castle, buddy, but I think my pals here would rather have their dealings with Father Kiisan than with you."

Han Li's miss-matched eyes glowed with anger. He whipped out his dirk from under his cloak, pointing at the olive-eyed man who stood nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. "You have not yet gained the privilege of being allowed to criticize me. Anymore complaints will be regarded as anti-revolutionary sentiments and you will be-"

The door creaked open loudly showering the group gathered in the hall in the bright afternoon light. Sasshalai stepped in and closed the large wooden door behind himself as quietly as possible. He scurried around Sanada and the citadel-dwellers to Kiisan's side, shoving Han Li in the process. Han Li nearly dropped his dirk in surprise, but reacted positively to the child's appearance by sheathing his weapon and dropping his fighting stance.

All eyes were turned to the seven-year-old boy who looked up at Kiisan happily, motioning his one hand for him to lean down. Kiisan leaned over slightly so Sasshalai could whisper in his ear. The watchers could see the rebel leader break into a wide smile as the bright-eyed boy opened his tightly clasped left hand to reveal a small white tooth.

Everyone not close enough to see what the child held tried to lean nearer or squinted to get a better look. Han Li saved them the trouble as he summed up the situation aloud, without a note of the earlier typhoon-force violence in his voice, "Sasshalai lost a tooth."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 27- A Certain Kind of Peace

Falina has assisted in setting up a makeshift clinic for some of the more drastically wounded Imperial soldiers who had been left behind by their companions in one of the emptier buildings of the citadel. Hai-Yong, despite his lack of any medical skill whatsoever, remained by her side, following the girl like a loyal dog. The meeting that had taken place in the large hall of the main building had ended just moments ago and the some of her aid in the "clinic" returned.

The two priests who had followed Sanada onto the battlefield followed closely behind Lucien, Hyoko, and the middle-aged doctor. The older priest had neatly trimmed, but thinning, white hair with a short beard and mustache. He was slightly stooped over with age, although his senses were still very quick. The old priest, Father Shiku, was flanked by a younger comrade, Father Izador, whose shiny brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail which flipped up and down when his step picked up speed. Under the careful eye of Dr. Clark they tended to the wounded, both Imperials and revolutionaries while Falina gave what little aid she could.

Hai-Yong sat down on a stool and watched her for a few hours until Hittoko and Russ entered saying, "Kienda!"

"We made some dinner! Anyone hungry?"

He sat unhappily on the floor of the main building's hall where the meeting had been held earlier, stirring his soup with a spoon. Falina had opted to stay and eat with the injured at the request of Father Izador. Hai-Yong played over the conversation in his mind angrily. The priest smiling peacefully and saying, "If it wouldn't be much trouble Miss Falina, mayhap you could remain here and eat with us..." in a soft accented voice. Something about the educated-sounding clergyman bothered Hai-Yong. _He_ had not been asked to stay, nor had Hyoko or Lucien. He gritted his teeth and shook his head, feeling his face grow hot.

A delicate-framed person sitting down alongside him shook the red-haired man out of his thoughts. All he saw out of the corner of his eye was a glimpse of black hair. He turned to look at Father Carlos who had a thick, gray cloak wrapped around his shoulders. "Are you alone too?" the rough man inquired with a sigh.

"It's quiet here..." was Carlos' response. Hai-Yong looked around to see that while he had been fuming all of the others had dispersed. He could hear the soft beating of his heart and in the distance the chirping of crickets and the mournful cries of cicadas.

The muscular man put down his spoon; his soup was cold. He pushed the bowl out of the way and scooted closer to Father Carlos, putting a large arm around the petite man. Carlos looked up at him curiously, but did not speak, leaning his hatless, dark-haired head on Hai-Yong's shoulder.

A wind chime tinkled outside the building as a night wind swirled around the citadel.

Han Li rose up from where he sat, knocking a pebble into the clear pond. It fell with a soft splash and caused tiny waves to ripple across the surface of the pool. The lily pads and lotuses rose up and over the ripples like miniature ships on the ocean.

Sasshalai hopped over the side of the stone steps over to the dark man's side. "Don't go...I came here to see you."

Han Li sat down again on the grass somewhat reluctantly and the boy sat down beside him. At first neither rune bearer spoke, both keeping their eyes away from the other, but after what seemed like an uncomfortable eternity Sasshalai turned to his comrade and spoke, "This belongs to you."

The older man looked at the pendant the brown-haired child held in his hand, "Yes, it does. Why are you giving it back to me?"

Sasshalai turned the golden circle emblem around in his fingers, gazing at it intently, "'Cause you'd like to wear it again...It does belong to you..."

Han Li took the offered pendant and slipped the chain over his head. The golden circle sparkled in the moonlight. He looked at the necklace for a moment before tucking the pendant into his tunic. "Thank you...Sasshalai..."

The boy grinned happily, revealing a black space in the side of his mouth where his missing tooth had been. "I was afraid you would refuse it."

"I almost did."

Sasshalai scratched his head thoughtfully, "Why didn't you?"

Han Li shrugged and then yawned, "It didn't seem like the right thing to do."

"You're a good person, Mr. Han Li." The child rose and began walking up the short flight of stone steps to the open square that lay in front of the main building, "Goodnight."

At first Han Li said nothing as he watched Sasshalai go, but he was struck by a sudden impulse, which he himself could have only described as a weakness of heart, and he rushed up the stairs, and lifted Sasshalai up in his arms. The boy's eyes widened in surprise. Han Li felt himself blush at the curious gaze and he muttered to the child awkwardly, "It's too late for you to be out here anyway, kid. What would your father say? Let's get you to bed."


	28. Center of the Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan followed Father Izador through the various courtyards, buildings, and paths of the ancient citadel. The place was much larger and in better shape than he had expected from Han Li's description, however many parts of it were long out of use and filled with dust. The wooden church, which had been built much later than the old stone buildings under the supervision of Father Shiku only about ten years ago, was the only part of the citadel that seemed to have been inhabited recently. Kiisan wondered why such a nice little church would stand alone in these ruins. Five inhabitants also seemed unusual, but he could not complain; the four men he had met were entirely kind, and supporting of his cause.

Kiisan followed Father Izador through the various courtyards, buildings, and paths of the ancient citadel. The place was much larger and in better shape than he had expected from Han Li's description, however many parts of it were long out of use and filled with dust. The wooden church, which had been built much later than the old stone buildings under the supervision of Father Shiku only about ten years ago, was the only part of the citadel that seemed to have been inhabited recently. Kiisan wondered why such a nice little church would stand alone in these ruins. Five inhabitants also seemed unusual, but he could not complain; the four men he had met were entirely kind, and supporting of his cause.

Father Izador sat down on some of the many stone steps that encircled the various levels of the citadel and Kiisan sat down beside him. "How long have you lived here?" Kiisan asked, trying to initiate a friendly conversation.

"Seventeen years, I've been here since the church was built. I came with Father Shiku and Dr. Clark. We're all pretty familiar with the area."

"I see...I'm from the state of Serif, so I'm really a know-nothing here," Kiisan smiled, "Why does Zawn live here then? I assume that the other three of you are the caretakers of the church..."

Izador pulled the tie out of his ponytail and ran a hand through his shining hair, turning his face upward towards the clouds as he tried to recall the situation. "Zawn was a rebel of some sort with the T'Rumour family sometime back...after their revolt was crushed he wandered here somehow and just became part of the family, I guess...You haven't met Tiko yet though. He's only twelve-years-old, but he's a great kid...The five of us don't go away from here much, so we're pretty close...and then Lady Sanada visits every other month or so depending on what she's up to...it's not bad here..."

Kiisan took off his large blue hat and fanned himself with, feeling heat escape from it once lifted off his head. "It sure is hot today..."

The umber-haired man rolled his sleeves up past his elbows and retied his hair, "And it will only get hotter for the next couple of weeks..."

"You have a long dry season here?"

"Some years...it comes and goes..."

The younger priest wiped his face with his handkerchief, "That's no fun at all..."

"Well, if you're looking for excitement I could toss you into the well..." started Izador teasingly.

"N-no thanks..." stuttered Kiisan.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 28- The Center of the Circle

Han Li sat perched atop the main sandstone outer wall of the citadel, keeping his eyes open for any sign of Jirobane and Carlos. It was Ocha's firm assertion that Jirobane had found something interesting along the way and become distracted, dragging the fairly passive priest along with him. The older man was inclined to agree, but Kiisan wanted everyone to be present before any large plans for the next major movement were decided upon.

In the meantime the revolutionaries were concentrating their energy on cleaning up the old citadel. Laundry already blew in the warm breeze on four lines strung throughout the upper courtyard. Mio had thoroughly approved of the location and thus it had become the official revolutionary headquarters. Out of the corner of his more orange toned eye Han Li could see Louis Abdul and Mio attempting to raise some of the blue and white banners they carried around some of the higher points of the citadel. It was not a job that the faint-hearted Mio was exactly cut out for. Han Li shook his head; there was really no point in sitting here all day. Jirobane and Carlos would come when they came, and that was all there was to it. He climbed back down the ladder to the ground to assist Sasshalai with sweeping out some of the dirtier corridors.

Mio approached Sanada carefully. He wanted to talk to the enigmatic woman, but he was afraid of being ignored or brushed off. The orange-haired strategist had carefully planned what he wanted to ask, but as he began all his planning was forgotten, "Hello...Lady Sanada..."

She looked up from her curled and crinkled map to gaze into his wide eyes, "What do you want?"

"I...I...I just w-wanted to t-talk..."

"You don't sound at all like you're in any shape to be talking," she replied with a smug smirk.

"Um...sorry...uh, are those stories about where you learned strategy and how you find out enemy plans true?" Mio clasped his hands together awkwardly and turned his face down to his small feet.

"Yes, they're true," she stated calmly, "Every single one of them...about myself and General K'aan, about Chancellor Sembre, about the Massacre at Lone Hawk Peak, and even the one about myself and your father. All of the rumors are correct. I killed off all the false ones ages ago. Is that all you wanted? If that's it, would you mind getting out of my office?"

Mio shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "So my father did say you were worthy of being his successor?"

"Yes, he did. I just told you that, Sir Silverburg," she said coldly. Everytime she mentioned an Imperial officer her voice seemed to take a more icy turn. Her manner was very tense and precise and her confirmation of Mio's fear shot an arrow through his heart.

"...I'm sorry that I had to bother you about all that nonsense...I guess I'll be going now..." He headed towards the door with his head hung low, reflecting over how his father had given this merciless woman what he had never given his own son...his approval.

The young man was closing the door slowly behind himself when Sanada's voice, having taken on a softer tone called after him, "Wait. ...wait just a moment Sir Silverburg."

He glanced over his shoulder, but her gaze drew him back from the doorway to her desk. He could not find a single word to respond as she spoke to him then with warmth that he had not thought possible from such a person. "Mio de Silverburg, the difficulties in your life have caused you much grief, but you are truly just as strong a person as Kiyon de Silverburg. And others will love you for your heart even if he cannot. I have made a name for myself as Sanada Morin, but everyone can only recognize you by the name of your village..." She dipped her quill pen in the small bottle of ink sitting on the corner of the desk and wrote neatly on a clean sheet of paper, "Mio Silverberg." "Make a name for yourself. This is the name that the world will remember...Sir Silverberg."

She placed the sheet of paper in his dainty hands gently and smiled, without any stain of her previously smug attitude showing. Mio felt his face grow warm as he blushed in embarrassment. He bowed deeply to his fellow strategist and hurried away from her office as quickly as he could.

Once outside of the building he leaned against a half-crumbled wall and took a deep breath, trying to slow the rapid beating of his heart. He slowly lifted the piece of paper and looked at the elegant letters, "Mio Silverberg."

He closed his eyes and sat down with the name placed over his heart.

Far to the south of the rebels' current location, Mio's father, Emperor Leo Maximillian's chief strategist barged through the large double doors that led to the shared office of General Tej K'aan and General Cuaran Raecliff. "The latest news states that the revolutionaries attacked and defeated the troops trying to set up a post in the Slalain Citadel. Sanada Morin was involved in the rebel victory as was your wayward little son, Kiyon," gloated General Raecliff.

"He's not my son, I disowned him a long time ago," the ruddy-haired man spat back, sticking his white-gloved hands into his coat pockets.

"It's been a long time since we've heard about Lady Sanada..." the narrow-eyed General K'aan murmured to himself.

"And a good thing too! That woman is a bloody horror to everyone involved with her regardless of what side she's taking and besides that, she's an awful little-"

"Keep your mouth shut Cuaran!" shouted General K'aan, "I won't take any of your trash about Lady Sanada!"

Kiyon de Silverburg took the opportunity to sit down in an extra chair and thumb the turquoise-eyed General's Raecliff's latest report from his subordinates in the Crona area. He was in no hurry. He could wait as long as the two generals wanted to argue. He had told his wife he would not be able to eat dinner with her anyway.

General Raecliff got up angrily from his desk and kicked this comrade's spilling most of the dark-skinned General's things onto the floor. "You're wasting your time trying to defend that scrawny, smart-mouthed, cold-hearted woman! You just defend her because you-"

Tej K'aan nearly leapt from his chair as he rose in a fury. He restrained himself from drawing his blade on his coworker, and instead slugged the shorter man squarely in the chin. "You're only sitting in this office today because your father was such a flattering subservient coward! And you're just as yellow-bellied as he was to speak about a woman like that behind her back!"

Cuaran Raecliff stumbled a few steps backward from the blow, and wiped blood from his lip, wincing in pain from the Northerner's punch.

"Are you two finished yet, or do I have the time to read the report from the Dunan Lake region while I'm sitting here?" Kiyon asked sarcastically.

"What do you want with us today?" Tej inquired.

"Cooperation, that's good. I was getting afraid that one of you might kill the other before I got a chance to tell you the current plan."

Cuaran pulled over his chair and sat across from the middle-aged strategist, "Go on..."

"We'll let the rebels get set up in their little headquarters and raise whatever silly resistance in the area they feel like stirring up and in the meantime we'll take a large force out to the northern Dunan region to prepare for their next movements. They will most certainly want to attack some of the fortified cities of Dunan because they're occupied by more troops than anything in the Central Plains States. While the rebels engage us in northern Dunan we'll send Major Ko-Wen to take their headquarters with the majority of their forces so far away. And here you have all the technicalities written out with the emperor's stamp of approval in case either of you doubt my word. We're going to the northern Dunan Lake region, so get ready."

He casually tossed the document to General Raecliff, who sat closer and left the office, heading down the corridor to speak with Major Tawya Ko-Wen.

"Harmony...harmony...harmony..." Kiisan scribbled the word in the dirt with a twig, over and over again, turning the situation over in his mind. "A cause worth fighting for?" he asked himself softly.

"For Han Li...no..." said a rough, but pleasant voice.

Kiisan turned to see Han Li standing behind him looking down over him with the familiar expression of diluted happiness on his face.

"No? It's not?"

The older man sat down alongside the boy he considered his pupil and shook his head, "No, not really...but I'm just a typhoon inside..."

Han Li's golden pendant flipped out from the folds of his cloak as he smoothed it down and the warm sun sparkling on it caught Kiisan's eye.

"What's that? Are you wearing a 'Holy Circle'?"

The tan-skinned man put his hand around the pendant and frowned, "No harmony for me..." He tried to change the subject of his conversation with the boy he thought might be more to him than just a student, "Sasshalai told me your real name..."

"Not you! Don't say it!" Kiisan flustered.

"...harmony is more the thing suited to Saint H-"

"I'm not anything like a saint! And don't say my name!" yelled Kiisan, keeping anyone else from hearing the quiet voice of the cloaked man.

Hai-Yong peered at them over the edge of one of the walls of the higher level of the citadel above them, "What in all Aronia are you two talking about?"

Han Li jabbed Kiisan to keep him from answering and smiled broadly, "Everything."

The red-haired man rolled his eyes as he turned back to his task of cleaning off the windows of what had become the kitchen, "Kiisan, that guy is so weird..."


	29. Citrus and Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning up Slalain Citadel had turned into quite a daunting task, and the heat was no help. Kiisan had been forced out of his robes by the sticky weather and sat on the floor in a thin shirt and a pair of pants rolled up to his knees. He had just finished scrubbing the tile floor of this room. The young man was not even sure what sort of room this was supposed to be due to the lack of furniture. He wiped his soapy hands off on his white shirt and tossed the scrub brush into the wooden bucket that sat beside him. "I'm so tired of this..." he complained to himself.

Cleaning up Slalain Citadel had turned into quite a daunting task, and the heat was no help. Kiisan had been forced out of his robes by the sticky weather and sat on the floor in a thin shirt and a pair of pants rolled up to his knees. He had just finished scrubbing the tile floor of this room. The young man was not even sure what sort of room this was supposed to be due to the lack of furniture. He wiped his soapy hands off on his white shirt and tossed the scrub brush into the wooden bucket that sat beside him. "I'm so tired of this..." he complained to himself.

"You just stop all that, Kiisan," Father Carlos admonished him with a smile, "It's not very revolutionary to sit around and complain! Let's get some work done!"

"...But I just finished this floor..."

The ebony-haired man climbed out from the inside of the window which he had been cleaning off. As his bare feet hit the floor the cheerful priest slipped on the still wet tile and fell. He winced as he pulled himself up, "Ouch...that hurt..."

Kiisan heaved the bucket up off the floor and followed Carlos into the hall, "I'm surprised you fell. I thought that the hot weather would make things dry off sooner..."

Carlos stopped abruptly and turned to Kiisan with a smug grin on his face. Kiisan regarded him cautiously, "Carlos...what's with that funny look?"

Kiisan's fellow priest tucked the rag he had been wiping the windows with into his pocket and folded his arms. He scanned the sandstone hall silently, his smile broadening until he revealed his white teeth.

"Carlos! Cut it out! That's not funny!" Kiisan said, still holding the heavy bucket.

"You can clean this hall next!" Carlos exclaimed, giving Kiisan a push so that he spilled the soapy water all over the floor as well as both young men. Carlos laughed hysterically; glad to be back with Kiisan after his travels with Jirobane and the boy they had met together.

It had taken Jirobane and Carlos four days to catch up with their comrades. The boy they had found along the path was Tiko, who Father Shiku had sent to Giku to get help from the rebels. He had become so ill that the swordsman and the priest were forced to stop and seek help in the rural villages of the area. Once Tiko was well enough to travel again they set out quickly and made their way to the citadel, glad to find their friends already set up inside.

Carlos flicked soap at Kiisan, who threw a sponge at him in reply. The two splashed water at each other and made such a mess that when he walked down the hall past them, Lucien could only sigh and shake his head thinking, "Young people are always so much trouble..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 29- The Taste of Citrus and Salt

Falina was currently employed as a seamstress, working on everything from banners to sheets for their new headquarters. Hai-Yong tried to make himself useful by carrying in some of the fabric Zawn, Hyoko, and Dr. Clark had gone and bought in Geshi, but as Jirobane and the two knights from Giku were also moving the large bolts of fabric his work went generally unappreciated. Hittoko, Ocha, Russ, Father Shiku, and Han Li were also working with the cloth. For a while the red-haired man attempted to cut some pieces of cloth, but Ocha scolded him for not cutting straight, forcing the unofficial revolutionary to give up once again.

He sat down beside Falina in disappointment, deciding it was best just to watch her. The charcoal-haired girl was good at working with cloth and her needle flew up and down, in and out of the fabric like a dolphin jumping above the waves. Although he had first stopped in annoyance her small, swift hands soon enchanted the tall man.

Completing her work on the cerulean blue and sunflower yellow banner, Falina looked up and right into Hai-Yong's deeply gazing eyes. "Mr. Hai-Yong, what is it? What are you doing in here?"

He snapped out of his trance at the sound of her voice and shook himself back into alertness, "Oh, me...I'm...uh...I was...Just watching, I guess."

Falina gave him a friendly smile as she folded up the banner, "I never thought you would be so interested in sewing. You can watch as long as you want."

He stretched and stood up, "Actually..." Hai-Yong began shakily, "I was wondering if you'd like to take a break and go for a little walk with me...I thought you might like to check out the fruit trees on the back of the hill..."

Her face brightened at the suggestion as she shook her cramped hands, "That sounds like fun. I didn't know that we had any fruit trees here...all the ones I've seen looked like maple or oak."

As they left the fabric-filled room the soldier saw the bright sunshine draw out a pink flush in Falina's cheeks. The sunlight slid off his hair like water on a duck. Noon had passed sometime ago and the hottest part of the day was nearly over. Hai-Yong lead Falina around the middle level of the citadel, past some of the small buildings, to a few rows of trees. The trees were fairly tall and healthy looking and the lemon tree dripped with yellow fruit. Falina walked underneath the trees admiring their lovely shapes and color with Hai-Yong following a step behind her. Halfway through the grove she dropped to her knees on the grass. Hai-Yong rushed to her side, worried and wondering what could be wrong.

"Falina!" he exclaimed looked at her face. Her smile was gone. Tears ran down her cheeks and she turned away from him. "Falina..." he murmured, this time more softly, "Everything's okay...there's nothing to worry about..." The wavy-haired man sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "It's all right..."

Gradually she regained control of herself and turned to face Hai-Yong. Her viridian eyes sparkled with tears, "Hai-Yong...this reminds me of my home..."

Falina broke into sobs again and buried her face in his cream-colored tunic. Hai-Yong kept his arm around her and recalled his childhood home. It seemed so faded in his mind...a white house and an oak tree with a rope swing hanging from its branches...his mother baking bread...the tangerine grove where his father had worked each day...it had all burnt up. "Scorched earth" they called it. Hai-Yong also understood the pain of knowing a home you could never return to.

"I know what you're going through..." he said consolingly. Listening to her cry, he felt himself begin to break down, and before he knew it, Hai-Yong was also crying. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves of the trees and a warm breeze rustled the grass. He felt like he could taste the citrus fragrance wafting through the air. And perhaps, along with the lemons and limes, was a bit of tangerine.

"What will your next move be?" Sanada asked casually, leaning back in her chair.

"I...um...well, I was thinking that we should...maybe..." Mio stammered.

"You mean that you don't really have a plan," she stern woman said, summing up his disjointed message.

"No, I don't," Mio admitted.

"Admitting your lack of focus will bring you half way there," she said somewhat happily, "I will allow you, Father Kiisan, the honor of having my talents at your disposal from this point forward either until you win this war or you're just about to go under. Think of it as a gift."

"Ah...thanks, I guess..." Kiisan responded, not entirely sure what the female strategist was talking about.

"We should finish fortifying this citadel and getting the support of the country people. It would be nice to have a greater force at our fingertips. And a war needs money. I'm good at making money, but I don't make the kind of money you need...there is more to do before we set out too far in any direction. After we are all together in these ways I think it would be best, unless the situation changes drastically, to travel down the Farlance River into the Central Plains States and attack the twin fortresses there. That would send us down to the Dunan Lake Region, which I believe could easily be stirred up in revolt since the military is always crushing that region so hard. Things aren't as bad as I previously thought. ...But there's work to be done. Keep it up everyone," Sanada told Kiisan and the others gathered around the table.

Having finished with her part she left the meeting room to find Junsuke. The dark-skinned man was outside watering some tomato plants. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Sir Hidetoyo, but I was wondering if you and your partner could scout something out for me..."


	30. Militant Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dry Aronian summer dragged on in the central states, and in the place the Cyndar had called "Slalain" ("hill city") and the Aronians had later dubbed "Wanyan" ("silent place") the rebels worked. The dark-haired woman looked out of the recently cleaned window at the fields of corn in the distance. There was peace lying like a wool blanket over the farm landscape. Although Sanada knew that the lack of Imperial activity meant something was brewing in the capital, the female strategist kept her concerns to herself while secretly writing to the second-in-command Imperial strategist, Mitsu Riyahd.

The dry Aronian summer dragged on in the central states, and in the place the Cyndar had called "Slalain" ("hill city") and the Aronians had later dubbed "Wanyan" ("silent place") the rebels worked. The dark-haired woman looked out of the recently cleaned window at the fields of corn in the distance. There was peace lying like a wool blanket over the farm landscape. Although Sanada knew that the lack of Imperial activity meant something was brewing in the capital, the female strategist kept her concerns to herself while secretly writing to the second-in-command Imperial strategist, Mitsu Riyahd.

"Sir Riyahd,

I have recently chosen to aid the rebellion in the central part of the nation. I believe you have already heard of the events conspiring in the state of Serif and other "Wheat Field States." I still look often at my looming doubts, but the young leader does have the charisma they say he does. And he really does have the Circle Rune upon his right hand. That is truly a sight to remember, I must note. If you recall our pack from the past I am obligated to inform you of my self-made assignments and you to tell me what you can of what I ask.

My curiosity has arisen over the silent situation here and I want to know where the movements are occurring. I have some informants, but so far I have received no word. Sir Riyahd, the rebels would gladly accept you if you chose to change sides. I feel that I can foresee Imperial losses. I cannot tell if these revolutionaries will defeat the nation of Aronia, but they have already come so far... Forgive my wandering words.

Thank you for your time,

-Sanada Morin"

Occasionally a messenger came from Giku or even Serif City with a package for one of the revolutionaries. Turan Magno still aided the rebels in small ways, sending a little money and redirecting any letters sent to his former agents. That bright morning Kiisan carried the small bundle of mail up to the tiny library that they were beginning to accumulate to sort the incoming letters. For Kiisan it was a depressing task. Louis Abdul received letters from his family on a weekly basis and Lucien paid Loen, a boy from the closest village, to bring him a newspaper from Geshi at the beginning of each week. Kiisan had never been sent a single letter. That seemed to make four of them. Nothing ever came for Falina, Sanada, Hai-Yong, or himself. However, this day was different. A letter had come in a small white envelope. The envelope was closed with a pink wax seal, and it was addressed to, "Miss Sanada Morin, care of Ceru, Back Room Tea Shop, Geshi, State of Onwya."

"Whoever wrote this address does beautiful calligraphy..." Kiisan mused, scanning the letters. He wondered why Sanada used the address of a teashop, but assumed she had her reasons. As he set the envelope aside to hand to her, Kiisan glanced at the return address and paused in shock. "Mitsu Riyahd, White Hall Box 2, Rupanda, State of Aurel."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 30- Militant Sunflowers and Risky Correspondence

Louis Abdul though they should open the letter. "That Sanada is known for playing both sides of battles. That's how she pulled of the Massacre at Lone Hawk Peak. I think we have good reason to suspect her. I mean...after the events of the first skirmish here I trust Hai-Yong more than that sly woman."

Mio was insistent on respecting and trusting Sanada, "If we open her mail and it turns out to be nothing more than a friendly letter, won't you be ashamed of yourselves? We can't afford to lose her! Finding someone like that is a blessing!"

"Do you know what that woman does Mio? You are just a little child to her! Do you want to know why she gets her mail sent to a teashop?" Louis Abdul shouted, banging his fist on the table.

He was unable to say more due to Sanada's sudden entrance. She stood in the doorway, arms akimbo, glaring at the black-haired man. "You really have no restraint Captain. Sir Silverberg beats you in the maturity category any day of the week." She strolled over to Kiisan and took the letter out of his trembling hands. "Thank you, Father."

She dropped into one of the empty chairs remaining around the table and opened the letter, laying the envelope down on the table as she read. It was only a few awkward, silent moments later that she looked up at the three men. "I'll read you the letter, you silly geese. Really, Father, a little less snooping will decrease your stress. Or if you really want I can give you a massage sometime," Sanada said.

Louis Abdul jumped up out of his chair and pushed it in. "I'm not interested in reading your love letter from the Imperial's invalid strategist. I hope he know that he's not the only one in your life." He strode out of the library angrily, his olive green cape flowing behind him.

Sanada flipped some hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes before beginning to read aloud to Mio and Kiisan,

"Miss Sanada,

Major Ko-Wen, General K'aan, and General Raecliff will all be involved in the next offense, assuming you turn towards Dunan next. Please move ahead with your plans as if you know nothing. I have not yet played my ace. I will orchestrate a rebel victory in the state of Ririm. Don't underestimate the King of Cards. I suppose I will have to wait and see you then.

Sincerely,

Mitsu."

Mio grinned excitedly; "He's going to help you! That means he's helping us! Kiisan! Do you understand what this can do for us? We have aid inside the capital!"

"Yeah...it sounds good, Mio," Kiisan murmured in response. Turning to look at the smug-faced Sanada he started to speak, "I'm sorry for any doubt I might've had...I've learned the hard way to trust you I guess..."

Sanada stood up, letter in hand and left before Kiisan could continue. He spoke more for a few moments before seeing the blank look on Mio's face and realizing she had gone. "I hate it when I do stupid things like that..." Kiisan complained to his friend.

"You're not alone in that..." Mio responded, "I think I take the cake..."

Falina looked down from the eastern tower into the large courtyard where Hai-Yong and Lucien were busy training some new recruits who had come from the surrounding countryside of Onwya to join the rebels. Lucien was very patient and good at helping those who did not understand the proper way to hold their weapons or had other troubles, but Hai-Yong was hot-tempered and she could often hear his every word, due to his constant shouting.

"I've shown you three times already! Don't you get it yet?" the red-haired man yelled.

Falina could not help but giggle. Hai-Yong sounded like he was starting to loose his voice. She watched Kichitsu take him by the arm and lead him out of the courtyard to do some work that involved less contact with people.

"That man is a ball of fire," a cool voice stated from behind her. Falina turned to look up at Haneh T'Rumour, who had been following the rebels, keeping a low profile since the siege of Serif City had been won.

"Hello..." the dark-haired girl began before trailing off into an uncomfortable silence. She did not know what to speak with the blond woman about, so the girl hoped that Haneh would pick up the failing conversation. Her hopes were fortunately realized.

"Do you like sunflowers?"

Falina smiled, "Yes, I like them a lot." The peasant girl was happy to find something she had in common with the serious woman.

Haneh was not very good at carrying on conversations anymore. It had taken years to get over the trauma of seeing her parents and siblings, all but Keiichi killed and she had never been able to regain the talkativeness of her youth. Not many things seemed worth being spoken about. She hoped that the girl would accept her invitation despite her awkwardness. "Would you like to go for a walk with me? I saw some lovely sunflowers yesterday."

"That sounds nice, I'd love to come," Falina responded.

Haneh's reply was a slight small that put a tinge of color into her usually pale face.

When Father Carlos saw the two leave the citadel together he was pleasantly surprised not to see Hai-Yong trailing Falina. "That soldier follows her like a child clings to their mother's apron," he noted to Hyoko, who was assisting him with the laundry.

"That man is like duck," she said. Carlos was puzzled by her reply, but decided not to question what sounded like solid wisdom to Hyoko.

"Maybe it's a cultural thing..." he thought.

Kiisan snuck quietly out of the wooden church. Father Shiku had decided to give him a lecture about his duties as a priest, and the young rebel was not sure that he was in the mood for it. Kiisan always tried his utmost, but as he had not gone to the seminary or anything, "Father" was really more of an honorary title to command respect at the moment. As he hurried out of sight from the church he walked right into the back of a thin, blond-haired person. "I-I'm sorry..." he mumbled, recovering from the slight shock. The figure turned around to face him and Kiisan received a much stronger surprise. The man with the loosely tied blond hair was Yuber, who was wearing some mismatched borrowed clothing in place of his armor. "Yuber?"

The bloodthirsty warrior held a colorful paper ball in his hands and had a large garland of wildflowers on his head, helping to obscure his features. It was a sight unlike anything that Kiisan had ever confronted. He stood unmoving with his mouth hanging open while Sasshalai ran up to the two laughing happily. "Big Brother! Are you okay?" he giggled.

Yuber tossed the paper ball to Sasshalai and picked up a large sunflower he had left sitting with his helmet and blades. He handed the vibrantly colored flower to Kiisan, "Falina asked us to give that to you. The moment I stop cutting down humans, your friend starts cutting down flowers." The chaotic being threw back his head and laughed at his own joke.

Kiisan blinked agitatedly and looked at the flower. Sasshalai shook his head at Yuber, "Sir Yuber, your jokes are too much for us."

"There's an old saying Falina's father once told me... "When sunflowers go to battle they fall like wheat in autumn." What does it mean?" Kiisan asked Father Izador.

"It's sort of silly. It's about women going off to fight. ...sort of something like they don't have a chance. I have no idea who came up with it..." the pony-tailed man responded, trying his hardest to explain something that was somewhat unclear to him.

"Thanks..." Kiisan said. He looked at the sunflower that now lit up the room from a glass vase. He knew some exceptional female warriors... Sonoa...and Haneh...Was there any truth to the old saying?

"Coincidences Kiisan..." Han Li assured him, "I bet that girl doesn't even remember that her father said that. You're thinking about nothing."

Kiisan took off his hat and shook his head, tossing his hair around like leaves in the wind. "Yeah, you're right..."


	31. Can you Shoot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revolutionaries had further endeared themselves to the populace of Onwya and the neighboring state of Kuwan by aiding with the harvest. While the fields were filled with haystacks and bundles of grain the citadel had become an anthill of activity. Farmers came by to thank the rebels for their assistance and travelers stopped in to see what the fuss was about. One man became a favorite among the natives by relating rebel exploits to anyone who would listen. Rizu pointed the storyteller out to Kiisan who was somewhat surprised to learn that the tall, thin man was a former imperial soldier. He had been part of the battalion that had been scattered by Sanada's offensive tactics for defending the citadel and had been injured during that battle.

The revolutionaries had further endeared themselves to the populace of Onwya and the neighboring state of Kuwan by aiding with the harvest. While the fields were filled with haystacks and bundles of grain the citadel had become an anthill of activity. Farmers came by to thank the rebels for their assistance and travelers stopped in to see what the fuss was about. One man became a favorite among the natives by relating rebel exploits to anyone who would listen. Rizu pointed the storyteller out to Kiisan who was somewhat surprised to learn that the tall, thin man was a former imperial soldier. He had been part of the battalion that had been scattered by Sanada's offensive tactics for defending the citadel and had been injured during that battle.

"Yes, yes, my name's Kenta, sir," the man in question responded to Kiisan's inquiry. He wore a marigold orange scarf on his head and had a blue and white revolutionary flag thrown over his shoulder like a cape. Kiisan smiled at him asking, "What got you to stay here so peacefully?"

Kenta scratched his head and responded sincerely, "Nicer people and better food."

Kiisan laughed and shook the large hand of the content rebel recruit, "Thank you Mr. Kenta! I appreciate you dedication!"

As Kiisan headed around the east side of the wall towards the curling staircase that would lead him back to the main buildings of the citadel Han Li leaped off the wall above in Kiisan's path. The mysterious man landed lightly like a cat, crouched down slightly, but with perfect balance. His jump was nearly silent- the swish of his cloak, the clink of the supplies in his bag, and the sound of his boots touching the ground. He stood up and looked at Kiisan with worry expressed clearly in his eyes. "Are you forgetting?

"Forgetting what?" Kiisan inquired.

"You are growing so peaceful...so calm...the stars are stagnate Kiisan!" He took the young man by the shoulders are shook him, "Don't do this to me!"

"Oww! That hurts! Cut it out!" Kiisan squeaked indignantly, pushing Han Li away. "Whatever you're talking about is too confusing for me. Explain more clearly or I won't be able to fix anything."

Han Li stood aside with his head hung down and his bangs falling over his eyes for a few silent moments. Kiisan waited awkwardly for his friend to do something. Suddenly Han Li's head snapped back up. He threw off his heavy brown cloak and tossed his dirk and bag aside. He pulled the tie out of his hair, allowing it to stream down over his shoulders as he threw himself down on his knees before Kiisan.

"I cannot take anymore of this! I cannot take it! What I am seeing will rip me to pieces!"

Kiisan nearly jumped with shock. Han Li was usually very much in control of his thoughts and feelings and his outbursts always seemed angry. Instead the dark man was radiating a desperate sorrow. Kiisan knelt down to be at Han Li's level and saw that he was beginning to cry.

"D-don't cry..." the younger man mumbled.

"I need to be on the road again," the distressed warrior stated plainly, "I need to be free...this- this thing is tearing me up!" He clenched his left fist and slammed his right palm, bearing the True Wind Rune, into the dirt. "Let's get out of here...please...I...I just..." he began again, before beginning to shake. The travel-stained man bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back his tears.

Kiisan sat before his crying friend, unable to find the right words to say. He could feel himself starting to reawaken to the world. Han Li was correct. The undetectable stagnation that had nearly engulfed him after the assassination attempt in Serif City had been creeping back. It was like the tide. It pushed its way further and further and no force could stop it, save its on decision to turn back.

Han Li lost control and broke down sobbing. He made a dismal sight with his gear tossed haphazardly away on the ground behind him and his well cared for hair hanging messily around his face. Kiisan reached for his friend's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't give up yet. You can find harmony too."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 31- Can you Shoot, Gunner?

Kiisan was exhausted. Han Li's outburst that morning had been chafing at his mind the entire day. Hoping to get some rest he wandered along the small dirt path through one of the last remaining fields of corn. Kiisan was not very tall and the sturdy green stalks rose above him, obscuring his view of anything but the clear blue sky. Everything was still aside from the rustling of leaves in the wind. The cool breeze warned of autumn's approach. Soon the rebels would head down across the Central Plains States and over the mountains into the Dunan Lake States. Sanada wanted them to make into Dunan and back before any snow had fallen in the mountains. Louis Abdul had thought it would be wiser not to pull back out of Dunan at any point after they had crossed the mountains, but Mio sided with Sanada and Louis Abdul gave in to the two strategists.

A crow cawed ominously in the distance. Kiisan looked up to see a flock of the black birds pass overhead in the direction of the faraway ocean. For a few minutes the silence returned, but this time it was more awkward. The wind had stopped. The beating of his heart was the only sound Kiisan could hear. As he listened to its rhythmic beat his anxiety increased and he could feel sweat slide down his brow. Kiisan removed his hat and knelt down close to the ground, listening for any movement through the rows of corn.

And then came the calls of more birds. A loud sound, unlike anything he had ever heard before rang out. It seemed cold and harsh. It reminded him somewhat of fireworks or a smith flattening a piece of metal. A moment later he could smelt a whiff of smoke.

The quiet returned. Kiisan tucked his hat underneath his arm as he stood up and continued along the path. "If I stay calm and keep on walking I am sure that everything will be fine. I just shouldn't get involved in anything strange going on out here. It'll be okay," he mentally reassured himself.

Step after step the silence grew heavier and the sun dropped slowly over the horizon. Kiisan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey Father," a soft, accented voice called from behind him. "Can you stay right there and not move an inch?"

Mitsu Riyahd, the younger of the two Imperial strategists, sipped his tea quietly. Kiyon de Silverburg was by many years his senior, but the Imperial family had employed him since he was only thirteen, giving him more time in their service. He sat in a large chair, propped up by a large white pillow. The brown-eyed man was waiting for General Tej K'aan's arrival. Waiting was a daily part of Mitsu's routine. He could barely walk or stand for long, so he was mostly confined to the White Hall, where he lived and worked. His face was pale and he was terribly underweight. Last time he had heard his thirteen-year-old niece weighed more than him. Some days he could not hold a brush to write. Sometimes he could not get out of bed in the morning. Other days someone he had asked to stop by would forget to visit and he would wait in this chair for hours, hoping they would recall. Mitsu took most things calmly. His face looked saintly to the Imperial general as he opened the door to find Mitsu sleeping with his cup of tea, now cold, still clasped in his hands.

"If I am sleeping, please do not hesitate to awaken me," the note on the table read. Tej placed it back down and walked over to Mitsu's side. "Sir Riyahd...Sir Riyahd...I'm here," he whispered, placing a heavy hand on the strategist's shoulder.

"W-wha? Huh?" he blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "General...good to see you."

Tej smiled and sat down opposite from the sick man, "So, what did you want to tell me about this new movement that you aren't telling Cuaran?"

"General, please answer me right out. You have strong feelings for Sanada Morin, am I correct?"

Tej shook his head slowly with a silly smile on his face, "That's correct. Remember the New Year's party? I fell asleep on the balcony and she put my cloak over me so I wouldn't get too cold."

Mitsu's eyes twinkled, recalling the incident; "She also painted your face lime green."

Tej laughed heartily and almost put his feet up on the table before catching himself. It seemed important to show good manners with the elegant invalid; however, teasing was not out of the question. "That was when she taught you to dance, right?"

Mitsu threw his yellow and white hat across the table at Tej, missing by a large margin, but making himself feel a little better. "That was nothing at all General! Is just convinced me to try out my feet a bit more than I usually do that night."

"Whatever you say, Sir. I'm just glad you feel better about her than Cuaran does."

He placed his teacup back onto the table and looked at Tej more seriously, "...Actually, this request relates to Miss Sanada. General...I'm going to ask you to do something that might be very difficult for you for the sake of Miss Sanada and her cause. If you refuse, please don't bring me to His Majesty and charge me with treason. Please, kill me here and take my correspondence with Miss Sanada as proof. I would like not to tremble before those who have done much for me. I fear my own heart. I wish not to lie to Leo Maximillian to protect my life. I fear I would." At this his eyes grew distant and he seemed to be testing his own will. After a moment, he emerged from his struggle with himself victorious and continued to speak, "Go with General Raecliff to the place you have been directed to travel to. Set up as though everything were the same as always, but when the rebels arrive...switch sides."

Tej looked down at his heavy boots, reflecting on Mitsu's words, "I don't understand why you're doing this, but...I...I'll take my chances with this." He turned his glance upward to meet Mitsu's gaze, "Give me all the details you have. I want to do this."

Kiisan heeded the words of the unseen person behind him. To turn and see the face of the person was tempting, but there had been urgency in those words. He took a deep breath. "It could be worse. At least it's not another attempt on my life..." Kiisan thought, trying to reassure himself.

Another figure slid through the corn, onto the path ahead. It was a man with very dark skin wearing a white coat. In his hands he held what looked to Kiisan like an elaborate metal fishing pole with a heavy handle. "Caio...you cheat...I've got you now...you're not getting away again so easily..." he growled.

The person who stood behind Kiisan, obviously Caio, responded with a hint of a grin in his voice, "Ah, come on, why can't you all just let bygones be bygones? Stubborn, aren't you, Yel?"

Yel, the man in the coat, raised the odd contraption and peered along its length over Kiisan's shoulder. "I followed you all the way from the state of Kesten, and I'd be fool to let you off so easily now..." His grip around the metal object tightened and he yelled to Kiisan, "Out of the way, kid!"

"Don't move!" was Caio's call.

Kiisan did not have time to even think. Two things whizzed through the air faster than arrows. The man before him fell to the ground, blood staining his coat. Kiisan looked about in panic. Behind him stood a hazel-eyed man, holding a similar metal object in his hand. A thin trail of smoke streamed from its mouth. The man, Caio, grinned and shrugged; "I really didn't want to have to do that. Maybe you can say a prayer for him Father."

He tossed his arm back, leaning the metal object on his shoulder, and walked off through the cornfield north towards the citadel.

*The title, "Can you Shoot, Gunner?" is a reference to Suikoden II. Elza asks Clive this when you first encounter them in Muse before she escapes.


	32. Under the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Today we are going south. That is all there is to it," Sanada stated plainly, rolling up her map and walking out of the study. Louis Abdul groaned, everyday it had been, "No, not today, we're going next week," or "We'll leave in four days, be ready!" He was sick of hearing Sanada's voice. Dr. Clark took his hand off of his forehead long enough to place a comforting hand on the captain's shoulder before following the determined strategist out to the main courtyard.

"Today we are going south. That is all there is to it," Sanada stated plainly, rolling up her map and walking out of the study. Louis Abdul groaned, everyday it had been, "No, not today, we're going next week," or "We'll leave in four days, be ready!" He was sick of hearing Sanada's voice. Dr. Clark took his hand off of his forehead long enough to place a comforting hand on the captain's shoulder before following the determined strategist out to the main courtyard.

It had already been decided that the force would split in half so as not to leave the citadel unprotected. While Kiisan and the two strategists were away it had been decided that Hyoko and Lucien would be in charge. The revolutionaries heading southeast towards the mountains were sent off with little fanfare to keep the division of the forces quiet.

Hittoko stood on the outermost wall of the citadel and waved until the others faded into the distance. Hyoko shuffled over to stand beside her younger sister. "Do you already miss them, Hittoko?"

The younger girl's hand dropped slowly to her side and she looked down at her sandal-clad feet.

"No need to be sad! That was not farewell forever! Plan says they come back after liberating north of that lake to regroup, right?" Hyoko smiled, trying her hardest to reassure Hittoko, who sighed and then smiled in return.

"Yes...all come back safe. Okay Hyoko."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 32- Under the Apple Trees

Sasshalai dragged Yuber along the path behind the rest of the rebels. The black-clad man appeared somewhat reluctant to make this trip and he was constantly looking back over his shoulder towards the citadel.

"This is the state of Kuwan," the little boy informed him as they passed through a checkpoint where the guards simply waved at the revolutionaries and let them through. "We're going to take a path up into the mountains in the southern part of this state to get where we want to go. They grow a lot of apples here, did you know that?"

The blond man shook his head, "No, I didn't know that. Who told you?"

Sasshalai smiled and tugged on Yuber's gloved hand, urging him to walk a little faster. "No one told me. I found out from Mr. Caio...and Miss Sanada is the one who has the whole plan all together like a jigsaw puzzle."

"You're terrible, you little mind-reader! That's gonna get you in big trouble sometime if you don't watch out!" Yuber scolded teasingly.

"I can read your mind too! Don't think 'cause you're not human that I can't!" the boy grinned, "I can make lots of trouble for you too!"

The armored man scooped the chestnut-haired boy up into his arms, "Okay, okay! I'll be good! I promise. Let's just get away from farming and back to spilling blood and spreading chaos!"

Carlos looked over his shoulder to see Sasshalai laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. The black-haired priest thought back to his own childhood for a moment before deciding it would be better not to get too nostalgic. He tapped Falina lightly on the shoulder asking, "What was Kiisan like when he was a little kid?"

She paused for a few minutes, looking thoughtful, before responding, "He was cheerful, talkative, and full of energy. He liked to climb trees...he was always doing something exciting."

"That sounds sort of like what I expected. He had a lot of friends even then I bet."

Falina's green eyes sparkled and she called to Kiisan, "Remember all the things you did back in the village? Tell Carlos about when you and Yuujin found a frog in the fields! I'll never forget the look on your mother's face from that time..." Her happy voice gradually quieted and slowed. Carlos gave her a curious look and Kiisan did not reply.

"Is something wrong?" the black-haired priest inquired.

She looked back up at Carlos with a more forced smile on her face than before. "Yuujin died this past spring in Eiken Valley near Medina. So did most of our other friends. ...and you know about what happened to our home..."

Carlos nodded and chose to pull the spotlight away from Falina's worries at the risk of his own pleasant mood. It was just what he needed to do. "I'm one of seven children. I'm from Failon, on the western coast. You've never seen the western ocean, have you? My father used to go out everyday in his fishing boat until he got too old. Now my older brothers take care of the fishing and Father stays at home all day with my mother."

The comment about his own childhood worked like a charm. Falina was looking at him intently, obviously curious and hoping to hear more. "So, are you a good swimmer? Do you like the ocean? What kind of fish do your family catch?" she asked.

Hai-Yong, hoping to become part of the conversation chimed in with more questions, "What do the rest of your siblings do? Why didn't you become a fisherman?"

Carlos laughed and began again, "Okay, one question at a time. I do love the ocean; sometimes I miss it now that I spend so much time so far inland. I'm an okay swimmer, definitely not the best in my family, but it's fun. We catch all kinds of fish, but mostly..."

The road they were following through Kuwan was not part of the system of roads they had traveled earlier through the "Wheat Field" States, but a simple country road. It was full of holes and Kiisan was afraid that his horse might trip. When he mentioned this to Sanada she merely grumbled about how the government was too cheap to build up the Tol Highroad all the way to the mountains, but left miles on each side of the range without any good paths.

The warm sun shone over the rough road, the dry grass, and the rebels as they continued on their way. Sonoa and Mai Mai scouted ahead of the main group and on the second day following the dusty trail the pale-haired woman returned with a smooth green fruit in her hand. "We're getting close to a lot o' trees full of this fruit. 'T's an apple, right?"

Mio peered at the fruit in her hand carefully, "Yes, that's an apple. ...Haven't you ever seen one Sonoa? Don't they grow where you're from?"

She handed him the fruit and looked at him in exasperation. "On the plains there aren't apple trees. I have seen them in Serif be'ore. I just wasn't ever sure." The Shensa woman stalked off towards Mai Mai, who sat by the side of the road gingerly poking another apple with her paw.

As the revolutionaries reached the apple orchard Louis Abdul forced Sanada into allowing them a break in the shade. "We've been going straight through since morning, woman! You wouldn't even let us stop to eat lunch!" he complained as he sat down in the grass.

"I hope you don't talk to your wife like that," she replied.

"My wife isn't like you! I would never even cross my mind to speak to her like this. You're some ragged disgrace. Why don't you get married and clean up your act?" the captain scoffed at her.

Sanada's face turned red with frustration and she leapt on top of Louis Abdul pounding on his chest with a tightly clenched fist. Rizu and Junsuke laughed in amusement at the two rebel leaders.

"They really must be good friends to go at it like that," Rizu chuckled.

"Or very impassioned enemies," Junsuke added.

After a few minutes Dr. Clark and Mio managed to pull the fuming strategist and exhausted soldier apart. "Were you trying to kill me?" Louis Abdul asked, "Save it for the Imperials, Warrior Woman!"

He scrambled up into a tree to get away from the still angry woman and mumbled to himself about how she should have become a warrior and not a strategist.

Kusa and Kurin scuttled around the apple trees excitedly while Caio and Han Li looked on. Both scavengers were attempting to fit as many apples as possible into their already bulky packs. Neither of the two had allowed themselves to be convinced to leave anything they owned behind at the citadel and continued to carry much more equipment necessary. Fukai, the gray kitten, chased behind Kurin cheerfully, enjoying the chance to play.

Caio leaned back leisurely against the sturdy tree and closed his eyes, "I think I'm going to get some shut eye. If we run into any trouble and I'm tired I'll be a terrible shot."

Han Li glanced at the fugitive out of the corner of his eye, "If you really had to you could shot well under any circumstances."

The shorthaired man opened an eye to look back at the True Wind Rune's bearer. "Yeah, who told you that?"

"The kid," Han Li replied succinctly.

Caio relaxed and closed his eye again, "So tell me again about that kid..."

The black-haired man brushed some dust off his shoulder and sighed, "This is the third time. Are you sure you don't have a memory problem?"

"No, I'm just a little inattentive. It'll be the last time...I promise."

"Alright," he replied, "He's from Klikk, he's a True Rune bearer like me...he was born with the ability to read people's minds. It's that simple. He's just a nosy little kid. Probably wondered what under the sun that gun of yours was. Heck, so did I."

Caio pulled his white scarf more tightly around his shoulders, "Yeah, I'd have been surprised if you knew what it was. I stole it right from under the Guild's nose. They didn't expect an inside job. Didn't even know it was me until I didn't come back on time. Seems like they have yet to learn that the only ones skilled enough to steal from them are the ones they trained."

"You're a really cocky person, aren't you?" Han Li commented.

The gunner waved a hand in the air nonchalantly, "Me? Nah, I'm not cocky, just a bit proud."

Han Li sunk down a bit and leaned his head back against the tree, "I don't know about that, but I do know that you're a moron."

"Hey..." Caio muttered with a note of laughter in his voice, "...You're not too nice, are you?"

There was no response. He opened his eyes and looked at Han Li who was wrapped in his cloak leaning back against the apple tree. The dark-skinned man was already asleep.

"...That was fast. You sure must've been tired..."

He yawned and moved into a more comfortable position, "Guess I'll take the hint..."


	33. Warm Confirmations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han Li grumbled in irritation at Kiisan, who grinned at him cheerfully. "We were taking a nap under the same tree. He's not my "buddy." I don't have "buddies," for your information."

Han Li grumbled in irritation at Kiisan, who grinned at him cheerfully. "We were taking a nap under the same tree. He's not my "buddy." I don't have "buddies," for your information."

"Yeah, yeah, sure..." the younger man replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

While Kiisan teased the older man, Mio and Sanada conversed with the gate guards from the state of Naco. They had just passed through apple orchards in the southwestern corner of the state and wanted to attempt heading through the mountains by way of the Riftern Trail, which began just past this checkpoint. The two guards warned the strategists about the treacherousness of the path and suggested the rebels leave their horses behind. Sanada squabbled loudly with the young men about their trustworthiness after they offered to hold onto their horses until the revolutionaries returned. Mio, afraid to take a side in the conflict, watched nervously. After a few minutes a third man, wearing a large straw hat over two long golden blond braids appeared in the doorway. He yawned softly before turning to Sanada and asking, "Is Kiisan here?"

She blinked in surprise and glanced at Mio who answered, "Yes, he is," in confusion.

The young man suddenly seemed to come awake. His eyes widened and he pushed between the two strategists and the guards, rushing out of the gatehouse. He stumbled around the assembled rebels searching for Kiisan. Louis Abdul looked at him curiously, wondering why the crazed-looking figure seemed so familiar. After a few moments of dashing about with no destination than wherever Kiisan was the young man spotted the person he was looking for.

Kiisan stood below Han Li who was perched on a flimsy-looking branch of a nearby tree. "Kiisan!" the colorfully clad man called as he ran toward the rebel leader.

Kiisan turned in surprise to look at the person who had yelled his name. Before he had the time to recognize the figure the young man had his arms around Kiisan in a tight hug. "Kiisan, I set out as soon as I was sure it was you!"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 33- Into the Mountains and Warm Confirmations

"Yuki! Lemme go!" Kiisan scowled the flush of embarrassment reddening his face. The blonde man, Yuki, dropped his arms and drew back slightly, but continued to smile jubilantly.

"Kiisan, this is amazing. Last time I saw you was way back in Serif! I haven't seen you since I visited you in the field hospital that morning after the surprise attack! It was spring!"

Yuki was entirely unaware that everyone was looking at him. Even Sanada had paused her argument with the guards to watch the energetic man talk. He continued his speech, still focused only on Kiisan, "Then I started to hear all sorts of things about revolution and some "Father Kiisan" person! I mean, after Captain Louis Abdul left the army I knew something big was going on! I was stuck in Ablin City while General T'Rumour staged his siege and the whole time I was thinking, "Is that the Kiisan I know?" I mean, if you had heard that I was doing something so... great...awe-inspiring...fantastic you'd be curious too, right? I was sort of unsure though, since you're a farm-boy and they kept on blabbing about some priest and the Circle Rune, but I read the description off of some Imperial dispatch and then I was pretty sure it was you! Since, you know, you're sort of small and have hazel eyes, you're more unusual than someone like me or something. I wanted to join up so bad! But by the time I was sure it was you, I was down here in Naco visiting my cousin and I was afraid I'd miss you. Then went to Lady de Kiron's court and asked around about the rebels. They told me you were going up through the moutains, so I thought I would just wait around for you- and it's been three days now, but here you are!"

Kiisan's head was whirling from everything Yuki had just said. The man with the braids had also served in Serif's State Army, but in a different division. Kiisan had met him when the blue-eyed man was trying to get extra rations from the cook. Yuki was one of those magnetic people who always knew how to have a good time and Kiisan had admired him a bit for that.

Before the overwhelmed priest could respond, Sanada asked, "We'd be pleased to have you, especially since you seem to be an old acquaintance of Kiisan's, but are you sure you can handle this?"

"Handle this! Che!" Yuki grinned proudly and retrieved his spear from the gatehouse; "I can handle anything thrown at me!"

"I wouldn't argue with him," Han Li agreed, "Anyone crazy enough to chase Kiisan all the way out here must have some spirit. And that's what it takes to be a rebel."

Sanada nodded silently and turned to the two gatehouse keepers, "Take good care of the horses. I'll see that you are compensated when we return."

The young men in Naco's green and white army uniforms happily said their good-byes to Sanada as the revolutionaries headed up past the gates onto the path. After she was out of sight one sighed and, looking to his companion, inquired, "Has anyone ever hassled us that much before?"

Two hours up the trail Mio could barely keep up the pace. He lagged behind and limped slightly from a fall he had taken early on over a tree root. Yuki looked at the orange-haired strategist over his shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"

Mio shrugged and smiled, "It hurts, but I'll probably become numb soon..."

Yuki shook his head and looked around thoughtfully, "Aww, that's no good. You can't keep going like that. How long should it take to get through the mountains?"

After pausing for a moment to make a quick mental calculation Mio responded, "About three days, I think."

"Well, you need a break...Mio, right?" The golden-haired man scurried ahead and stopped Louis Abdul. He whispered to the captain for a moment before returning with the caped figure at his side. Louis Abdul gave Yuki his sword and pack and then, having unloaded himself of any extra weight, approached Mio.

"Yuki says you're having some trouble here. Come on. He volunteered to take my stuff so I could carry you, so let's go then."

Mio clambered awkwardly onto his friend's back and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. The black-haired man shifted his passenger slightly and stifled a laugh; "You better appreciate this Mio! I must look like a fool."

"Well, at least you don't have to be carried..." the strategist told his friend in consolation.

"Yeah, that's right. Think my wife'll be impressed if I tell her I carried you to down to Efttal?"

"Sure, why not?" Yuki giggled, "But she might want you to start working harder around the house if she knew your true strength and endurance!"

Louis Abdul groaned, "That's right...I think I'll have to sacrifice my pride to save myself from housework..."

"Are you goin' fool 'round all day?" called Kusa.

"No!" the three men replied in unison.

"Then stop slowing us all up!"

"Yes Ma'am!" saluted Yuki.

Falina looked at her wavering reflection in the cold mountain stream they had stopped by for the night. The water was so clear she could make out each pebble lining its bottom. Although the current appeared to be slow, the occasional leaf sailing by proved otherwise. Unlike the many creeks and streams they had encountered in Onwya and the other states near the citadel this one was not teeming with mosquito fish or minnows. The green-eyed girl could see the leaves on the trees changing color. The warm tones swept across the mountainsides like a wildfire. Sanada had hoped they could aid Sita Katyana and Father Jie Jhin in fortifying the states they led and return to the citadel before snow blocked the passes. Falina could feel the last traces of summer slipping away.

The sound of twigs cracking and straw sandals flapping alerted her to Hai-Yong's presence. He crouched down next to her silently and peered into the stream. She watched at he leaned in closer and squinted at the water, his brow creasing in thought.

After a few moments he looked back up at her and asked, "What were you looking at?"

Falina laughed at his question. Hai-Yong was glad to see her looking so happy.

"I was just admiring the stream. It was nothing special, but it's nice to see your interest," she answered, after pulling herself back together.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, growing excited, "Um, I found something I think you might like. Give me your hand."

She offered her right hand to him and with a large grin Hai-Yong took something out of his pocket and dropped in out of his large hand into her much smaller one.

Three dark brown, circular seeds shaped like coins lay in her hand.

"These are wisteria seeds, aren't they? ...Thank you."

"Yep," he responded, "I knew you'd like 'em."

Falina closed her fingers tightly around the seeds, gripping them firmly. She looked into Hai-Yong's shining eyes, feeling her own eyes welling up with tears.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Falina sobbed, throwing her arms around the older man.

The former Imperial soldier was surprised by Falina's movement and forgot the thoughts he had planned for the situation. His tan face began to turn a bit pink as he put an arm around the crying girl to hug her back.

And as Falina's crying quieted and she sat by the stream leaning against him, examining the wisteria seeds in her hand the tall man who had never been much of an observer of the world thought he saw the most beautiful pink and blue sunset in his life.


	34. Varied Altitudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Tej K'aan and General Cuaran Raecliff had left the Aronian capital city, Rupanda, in the state of Aurel, just two days earlier. With them they took a large portion of the army and head strategist Kiyon de Silverburg. Mitsu had seen them off alongside Lina de Silverburg that shining morning. He had crossed his fingers in hopes that his plan would succeed. ...If it did not...

General Tej K'aan and General Cuaran Raecliff had left the Aronian capital city, Rupanda, in the state of Aurel, just two days earlier. With them they took a large portion of the army and head strategist Kiyon de Silverburg. Mitsu had seen them off alongside Lina de Silverburg that shining morning. He had crossed his fingers in hopes that his plan would succeed. ...If it did not...

But this was not the time for such concerns. It was his turn to head out. He scuttled down the marble hall leaning heavily on a wooden staff. At this time of day nearly everyone was busy doing something.

No one noticed the small, sickly man dragging himself along outside of the building and through the castle courtyard.

No one recognized the second-in-command strategist limping past the castle gates into the sprawling city.

It was a slow, painstakingly agonizing way to proceed for such a distance, but Mitsu was far from reaching his destination. He passed through the bustling city with as much speed as he could muster, breathing hard and feeling his muscles ache. There was so much further to go...

Mitsu Riyahd left the city of Rupanda, headed north along the Chien Highroad, an hour after he set out from his office. He was already exhausted, but the plan depended on so many things, and he for his plan, he many more miles to walk...

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 34- Varied Altitudes and Colorful Impressions

Yuki hiked along happily beside the other revolutionaries, enjoying the feeling of camaraderie. The whole rebel army appealed to him in many ways. He liked being with Kiisan and Louis Abdul again, even if he was not so sure whether the captain was as glad to see him. He liked the sense of purpose, never lacking for someone to talk to; the excuse to travel the country...he even liked the sort of uniform many of the revolutionaries wore. The soldiers from Serif and Onwya had traded their former colors for ocean blue, snow white, and dandelion yellow. Yuki was disappointed not be able to dress quite like them, but wearing a blue and white bandanna did make him feel as though he matched a little better.

The revolutionaries had been following the narrow, curving trail for quite a while since they broke camp and the blond man was beginning to wonder when they would stop for lunch. After listening to his stomach give a loud growl he turned to a nearby soldier, whose green cap effectively hid most of his face. "Are you getting as hungry as me?" the energetic man inquired.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry..." the jacket-clad soldier replied.

The soldier's voice seemed somewhat high to Yuki. He tried to peer inconspicuously under the green cap, but was unable to do so without looking too nosy. Instead he carefully regarded the figure in the brown jacket. The dark-haired soldier seemed rather small and he carried an unusual looking dirk instead of a standard sword, bow, or spear.

"Umm..." Yuki began, unsure of how to phrase his question most politely, "...How old are you?"

The figure in the green cap coughed, "...eighteen..."

The scavenger mercenary Kurin, who was walking only a few steps ahead of them, turned and peered at the young man in question over his shoulder, peering over the tops of his dark glasses. "Your voice sounds very familiar..."

"Um, uh, what do you mean?" the young soldier asked.

Kurin snatched the green cap off, revealing the wide-eyed face of Tiko. "A-ha!" he exclaimed, "Thought something was fishy!"

Tiko grabbed his cap back from Kurin and shushed him noisily, "Shh! Be quiet! I'm not supposed to be here! You have to keep this a secret!"

"So crazy!" Kurin muttered, "It doesn't work! You are too little!"

Yuki adjusted his straw hat and laughed, "Eighteen?"

Tiko's face grew red as he fumed quietly, "...just keep it a secret."

Father Izador read over the message slowly, absorbing its contents before bringing it to Kichitsu and Mekkachi to see their reactions. Lord Satis, the aristocratic ruler of Crona, who had been appointed by Emperor Leo Maximillian himself, had been overthrown and killed by rebels. This meant that the last large Imperial holdout in the "Wheat Field States" was gone and any sizable threat would have to come from the south.

Mekkachi crumpled up the dispatch and threw it on the floor, "Great! What'll we do now? Our connection said that Major Ko-Wen was going to sail up to Crona and head inward from there, right? Won't this make the Imperials change their plans?"

Kichitsu sighed and nodded; "When Major Ko-Wen hears this I suppose her transportation plans will change...it's such a shame that the independent resistance in Crona did that now..."

Izador picked the crunched piece of paper up and smoothed it out. He silently read over the words again while the two knights discussed possible ways to defend the citadel from attack. His creased brow lightened as he came up with his own way to counter the freeing of Crona. "Excuse me...Sir Mekkachi, Sir Kichitsu...I think I have an idea."

"Go ahead," the black-haired knight urged, "We're open to anything at this point."

"We have to make sure that the Imperial Army doesn't learn that Lord Satis was deposed. We'll go to Crona and dress up our troops as Imperial soldiers, making it look like everything is normal. After Major Ko-Wen disembarks we'll attack. ...What do you think?"

The two armored men looked at each other and smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you, Father Izador," Mekkachi smirked.

"Sounds lovely," Kichitsu added.

"I'll write up the official directions and pass them by Lady Hyoko and Lord Lucien. Then we'll set this plan in action!" Mekkachi cheered, jumping up and hurrying out of the room, leaving his companion to further congratulate Father Izador on the exceptional plan.

The trail curled around the ridge like a vine twisted around a tree trunk. It grew so narrow in places that the revolutionaries had to continue on in nearly single file. Kiisan had never been somewhere where he could look down into such deep valleys and ravines before. He felt a little dizzy and placed a hand on his head. "How do you know if you're afraid of heights?" he asked Carlos.

"Do you feel like you might fall any moment? Do you think you might faint? Are you afraid to keep going, but also afraid to turn back?" the green-eyed priest questioned.

"If the answers are all yes?" Kiisan responded nervously.

"Then you definitely afraid of heights," Carlos said evenly.

"I would've imagined I'd hear that from you, Carlos, not Kiisan," Louis Abdul said with a grin.

Carlos shook his head enthusiastically, "No way! You have to give me some more credit than that!"

Mio laughed softly and Kusa chuckled. Sanada stopped in the middle of the path to scold the men, shrieking, "Less talking! More walking!"

As soon as the serious strategist had regained her lead, Louis Abdul whispered to his friends, "That's why she's not married!"

"I heard that Captain Louis Abdul!" she yelled. The tall man nearly jumped in surprise.

"I bet'y'r wife wishes she could keep ya in line like that," Kusa snickered, hurrying ahead to get a better look at the road around the bend.

Kiisan followed, and was greeted with another panoramic view of the mountains clothed in a myriad of lively shades of green, gold, and brown. The cold wind picked up somewhat, whisking a few crisp brown leaves past the revolutionaries. Falina pulled her scarf tighter and Hai-Yong rubbed his hands together to warm up. "Nice view," Han Li remarked without much emotion.

"The land here is alive," Sasshalai told the older man, "But the wind isn't."

"I know, kiddo," Han Li replied, "Don't get too cold."

After the widening point where Kiisan had paused the trail headed downward sharply. Sanada explained that before the path went up again it first had to go down.

"How many more days in the mountains?" Yuki inquired.

"It's already been four days," Carlos noted.

Sanada calculated something swiftly on her fingers before answering, "I would think about two more days. We've already made it through the hardest part."

"That's comforting..." Yuki said, "Smooth sailing until we reach Efttal, huh? ...What exactly happens once we reach Efttal?"

"That is when the next stage of the plan will begin. We will meet with Duchess Sita Katyana, Father Jie Jhin, and Lord Hal de Calico in Efttal's capital city and go on to engage the Imperials at Windfall Hill," Sanada told Yuki, her countenance shifting from a straight face to a devious grin, "...maybe I'll keep the rest of the plan secret from you, latecomer, and give you a little surprise..."

The glowing embers were all that was left of the fire. Tiko stirred them with a stick and tossed a dry leaf onto them, watching it twist and curl as it caught on fire and burned up. Yuki and Kurin had decided grudgingly to keep his secret for the time being and the boy was still feeling excited about being part of the "adventure." His conscientious told him that he should've stayed at Slalain Citadel with Father Shiku, but the idea of traveling through the mountains had been too enticing. "At least I left them a note," Tiko thought, "They'll know where I am."

He looked up from the red-hot embers as Sasshalai sat down on the ground beside him. Tiko looked at the younger boy for a moment, but Sasshalai did not make eye contact and he did not know what to say. They sat beside each other without saying a word, watching the sparks of the fire die and the night grow darker.

Suddenly Sasshalai broke the silence. It felt awkward to Tiko and he was glad to hear it go. "Your parents would be proud of you," the boy with the odd-colored eyes stated plainly.

Tiko was somewhat confused, "What do you mean? I don't even remember them."

Sasshalai smiled peacefully and closed his eyes; "There are spirits in the mountains too. ...And stars."

"You're sort of weird," Tiko laughed, wondering what the younger boy meant.

The child with the dandelions on his head opened his eyes and gave Tiko a wide smile that showed his shiny white teeth, one of them not yet grown in all the way. "Look! The spirits are passing through!"

Tiko turned around sharply, to see the ethereal balls of glimmering light float around them on the breeze. The sleeping camp seemed to glow in their unearthly light. Tiko's felt his mouth drop open as he watched the lights bob up and down like ships on the ocean. He looked to Sasshalai for an explanation. The boy from Klikk had risen and was standing on the end of the ledge with the lights circling him.

"...I..." Tiko murmured, "...It's amazing..."


	35. The Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some farmers heading home from the market had been kind enough to give him a lift for a few miles. Mitsu was unable to impose on them, though, and politely turned down a ride any further than their home, saying he didn't want to be an inconvenience. So he set out on foot again.

Some farmers heading home from the market had been kind enough to give him a lift for a few miles. Mitsu was unable to impose on them, though, and politely turned down a ride any further than their home, saying he didn't want to be an inconvenience. So he set out on foot again.

Mitsu was not a very good judge of distance, unless it was on a map, because he had never gone far from Rupanda in his life, so he was unsure of whether he was making good time for his condition or not. Along the road he consulted other travelers to get opinions on what was the way to get up to the Dunan Lake States. Some suggested Banner Pass, while others recommended the paths across the Omasas Plains, and he even received a tip promoting taking a boat straight up to the lake from the mountain rivers in northern Toran. For ease of walking he opted for the Omasas Plains. They were vast, but fairly flat. At one time they had been farmlands, but battles fought there and bad memories had driven the locals away. Now the land was covered in grassy fields.

The strategist was still far from even the most far-flung arm of these plains. He had made it up to Yvan and taken a ferry across the river to Kirov, and from that port set out headed northwest. The land was a bit rough here and he often found himself tripping over rocks in the beat up road. Mitsu was fairly sure that the revolutionaries would've made it out of the mountains by that time and when he stayed the night in Isaol he wrote a letter to Sanada, addressing it to the seat of the state of Efttal in the city of Tanrensho.

"Lady Sanada Morin,

If you are reading this letter I trust you have made it to Efttal safely and are currently with Father Jie Jhin and the other rebel sympathizers. Our signal to General K'aan will be as usual, so be on the alert. I wish you the best of luck.

Sincerely,

Mitsu Riyadh."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 35- The Roads and Their Preparations

Father Izador rode alongside Sir Kichitsu as they hurried along the highroad to Crona City. No one was exactly sure when Major Ko-Wen would arrive in the city and the rebels had to be prepared at all times. They had gotten together as much Imperial Army gear as they could find in all of Serif and Onwya. Even as the rode everyone who would take part in the deception in Crona City wore the purple and white crests of Aronia's Imperial Army. The only thing reminding the natives of Kesten that these were revolutionaries as they observed the rebels pass through were the banners of blue, yellow, and white. All of the rebel flags had been made at different times and by different people so no two banners had the same pattern. They flapped wildly in the wind as the revolutionaries kept up their pace.

"Father Izador, you make a pretty dashing soldier," the black-haired knight teased.

The priest straightened his heavy helmet with one hand while clutching his horse's reins with the other. "I never want to do this again," he said, "If I ever volunteer for a similar expedition please remind me how much I dislike wearing this armor!"

"Don't worry! I'll remember that!" laughed the knight; "I hate to wear any colors but my own."

"I'm glad you won't go home and tell Hyoko and Hittoko that you enjoyed it!" Lucien added, "They seemed disappointed to stay behind."

Kichitsu frowned sharply, "I was sorry that they couldn't come. ...It's just that the Imperial Army doesn't contain many woman...especially not Lirwanis..."

"And because this is a trap I still don't get to show you my kites!" Lucien complained, shaking his head. "At this rate my greatest skill will go to waste."

"Sooner or later, I'm sure we'll get to see these kites you keep mentioning," Kichitsu replied, "If the war ends without you getting the chance to use them, I promise to stick around long enough for you to show your talent off to me."

Lucien smiled and nodded, "That's nice of you. You're a fine young man. You remind me of my younger brother."

"What is your family like, Lucien?" inquired a rough, but unmistakably female voice.

The three men turned to see Haneh pull her horse alongside them. In the shining armor she looked like the most formidable warrior out of all of them. Father Izador shuddered, the warrior blood in the blond woman showed in the way that she held herself. She had come from a proud family, and she seemed that she could possibly restore all of that family's honor by herself. At this time her eyes were shining, but her face still looked cold and pale.

"All that's left is a niece and nephew living in Kuwan, but my younger brother was a real tough soldier. He became a captain in Kuwan's state army and sometimes I assisted him. His wife was very sweet, their kids both are artisan types, my father was a carpenter...there's not much to say."

"That sounds nice," Haneh murmured as she smiled.

"She isn't a bad one at all..." Lucien decided while Father Izador and Sir Kichitsu laughed.

The leaders of three states in the Dunan Lake Region had awaited the rebels' arrival into Efttal. Kiisan felt a little afraid as he entered to meet with them, but when he saw the faces of the three rebel sympathizers, he immediately felt more comfortable.

Father Jie Jhin, who led Efttal wore glasses and had somewhat unruly seeming brown hair. Lord Hal de Calico, who ruled Saiyonn, had tan skin and reddish-brown hair. The leader of Miiro, Duchess Sita Katyana, had short black hair and dark skin. Kiisan smiled at them and bowed slightly.

"Please, none of that," the young woman giggled, "Have a seat."

"Thank you," Kiisan replied, sitting down across the table from them, flanked by Mio, Sanada, and Louis Abdul.

"I was informed," the green-clad woman began, "That the rebels came here with a plan ready for taking on Generals Raecliff and K'aan and their accompanying strategist Sir Kiyon de Silverburg. Is there truth in this matter?"

"Yes, there is. You were accurately informed," Sanada responded calmly, "The Imperial Army is in Wesder and Daymer, and hoping to make a pincer movement into these three states and we will engage them at Windfall Hill."

Father Jie Jhin turned somewhat pale at the suggestion, "You mean to let them that far into Efttal?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Sanada said, eyeing him coldly.

"It's just..." the leader of Efttal mumbled.

"We don't want their scorched earth policy going on here," Lord Hal stated firmly for his less resolute associate.

Mio smiled faintly, "I understand that, sir. Don't worry; just leave everything to us. If the Imperials want to attack us with speed they will not spend time burning the countryside. We have a friend in the Imperial Army who will do his utmost to advise the others that hurrying to the hill is the best course of action."

Jie Jhin nodded and looked relieved. Lord Hal raised an eyebrow. The most verbal leader, Duchess Sita, took over for the two men and posed the next question, "You do not appear to have a very large force at your disposal. We will supply you with all the aid we can muster, but it leads me to believe that you will not be able to win without a good plan. What is the strategy for this battle?"

Mio opened his mouth, but before he could let out a word Sanada started to explain, "We will be ready with a small portion of our forces on the high ground. The enemy will believe that they have the advantage and attack. However, once General Raecliff and his troops are far enough into their attack, my good friend, General K'aan will give his troops a change in orders and will turn on his former allies. At this point, the rest of our force will come out of hiding on the low ground and head up, cutting off General Raecliff's only route for retreat."

"I see..." the duchess replied, "You have worked this out very well in advance."

Sanada pushed some strands of hair back out of her face, "Preparation is preferable, but when necessary one must be able to think on their feet. We will see how it goes."

Louis Abdul stood up on the steps giving the troops a general overview of their next movement. He spoke through a rolled up map to amplify his voice somewhat and gesticulated furiously with his free hand, adding emphasis to every word.

Yuki, Sasshalai, and Yuber stood awkwardly to one side, unsure of whether or not these orders applied to them. Yuki was confused about what detachment he belonged to, Sasshalai wanted directions straight from Kiisan, and Yuber did not care what anyone said, because he would do what he pleased during the battle anyway. Tiko approached them as Louis Abdul finished up to discuss the situation and suggest that they use their free time to check out the city.

Tiko was too caught up in his conversation to attempt to sound like an adult as Sonoa, Mai Mai, and Dr. Clark passed by.

"I haven't been on this side of the mountains before! I wanna see what's so different about this place!" he told Sasshalai and Yuki enthusiastically.

Although Sonoa noticed nothing unusual and continued walking, Dr. Clark stopped for a moment in surprise. "That voice sounds so familiar..." he thought to himself. He turned to take a better look, and as Tiko tipped his hat back so it was not shading his face so drastically the doctor's suspicion was confirmed. "Tiko!" he shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh-oh!" was Tiko's only response. His eyes grew wide and his face turned pale. "I'm in trouble."

"You bet you're in trouble, Tiko! You were supposed to stay back at the citadel with Father Shiku! He must be worried sick about you!" Dr. Clark scolded.

"Well, I left him a note..." Tiko mumbled, looking at his boots.

"Tiko, look at me," the doctor said calmly.

The boy slowly looked up and made eye contact cautiously, "I'm sorry, Dr. Clark...I just thought it would be so much more exciting..."

Dr. Clark ran a hand through his thinning hair before sighing and putting an arm around Tiko, "It's alright...I forgive you. Just make sure you make it up to Father Shiku when we get home," he glanced over towards Yuki, who was trying to slip off unseen, "Sir Yuki, what I really want to know is how long have you been keeping this from me!"

Note- In later years, Efttal will become northern Muse and eastern Matilda, Saiyonn will be Greenhill and western Matilda, and Miiro will become the southeastern part of Muse and the area around Kyaro.


	36. Yellow Canaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duchess Sita Katyana set the birdcage cautiously on the railing of the balcony. The two yellow canaries chirped and fluttered anxiously as the cage was moved. The dark-skinned young ruler of Miiro climbed up beside them and sat on the railing looking out over the city of Tanrensho.

Duchess Sita Katyana set the birdcage cautiously on the railing of the balcony. The two yellow canaries chirped and fluttered anxiously as the cage was moved. The dark-skinned young ruler of Miiro climbed up beside them and sat on the railing looking out over the city of Tanrensho.

Carlos approached her quietly and the young woman did not hear the sound of his soft footsteps. He stood behind her in silence and watched as she lifted the cage and looked at the birds inside.

"Well, now is as good a time as any," Sita told the canaries. She turned the cage in her hands so the door faced out towards the city and slowly pulled the latch. The two yellow canaries flew out of the cage as quick as lightning and disappeared over the roofs of Tanrensho, singing happily. Sita turned to step off the railing and found herself looking into Father Carlos' bright green eyes. She nearly shrieked in surprise and dropped the birdcage, which fell onto the balcony with a loud clank. Recognizing Carlos as one of the revolutionaries Sita caught her breath and calmly hopped down off of the railing. "You surprised me," she murmured.

Carlos took a step back and smiled nervously, "Um...I'm sorry."

She knelt down and picked up the birdcage, which had been undamaged by its fall. "Did you come out here to ask me something?" she asked the priest.

"No...Not really," he replied, "I was just walking around and I saw you carrying your birds out here. If you don't mind my asking...why did you let them go?"

Sita smiled and closed her dark brown eyes; "We are working to free this country from oppression. In all fairness my canaries deserved to go free also."

Carlos fiddled with a strand of hair that fell over his shoulder, "Aren't you worried about them going out there into the city?"

The leader of Miiro opened her eyes and brushed past Carlos into the hall, still carrying the birdcage, "Maybe a little bit, but being free means accepting things like having to look out for yourself. I think that they'll be fine."

With a hand on his hat Carlos scurried down the hall after her, "You think we'll be fine?"

"Only time will tell us that."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 36- Yellow Canaries and Inches Toward Freedom

When the rebels led by Sir Kichitsu arrived in Crona City the leader of the uprising that had freed the state greeted them. He was commonly called Ayu, but his full name was Ayutureik. "Greetings!" he called as the solemn knight dismounted and came forward.

Kichitsu was nervous about being ready for Major Ko-Wen's arrival and was therefore in no mood to exchange such niceties with the lean, sharp cheek-boned bandit turned revolutionary. "We came prepared with a plan that should allow us to protect the lands here from an Imperial invasion. I'm sure there's still Aronian gear in this city; you and your followers need to dress up as Imperial soldiers."

Ayu tied a purple bandanna on his head over his tousled black hair and took a dented helmet from a young woman with long braids wrapped up on her head. He pulled the helmet on awkwardly and grinned, "Yeah, I heard about that plan. We're ready to follow along with it, Sir, but don't forget which one of us is a native, okay? I'm the one who freed this state and everybody here knows it."

Lucien rolled his eyes; "No one here wants your glory, young man. We want to protect and liberate this country just like you do."

The liberator of Crona's olive eyes darted back and forth, taking in the aid that had arrived from Slalain Citadel, "Actually, this doesn't look half bad. And I get your point, old man."

Lucien's face reddened in annoyance at Ayu's nerve, but he held himself back. The ragged bandit smiled and extended a leather-gloved hand to Haneh. "I'll take you up on it. The whole thing! Make us revolutionaries!" He shook Haneh's hand firmly and her hard gaze softened somewhat.

Father Izador raised the visor of his helmet to get a better look at Ayu and Sir Kichitsu raised his sword in a salute. "We are glad to have you truly on our side, Lord Ayu!"

Ayu bowed as elegantly as he could manage and gestured to the young armored woman beside him, "I guess I should introduce you to lieutenant now. She'll join too, of course. This is Tywin."

As Tywin's gray eyes met Kichitsu's the knight thought he felt a chill. She raised her spear and nodded, "Pleasure's mine."

Ayu grinned widely and appeared generally very pleased with the situation. "I'll go get everyone ready! This's going to be exciting!" He yelled as he hurried off along the cobblestone street.

Tywin sighed and grumbled to Lucien in a rough accented voice, "Ayutureik of Nysmorengald was very much looking forward to meeting you all. His father I think he is finding..."

The revolutionaries watched in curiosity as Ayu's followers scuttled out of the nearby buildings into the street and listened as Ayu's loud exclamations softened into the distance until they began to grow audible again.

"You old wuddlyclod! Hurry it up! They don't have all year! These are _the_ revolutionaries who came up from Slalain Citadel in Onwya!"

Tywin's face grew red in embarrassment at the sound her commander's voice. "Who is he talking to?" Haneh inquired curiously.

"His father, Tasrinym, is old soldier from the north...he is hard of hearing and walks slowly," Tywin explained to the blond assassin. "Ayu loves his father much, but when he is excited he get impatient with him."

After a few minutes Ayu strode through his followers with his father, a gray-haired, mustached man beside him. The bandit presented his father to the revolutionaries very seriously. "This my father, Tasrinym the Watersnake."

The older man placed a hand on his son's shoulder to steady himself as he glanced at the blowing banners. "These really are them. Just like I told you I saw in the spring. Glad I get to meet them."

"You saw us here back in the spring?" Lucien asked with interest.

"Yes, yes," Tasrinym elaborated, "There weren't too many of you and you didn't stay very long, but your Kiisan was charming nonetheless. Where's he? I want to get a good look at him."

"Father Kiisan is in Efttal right now," Kichitsu told the older man, "I'm sorry. If you come back to the citadel with us after we take care of Major Ko-Wen I'm sure you'll be able to meet him though."

Haneh looked down at the bandit's father silently. She thought it might just be his hazel eyes, but she knew that something about him reminded her of Kiisan.

Ayu grinned at his father, "See? I told you so. Now let's get this show on the road!"

"Yes, we really should," Kichitsu mumbled to himself as he explained the plan's smaller details to Ayu and Tywin.

Kiisan wandered the streets of Tanrensho absentmindedly without any particular destination in mind. Sanada had suggested that he rest up for the coming battle, but he could not rest in the government building with Father Jie Jhin and Lord Hal constantly worrying and working. Everyone seemed preoccupied with the building situation or their own matters. Han Li seemed to have temporarily disappeared since no one had seen him for almost two days and Hai-Yong appeared to have become inseparable from Falina. Kiisan meandered along the city's streets until he reached the main gates. Although they were open, state soldiers questioned anyone who wanted into the city. He climbed up onto some crates and watched the people trickle out and hurry in.

"What are you doing here?" questioned a small voice.

Kiisan looked down back over his shoulder to see Mio standing on the other side of the crates, signing off on a piece of paper. "Just looking around..." Kiisan commented vaguely, "I thought you were with Sanada."

Mio handed the paper to one of the soldiers who was helping move the crates and came closer to Kiisan, "She received a letter and so she threw me out. Of course, she claimed it was to make me get some work done."

"Don't worry Mio," Kiisan comforted the strategist, "I'm pretty sure that she really does like you. Probably better than she likes most of us, anyway..."

Mio's delicate face turned pink as he whispered, "I've heard recently that back in her days studying under my father she and General K'aan were quite...close."

At first Kiisan was slow to catch on and started to say something about how that was probably how Mitsu Riyadh had engineered the plan, but he realized the true meaning behind Mio's words and smiled smugly. "You really do spend a lot of time with Sanada, don't you, Mio? You must really admire her."

Mio shrugged, "It's not exactly that I admire her...I actually am inclined to dislike the way she treats people like pawns in her plans. ...It's just that...I...well, she..."

Kiisan faked a swoon and laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell her how you feel."

"K-Kiisan!" Mio squeaked as he jumped.

Before Kiisan could reply Louis Abdul appeared before them carrying a large, wooden box. Kusa and Kurin trailed behind him enjoying the last of the apples they had picked in Naco's orchards. Mio and Kiisan stood silent and awkwardly as the captain and scavengers passed.

"Are they up to something?" Louis Abdul asked Kusa when they were out of hearing range. The female scavengers shrugged and spat out an apple seed into her gloved hand.

As the days had passed Mitsu had struggled onward across the Omasas Plains and into the southernmost part of the state of Wesder in what was generally known as the "Dunan Lake States" region. The traveling was draining, but his will was one of iron. The strategist would make it to the revolutionaries on his own two feet if it killed him.

Since there was no way for Sanada to contact him, Mitsu could only hope that she had received his letter. He considered writing another, but after beginning to write realized that he really had nothing to say. Somehow it just made him feel better. In his mind he could picture Sanada with her dark brown hair blowing standing waiting at the hill. Despite her often cold ways Mitsu really liked Sanada. She had been one of his few close friends when she had lived in the capital and her letters remained one bright spark in his otherwise dull life.

He also tried to picture what Mio Silverberg, whom Sanada had mentioned in her letters, might look like. He had seen Mio once, but that was about sixteen years ago and Mio had been only three, so he to mostly rely on what Lina and Kiyon looked like.

Mitsu tripped on a stone and fell to his knees on the dirt. The wind blew the dust and it swirled around him, making the fragile man cough hard. When he looked up a dark man wrapped in a long cloak stood before him, gazing down at the strategist with odd-colored eyes.

Mitsu grasped his staff and tried to pull himself to his feet to speak with the travel-stained man who had appeared so suddenly, but the cloaked man crouched down to his level and looked at him severely with clouded eyes, "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard, Mitsu Riyadh."

"Wh-who are you?" Mitsu asked, "How do you know my name?"


	37. Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Han Li," the dusty traveler, explained with a smile, "But I think a little way down the road is a more appropriate place to talk."

"My name is Han Li," the dusty traveler, explained with a smile, "But I think a little way down the road is a more appropriate place to talk."

Mitsu stared in surprise as Han Li raised his right hand and in a flash of light they stood outside an old wooden tavern. He looked around anxiously before returning his gaze to Han Li, whose lips curled up in a small smile. "Wh-what kind of sorcery is this?" the strategist stuttered.

"Now, now, nothing to be concerned over. Have a seat," the cloaked man said calmly, pulling out a chair at one of the wobbly tables for his more fragile comrade.

Mitsu sat down slowly, still somewhat in awe of the mysterious stranger. Han Li slipped inside the tavern's door and returned moments later with two steaming cups of tea. The strategist accepted a cup gratefully and sipped it tiredly while Han Li sat down and began to talk.

"I'm impressed that you walked all the way here from Rupanda. I don't think many in your condition could've done it. I suppose I'll be sparing you the trouble of going the rest of the way on foot. ...You see I am a friend of the revolutionaries. ...Actually, I've long been a friend of revolutionaries...if you could ask Naco's T'Rumours or Imei's Chief Tsuna they would be able to attest to that."

The dark-haired strategist cut Han Li off sharply at this point, "You knew the T'Rumours? And Chief Tsuna from Amur? Did you fight with Perin and Asp at the Battle of Rapids? Did you witness the burning of the Omasas Plains? Did you know Kristoff the Hawkeye?"

Han Li closed his eyes and swallowed some tea, unsure of if this should make him pleased or uneasy, and responded with one word, "Aye."

Mitsu took off his yellow hat and set it on the table, becoming afraid to make eye contact with the dark man on the other side of the table, "...then you truly are a revolutionary...and you certainly are old..."

Han Li downed the rest of his tea in one gulp, but did not say anymore to the strategist. Mitsu sat thoughtfully for a few minutes before saying more, "You were young during Emperor Henry Ryn's reign, weren't you? ...the first real revolutionary, weren't you? ...until they burned everything..."

"That's right..." Han Li sighed, "That was a long time ago...It's all blown away back dust...it started as dust...I'm sort of happy that someone has been taught about those things..."

Mitsu smiled hopefully, "One more time then?"

"Yeah, that's right...I think this could be the one...one last time..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 37- Dust to Dust

Mio tugged on the reins of the horse that Father Jie Jhin was lending him as he and Sanada reached the top of the hill. The roan horse whinnied softly as Mio looked up at the trees. His eyes widened at the sight of thousands of brilliant leaves, not just red, yellow, and orange, but scarlet, crimson, tangerine, and goldenrod, floating down like slow drops of colorful rain all over the hill. Sanada stopped behind him and dismounted, curious as to what had caused Mio to stop so suddenly. The orange-haired strategist stared at the sight in wonder, unable to tear his eyes away from the sea of waving flames. "The leaves are starting to fall..." he remarked, "Is it autumn already?"

Kiisan sat in the main hall of the government building in Tanrensho with most of his companions assembled around him. The new boots Father Jie Jhin had given him were comfortable and fit rather well, but he was somewhat reluctant to part with his old army boots from his short time in Serif's state army. He was less thrilled with the heavy chest plate he had received from Lord Hal. Although Kiisan appreciated the gesture and understood the importance of protecting himself in battle, it was rather heavy and made him feel silly.

"Hey! Kiisan!" called a happy voice, distracting the rebel commander from his minor troubles. Kiisan looked up to see Falina walking up to him with a teapot in her hands. Hai-Yong, wearing a frilly apron, followed her closely with some teacups on a tray.

"You've come a long way from the Imperial Army, haven't you, now?" Louis Abdul snickered at the former soldier. Hai-Yong swatted at the captain as he passed, but was concerned that he might drop the cups, so he avoided any serious fighting for the moment.

Falina sat down next to Kiisan and set the teapot on the table. Hai-Yong poured some of the steaming liquid into the cups and handed one to Falina and the next to Kiisan. "I know that you can't go to battle on a full stomach," Falina explained, "But it's a little cool out and I thought you might like something to drink."

Tiko laughed and pointed at Sonoa and Mai Mai, "I don't think they'd want to go to battle on an empty stomach!" The Shensa clanswoman and her feline companion were messily eating a roast bird of some kind, completely oblivious to the stares of their companions. Louis Abdul rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Yuki wiped his blade with a cloth as he complained, "I'm getting tired of waiting. I want to at least get out there and take my position."

"Everyone is anxious..." Hai-Yong added, "That's the way sensible people are before any battle. Heck, General T'Rumour himself could get pretty antsy before a battle."

Kiisan swallowed some of the tea before replying to Hai-Yong, "But you're not going to fight, are you? I thought you were staying here with Falina."

Falina looked at Kiisan indignantly, "You expect me to stay back here and sit around while you're out there in danger? I can't do that!"

The young priest frowned, "I don't want you to be out there...even with our plan it'll still be dangerous...I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"I know how dangerous it is!" Falina shouted, "I've fought too! And I don't want anything to happen to you either, Kiisan! You've gotten hurt before- that rune on your hand doesn't make you invincible!"

"I didn't say anything like that! Consider yourself one of our reinforcements! You should stay here with Tiko and Sasshalai!" Kiisan yelled in response.

The young leader of the state of Miiro stepped up behind Falina and tapped her on the shoulder. Falina turned to look at Sita Katyana, who motioned for the peasant girl to follow. The two young women left Kiisan sitting at the table with Hai-Yong in confusion.

"Don't fight like that..." Carlos cautioned Kiisan, "It'll only hurt more later..."

Kiisan sighed and gazed down into his cup of tea, "I hate to fight with Falina...even if it's just about something stupid like that...I feel bad about it..."

Carlos took Falina's chair between Hai-Yong and Kiisan and put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "You two are close, so she'll understand and forgive you. It's just this atmosphere makes everyone's nerves a little frayed."

"Thank you, Carlos," Kiisan replied in a lighter tone.

Just as Carlos was about to open his mouth and speak more with Kiisan the large double doors opened loudly. Yuber stood in the doorway with Sasshalai at his side. The little boy's arms were filled with bluebells and his eyes shone in the light. Yuber's black armor glinted and his ominous presence seemed to fill the room as he said, "Sanada wants us to get moving."

The black knight turned and left the way he had come. Sasshalai approached Kiisan and gave him a handful of bluebells with a smile. Hai-Yong looked at them cautiously; "It's bad luck to pick those flowers. The chime of a bluebell is the sound of your death."

Kiisan looked at the delicate flowers and pondered Hai-Yong's words. He tucked the flowers carefully into his sash. "I don't hear them...but maybe our enemies will."

"I can hear the ringing..." Sasshalai said calmly.

"It's all just folklore anyway..." Louis Abdul reminded Hai-Yong.

Hai-Yong ruffled Sasshalai's hair; "You're a brave kid."

"You hear it too, don't you?" the boy asked the red-haired man.

"Maybe..." the warrior replied with a shrug, "Who knows?"

"That's brave too," Sasshalai explained.

Hai-Yong laughed hard and Carlos joined him as he arose from the table, "Sassarai is pretty smart, isn't he?"


	38. Blood and Vinegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Tawya Ko-Wen stepped regally onto the gangplank and walked to where Kichitsu, in his disguise as a low ranking Aronian army officer stood by a tattered state flag. Meiyar, her subordinate, known generally as the "Lightning Rod Warrior," trailed behind her, his dark eyes darting around taking in every detail of the city's port. Meiyar's nickname came from two well-known facts about him, one of which he was not especially proud. He was skilled in the use of lightning magic and also an accomplished swordsman. At one time he had been called simply the "Lightning Warrior," but during a skirmish in the west on the Amur Plains during a storm he had been struck by lightning. Meiyar had been lucky to survive, and although Major Ko-Wen never mentioned the incident, the foot soldiers would never have quite as much respect for the talented man as they had before.

Major Tawya Ko-Wen stepped regally onto the gangplank and walked to where Kichitsu, in his disguise as a low ranking Aronian army officer stood by a tattered state flag. Meiyar, her subordinate, known generally as the "Lightning Rod Warrior," trailed behind her, his dark eyes darting around taking in every detail of the city's port. Meiyar's nickname came from two well-known facts about him, one of which he was not especially proud. He was skilled in the use of lightning magic and also an accomplished swordsman. At one time he had been called simply the "Lightning Warrior," but during a skirmish in the west on the Amur Plains during a storm he had been struck by lightning. Meiyar had been lucky to survive, and although Major Ko-Wen never mentioned the incident, the foot soldiers would never have quite as much respect for the talented man as they had before.

"Welcome to Crona City, Milady," Kichitsu saluted.

The shorthaired woman smiled at the man who appeared to be in charge of watching the port and asked, "Would you be so kind as to take us to see Lord Satis?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the knight in disguise replied smartly.

Meiyar tugged on Major Ko-Wen's cloak nervously, "Major, there is something funny going on here..." he warned his commander.

The pale-faced woman pulled the edge of her cloak out of her subordinate's hand and snapped at Meiyar quietly, "I will be the judge of that! I will not be bothering Lord Satis about how quiet the port is today or how you don't like the look of the dirty flags! You can stay here with the ships if you are in such a mood, Meiyar."

He lowered his eyes, long bangs falling over his face, "Yes, Ma'am. That will be all."

Kichitsu calmly led the Major and her follower along the cobblestone street towards Crona's seat of government until he smelt smoke.

The door of the government building opened to reveal Ayu also dressed as an Imperial soldier. "Good work, captain," he said to Kichitsu, before focusing his attention on Major Ko-Wen. "I see you made it safely, Major."

"I am here to speak with Lord Satis" she told Ayu in slight frustration, "Who are you?"

Ayu unsheathed his two blades, one reddish and the other blue. "I'm your worst nightmare!"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 38- Blood and Vinegar

Tywin looked at Haneh and grinned. Her aim had been good. They sat atop the roof of one of the buildings overlooking the port and laughed. The two ships that had sailed with Major Ko-Wen to Crona were on fire. Tywin had used her slingshot to hurl a burning rag at the main sail of the closer of the two ships and it had ignited nearly instantaneously. Smoke was beginning to rise in thick, puffy, gray clouds.

"You are fun person, Haneh," Tywin told her companion as they headed down to join in the battle that was beginning to brew down on the docks.

Haneh was somewhat surprised by this statement, "I'm fun?" The blond assassin had not been told she was fun to be with since she was a child in Naco before the family was betrayed. Haneh had been forced to grow up after that and there was never time for fun. Life was war and war was life.

"Very much so," Tywin said with a knowing smile.

The blue-eyed woman scuffled down the staircase, "Thank you, Tywin. I think you are fun too."

"Tcha! Here we go!" the northerner yelled in reply as they burst out of the building onto the docks with weapons drawn.

The Imperial soldiers were in turmoil. Most of them had still been on the ships when the fire began and their two commanders had disappeared into the city. The wooden boats were being quickly eaten away by flames so they abandoned ship, helping the "soldiers" stationed around the port would aid them in their fire-fighting effort. However, as soon as the Imperials began to ask for help, rebel banners were unfurled and former "allies" shed their helmets to reveal the dark scarves of bandits, who drew their weapons on the confused adversary.

However, due to the rebels' skillful planning and the fighting spirit of Ayu's bandits, the Imperials were soon trapped between the burning ships and their enemies' blades. Father Izador stumbled in the smoky atmosphere and nearly ran into Haneh, who was busily swinging her bright blade. Lucien hurried to the priest's aid as Haneh shoved him out of her way. "Just as I expected, Father Izador, come with me," the older man said. Lucien was not surprised by Izador's inability to act, but merely felt a little sorry for him and sent the young priest off with Tasrinym to find out how Ayu and Kichitsu were doing with Major Ko-Wen.

Father Izador and Tasrinym scurried along the alleyways toward the government building until they caught sight of Major Ko-Wen, her blade locked between Ayu's two swords. The young man obviously was gaining the upper hand, pushing Major Ko-Wen slowly backward. At the same time Kichitsu was engaged with Meiyar, the small Imperial deftly dodging the knight's heavy swings.

"It was a trap..." Major Ko-Wen snapped as she jerked her sword out from between Ayu's. The bandit tripped and fell, but before the pale-faced woman could act, he nimbly leaped back onto his feet, defending himself from her next blow.

Meiyar was contemplating telling his superior officer, "I told you so," but fear of what she would do to him if they both made it out of the rebel trap alive kept his mouth shut. He was quick-footed and although the knight from Onwya could not touch him, Meiyar was unable to get an attack in edgewise.

The citizens of Crona peeked out of windows and doorways to see the spectacle taking place in front of the government building. One bold watcher went so far as to throw a flowerpot at Meiyar, who leapt aside untouched, his face white as a sheet.

Attempting to regain the offensive Ayu ducked Major Ko-Wen's swing and darted behind her. As he moved, the dark-haired bandit caught sight of his father watching from the shadows. He winked and charging towards Major Ko-Wen, blades raised called, "Alrighty mates! This is for Pa! Blood and vinegar!"

Their swords met and the Imperial officer thought she felt a spark singe some powder off her whitened face. She was growing weary of battle, but Ayu was still gaining energy. Tasrinym could tell the woman was slowing down. He grabbed Father Izador's spear out of his hand and swung it swiftly, close to the ground. Major Ko-Wen tripped over the long shaft and Ayu did not waste a second. He finished the duel with barely a scratch, rushing over to his father and giving the older man a tight hug. "That was great Pa! Perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

Father Izador laughed nervously for a few moments before the sight of so much blood caused him to faint. "Didn't realize he was so faint of heart," Ayu apologized with a laugh.

When Meiyar realized his commander had fallen he felt somewhat lost. He was pretty good at taking care of himself and Major Ko-Wen had usually driven him crazy more than anything else, but he was still sorry to see her go do. For self-preservation there was only one option left. Meiyar dropped his rapier to the ground and put his hands on his head, "I surrender!" he squeaked. Kichitsu sheathed his blade, happy to end the fight, as he was nearly out of breath.

The remaining Imperial troops were offered the choice of joining the rebels or dispersing and going home. A few men opted to follow the rebels back to Slalain Citadel, but most abandoned their weapons and struck out south along the highroad back to the states they had come from. Tywin was sad to see that last pieces of the wooden ships burn down to nothing and flicker out, but when she saw how well Ayu had done against Major Ko-Wen she forgot the burned out conflagration.

Kichitsu gave some money to some of the prominent merchants in the city to pay for damages to their warehouses from the fire and appointed some troops to stay behind and clean up the mess from the battle. However, most of the revolutionaries were happy to turn west and head back to the citadel quickly.

Meiyar was taken along as a prisoner of war. Lucien was pleased with his good behavior, remembering the last prisoner the rebels had taken. "I know Hai-Yong," Meiyar remarked with a laugh, "I'm not surprised he changed sides either."

Lucien frowned, recalling all the trouble Hai-Yong had made for him and Russ, "He was certainly not the quiet sort."

The prisoner agreed readily, "He never was the quiet sort."

After about fifteen minutes on the road the older man suddenly realized that he was having a conversation with their prisoner as if they were old friends. "Funny how some people grow on you so easily," he thought to himself and continued listening as the "Lightning Rod Warrior" told his version of the battle, "...and after I heard that crazy Ayu yell, "Blood and vinegar!" I knew that was the end and there was nothing left to do. It sounds pretty tough, but what does it mean, anyway? Blood and vinegar? _Vinegar_?"


	39. Ringing Bluebells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three archers stood in the lower courtyard of the citadel taking in their surroundings in confusion. They had just arrived from the state of Medina and were not sure whom they should speak with or where to find the rebel leaders.

Three archers stood in the lower courtyard of the citadel taking in their surroundings in confusion. They had just arrived from the state of Medina and were not sure whom they should speak with or where to find the rebel leaders.

Hyoko and Mekkachi spied the newcomers from a window on a higher level of the layered fortress and headed down the crooked steps to greet the new recruits. "Indigo and brown? What state are they from?" the kimono clad woman inquired.

Sir Mekkachi walked slowly to stay beside his friend, "Medina, I think."

"Father Kiisan fought Medina before, did he not?" Hyoko asked.

The knight shrugged, "I guess the peace efforts around the time of Serif City's siege did make a difference. It did take Medina a while to send representatives though."

Reaching the bottom of the steps Hyoko waved at the archers, "Welcome!"

They turned to see who was calling to them and smiled humorously at each other. "How long were we standing here?" the red-haired girl questioned her two male companions.

"Long enough to look dumb," responded the young copper-haired man at her side.

Mekkachi and Hyoko approached cheerfully. "I am Hyoko, this is Sir Mekkachi. Father Kiisan is in Dunan, so we are in charge."

"It must've been a difficult journey from Medina," Mekkachi added.

"It wasn't so bad as you would think," the oldest of the three responded with a nod. "My name is Callisto and these are my students, Waia and Dattel."

Hyoko shook Callisto's callused hand warmly. "Every glad to have you here," she smiled.

"Glad to be here, Miss," he replied with a wink.

"Master Callisto..." Dattel groaned.

The master archer laughed, "What's wrong with being a little bit friendly?"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 39- Carrying Ringing Bluebells

Kiisan stood beside Sanada and Mio atop the green grassy hill. He was reminded of his days on the Serif-Medina border. The chill of winter had still been hanging on the spring air then, and now the cold breezes of fall were blowing down from the mountains. Mio shivered and tightened his red scarf. Sanada did not seem cold, although she was not dressed well for the cooler weather. Kiisan rubbed his hands together, the friction warming them slightly before fading away all too quickly.

Caio raised his rifle and squinted down the barrel, "How long will we have to wait?"

"According to my contacts, it won't be long," Sanada told the gunner.

"Good. I'm starting to get a bit twitchy."

Kiisan looked around at his companions assembled on the top of Windfall Hill. Mio and Sanada gazing into the distance, Caio sitting on the ground with that "gun" thing of his, Yuki stretching, Carlos with his hands folded in prayer, and Yuber licking his lips at the thought of approaching battle; they were all preparing in their own way. Was he prepared? Could anyone truly be prepared?

A cloud of dust rising to the southwest signaled the arrival of the Imperial Army. Yuki scrambled into a small tree and tied a rebel banner to one of the uppermost branches to make their position plain to the enemy.

Sanada calmed the troops with a dismissive wave of her hand towards the Imperials. Mio's brow furrowed as the soldiers drew near. His father rode near the front, alongside General Cuaran Raecliff. The young strategist knelt down beside Caio and gestured to the red-haired man, whispering something Kiisan could not understand. Caio nodded and smiled as Mio stood.

The sound of bells caught Kiisan's attention as his troops parted to allow someone on horseback up the hill. The reins of Sita Katyana's horse were ornamented with silver bells that jingled melodiously as she rode. She slowed to a stop and hopped down, hurrying to Kiisan's side. After she get off the horse, a second rider was revealed, sitting with a smile on his tan face and a bundle of bluebells in his arms. "Sasshalai?" Kiisan exclaimed, pushing past the leader of Miiro, "What are you doing here?"

The boy clutched the flowers to his chest and spoke softly, "Miss Sita needed someone to give her directions, since she didn't remember where you were and I knew you really wanted Big Sister Falina to stay in Tanrensho, so I volunteered. I'll be okay. I can help here too."

Sita nodded in agreement, "Sassha's been a real help."

"What brings you out here, Milady?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I want to fight alongside you," she replied, looking at Kiisan, "I need to set an example for my people by fighting for my own freedom like all of you and not just waiting for someone else to set me free." The dark-haired woman glanced at Father Carlos hesitantly; "...I could not rightly say such words to you if I was not willing to risk everything for them."

Carlos almost missed hearing her words, not realizing the small woman was speaking to him, but he caught their meaning instantly and smiled faintly, "I'm glad."

Mio interrupted their discussion awkwardly, "Don't look now, but I think we're surrounded now..."

Imperial troops approached from the other side of the hill to the southeast, led by General Tej K'aan astride his black horse.

"Everything is ready," Sanada said with lightning in her dark eyes.

Han Li stretched and stood up, pushing his chair in at the table. "Well, I guess we've talked about the dust of ages past long enough. It's about time for that battle to begin."

"It is?" Mitsu frowned; he was enjoying his conversation about the early revolutionaries with the mysterious man. He rarely met anyone with much knowledge of rebels earlier than the T'Rumours because the government did not really encourage teaching about them.

"I know that you don't want to miss it. You were trying to get there hard enough," the cloaked man commented.

"Yes, I was..." the strategist murmured, "I guess we have to go." He pulled himself to his feet and leaned shakily on his staff, unable to fully maintain his balance. Han Li pushed in his companion's chair and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"We don't have to travel the long way, you know," the wind mage told the strategist.

Mitsu looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?"

"My True Rune," Han Li explained, "I can use it to teleport us there. It's simple enough."

"I wish I could do that..." Mitsu replied wistfully.

The traveler raised his right hand above his head and a bright light enveloped them. Some villagers passing by blinked at the light and then looked around in confusion. The two men had disappeared into thin air.

Louis Abdul nearly fell off his horse as Han Li appeared beside him with a small man wearing a yellow hat. "Where have you been?" he yelled at the mage.

"I went to save our friend some of the trouble of the trip," he said nonchalantly. "Say hello to Mitsu Riyadh. He walked all the way to the state of Wesder from Rupanda in this condition."

The captain turned his attention to the strategist and nodded in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you. You're pretty famous, Sir Mitsu. I am Captain Louis Abdul, formerly of Serif's State Army."

Mitsu laughed quietly, "Sanada mentioned you in her letters. She said that you were intolerable."

"That woman!" the captain fumed, "She has some nerve!"

"Is this Windfall Hill?" Mitsu asked quickly, returning his focus to the situation at hand.

"It is," Han Li stated plainly.

The strategist peeked out of the cover of the trees and brush to see the Imperial troops closing in on the rebels atop the hill. "...I can see Sanada...and that must be Father Kiisan beside her..."

"Does everything look okay?" Louis Abdul inquired.

Mitsu drew back under the trees swiftly, "Yes, the plan seems to be ready to go into action."

Rizu's eyes sparkled as he teased his commander, "Luckily for us, Mio won't be lighting any of the signal flares near us."

"You better do a good job, Rizu," Louis Abdul reminded him, "We don't want to confuse him with a strange reply to the signal."

"I know, I know..." the orange-clad man responded.

Kiyon de Silverburg looked confidently up at the small group of rebels assembled on Windfall Hill. "Do they think they have the advantage because they have the higher ground?" General Raecliff asked with a laugh in his voice, "Their numbers are so small it won't make any difference."

"It looks like something my fool of a son would plan. ...It's just that Sanada Morin doesn't seem like the type to favor anything so simple. She always liked complicated plans."

"Do you think they're trying to trick us?" the armored man continued, with his voice growing more serious.

"No, I don't think so. Tej told us Sanada is going to turn on the rebels and rejoin us anyway," the calm strategist told his companion.

General Raecliff nodded his agreement and began to signal his troops forward up the side of the hill when a strange thing happened. Bluebells began to blow down from the hill, carried by a warm wind.

"What's this about?" the general asked his commanding strategist.

Kiyon caught a cerulean blossom in his hand and examined it, "I don't know..."

Before he could continue his train of thought aloud a stern voice interrupted him. It rang in his head like the toll of a funeral bell.

"You have heard the chime of bluebells on the battlefield; leave now or die."

Kiyon and Cuaran looked at each other before glancing about for the source of the voice. The general turned to his aide-de-camp and asked angrily, "Did you hear where that voice was coming from?"

"What voice, sir?" the man asked innocently.

"What do you mean, "What voice?" you fool?" General Raecliff exclaimed.

The man stuttered nervously, "I d-didn't hear a thing..."

"Silence Cuaran," Kiyon commanded, "He must not have heard it."

The general narrowed his eyes and gazed coldly up at the hill, "Then why did we?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Sasshalai's bright eyes were covered slowly by drooping lids. Yuber picked up the child and held him with one arm. "Nice touch," Sanada congratulated the boy.

Sasshalai mumbled something incoherent as he drifted into sleep. A few last bluebells fell out of his small fingers to the grass.

As they landed Kiisan heard a tiny ringing sound quite unlike that of Sita's bells.


	40. We Cannot Falter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial troops were not distracted by the bluebells for long. Kiyon quickly spread the order to charge on the few rebels atop the hill. As General Raecliff and his troops rushed past, Kiyon de Silverburg drew back slightly to watch the battle from a safe distance. There was no need to put his own life in danger. Certainly not if there were others willing to risk their lives in his place.

The Imperial troops were not distracted by the bluebells for long. Kiyon quickly spread the order to charge on the few rebels atop the hill. As General Raecliff and his troops rushed past, Kiyon de Silverburg drew back slightly to watch the battle from a safe distance. There was no need to put his own life in danger. Certainly not if there were others willing to risk their lives in his place.

He raised a hand to shade his eyes as he was looking into the sun to view the rebels. Nothing unexpected had happened and it seemed that Cuaran and his men had the upper hand. He was somewhat surprised at the tiny number of revolutionaries present. The reddish-brown-haired strategist had been informed that they fought fiercely despite their numbers, but even if they had left troops to guard their headquarters it still seemed as though more should be present for such an important conflict.

Kiyon was pondering such matters silently; his eyes fixed on the two priests caught up in the battle. From his position he was unable to tell which of them was the rather infamous Father Kiisan, but he could tell that both fought with a certain passion that he had not glimpsed in many years.

A loud shot rang through the air. Kiyon did not know what hit him. He fell from his horse to the dry grass, his shoulder bloody and in pain. The angry strategist cursed and looked around him for the culprit.

Close beside Mio, Caio grinned proudly as he reloaded his rifle. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Mio asked the gunner, his voice tinged with worry.

"Nah, I don't think so," Caio replied, raising his weapon again and aiming this time towards the Imperial troops that continued to surge up the hill around them.

The young strategist winced at the sharp, piercing sound the gun made. It hurt his head. The whole battle was making his head ring. He held a blue firework shakily in his hand, waiting for the right moment to set off the signal. Sanada had told him she would say when, but she had disappeared into the rebel troops, carrying their banner aloft. "I think it will be up to me..." he thought aloud.

Caio laughed as he shot off his weapon; "I'm trusting your judgement, Mio!"

"I'm glad someone can," the strategist replied.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 40- We Cannot Falter!

As Mio's hand trembled in fear, Sanada's voice carried over the battle to him, "Mio! Shoot off that flare now!"

Caio struck his flint against his knife blade to make some sparks, and the flare was lit.

Louis Abdul saw it burst and shine over the battlefield and nodded to Rizu to send off the reply. Before Rizu's orange flash of light finished lighting up the sky the charge had begun. General Raecliff was caught off guard by a sudden attack from behind.

"Tej! What's going on?" he screeched at his fellow commander.

The dark-eyed man threw back his head and laughed, "Now I can finally show you what I really think of people like you, Cuaran!" He slipped his bow over his shoulder to get it out of the way and drew his heavy sword.

The Imperial general with a paler complexion raised his own, thinner blade in reply. "Tej! Have you gone mad? We're here to put down a revolt!"

General K'aan grinned and charged towards his former ally and the thinner Imperial parried the blow expertly. He swung again wildly, using all his strength against his opponent and their blades locked. It was all General Raecliff could do to hold off the larger, stronger man's attack. He did not even have a chance to strike back. Around the two men the battle continued to rage.

Nearly all of the troops under Tej's control were more loyal to their strong-handed and stouthearted commander than to the head Imperial strategist and had defected along with their general. The arrival of more rebels from behind in the brush startled even Kiyon. Suddenly the Imperial troops found themselves nearly outnumbered.

As they began to take the top of the hill and one soldier stretched his bow to shoot an arrow into the revolutionary banner the ground began to shake. Sasshalai's right hand was clenched in a tiny fist he held high above his head. Carlos stumbled at the tremor and the javelin aimed towards his chest, passed over his large hat. Kiisan fell to the ground beside his friend.

"You were warned!" a thundering voice echoed in their minds, "Now GO!"

Han Li rushed up the hill, through the confused and anxious Imperial troops as the shaking subsided. He looked at Sasshalai with a carefree smile spreading across his usually serious face. "I sent a breeze ahead for you, was it timed well?"

The boy nodded, "It was great. Thank you."

"You weren't bad yourself, kiddo. Your father would be proud."

Carlos steadied Sasshalai with a gentle hand; "You look tired. Don't overdo it," the priest cautioned. There was no time for the boy to reply. Kiyon de Silverburg, his shoulder bandaged haphazardly, was already goading them into resuming the assault.

Han Li warded off an incoming swarm of arrows with a gust of wind. Carlos murmured a spell quietly and raised his staff, raining droplets of flame upon the oncoming enemy. Han Li laughed loudly, the fire of battle beginning to reflect in his sharp eyes. "I remember when that was just a tiny fireball," he told Carlos.

"I've been practicing," the dark-haired priest laughed back.

Kiisan was watching for his friends in the confusion, hoping that since the plan appeared to have been well executed that none of them had been seriously harmed in the encounter.

Yuber was raining destruction down onto the Imperials, each flick of his wrist and slash of his blades spilling blood. Mai Mai ran up the hillside to him and slapped his ankle playfully. "I can see you're up having some fun," he cackled and charged towards the Imperials again with a snarl. Mai Mai gave a joyous meow and pounced upon a man who came too near.

Kiisan nearly bumped into Junsuke as he stepped backward. Rizu twirled his spear and hurried to rejoin his partner, who warned Kiisan to watch where he was going.

Caio's presence was apparent from the occasional shot that rang through the air. The rebel leader slid a ways on the dry grass and from his new vantagepoint he picked out Kusa and Kurin amid the dusty clouds being raised by the many feet on the dry ground. As he watched them whirl and spin, blades shining, Louis Abdul, now on foot, having left his horse with Mitsu and Dr. Clark, grabbed Kiisan's arm and pulled him aside.

"I think everything is going well, we're starting to beat them back now. Don't do anything dangerous now that we've got the situation under control-"

The captain was cut off by the arrival of a copper-skinned, black-haired Imperial soldier, who threw off his helmet and clambered off his horse. He bowed to the rebel leaders and introduced himself, "I'm Tej K'aan, formerly of the Aronian Imperial Army. Just wanted to report to you that I killed General Raecliff for ya."

"You're General K'aan? I am pleased to have you fighting on our side," Kiisan responded, shaking Tej's large, gloved hand.

"Kiisan!" Louis Abdul cried, pulling the young rebel out of the way of a long pike. It sailed straight through the spot where Kiisan had been standing before Louis Abdul had grabbed him and into the warrior's side.

"Captain!" Kiisan exclaimed in shock.

Louis Abdul winced in pain, but did not appear overly upset, "We cannot falter!" he told his commander sternly.

The meaning of his words did not pass Kiisan by. He nodded and with eyes lowered turned back to where the main battle was still raging.

The sun was setting as the remaining Imperial troops rushed away from Windfall Hill, their ranks in disorder. Kiyon de Silverburg had been unable to force them to retain any semblance of pride after their harsh defeat by the revolutionaries.

Kiisan watched them leave to the southeast, the way from which General Raecliff had arrived. He placed a hand on his breastplate appreciatively. Although it had seemed heavy and unnecessary at first, the gift had protected him successfully during the battle and he was glad to have it. He sat down on the grass silently, taking in the remnants of the conflict. Carlos sat down beside him and taking off his boots began to rub his feet. "Oww...I ache..." he moaned. Kiisan smiled at Carlos and then started to laugh. Carlos turned to look at Kiisan.

"I can barely believe it!" Kiisan said, "We did it again! We won!"

Mio joined the two priests, scribbling some figures into his notebook, "Our losses were not that bad...we certainly fared well."

"How is Louis Abdul?"

"Dr. Clark says he will be fine. The wound might take a while to heal though," Mio told his friend, "Louis Abdul just told me that he wants to go home to the citadel."

"I see..." Kiisan nodded.

Carlos tapped Kiisan on the shoulder and pointed slightly further down the hill to Sanada, Mitsu, and Tej standing together. "Take a look at that."

The three young men watched the happy reunion of the three former Imperials who had schemed to create this victory.

"Lady Sanada, you look well," Mitsu murmured.

She leaned her head against Tej with a warm smile on her face, "I feel alright..."

"You didn't tell me that you were going to walk up here like that, Mitsu," Tej told his strategist companion anxiously, "If you would have told me, I would have brought you up with my troops. It would have been much easier on you."

Mitsu shook his head; "I couldn't do that because it would have made Sir Kiyon too suspicious. The walk was not so bad. And Lord Han Li met me in southern Dunan and took me about a third of the way."

"I'm just glad that we're all together again," Sanada remarked.

"Me too," Tej beamed, putting his arm around the white-clad woman.

Taking off his yellow hat, Mitsu, sat down on the ground at their feet, "Now, I think we could all use a few days of well deserved rest."


	41. Fall Into Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanada gestured vaguely to the map spread on the long table as Mio scribbled a list of the female strategist's most effective tactics from the battle earlier that week into his notebook. Sanada was too focused on the map to notice the lack of attention to what she said. "I will stay here in Dunan with Sita. We will lead the offensive against the occupied southern regions. Kiisan, I hope you will be able to go home and see how things have proceeded at the citadel since we left...Write to me from there and we will decide our next action at that time."

Sanada gestured vaguely to the map spread on the long table as Mio scribbled a list of the female strategist's most effective tactics from the battle earlier that week into his notebook. Sanada was too focused on the map to notice the lack of attention to what she said. "I will stay here in Dunan with Sita. We will lead the offensive against the occupied southern regions. Kiisan, I hope you will be able to go home and see how things have proceeded at the citadel since we left...Write to me from there and we will decide our next action at that time."

Kiisan nodded sleepily. Louis Abdul shrugged unhappily. Because of the wound he had received in the recent battle he was being sent back to the citadel instead of working more in Dunan as he had wished. Sanada, against the captain's wishes, wrote a letter to his wife where she requested that "Mrs. Louis Abdul" (because Louis Abdul would not tell her his wife's name) come to the citadel to take care of her injured husband. The captain was still seething, but in too much pain to fight back. Mio smiled at his friend affectionately, "You're angry now, but I now that you'll feel so much better when you see her."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 41- Fall Into Pieces

"Oww...oww..." Louis Abdul groaned as the stretcher he sat on bounced up and down, "Did I tell you how much I hate traveling like this yet?" he asked Hai-Yong.

The red-haired man's face twisted into an awkward smile, "Yeah, you've told me many, many times." He adjusted the dozing Mitsu, who he was carrying on his back, a little to the left. The weakened strategist opened an eye sleepily, but quickly closed it and fell back into a fevered sleep. Kiisan glanced around at his battered comrades. Besides Louis Abdul's injury and Mitsu's illness, minor wounds were scattered throughout the rest of the company. Kiisan did not regret his decision to make Falina stay behind. She was as energetic as ever and in perfect health. She scurried alongside Hai-Yong, keeping up a lively conversation with him about food.

"It's no use asking me what food I like, Miss Falina- I like to eat anything!" the older man laughed.

"But you must have a favorite food, Mr. Hai-Yong!" Falina insisted.

"Don't you like those almond biscuits?" Carlos asked him kindly.

"Yeah, that's right. I do...Well, Miss Falina, I guess that's my favorite food," the red-haired man smiled.

"Okay! I'll remember that!" she giggled in reply.

"What about me?" Kiisan teased.

"Oh! You like cherry pie!" Falina scolded him; "I've always known that! Of course you would with all the cherries we grew around our village!"

He felt his face grow hot and turn crimson. Something about Falina's remark cut him. The young priest knew that she meant no harm, but he could barely restrain the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Han Li put a tanned hand lightly on his younger friend's shoulder. "Do you feel all right? You look a bit pale."

Kiisan shook himself, driving the odd sensation away. "...just a passing feeling. I'm okay."

"I am not Sasshalai, but I can tell your mind is troubled. Please- burden this old fool in your stead."

"You don't sound quite like yourself today. Tell me what's wrong with you first and then I'll explain," Kiisan responded with concern.

The mysterious rebel twisted his face into an expression of deep thought the light in his eyes clouding over for a moment before blowing away like smoke in the wind. "You cannot listen for just a short time for it is a long story."

"I'll hear it all out," the young man reassured his friend.

"Then I shall begin. ...The sovereign of the Kingdom of Wind was a tall, dark-haired man. Blessed by the spirits and praised by men he had beaten the odds to establish his kingdom. In the beginning there had been two. A thin man with caramel-colored hair had started it all. When he died in battle, just before the end, it had passed to his odd-eyed lieutenant. The Slalain Citadel was their headquarters and after the warring faded it became the flourishing center of the kingdom."

"The Kingdom of Wind? Was that a real place?" Mitsu murmured sleepily.

"Shh- let Mr. Han tell his story," Falina instructed the strategist.

Han Li flushed somewhat when he realized Kiisan was not the only one listening to his story, but he quickly decided that now that he had begun there was nothing to be done about it and continued, "The king's hand was marked by a True Rune just like his friend's had been. And although the country had been named for this man's rune, its symbol remained that of the first. Shao Jun had popularized the so-called "Holy Circle" by becoming a convert to this religion of yours over four hundred years ago. It really sparked many people to turn to the church for the first time and he was buried with full honors by the High Priest in Crystal Valley after his death in battle. The king regretted that his friend had not been able to rule the land he had worked so hard to save and unify, constantly holding Shao Jun's memory in his heart and mind. ...When the Aronian Kingdom first solidified in the south it coexisted with the Kingdom of Wind and the other small nations and states of the time, but as time passed it gained imperialistic aspirations and after about a decade its border met that of the Kingdom of Wind."

He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky with wistful eyes, before picking up the threads of his story at his friends' urging.

"The king led the Kingdom of Wind against Emperor Jean Rushiaen of Aronian Kingdom in a fierce struggle. In the end the Aronian's numbers won out against the determination of the people of the Wind Kingdom and they were conquered. The king did not have the spirit of Shao Jun. He fled into hiding and disappeared into obscurity."

"Where was the Kingdom of Wind?" Mitsu inquired, having thoroughly awoken.

"It consisted of the states of Onwya, Serif, Medina, Kesten, Kuwan, and Sanjan," Han Li answered wearily.

"That's not tiny," Hai-Yong commented, "And it's pretty nice farm land."

"...It's sad that they lost to the Aronians..." Falina murmured, hanging her head.

"Who exactly were the Aronians of those days...? I mean, are _we_ Aronians?" Yuki asked.

"You are from the Kingdom of Wind...Han Li?" Mio asked again, "...Were you the...?"

"I'll finish up," the dusty man said with a touch of remorse, "Han Li was the name of the leader of the Kingdom of Wind. That was the name I took when I joined Shao Jun to bring peace to the land, over four hundred years ago. Before then I lived under the rule of the Wizard Matataki and traveled the continent with my people... Shao Jun had bright eyes and a wild spirit... people were attracted to him like they are to sunlight...they not only love it, but it's also something they need. And later when my kingdom was crushed I became a revolutionary again. I have been gnawing at the roots of the Aronian Empire ever since at the side of whoever will stand against them, whether the odds favor them or not. ...And you see...I finally think it might happen. My kingdom will receive its reparations from someone who reminds me so much of Shao Jun. Kiisan, I am constantly afraid that you will fall like he did, the final goal within your reach... That is what is wrong with me."

The revolutionaries inched upward along the steep path in silence, pondering what Han Li had said.

The bullet wound had proved to be serious. Kiyon tossed and turned on the field hospital's tiny cot. He had never been injured so badly before. Removing the bullet had been a painful and tedious task. The bearded strategist had never seen anything like it. He fingered the tiny piece of metal feverishly. Whatever strange weapon the rebels had acquired it was vicious. He had only seen one. And he knew, from firsthand experience, that was a fortunate thing. ...One of the four generals had defected to the rebel side. Both Keiichi T'Rumour and Cuaran Raecliff had been killed. General Ando's troops would be the Golden Capital's last great defense. A good strategy would be necessary to dismantle the rebellion at this stage and he was too tired to think. If he could not pull himself together quickly the rest of the Dunan Lake States could be lost in the blink of an eye. There was nothing else for it. Kiyon de Silverburg would have to calm his mind for a while and rest, hoping to heal swiftly.


	42. The Pass and the Bell Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shall we go ring the bells in Omasas, Duchess?" Sanada asked Sita with a smirk.

"Shall we go ring the bells in Omasas, Duchess?" Sanada asked Sita with a smirk.

"You're ambitious, Lady Sanada," the leader of the state of Miiro said teasingly.

"I will always be ambitious. I can't really help it. I rarely lose," the strategist replied.

Within two days, Sanada Morin and Sita Katyana had re-equipped the rebel forces; their ranks now swelled by the entire state army of Miiro, as well as part of those of Efttal and Saiyonn. Lord Hal was going to push around the lake to the southeast and they would sweep out the Dunan region to the southwest, meeting in Daymer. Every step the rebels took was a step closer to the Holy City of Rupanda, the Golden Capital, the home of Emperor Leo Maximillian, and their final objective.

* * *

The return of Kichitsu to the Slalain Citadel with Ayutureik of Nysmorengald caused quite a stir. The place swarmed with excited people: citizens of Onwya who lived in the region, those who had been with the rebels for a long time, and the newest recruits who followed Ayu. Even Meiyar, the Imperial prisoner, had a smile on his face. Mekkachi, pleased to be reunited with his partner after their separation, arranged for the situation to be evaluated outside under the trees like a picnic. The idea was nice, but sitting among the colorful leaves no one was able to focus.

"Would you like some more tea?" Hyoko asked the frustrated knight, offering the teapot.

Mekkachi sighed and held out his cup, watching the others enjoy themselves around him. "You'd swear the war was already won, the way everyone's behaving."

Hyoko sipped her tea and smiled, "I think it is good for them."

"Maybe..." he admitted weakly.

Ayu had climbed into a nearly leafless tree and was eating his lunch from his perch, teasing Tywin and his father by flicking sunflower seeds at them. Tywin was annoyed by the tiny seeds, but choose not to indulge Ayu by responding. Tas, however, was not of a like mind. The slightest offense caused him to spin around and wave his fist at his feisty son. Ayu grinned and laughed, nearly dropping his bowl onto Father Shiku who sat below with a book.

Haneh pushed Hittoko in the swing Lucien had put up for them. The assassin did not laugh like the others, but her eyes sparkled like a clear summer sky. Lucien was asleep under another tree, snoring loudly. Zawn and Russ scurried about collecting dishes to be washed and generally trying to clean up the mess one bit at a time. Kichitsu returned to Mekkachi's side from a small bit of archery instruction Waia and Dattel were giving out for fun as their master looked on. Their bows were a bit too small for the knight and so their teacher had been cajoled into loaning Kichitsu his larger bow. The black-haired knight proved to be a fairly good shot, while Kenta, still wearing the revolutionary flag, it having become a constant part of his wardrobe, was relatively bad.

"I didn't expect such frivolousness at a meeting with you," Mekkachi remarked to his friend.

Kichitsu shrugged and sat down cross-legged, "Captain Louis Abdul says that revolution is catching, I say that fun is contagious. You should loosen up a bit, 'Kachi."

"Yeah, yeah, say that to me again when this whole horrible thing is over," Mekkachi muttered.

"If you remind me to," Kichitsu teased.

Mekkachi could not stay frustrated any longer, he began to laugh, "I'll try to!"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 42- The Pass and the Bell Tower

Kiisan shivered from the cold. As the revolutionaries moved both further north and deeper into the mountain range it grew colder. There was a time each day at dawn and dusk when he could see his breath rise like a puff of white smoke into the chilled air. On the lower land where Tanrensho was located the weather had still been nice, but now Kiisan was beginning to understand why Louis Abdul had been against returning north through the mountains when the plan had been decided so many weeks ago. Although on the plains it might still be fine, in these mountains snow could fall soon. He prayed silently to himself for it not to fall quite yet.

* * *

Tej K'aan, former general of the Aronian Imperial Army, was a great motivator when he faced those still attached to the Aronian cause. When he crossed the border into the northernmost part of the state of Daymer, beside Sita and Sanada, the Imperial troops camped outside the capital fled further south. His two lieutenants, Rift and Okino laughed at the men fleeing upon their advance. They were both from the western part of the country, with dark skin and dark hair. When they left for battle they made a great show of hanging some good luck charms on their saddles. Rift offered one to Sanada, but she refused it coldly. "Luck has no place in this war," she said.

Lord Keizo D'Arthur was not especially thrilled about the arrival of the rebel army in his area of jurisdiction. He was of southern background, and his family had received the state of Daymer as a reward for their outstanding efforts in battle for the emperor. But when the rebels came, they came for good, he understood that much from what word had been brought from the north. As much as he wanted Emperor Leo Maximillian to succeed, he could see that a unified Aronia was unlikely after this uprising. Not enough of the Imperial Army remained to push back the rebels and crush them entirely unless Kiyon de Silverburg still had something of the genius remaining in him. Keizo D'Arthur was one of the Imperials at that time of the opinion that the emperor should try and make a deal with the rebels. Father Kiisan appeared out of the state of Serif. It seemed possible to him that if Emperor Leo Maximillian was able to swallow his pride and give the "Wheat Field" States over to the rebels that they might be satisfied with their own freedom and withdraw.

However, at the moment he could not stay in his study and ponder these matters. He recognized Duchess Sita Katyana sitting outside of his manor on her horse, along with a few unrecognizable figures; probably the rebel leaders. Keizo rose slowly from his desk and left the room, walking calmly down the stairs, out of the front door, and across the well-tended lawn to the front gate. He opened the latch timidly and stepped out in front of the "invaders."

"Greeting, Lord Keizo D'Arthur," Sita called to him.

The relatively relaxed attitude of those assembled outside his home was intimidating. They were not uncouth or crazy. They seemed quite normal and actually somewhat happy.

"Greetings, Duchess," he replied with a slight wave.

A pretty woman with dark-brown hair that spilled down to her waist approached him and shook his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Sanada Morin, no doubt you've heard of me. Lord D'Arthur, while Father Kiisan is not present I am in command of these troops. Now, I know that you've always been an Imperial sympathizer, but I'll be willing to forget about all that if you just go back into that nice manor of yours in your yellow slippers and let me run this state for a while."

At the mention of his yellow slippers, Keizo's looked down and his feet, his face turning bright red. He had not thought to change his footwear before he came outside to confront the rebels. It was the kind of thing that made him look a good bit less dignified than he wished to in front of his fellow state leader, Sita, and the rebels.

Tej gave Keizo a quick nod of encouragement, adding, "She keeps her promises nowadays. At least as long as we're around to watch here. You won't be executed."

The leader of the state of Daymer did not wait to hear anymore from anyone. He turned tail and fled back inside his manor in a hurry. Tej and Sanada laughed heartily. Even Sita could not help but a smile a bit, she had not expected to ever see Keizo D'Arthur in his slippers.

* * *

From the wall-top of the fortress city of Ang'harad Rift could see his partner's signal flare flashing over Lord Keizo D'Arthur's manor. As the purple and red sparks flickered out, he readied himself to relay the good news of an easy victory to Lord Hal. The flare went up into the sky with a loud blast. Rift took his fingers out his ears gingerly as he looked up at the blue comet-like streak that flew towards the horizon. "If they don't see that, I don't doubt they won't hear it," He remarked to himself cheerfully before scaling the ladder back down into the city.

* * *

Snow had begun to fall slowly in the mountains. Remembering how swift their first journey through the mountains had been Kiisan hoped that it would not be enough to stop them and that they could press onward back into the Central Plains States. Unfortunately, the bad health of many of his companions slowed their progress significantly.

Yuki, who picked up the rear of the procession, stopped at one point to examine some footprints in the snow slightly off the trail. They were faint, the prints of someone wearing sandals and walking lightly, perhaps to conceal their path. As the blond man fell behind Carlos turned back to see what was taking him.

"What are you looking at, Yuki?" he asked with curiosity.

Yuki pointed at the footsteps with his spear; "Someone else has been walking around up here."

Carlos observed the direction of the footsteps with interest, "Why are they headed up over these rocks?"

"I wouldn't know," Yuki said with a shrug, "It's just strange. I guess we should keep an eye open for company."

* * *

Despite Tej and Sita's requests that she stick to her plans, Sanada decided not to bother meeting with Lord Hal de Calico after his victories in the state of Wesder. The rebel troops pressed on to the northernmost fringe of the Omasas Plains. "There is a shrine on the outskirts of the plains," Sanada told Sita, "That contains a large bell that was once rung to rally the troops here. I want to ring that bell to shake up the Imperials."

"M'lady, I thought you didn't believe in good luck charms," Rift noted.

"I am not so much of a hypocrite as you might think, lieutenant," Sanada responded coldly, "The bell isn't for good luck. It's merely a battle tactic. And plans are something I fervently believe in." She gestured to the east, where a tower could be seen rising over the grass. "That's where I'm going. Tej, you get started to the south. Without Kiisan I don't want to pass over into the Toran States because he's necessary to get a good response from the locals, so we need to pause on the southern fringe of the plains."

"You got it!" Tej nodded with a valiant smile before commanding his troops forward. Sita paused for a moment and looked at Sanada, who rode alone towards the bell tower before giving her troops the same command.

The dark-haired strategist spurred her white horse on over the stretch of plains separating her from the old bell tower. A cool breeze blew the grasses and made Sanada's hair wave behind her like a banner as she rode. The tower rose across the horizon, sliding closer.

* * *

"The road divides here," Mio observed, "I didn't notice that on the way down."

"We were more focused then," Louis Abdul explained as he shivered, "It's getting pretty cold."

Hai-Yong brushed some snow off of Mitsu's yellow hat; "It sure is comin' down. We might need to take shelter..."

Yuki pushed his straw hat back and squinted at the map, "This other fork doesn't go very far. Maybe there's something there."

"Okay!" Falina replied, "Mio, let's go check it out. Everyone else can wait here so if there's nothing they haven't wasted the time of all going down that way."

"You two be careful," Kiisan cautioned.

"Of course we will," Falina smiled, "We'll be right back!"

Kiisan watched blankly, not sure of what he was feeling, as Mio and Falina scuffled along through the layer of snow covering the path. He followed them with his hazel eyes intently, until they were out of sight around the bend.

* * *

Sanada climbed the spiral staircase up the highest point in the temple's tower. Everything was sprinkled with a fine covering of dust. No one had entered the building in many years. The dust was undisturbed. At the top of the staircase was a wooden door. She pushed against it and it slowly opened, with hinges creaking and some rust flaking off the doorknob.

She was standing beside the huge bell. A mallet, like the kind used to strike a gong, lay beneath the bell. Seeing no other way to make the sound she wanted, Sanada picked up the mallet and swung it, striking the bell as hard as she could. The bell let out a loud, reverberating, but somewhat bird-like ring. Sanada smiled and put down the mallet. She looked out over the plains in the direction she had sent her companions, still feeling a bit of shaking in her hands from hitting the bell and hearing echoes in her ears of the bell's sound.

* * *

Mio slipped on the slick ground fell onto his knees. Falina offered him her hand and pulled the red-haired strategist to his feet. They had nearly reached the end of the path and had not yet seen anything of much use.

"Do you smell something cooking?" Mio inquired, hurrying to look around the last bend in the path.

"No, do you?" Falina asked, scurrying after him.

"I do! And it must be coming from that house!" He exclaimed with a squeak of surprise. A very neat looking house was built at the end of the path. Warm light spilled from its windows, enticing Mio and Falina, inviting them to come closer. Sliding a bit on some ice they hurried to the house and stood upon the doorstep, both afraid to knock.


	43. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer- Suikoden belongs to Konami luckily most of the characters belong to me that will have to do for now.)

(Disclaimer- Suikoden belongs to Konami luckily most of the characters belong to me that will have to do for now.)

Kiisan and Falina stood together on the edge, looking out over the rolling lands below. A warm glow of light rose from the city below. The sky was gradually darkening around them. Falina turned her face away from the landscape to smile pleasantly at Kiisan. The young priest raised a hand and pointed at the glowing city. "See, that's the Golden Capital. We finally made it, Falina." Bells. Clanging bells in the distance that tolled mournfully, making the land shudder.

Kiisan awakened and sat up stiffly. Most of his fellow rebels were assembled on the floor of the small house eating breakfast. Mitsu was still asleep beside him, his breath rasping and crackling like someone walking on dead leaves. Yuzumi waved him over to the fire. "Where are there bells up here in the mountains?" he inquired.

"There's a little shrine to the northwest of here. No one takes care of it anymore, but when the wind picks up it blows through the shingles and rings the bells," the housewife explained. Yuzumi had pretty brown hair that fell out from under a green kerchief she wore on her head. The house Mio and Falina had approached belonged to the homely woman and her husband, Nolan, who worked as a guide in the mountains. They had turned out to be very friendly and had opened their home to the rebels to shelter them from the stormy weather without a second thought.

"It really surprised me..." Kiisan mused.

"Excuse me," mumbled Carlos, "But I could not help but overhear...I would like to see this shrine..."

"I can take you there later when the weather clears up," Yuzumi offered pleasantly.

"Okay, Kiisan, you'll come too, won't you?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, sure..." the rebel leader mumbled in response. He shuffled over and sat down beside Sasshalai and Han Li.

"You were really tired..." the boy observed. The corners of Han Li's mouth turned up into a smug smile. Kiisan could not think of anything to say. He nodded vaguely in response.

"We thought it'd be okay to let you sleep late today," Louis Abdul informed Kiisan was a laugh.

Kiisan shook his head and sighed, "Everyone but Mitsu was up before me."

The captain's countenance darkened slightly and he grew serious, "Well, actually, Mitsu's doing a lot worse. It's rough for him out here. I thought it would be cruel to wake him up...he seems better when he's sleeping...the snow's stopped falling out there, but when Yuki and Hai-Yong ventured out to take a look they could tell we won't be making it much further up the path unless you want to shovel snow the whole way up..."

"What about the way back down?" Kiisan inquired anxiously.

"It's worse. Yuki says he could barely figure out what was the path."

"You mean we're cut off?" the hazel-eyed priest exclaimed.

His eyes downcast, Louis Abdul murmured, "I think so."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 43- Snow

Stepping outside to assess the situation, Kiisan could tell that the captain had been entirely serious. All of the trails, the shrubbery, and every other part of the mountainside were frosted with a layer of fresh snow. He could see Sasshalai's warm breath wafting like a thin fog before he could actually see his young friend come to join him.

"Mr. Han says that there's a plant out here that could help Sir Mitsu a little," Sasshalai stated, mimicking Kiisan's action of staring at the snow. Kiisan's eyes, however, had focused on the snow itself, while the boy from Klikk observed each blade of grass, trembling branch, or exposed root protruding from the snow. "I don't see it," he noted, "It must be somewhere else out there."

Kiisan stood silently, feeling the cold seeping into his feet through his boots. A warm breeze blew past from the south, but quickly dissipated. He thought he might have seen something moving out on the snowy path.

"What is it that makes you so strong?"

Startled, the rebel leader turned to look at Sasshalai. The boy straightened the garland of dandelions on his head. They appeared to be less effected by the cold than Kiisan would have expected. "Why are you asking me that, Sassha?"

"Because..." he began strongly, but trailed off somewhat, looking at his cold feet, "...I was contacted by my father...and he asked me that...why do you think that you're strong?"

"I don't think I'm that strong..." Kiisan responded awkwardly, "I mean, it was everyone else that brought me this far. Everyone else always thought that I could do it. Even if in the beginning it was a setup, Turan Magno, Louis Abdul, Han Li, your father...everyone was always telling me that it was my destiny and that I could do it. ...So, I suppose my companions...my friends are my strength."

"Uh, Big Brother, I'm getting r-really c-cold," Sasshalai mumbled, his teeth chattering, "C-can we go inside?"

"Fourth day with Nolan and Yuzumi," Mio scribbled in his notebook, "Snow has thinned out somewhat up ahead (not back the way we came), but we don't know how long that will last. Mitsu's condition is bad, but this might be our last chance to make it through. No word from Sanada."

"Are you still writing in that thing?" Hai-Yong asked. He leaned down over the strategist and pulled the notebook from his hands, flipping the pages.

"Stop it! That's private!" Mio squeaked, jumping up and trying to take his notebook back from Hai-Yong. The former Imperial soldier, read some of the passages Mio had written quickly and allowed the smaller man to snatch back the green notebook. Hai-Yong grinned at Mio, whose face was red like a strawberry. The cold itself was enough to make him a little pink, but this injustice was too much. "You are absolutely terrible!" he said, berating Hai-Yong. This did not upset the wavy-haired man in the least.

Falina watched the scene without a word, shaking her head. "I think we're going to have to leave soon or someone will die of boredom," Carlos laughed.

"Who'd think you could be bored in the middle of a revolution?" Louis Abdul muttered with a sigh.

"...And I feel sorry for your nice host and hostess. They've been so accommodating..." Carlos added, "We must be a pain."

"Nothing of the sort," replied a firm voice. Carlos and Falina turned around to see Nolan standing behind them, a fur cap on his head, and his homemade scarf secured tightly around his neck. "I'm going out trailblazing. You wanted to look for a plant, right? This would be the best time."

Falina remembered what Kiisan had mentioned about finding something to make Mitsu feel better; she got up and hurried off to get Kiisan, "Thank you! I'll get Kiisan, that would be a good idea, Mr. Nolan!"

"Come on, Kiisan! Put on your jacket and we can go look for some of that...was it agrimony...?" Falina called, pulling on Kiisan's arm.

"Slow down, Falina, I'm coming, I'm coming..." he responded, pulling on his jacket over his robes.

Nolan smiled at the young revolutionaries as he waited beside the door, "That reminds me of Yuzumi and myself a few years back," he told Louis Abdul and Carlos. The captain threw back his head and laughed while Carlos stifled a giggle.

"Okay then! We're ready to go!" Falina informed Nolan, who picked up his walking stick out of the umbrella stand and headed outside. The dark-haired girl followed with a skip in her step, and Kiisan trailed a few feet behind, glancing over his shoulder back at the house.

While he was distracted a snowball hit him on the side of the head, knocking off his large blue hat, "Hey Kiddo! It'll still be here when you get back!" Hai-Yong, his attacker, called. "Have fun! Be careful, Falina!"

She waved her hand over her head in an exaggerated farewell and Hai-Yong waved back enthusiastically. Kiisan brushed the snow off of his hair and retrieved his hat, running up the slick side trail to catch up with Falina and Nolan.

Juran was not a happy man. He had been doing just fine in the Northern Campaign serving under General Keiichi T'Rumour, but after their force had been sent south to crush the uprising in the state of Serif his luck had taken a sharp turn downward. The combined force of a black-clad demon and two True Runes had decimated his troops, and without the guidance of General T'Rumour he had been at a loss for what to do. The best idea seemed to be going back south to Rupanda to join up with the rest of the military and report what he had seen. After searching for a few days he discovered that his fellow captain, Hai-Yong Pavlen, had been captured by the rebels and he decided that there was nothing more he could do in Serif.

He directed his few remaining soldiers to head south with him. For a few weeks he had proceeded south, but one day the troops observed that their captain's path had taken an eastern turn. When it was pointed out to him, Juran was adamant that he was going the right way. If you did not follow his lead you would be branded a traitor. His troops grudgingly followed his lead. No one could complain to him, but each of the Imperial soldiers knew that Captain Juran had no sense of direction.

He had finally managed to make it into the mountains, hoping that once in the Dunan Lake States the remaining Imperial leaders there would be able to give him some aid, and perhaps some aid for such good work at bringing the troops back. It had taken him months to get here, and the truth of the matter was that, having heard nothing of him since the siege of Serif City, Captain Juran had been assumed dead by his superiors.

"Onward men!" Juran commanded, pointing forward towards some tall rocks rising out of the snow. "We're headed downhill now! Not much longer until we'll be received by our waiting comrades!" His words stirred little enthusiasm. That was not the first time his men had heard that speech.

The cold made Kiisan somewhat less than thrilled to be walking around outside, but Falina's enjoyment of the outdoors seemed untouched by the low temperature. Nolan had continued off on the right fork with his shovel to clear some snow from the path and hack down a few troublesome branches. There was more greenery on this part of the trail. It appeared to have been sheltered somewhat from the snow by some tall rocks that jutted up out of the snow like the Cyndar ruins they had seen in the fields. Falina knelt down to examine some leaves, "Kiisan, look at this!" She pulled Han Li's smudged sketch out of her pocket and compared it to the plant; "I think this is it! How much do you think we need?"

"I don't know...we didn't get very specific instructions..."

Juran was struck dumb by what he saw. The leader of the rebels and one of his companions, crouched down to examine a plant. His men stopped and looked at him strangely. "It's them..."

"Captain, what are you talking about?"

He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't just a dream. The priest and brightly-clad girl were still in front of him. "It-it's them. Comrades, they are the reason that we've been lost out here all these months..."

His soldiers crowded quietly around the rocks, to get a better look. A crow passing overhead cawed loudly. The sudden call made Juran nearly jump. He was growing tense. What should be their next action? A surge of patriotism spurred him on. Juran drew his rapier and waved it over his head, "Fire!"

A volley of arrows. They flashed by like deadly wasps. Kiisan could not think for a moment. One had gone through the corner of his hat, frightening him, but leaving him unharmed. He started to breathe a sigh of relief. And then something came to his mind: Falina! There was a green-fletched arrow protruding from her chest. Her face was pale, her emerald eyes wide. His eyes focused on the blood. "Kiisan..." she murmured weakly.

It was as if he was taken over by an uncontrollable force. The Circle Rune shone on his hand. Its shape seemed to twist and bend. It was gold, yellow, purple, blue, white, constantly changing. He had never seen this before. The words of a spell came to him in a language he did not understand. The rune flashed a blinding light, piercing his attackers. Captain Juran cowered behind the rocks as his men fell around him.

The light subsided. Kiisan felt strange. He dropped to his knees beside Falina. She smiled through clenched teeth. Juran stood up slowly and looked at the two revolutionaries. Kiisan could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled at Juran, "Go down the trail! Get Nolan! Get Han Li! Get us help!" Juran's trance was broken, the Imperial soldier did not know what force compelled him to follow the rebel's order, but he did not question it. He stumbled off running through the snow in the direction Kiisan had gestured to.

Once again it was quiet. Kiisan took Falina's hands in his. "Don't worry Falina! It'll be okay!" he told her, feeling not assured, but desperate. She had to live. If Falina died... He could not even begin to imagine it.

A tear ran down his cheek. After he started crying it was impossible to stop, and Kiisan began to sob. His hands were shaking. Falina's chest trembled with each breath. The blood had not stopped.

"Hey, Kiisan," she began, "I have some wisteria seeds Hai-Yong gave me back in my bag. Do you think you could make sure they get planted back home?"

"Yes! Of course, Falina! We can go back together!"

She smiled again, this time more peacefully, slowly closing her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek, "It would be nice to go home with you Kiisan...back to our village...to peaceful times..."

He nodded hard and squeezed Falina's hands.

"It has been fun, you know, to go places with you...and meet so many people, but it scares me...to see you change...and to go to battle...I never really wanted to...I just wanted to be happy...with you, Kiisan..."

"Yeah, me too, Falina..." he replied earnestly.

He closed his eyes tight for a moment, blinking away tears. "You know, Falina, I always really l-"

Kiisan could not longer see Falina's breath shake her small frame. Her hands were limp in his.


	44. Where There is Wisteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a cold day in the mountains. Every cloud that passed across the glowing face of the sun darkened the ground below like a candle extinguished at night. A few more resilient creatures like the finches had ventured out into the snowy landscape. Despite the cold, the breeze blowing in from the south was warm and served to make moving about on the damp ground a more viable act for an ebony-haired captain from the Aronian Imperial Army.

It was a cold day in the mountains. Every cloud that passed across the glowing face of the sun darkened the ground below like a candle extinguished at night. A few more resilient creatures like the finches had ventured out into the snowy landscape. Despite the cold, the breeze blowing in from the south was warm and served to make moving about on the damp ground a more viable act for an ebony-haired captain from the Aronian Imperial Army.

Juran raced down the slick path running the fastest had had ever run in his life. Everything went by him as just a blur. Which stopped, abruptly, as he skidded to a halt in front of one person he least expected to see: Hai-Yong Pavlen. Despite this shock, a young man commanding a lot of authority had given him orders, so he shouted out disjointedly, "Hai-Yong! Come quick! You've got to do something! We fired on them! She's hurt really bad!"

"What?" the red-haired man roared.

Juran cowered, trembling, "She needs help," he squeaked.

Hai-Yong's face blazed with ferocious anger. He threw a heavy punch that connected squarely with Juran's cheek, knocking the smaller man down hard into the snow. Sasshalai and Han Li looked on in mild confusion as the wavy-haired man ran up the recently cleared path without a word.

"We need to follow- quickly," Sasshalai commanded softly, his voice beginning to shake. The two True Rune bearers had come outside because of the tremendous energy they had sensed from the Circle Rune. It did not take Sasshalai any mind reading to discover what had happened. With the same cause in mind, Han Li and his young companion raced after Hai-Yong.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 44- Where There is Wisteria...

Hai-Yong dropped down into the snow and lifted Falina easily. "Why didn't we have Dr. Clark come back north with us? That was dumb! He's not here, but don't worry, Falina, I'll take good care of you!"

Kiisan did not say anything. He remained on his knees in the slowly melting snow, blood spattered on his robes and splashed on his hands.

Han Li took a quick detour around the rocks to swiftly examine the bodies of the Imperial soldiers before crouching beside Kiisan and putting an arm around him. "Calm yourself now, Kiisan," he began, but the young revolutionary did not appear to be listening.

He looked over his shoulder to see what Sasshalai was doing. The boy was standing near Hai-Yong. From what Han Li could see it seemed that the boy from Klikk was trying to speak with Falina.

"Big Sister!" Sasshalai called. Hai-Yong stopped his nervous pacing as he saw a hint of pink return to Falina's face, like an unfolding blossom.

Han Li watched curiously, his arm still around Kiisan's shoulders. He knew that the son of Matataki could read minds, but this was taking all that he had heard a step further. He narrowed his eyes, observing the boy's every movement.

Kiisan suddenly brushed the older man's arm away and stood up. He wiped a long white sleeve across his face, drying salty tears. "I have to go," he stated clearly.

As Kiisan began to walk away to the north, Sasshalai turned away from his task to look anxiously at his friend. The boy's face turned red as his miss-matched eyes filled with tears, "Don't go," he pleaded.

The young priest did not respond. He raised his head slowly to meet Sasshalai's wavering gaze, and slowly looked back down again. Han Li spoke for him in a soft, but firm tone, "Let him go, Sassha."

Kiisan wandered off around a bend in the path. The remaining rebels watched him until he was out of sight. Sasshalai seemed to shake his concern for Kiisan away and returned his attention to Falina. "Big Sister Falina...We need you here," he murmured.

Unable to stand by as a spectator any longer Han Li broke the question that had been formulating in both his and Hai-Yong's minds, "What are you doing?"

"I'm speaking to her spirit," the chestnut-haired boy said plainly.

Hai-Yong's teary face brightened somewhat. Han Li raised an eyebrow skeptically, "What will that do? Why are you doing that?"

The boy responded as though conversing with lingering spirits was a common enough occurrence, "We don't want Big Sister Falina to leave us. Big Brother cast a spell here, you know. He was exchanging those lives for hers. 'Cause, it's a circle. Just like all of the other things. Friendship and love, he's returning it. ...But, of course, he doesn't know that. Her spirit is okay, but her body is hurt pretty bad."

"Can I do anything to help?" Hai-Yong asked desperately. He honestly believed the words of the child standing before him. Since the siege of Serif City the former Imperial had seen so many strange and mysterious things that anything seemed possible from some of his fellow rebels.

"You can pray for her," Sasshalai replied, "I only know one person who could understand this spell. I have to take her to Klikk."

"Can you get there by yourself?" Han Li shot back rapidly.

"Of course. I can teleport there. It's my home. It calls to me," he explained patiently. Sasshalai reached a dainty hand out towards Falina, and grasped her delicate hand.

"Take care of her!" Hai-Yong growled.

"Don't do anything foolish!" Han Li added.

"She will see the wisteria there. I will do the best I can," he informed the two men before vanishing into thin air, taking Hai-Yong's light burden with him.

It was difficult for Han Li and Hai-Yong to explain the situation to their remaining companions. First Juran told his side of the story, and then Han Li related what had occurred after his arrival. Carlos broke into tears immediately, and had to be reassured repeatedly that Kiisan was physically unharmed, and that Falina was not necessarily gone forever. He clung to Yuki's arm like a lost child and cried even after Han Li's myriad of calm explanations. Mio and Louis Abdul fell into a deep silence after hearing the tale, while Yuki turned his attention to Carlos to keep his mind occupied. Yuzumi and Nolan seemed confused about where Sasshalai had gone with Falina, but accepting. Nolan was upset by the fact that he had believed it was safe enough to leave the two alone for a few minutes. Juran himself assured the mountain man that their presence was a fluke.

After giving had he promised himself was the final explanation Han Li sat down beside Mitsu, who was wrapped up tightly, shivering with fever while he slept. No one had wanted to wake the sick man for bad news. Han Li took a few slightly crushed leaves out of his pouch. Falina had dropped them in the snow when she and Kiisan had been attacked. They were exactly what he had suggested to give Mitsu's for his fever. The strategist had dark lines beneath his eyes and felt hot to the touch. "I'll wait," Han Li decided, "I can make him something later."

Kiisan stumbled along, blinded by icy tears that stung his face. The path he had chosen to follow had not been cleared by Nolan who had only shoveled off part of the main trail. Kiisan did not care at the moment where he was going. All that mattered was that he was going away. Away from that terrible sight...away from his crying companions...away from her.

As he pushed his way along he caught a loose white sleeve on the branch of a dead tree and as he pulled it loose roughly, the sleeve tore at a strange angle. It surprised him somewhat, distracting him from his emotionally charged mind. The breeze blew past, making his sleeve flap about like a tattered flag while his hair blew into his face.

Yuzumi was busy attempting to convince the rebels to eat some rice she had cooked when Mitsu finally awoke. He looked around the room in confusion, not sure exactly where he was. This was not his home in Rupanda. He chastised himself for not being able to recall what had occurred over the past weeks. How could his mind possible breeze over the miles he had traveled on foot? He squinted at his companions seated on the floor around a small table. The looked fuzzy to him like a coin dropped in a fountain. He opened his mouth, about to call to Mio and ask what had been happening while he was sleeping, but the call as not to come. Mitsu began to cough hard, his already weak body tossed like a dead leaf with each strain.

There was no need to call, even if he could have; everyone turned to see what was wrong. "Sir Mitsu!" Louis Abdul shouted. Mio felt himself cringe despite himself. Mitsu had finally stopped coughing. He took his hands away from his mouth and grew even paler when he saw red spots on his palms. He had coughed up blood.

Nearly three hours passed before Kiisan reached a small building with a roof of loose shingles that rattled when the wind blew. "This must be that temple..." he thought. The sun was sinking out of sight and the temperature was dropping with it. "I can't spend the night out here," he decided, "And it would be difficult to get back to that house in the dark. I'll stay here."

Kiisan pushed against the door which, although it appeared fragile was actually rather heavy. The inside of the temple was dusty and in some places wet. However, that was not what caught Kiisan's eye. It was the design painted up and down the halls. Even in the fading light he could make out the pattern of curled tendrils snaking off of a long green vine that reached up and out with its smooth leaves to catch the sunlight. Purple and white blossoms hung from the vine in clumps like grapes. The looked so real. Kiisan reached out with his hand to touch the paint and make sure it truly was only a temple wall in front of him. He could practically smell the inviting, sweet scent of the wisteria.

The following morning, someone did awake to the scent of wisteria blossoms in late fall.

The soft tan blanket was covered in wisteria flowers scattered as though they had fallen that way off of the vine. Falina sat up slowly and winced in pain as she did so. The wisteria was not the only flower in the room. It seemed filled with vases and bundles of every kind of flower she could name. A garland of various purple flowers woven green leaves and grasses sat atop her head. Her long black hair was not tied back like usual, but hung loose around her. She blinked and looked down to see her chest bandaged tightly. The bandages were marked with glowing letters that she could not understand and the clothes she wore were not her own, but white and green garments with blue and brown speckles, reminding her of Sasshalai's tunic.

Suddenly she became aware of the person standing beside the bed to her right. Sasshalai seemed to be simply another part of the room with his speckled tunic and golden dandelions. He smiled broadly, but did not say anything to her.

"Sassha..." she began, "I'm every bit glad to see you, but where am I?"

The boy's smile did not change. He did not open his mouth, but she heard the word distinctly in her mind, "Big Sister Falina, this is Klikk."


	45. Bonds of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan was no sure of whether he was awakened that morning by the cold or by the bright sunlight shining on his face through a cracked window, but either way he got up off the floor quickly and took another look around the shrine.

Kiisan was no sure of whether he was awakened that morning by the cold or by the bright sunlight shining on his face through a cracked window, but either way he got up off the floor quickly and took another look around the shrine.

The walls truly were painted with a pattern of wisteria; it hadn't just been a hallucination or trick of the light. "Wow, this really is an amazing shrine," he marveled, taking the place in with the morning light giving everything a warm glow.

"Yes, it sure is," responded a voice from behind him.

Kiisan nearly jumped out of his boots in shock. He turned to look at the thin, pale man standing behind him. His long robes dragged on the ground covering his feet. The man was not wearing the current uniform of a priest, but something about his costume led Kiisan to assume that perhaps they dressed this way once.

"It's all right," the man's wispy, wind-like voice reassured him.

"You sure scared me," Kiisan replied, taking a deep breath. Relaxing himself, he looked back towards the hall of the shrine. Intricate candle holders hung in the corners, the floor was made of some sort of shimmering blue tile, and the ceiling was painted blue with white clouds.

"This...really is an amazing shrine," he repeated to himself.

"It was the first one to be this far from Crystal Valley," the ghastly man explained, "It will be one hundred years old at the end of the week."

"Are you the caretaker of this place?" Kiisan inquired.

"People used to visit here on their way to Tanrensho and the other southern cities. Now no one comes."

"Oh, that's too bad," the young priest said in return.

"You are the first one to come inside in many, many years. A mountain man and his wife sometimes observe from the outside," the shrine keeper continued.

"Why don't you ask them in? It sounds like you could use some company..." Kiisan noted.

"Ask them in?" the man laughed, "I cannot ask anyone in! They have to welcome themselves! The wisteria beckons to the curious!"

Kiisan shuddered. This strange man seemed a little crazy. He could not think of any logical response to his last outburst.

"Thank you, chief-priest-to-be, for your visit," the pale shrine keeper finished quietly.

Kiisan looked around in fear. The man was no where to be seen. "I couldn't see his feet..." Kiisan mused, "...Because he didn't have any! That was a ghost!"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 45- The Bonds of Friendship and Epiphanies of Circles

Falina allowed Sasshalai to lead her from the room full of flowers where she had awoken to a musty study full of books and papers in many languages. The Wizard Matataki sat at a desk reading one of the many documents that were stacked upon the desk. The light was dim, and the veil-like cloth he used to shield his eyes from bright light was pushed slightly higher up on his head.

"Father," Sasshalai said, "You wanted to see Falina."

The old, bearded man, looked up with a smile on his face, "Yes, I did. Please take a seat," he gestured to a few wooden chairs scattered around the room. Sasshalai let go of Falina's hand to take some books off of one of the chairs and pull it over for her to sit on.

"Thank you," she told the bright-eyed boy politely.

"Miss Falina," the magician began, "I am sure you were somewhat surprised to awaken here, but do not be afraid. I can explain entirely what has summoned you to Klikk. This may just take some time."

"Father," Sasshalai whispered with a note of impatient in his voice, "It's not hard to understand. It will be easier than you expect. I can tell."

"Don't rush me, Sassha," his father laughed, "I am used to taking my time. Miss Falina, your friend unleashed the Circle Rune to protect you. The spell he cast stole the lives of a small group of Imperial soldiers to give you back yours. However, your body was too damaged for your spirit to stay with it, so you appeared to Father Kiisan to have passed away. Fortunately, Sassha recognized what had happened to you and brought you here to Klikk. We healed you here, and as you can see, you awoke only a little worse for your experience."

While his father spoke, Sasshalai had sat down on the floor beside the chair where Falina sat and put his hands on his head. "Is Sassha okay?" she asked.

"Your friend Father Kiisan is struggling with his rune. Although we are far from him, Sassha is very perceptive of these sort of things, so the tension is somewhat painful," the magician explained, "And I think he could also use some rest. Over-extension won't do anyone good."

A small hand still pressed against his forehead, Sasshalai stood up and headed towards the doorway, "I will take that suggestion. If you need me, Big Sister, don't be afraid to wake me."

After his young son had left the room, Matataki grew more pensive. Falina looked at him with concern. Something seemed to be effecting him in much the same way that Sasshalai was pained by Kiisan's struggle. "Master Matataki..."

He looked back up at her, with a strained smile returned to his wrinkled face. "Please, call me, "Sensei," Miss Falina, I prefer it."

"Sensei, what's wrong now?" she inquired anxiously.

"It's reaching a critical point. They, the leaders in Rupanda, are considering awakening the Beast Rune. They don't understand the suffering it will cause... It does not take orders easily, and it might very well tear them all apart. They are collecting blood to summon it."

She cringed at the thought. The Beast Rune was something she had heard of. It was very easily the ultimate weapon of the Aronian Emperor, said to be sealed in the capital.

"You may confront it..." Matataki mused, "...And it will certainly be dangerous, but I think you know someone who could overcome it...Miss Falina, do not be afraid. Soon I will send Sassha to bring this news to Father Kiisan. For now, just rest. Thank you for listening so patiently to this old man..."

Falina stood up and bowed slightly, "Thank you, Sensei."

Even with Han Li's concoction, Mitsu's illness seemed to be irritated horribly by the low temperature. The fragile strategist himself appeared to express hope only to live to see the revolution's end. It had been deemed best to move forward. If they stayed in their current location much longer, they risked the return of the snow as the season advanced.

Much to Louis Abdul's surprise, Yuzumi and Nolan insisted on accompanying the rebels at least until they were out of the mountains. "I know the paths and passes here better then any of you," Nolan stated, "We'll be helpful. Just give us a chance."

The captain, who in Kiisan's absence had appointed himself temporary leader, with little resistance from even Han Li, accepted them thankfully. Any help for the cause was always appreciated. The revolutionaries had gotten together what little they had, helped Yuzumi and Nolan close up the little house, and set out towards the state of Naco to the north.

Kiisan had broken a heavy branch off of a dead tree near the shrine. He was worn down from his recent ordeal and upset by his meeting with the ghost of the shrine keeper. He limped along, having tripped in an unseen hole and injured his ankle, supporting himself with the stick.

It was growing dark and he could see no where to take shelter for the night. He had resolved to go north by himself. If he found his companions again, that was fine, and if he walked all the way to the citadel by himself, although that would be more difficult, that was also fine.

"A fire," he said to himself, in surprise and somewhat in relief. He could see the reflection of its flames on the shallow snow. A campfire meant warmth, it meant food, and it meant people. As he drew nearer, Kiisan could hear voices.

"You're such a fool, Ignatius!" complained a woman's voice.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Anamaria! Please forgive me!" responded a nervous-sounding man, who Kiisan assumed must be Ignatius.

He turned the corner and could see the two plainly. The young woman, Anamaria, had shiny brown hair, while the man, Ignatius, had blond hair with sideburns tied back in a short ponytail. He was dressed in what looked somewhat like a military uniform, but it was, confusingly enough, not one of the Imperial Army, or any of the state armies that Kiisan knew of. The girl seemed pretty, but the most noticeable feature of her companion was his nose. Kiisan would not have been able to describe it more accurately than saying it was, "of an unusual size."

The two travelers seemed thoroughly distracted with a slipped pot of something. Kiisan approached the fire, and dropping his stick, sat down close to them. He was too tired to be worried, "Nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Kiisan."

Both Ignatius and Anamaria turned to look at him in surprise. While the blond man gaped, Anamaria asked him, "Are you really _that_ Kiisan?"

He nodded, feeling his eyelids droop, "Yes, I am. ...And, I'm sorry to impose, but do you have anything that I could eat?"

Another day had passed by the rebels hurrying through the mountains. Louis Abdul, having regained much of his strength after their forced rest, pushed everyone to keep up a quick pace. Hai-Yong carried Mitsu, who often breathed heavily and coughed painfully. The speed of their travel was most difficult for Carlos and Mio who did not have as much stamina. They trailed behind their companions, trying not to fall too far behind.

Carlos was used to traveling more slowly than the others and so being left a little behind did not bother him much. Mio, however, was much more anxious about his speed. "Come on, Carlos, let's rush a little, and we'll be able to catch the others!" he urged.

"We'll just fall behind again, though," Carlos said with a sigh. Mio was not going to be convinced otherwise. The orange-haired strategist began to pick up his pace, and Carlos, although he did not rush like Mio, began to take larger steps, when a call stopped him in his tracks.

"Carlos? Carlos? Is that you?"


	46. Movements Without Haste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anamaria and Ignatius, although they were obviously quite intrigued by Kiisan's presence, choose not to overly pester him with questions. (Or rather, Anamaria forbade Ignatius from bothering Kiisan) It was cold and damp from the slowly thawing snow and Kiisan felt terrible.

Anamaria and Ignatius, although they were obviously quite intrigued by Kiisan's presence, choose not to overly pester him with questions. (Or rather, Anamaria forbade Ignatius from bothering Kiisan) It was cold and damp from the slowly thawing snow and Kiisan felt terrible.

"His heart is in a lot of pain," the blond man noted.

"I know, Ignatius, but I think it is not our place," Anamaria responded softly.

Kiisan sneezed loudly and the travelers stifled laughter, "So, where are you headed?"

The young woman looked at him intently with large eyes wide, "Where are you headed, Father?"

"Please, call me Kiisan. I'm going to the state of Naco."

"Actually, we're headed s-" Ignatius began.

"-That's the way we're going as well," Anamaria shouted with a sly smile, "Please allow us to accompany you."

Kiisan shivered and gave a shrug, "If you really want to."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 46- Movements Without Haste

"Carlos, don't you recognize me, Carlos?" laughed the thin man with dancing brown eyes as he slid down the hillside into the rebels' path. The small priest stopped and stared oat the black-clad man before him.

"S-sowari? Are you a...ninja?"

"Carlos! You _do_ remember me!" He leapt towards his old friend and squeezed him tightly, "I knew Carlos when I was little," he stated plainly to the other rebels, who merely looked on in a mixture of amusement and confusion, "We used to play together."

"It's been a long time, Sowari," Carlos replied with a smile.

Sowari let go of Carlos and fidgeted with the leafy bamboo branch tucked through his sash, becoming shy and averting his eyes. Carlos simply looked at Sowari, taking the whole scene in.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but, Sir Sowari, if you _are_ a ninja, it makes me curious...who is employing you?" Mio approached the young man somewhat hesitantly.

"Employer? Lady Sanada Morin, you know her, don't you?" asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, I know her quite well. She's certainly an interesting addition to the rebel force what does she have you out her for?"

"I am bringing a message, straight from the Omasas Plains to you. Kiisan's not here? I guess I'm to inform you: Lady Sanada and her troops have fought the Imperials back into the Toran Lake region. The exact message was: "Hear you now, Father Kiisan- your own Sanada Morin in now queen of Omasas! A letter for you had arrived with the seal of the Chief Priest: unread, certainly, for when you return. The bringers: Ocha and Jirobane themselves! Rest assured. Good winds, Father. Take care." And I see that the phrasing does not surprise you. Is that fine?" Sowari babbled off casually.

"It is...just fine, I guess," Mio shrugged, "Do you want a reply...or...will you be staying with us?"

"Well..." he said, appearing to be smiling through the mask that covered the lower part of his face, "I was not ordered to return...and since my Carlos is here, I will stay!"

After this Sowari and Carlos looked at each other intently, until Han Li broke the silence, "Let's not waste the rest of our day here! We're not doing this halfway! We're going north, and we're going to find Kiisan on the way and that is final!"

Had Sita Katyana and Tej K'aan heard that Sanada had referred to herself as the "queen of Omasas" neither would've been surprised. Once the strike against the Imperial troops, completed to a great extent by Yuber was taken care of, she had set up camp on the edge of the plains. All suggestions had to be directed to Sanada and only the most minor of commands were to be issued without her approval. Sitting in her tent, the strategist fiddled with the letter that had arrived for Kiisan. Although she chose not to express the feeling outwardly, Sanada had been quite surprised by Ocha and Jirobane's arrival. The pale-haired mage had explained that she had been practicing teleporting at the citadel for some time and when the letter had been delivered it appeared to be an opportunity to see if in this time period she was able to completely recover her teleporting skills. That effort had turned out well.

Sanada held the envelope up to the light so she could see the folded piece of paper inside. If she had not been so impatient with waiting she would not have cared so much about the subject of the letter, but as the situation stood...

The seal of Chief Priest Hirano was an intricate golden circle, twisted around and through itself many times. "More circles..." she mused quietly, placing the letter atop a stack of maps and notes.

Falina looked at her hands with a slight feeling of wonder. For a moment she thought her hands were transparent and she could see through them to the floor below. She tilted the wreath of flowers on her head and sighed, "This things bothers me."

Sasshalai's eyes widened, sending a chilling warning through her. "Big Sister Falina, don't take them off."

Although the boy's expression seemed to say all, Falina pressed him further, "Why not, Sassha?"

"Because you won't be okay without them. ...The Circle is not closed. ...Not without all hundred and eight anyway," he explained, knowing that his words didn't seem very clear.

She shifted her position awkwardly to look at the chestnut-haired boy straight on, "Then I'm still in trouble?"

"Yeah, that's true..." he mumbled, looking past her out of the window. To the dark-haired girl Sasshalai seemed to be growing distant, as if his spirit had left his body behind. He seemed somewhat transparent as well.

"Sassha, does that mean that something...happened to you too?"

He did not respond. The colors of his eyes seemed different. She wondered if the right one had always been blue and the left one hazel or if they could have changed.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry!" he apologized, shaking himself like a wet dog, "I lost myself for a moment there. I was searching for Big Brother. What did you ask about me?"

It was hard to ask the question again, but Falina decided that this would probably be the best opportunity she would ever get. "Do you wear those dandelions because something happened to you?"

"Umm..." he started feebly, "That's right. ...It was a long time ago. Someone who wanted to take over my father's place as leader...hurt me...I forgave him personally not long ago. My father has not forgiven him."

"I see..." she nodded.

"Big Sister Falina, I have to go. The Beast Rune is an urgent matter, and so I must send word so that it can be dealt with accordingly."

She fixed her garland of flowers, this time much more cautiously and waved him away, "Go ahead, Sassha. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

He regained his usual demeanor with a quick smile and hurried out of the room.


	47. Acorn Homecomings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Leo Maximillian knew he had no time to waste if he wished to limit damage to the southernmost states around Toran Lake. Out of all the lands of Aronia, this was the region that mattered most to him. As he touched his brush to the page to compose his ultimatum, Leo Maximillian knew that he had a tough decision to make.

Emperor Leo Maximillian knew he had no time to waste if he wished to limit damage to the southernmost states around Toran Lake. Out of all the lands of Aronia, this was the region that mattered most to him. As he touched his brush to the page to compose his ultimatum, Leo Maximillian knew that he had a tough decision to make.

"Father Kiisan of the state of Serif,

These are my only words to you, leader of a fairly decent revolt: disband your army and enter into my service immediately or face the wrath of the Beast Rune. I say this on my honor, I will not hesitate."

He signed the ultimatum with bold, regal letters and gave it to a less-favored advisor, Xiu Kio, to be delivered at risk of his life directly to the rebel camp on the Omasas Plains.

Xiu Kio was less than pleased. After leaving the emperor's audience hall he stormed out of the palace, long, black cape streaming behind him. He scowled as he brushed past some guards at the gates who wanted to know where he was going in such haste.

"If I'm going to be forced into this, I might as well make the best of it," he thought bleakly. As he neared the stables he whistled, and his horse trotted out to greet him. A balding, mustached man dressed in the robes of a scholar scuttled after the black horse with a bundle of carrots in his hand.

"Where are you going now? Don't you want these any more?" he asked the horse.

Xiu Kio repressed a smile, "Kinold, it's nice that you try so hard, but Shade doesn't like people like you very much."

Kinold dejectedly put the bundle of carrots down on the fence, "You mean that the only one that horse like is you!"

With a leather-gloved hand against Shade's side, Xiu Kio turned and nodded, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 47- Acorn Homecomings

"I ever so much as set foot in those mountains again I will- oh, I don't know what I'll do, but it will be unpleasant!" Mio squeaked; looking back at the range that still loomed ominously over them.

Louis Abdul laughed and gave his friend a playful shove, "Ah, Mio, I think I left something at Nolan and Yuzumi's house! Why don't you go back and get it for me?"

"Captain Louis Abdul- go get it yourself!" Mio responded indignantly.

"It's sure been a long time since I spent time on the northern highroads," Nolan observed, scanning the area, "It looks like quite a distance to get anywhere from here."

"I'm glad that Lady Sanada wasn't with us..." Mio continued, "She would've murdered those guards for not still having our horses with them."

"We can stop by in Suomi to pick them up though," Yuki added, "I don't think it would be a wasted stop, it's an interesting city and it's not far out of our way."

The small group resumed their burdens with an air of resignation and set off down the road that led underneath the apple trees.

The apples that had ornamented their way before were gone, but the leaves of the trees were steadfastly clinging to the branches in an array of warm autumn shades. Han Li looked up at the trees quietly as they took a break for lunch in the grove. He was rather unhappy that they had not run into Kiisan on their way into Naco, and wondered if the dejected young man had set off in another direction. He closed his eyes in a sort of defeat and leaned back against the sturdy trunk of the tree. At the sound of approaching horses he promptly opened his eyes again, narrowing them in cautious study of the road ahead.

"Allow me," Sowari said, giving Han Li a nod. He quickly vanished into a tree and was gone, reappearing a few minutes later in the branches, and dropping lightly to the ground.

"Did you see anything?" the True Rune bearer asked.

"I believe our escort is approaching. The leaders of Essan and Kaimei are headed straight our way, with a smiles on their faces," Sowari reported.

"Do you think they're here to join?" Louis Abdul mused with a laugh.

Mitsu shivered and coughed, "I wouldn't mind a lift to your headquarters at the citadel."

"You mean my back's not good enough for you?" Hai-Yong teased.

"It's just fine until you start to get tired," Mitsu explained, "Then I'm afraid you're going to drop me."

Just as Sowari had said, General Sedge Rie Sasaki and Bishop San-Feng Li materialized amidst the trees moments later. The bishop raised a hand in greeting, calling out; "Hail rebels! We've arrived to aid you!"

Carlos and Yuki waved enthusiastically to the approaching men and their entourage. Drawing nearer, San-Feng Li and Sedge Sasaki dismounted. "You're certainly not all that's left!" the military man laughed, "I've heard all about what you've all been doing in the south. You may call me General Sasaki! Certainly pleased to meet you all!" He shook Louis Abdul's hand, but Han Li withheld his own, never too keen on customs that included touching people you barely knew.

The bishop bowed with a flourish and immediately turned his attention to Carlos. "My friend in the church, what is your name?"

"Carlos, Your Excellency."

"Carlos, hmm? So, have you left Father Kiisan in the south? I was rather hoping to become acquainted with him."

Carlos glanced at Louis Abdul and Mio nervously, wondering if it would be acceptable to say he was not sure of Kiisan's location, but the captain and strategist were both occupied. "Umm, well, Kiisan is on his way here...he just got a little side-tracked..."

The bishop nodded approvingly, "Yes, I see. Thank you for that information Father Carlos."

As the young priest was about to respond to the words of Kaimei's ruler, Mitsu began coughing violently and San-Feng rushed to his side. He touched Mitsu's forehead with the back of his hand and frowned, "He has a very high fever." Carefully, Bishop San-Feng lifted Mitsu and carried him toward his companion, "Sedge, we have to go now! This man needs immediate medical attention!"

The leaders of Essan and Kaimei looked at each other very seriously for a moment and then turned towards the horses. "I'll hurry ahead with this man...what's his name?" the sandy-haired bishop asked anxiously.

"Mitsu," Mio responded quickly.

"Mitsu And the rest of you can follow with General Sasaki."

Kiisan's weary mind was somewhat aroused by the fact that Anamaria and Ignatius had known another path down through the mountains. It was not as wide as the path he and his fellow rebels had taken, but it followed a much more direct route.

He pulled Ignatius' jacket closer, feeling the soft fabric against his face. Just like every previous night with the two travelers, Ignatius cooked something over a campfire while Anamaria alternately scolded her comrade and read aloud to him out of a book in a language Kiisan could not understand. Occasionally Anamaria would grow bold and question Kiisan about some small matter of the revolution, but generally they left him alone.

He was shaken from his reverie by Ignatius' honest face smiling at him, a bowl of soup in his outstretched hand. Kiisan took the soup gratefully, managing to return to return the friendly smile.

"Ignatius! What is this?" shrieked Anamaria in exasperation, holding an acorn in her spoon.

The blond man leaned down to examine the nut and commented simply, "It's an acorn, Lady Anamaria."

"Why is there an acorn in this soup?" she asked with a sigh.

Ignatius looked up at the gnarled tree that spread its branches overhead. By the light of the moon he could something hanging among the leaves. "I suppose it's because we're beneath an oak tree..."


	48. More Than One Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okino began to draw back the flap of Sanada's tent the served as a doorway, when Rift grabbed his hand. "...You haven't known General K'aan as long as I have, so I suppose I should tell you now...Don't ever open a door on him without knocking."

Okino began to draw back the flap of Sanada's tent the served as a doorway, when Rift grabbed his hand. "...You haven't known General K'aan as long as I have, so I suppose I should tell you now...Don't ever open a door on him without knocking."

"What if you can't knock?"

Rift smiled, "General, one Xiu Kio is here to speak with Lady Sanada."

Tej's voice came back to them slightly muffled, "What Xiu Kio? From the White Halls?"

"I believe so, Sir," Okino agreed.

"Give us a minute and bring him in!" Sanada's voice called to Tej's lieutenants.

"Yes, Ma'am!" they replied, saluting towards their unseen commanders in the tent before turning back through the camp to where Sonoa and Mai Mai were busy detaining the black-caped man, his middle-aged companion, and his black horse.

Mai Mai growled at their approach, causing Okino to jump slightly backward. Rift leaned down towards the wildcat, giving her a stern look. Sonoa pointed a well-sharpened dagger at the military man threateningly, "Don' give Mai Mai a look like that...Unless you wan' trouble."

"Yes, yes, I know," Rift mumbled, brushing past the dangerous Northerner, "The Lady will see you now, Xiu Kio of the White Halls."

"I'm sure you're aware that's really not necessary," Xiu Kio complained, rolling his eyes at the name, "Especially coming from you." Rift did not respond and Okino simply shrugged. The Aronian emperor's agent patted his horse on the nose, commanding, "Stay here, Shade."

He turned to follow the two men dressed in battered, mismatched armor, but was paused by Kinold's question, "What about me? Do I have to wait here?"

"Hey, I didn't want to bring you out here, and you weren't assigned any messages. Watch my horse," the younger man commanded.

"Fine, be that way," Kinold sulked, crossing his arms.

"Iz that your father?" Sonoa asked Xiu Kio mischievously, her eyes glinting.

"No, not by a long shot... thank the powers that be," he groaned, approaching the Tej K'aan who now stood just outside the tent.

Murasaki Fuji No Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 48- More Than One Way to do This...

"They whet my appetite like that, and then- nothing!" Yuber shouted.

Jirobane and Ocha flinched and looked at each other silently. The black knight seemed entirely unconcerned that he was receiving little interest and no sympathy from his listeners. Actually, they were gathered together in their particular location more because food was being served in the vicinity than because their frightful companion wanted an audience.

"I don't understand," Tiko said honestly.

"He means that he wished to shed more blood...for some horrible reason or other," Dr. Clark clarified, "Though I can't see why..."

"And so we're routing those Imperials and what does she say?" Yuber continued, "Just stop- just sit here! I thought we'd finally found a strategist with some decent admiration for a battlefield and then what- she's worse than that Mio! At least he'll give me a half-meant smile!"

"I don't think I can bare this ranting of his much longer," Rizu complained to his partner.

"Which one do you want to take care of your funeral then?" Junsuke inquired softly.

"Which what?"

"You know what I mean, the priests: Kiisan, Carlos, Izador, and Shiku. Which one?" Junsuke explained, repeating his initial question.

Rizu sighed, "If it gets down to it, Kiisan, I guess."

"Then I suppose we shouldn't let Yuber know that you hate listening to him talk until, Kiisan's returned," the ninja whispered smugly.

His scar-faced friend's eyes widened, "Hey! That's not funny, Jun!"

"...Of course my only competition towards the body count went north too, but Sasshalai as well..." Ocha heard Yuber say, not loosing any speed in his detailed protest.

"Does he really like Sassha that much?" Ocha asked Jirobane, "It makes me a little worried for that kid."

"I don't know...Sassha's often the only one who'll talk to this...um, being, most of the time though, so that might be it," the swordsman mumbled.

"It's obvious that this is a great injustice being done to me!" the black-armored man yelled.

Caio shook his head; "...I'm going to sleep early. I don't think anything short of the end of the world would shut him up."

"I can think of something else," Sita stated as she joined the group, "Sir Kiyon de Silverburg thinks a little surprise attack might ruffle our feather a bit."

Yuber rushed over to the young woman and grabbed her hand, beginning to head off in the direction she had come from, "What are you wasting time for then? Let's get over there!"

The landscape seemed to roll along to Kiisan. He trudged along behind Anamaria and Ignatius who kept up a fairly brisk pace. As usual, they spoke often to each other, but approached him carefully and infrequently.

"Your headquarters is a place called a citadel, correct?" the brown-haired woman asked, looking for confirmation of the information Kiisan had provided her with on a previous occasion.

"Yeah...it is...in Onwya..." he responded.

"Never been there," Ignatius noted, not turning to look at his two companions as he walked on.

"I've heard of it," Anamaria told the young priest with confidence, "You must've rebuilt it, because it was once just ruins."

Kiisan nodded, "It was an ancient city a friend told me, the capital of the Kingdom of Wind. But we didn't have to rebuild everything ourselves. I mean, some of the old walls were still standing and Father Shiku and supervised some construction there ten or so years ago."

Anamaria smiled, "That's interesting."

"And," ventured Ignatius, "The most information I think you've volunteered to us the whole time we've been together."

Kiisan shrugged, "I'm just feeling a little better."

"No heartache is eternal," Ignatius acknowledged thoughtfully.

None of the three said another word for a few minutes as they continued forward purposefully until Ignatius paused to pick up a broken twig in the center of the road. "This isn't quite natural," he observed.

"He means someone broke it," Anamaria interpreted, "You can see that he usually speaks in this roundabout way, but I understand him."

"You make it sound so bad," her blond comrade replied, quickly forgetting the remark, "A fairly large group of people with horses passed this way just a while ago. Maybe yesterday, maybe this morning."

Kiisan looked around at the area, suddenly recognizing the apple trees; "I was here before! This is the road we took into the mountains! My friends must've come this way!"

"Do you want to follow them?" Ignatius inquired, "It wouldn't be difficult."

"Of course!" Anamaria called, hurrying further north along the road.

Ignatius sighed as he and Kiisan followed her, "To tell the truth, I was asking you..."

Yuki had already wolfed down his dish of ice cream, so he sat alongside his friends and watched them as they ate.

As Mio stuck his spoon back into his bowl he looked at Yuki awkwardly, "I'm somewhat embarrassed to have you observe me so closely while I'm eating."

"It shouldn't bother you so much, you have nice manners," Hai-Yong said with a wistful smile, "When there aren't any women around I don't feel the need to be quite as good about it as you."

"I'd exhibit really good manners if you'd let me have some..." Juran begged shamelessly.

"You don't deserve any," the wavy-haired man snapped back.

Louis Abdul rolled his eyes, "Well, here's some deja vu. Why does that sound so ironic?"

Mio smiled, "Wasn't he still a prisoner when you came to meet me?"

"And a hideous one at that!" Louis Abdul laughed, "He really made Russ and Lucien work hard!"

Juran looked appealingly to the other rebels, "That sounds just like Hai-Yong. I suppose that you two gentlemen can tell that I'm truly suffering then under his hard-handed judgement..."

"Save it," Han Li growled, lifting his empty bowl from the table, "When I think you're worthy of decent treatment you'll get it."

The small Imperial soldier sighed, "I think...that man must be the real danger here."

"Oh, great, so I loose all my fear-inspiring qualities in the face of Han Li," Hai-Yong groaned.

"You'd rather not be like me," Han Li grinned, "Trust me."


	49. A Simple Ruse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanada had accepted the letter Xiu Kio carried reluctantly; frustrated at receiving yet another dispatch she was not authorized to open. "Good, fine, I'll make sure he gets it," she growled, placing it on top of Chief Priest Hirano's letter.

Sanada had accepted the letter Xiu Kio carried reluctantly; frustrated at receiving yet another dispatch she was not authorized to open. "Good, fine, I'll make sure he gets it," she growled, placing it on top of Chief Priest Hirano's letter.

The black-cloaked man bowed slightly to her and then turned to leave the tent, "Then I'll be off."

The dark-haired strategist's voice rang in his ears hard like the banging of a gong, "Detain him."

Okino and Rift stepped quickly forward to grab him, their faces solemn.

"What?" the Imperial exclaimed, "You can't do that to me! I'm just a messenger!"

Sanada crossed her arms and tipped her head back, a faint smile crossing her lips, "Well now, think of this as a promotion. You're now a hostage."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 49- A Simple Ruse

"Anamaria..." Kiisan began shakily, "I was sort of curious...where are you from? Where were you going when I ran into your camp?"

The brown-haired girl seemed to consider the questions for a moment, her eyes darkening, before answering, "I am from Tsurae. I believe Ignatius is a Crystal Valley native, however we became acquainted in my country's capital."

Kiisan did not give Anamaria the time to elaborate on her destination, "You're from the Far North? You're not under Aronian rule?"

"Of course not," she scoffed, "We've never been under anyone's rule but our own."

Ignatius nodded in agreement and shifted his pack; "They seem to be a very dignified people."

"What a strange judgement to make," Anamaria commented, smiling at her tall companion, "Anyway, we were going south to...look for something."

Her awkward pause made Kiisan somewhat suspicious, but he did not question her further. The fact that she was a foreigner still had him reeling. The nation of Aronia was enormous and so although Kiisan had met a great many people of varied ethnicity during his travels, they had all been Aronian. Suddenly he could understand why the bold girl was undaunted by Aronian's soldiers and laws. To Anamaria they meant nothing. She held herself like a free person. Wanting to know more, Kiisan ventured a guess, "Your homeland isn't oppressed, is it?"

She laughed and smiled at him, "No, most certainly not. We are ruled by four representatives, for the four regions of the country. The only tension Tsurae has had for hundreds of years is the border with Aronia- of course, it's pretty rough territory there and so the Aronians don't try to mess with us to often."

Ignatius raised a hand to shade his eyes from the sun; "I can see the city ahead. I think it's Suomi, the capital of Naco."

Kiisan looked at the ground, dragging his feet in the dust, "Are you still following their trail?"

"No, I lost it just a few yards back when the road started to get too dusty. However, I think that Suomi is a pretty good bet. We should head there and ask around. I'm sure someone will have something to tell us if rebels entered the city."

"I'm fine with that," Anamaria replied with a nod.

Sita pointed at the Imperial troops assembling in the dark. Their glinting armor made them fairly visible, to Jirobane's great amusement. "It's a pity none of us are much of archers. Those look like targets that'd be pretty hard to miss."

"I don't need to be an archer not to miss," Yuber smirked deviously.

"What's the plan?" Junsuke inquired somewhat conversationally.

Sita shrugged, "I asked Lady Sanada the same question and all she said was, "A plan, huh?" I don't think there is a plan...not other than go fight hard, at least."

"And if she does have anything else in mind, it would be just like her to keep it from us," Rizu sneered.

"Forget her, let's go," Yuber whispered, his voice tense, but pleased.

The black knight quickly took the lead in the charge from the far end of the camp, straight into the Imperial soldiers. His earlier boredom inspired him to be even more deadly than usual. Every sweep of his blade threw blood into the night sky.

Sanada rode out alongside Tej to watch the battle. She glimpsed Kiyon de Silverburg frowning, shaking his head, and turning back in the direction he had come from without ordering a single command. "Coward," she spat. Tej looked at his companion cautiously; he had no idea who she was referring to.

Kiyon, having seen that his plan was spoiled, had decided to turn tail and prepare a new plan, leaving the troops he commanded behind to face the rebels. At first the soldiers kept on fighting, unaware of their leader's disappearance, but as the rebels began to prove too much for their lesser numbers they looked for advice from the head strategist. When he was nowhere to be found, the less patriotic ones decided to withdraw. The remaining troops threw down their weapons and surrendered. Choosing surrender over a final stand with Yuber approaching you menacingly was not a tough decision.

"I would think that was almost too easy," Okino reported to his commander.

Tej removed his helmet and loosened his braided hair; "I know what you mean. If we weren't on such flat terrain where you can see for miles, I would've thought it was meant to be a distraction..."

"Sometimes I wish Mitsu would've stayed at home in the White Hall longer," Sanada added, "An inside contact with all these strange things going on would have made the Imperial intentions a bit easier to understand. ...Of course, it would also be useful if Kiisan would return with the rest of our force and open those letters! That might shed some light on things."

The lack of a response, or even of Xiu Kio's return, was beginning to make Emperor Leo Maximillian impatient. "Is Father Kiisan holding his tongue to anger me?" he wondered.

"Perhaps he is not even at the camp in Omasas," one of his advisors suggested.

"That's not possible. Kiyon says his spies watched him walking around among the tents every morning last week. And besides, I don't think they would make such a big show of coming and sitting on that border if they didn't have their leader present," the emperor retorted in frustration.

Had Sanada been present to hear that exchange she would've been quite pleased with herself. The 'Father Kiisan' Kiyon's spies had watched coming and going for a week was none other than Tiko dressed in the hat and robes of a priest walking about with his head held high. From a distance, it would have been hard to see a difference between Kiisan and the boy.


	50. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the sound of a faint knocking on the wooden door, Han Li stepped away from the table without saying a word to his comrades. "What is it?" Mio inquired, watching the dusty man slowly open the door. Han Li did not respond.

At the sound of a faint knocking on the wooden door, Han Li stepped away from the table without saying a word to his comrades. "What is it?" Mio inquired, watching the dusty man slowly open the door. Han Li did not respond.

In the doorway stood Sasshalai, looking somewhat disheveled, his wreath of dandelions slightly unraveled towards the ends. He blinked solemnly a few times, and then collapsed.

"Sasshalai!" Mio and Yuki gasped. They rushed past Han Li who still stood silently looking at the boy to pick him up off the ground.

Hai-Yong leaned over the shorter men to observe. "What happened to him? He looks a bit more battered than the last time we saw him."

Han Li shook his head and soundlessly closed the door. "Interference," he muttered under his breath.

General Sasaki looked on as Han Li laid his heavy cloak on the ground and Yuki laid the boy on it. "Who is he? Will he be okay?"

As Hai-Yong and Yuki resumed their places at the table, Mio sat down on the ground beside Sasshalai. Carlos whispered a short explanation of the child's identity to Sowari. Han Li answered the inquiry succinctly, "Sasshalai- just give him a few moments to get himself back together. Nothing serious," And took his seat.

The leader of Essan chuckled and shook his head, "You certainly are a strange, varied group, you rebels. I suppose that means you're the finest rebellion I've seen."

Han Li's eyes seemed to turn crimson for a passing second, but he calmed himself and only sighed. Louis Abdul nudged their host and whispered some advice to him, "Don't talk to him about past rebellions. He's a little touchy on that subject."

General Sasaki narrowed his brown eyes, "Why would he care about past failures. He's not one of the T'Rumours. All the other revolts were over a hundred years ago."

"If you heard him talk about them, you'd believe he had reason to care. Let's just leave it at that. He's our acting leader," the captain replied nervously, glancing at Han Li to make sure he had not overheard their exchange.

"Hey! Um, he's waking up," Mio called, waving his companions at the table over with one dainty hand. They rushed to stand closer and see what Sasshalai would have to say after having returned from Klikk in such a state. The boy blinked heavily and rubbed his eyes, sitting up shakily.

He glanced around at all of the older rebels looking intently at him and managed to squeak out, "Ah! How many of you only want to hear what I have to say! I do appreciate it when people worry about me every so often."

Han Li burst out laughing, Sasshalai threw him an indignant look, and the rest of the revolutionaries in the room looked about in utter confusion.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 50- Whispers of the Mysterious

The boy brushed dust off of himself he had acquired from lying on Han Li's cloak and began to count off on his fingers, "Mio, Yuki, Carlos, Yuzumi- that's horrible!"

Han Li put a gentle hand on Sasshalai's head and smiled, "Now, now. You can reprimand me for being a callous old fool later. And you can't blame a couple of them. You've never met General Sasaki for instance."

"If you insist."

"Um..." Carlos began shakily, "How is Falina? ...And, do you know how Kiisan is? Did you see him on your way here?"

"Falina is...well, I don't know if "okay" is the right word for it. Next time you see her I guess she can tell you."

Tears wavered in Carlos' eyes for a moment before he could not hold them in any longer. With tears on his face he hugged Sowari tightly. The ninja slowly responded by putting an arm around his friend. "I'm so glad!" Carlos sobbed.

Louis Abdul shook his head, "Stop it, Carlos. You're making me feel all sentimental."

"And I don't know about Kiisan- I mean, where he is right now. Just that he's out of the mountains," Sasshalai continued, "And I, uh, have a message for you," he looked at Han Li.

"Then let's hear it," the serious man responded.

"You'll get forgiven if you can find the best way to stop the imminent problem. That's what my father told me to tell you."

Yuki began to laugh, but Han Li's glance silenced him. "Then this problem is...?"

"I suppose I should say it this way. I have returned with information from my father. The Beast Rune is in the Golden Capital. And close to awakening. ...We cannot..." he trailed off.

Nolan squinted at the small messenger, "Beast Rune...I can't recall having heard of that one before."

"Would that we all could live without ever hearing of it," Han Li reflected, "Fear upon fear...the Beast Rune..."

The former second-in-command Imperial strategist, now once again second-in-command, Mitsu Riyadh awoke with a start. He trembled uncontrollably and quickly clasped his hands to lessen their violent shakes. Bishop San-Feng Li, ruler of the state of Kaimei, closed his book and came over to stand beside the bed where Mitsu rested. "Are you feeling any better?"

Mitsu gingerly touched a hand to his head and then realizing he was no longer wearing his yellow hat, looked around the room for it agitatedly. "Is this what you are looking for?" the bishop inquired, holding out the strategist's beloved hat.

"Yes, thank you." Mitsu did not put the hat on his head, however, but wrapped his arms around it. "I had a dream that I felt entirely well. I felt so healthy that I just got right up out of bed and ran off to see Sanada and Tej. I could run. It didn't take me long to find them. I rushed right up to them and yelled, "Lady Sanada! Lord Tej! Don't I look better?" But neither of them so much as turned my way. They couldn't hear me. Then it occurred to me: I had died..."

The tale gave the sandy-haired bishop a slight chill. He could only come up with a half-hearted, "That's really too bad," in response.

No one had paid too much attention to the man who had accompanied Xiu Kio to the rebel camp. And Kinold realized it when after hours of patience, the young man he liked so much did not return. There was nothing to be done except ask after the black-clad Imperial. Kinold led Shade, the temperamental horse, along behind him as he navigated his way to what appeared to be the main tent.

When he reached it he spoke sternly to Xiu Kio's horse, "Now you- don't go away anywhere. I don't want any trouble while we're in this rebel camp. I'm going to see if I can find your master, so wait right here."

Shade whinnied in what seemed like exasperation as Kinold slipped into the tent.

"I think our best bet would be the wooded roads at Rugcnul. It's close enough to Rupanda to give them a big scare and it's tactically sound. We'll lure them into following a portion of our force up the road towards-" Sanada broke off as Kinold entered, "Who are you?"

He suddenly averted his glance to look at his feet, "I'm Kinold...I came here with Xiu Kio, and I was sort of wondering...where is he?"

After asking, he ventured to turn his face back upward. Sanada began laughing. Tej grinned. Sita politely held her amusement back, holding a hand over her lips.

"Actually," Sanada started, still laughing somewhat, "He's our hostage now. As are you, I suppose. Rift! Okino! Come take this man to see his companion."

"Would he really?" Han Li asked softly.

Sasshalai smiled, "Do you think he would lie or tease you about it? No, of course not."

"Then I'll do my utmost. After all, that's the only thing a man can do."

"But you can do more than most men."

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

The boy from Klikk giggled as he wound the ends of some of the dandelions tighter into the wreath around his head.

"Stop it, Sassha."

"Sorry, I just can't help it. What do you think we can do? What's the best way to deal with the Beast Rune? ...Certainly not take it on right out."

The dusty man nodded, "I have to agree with that sentiment. I wouldn't like to have that blasted creature chewing on me anytime soon. ...It's just how could we restrain it?"

"Or maybe..." ventured Sasshalai, " _Who_ could restrain it..."

The stars who I'm having the most trouble with placing are Han Li and Sasshalai, but here are some I'm sure about-

Tenkai- Kiisan

Tenki- Sanada Morin

Tenyu- Yuber

Tenmou- Tej K'aan

Tenki- Sita Katyana

Tensyo- Caio

Tenjyu- Falina

Tenken- Carlos

Tenzai- Yuki

Chikai- Mitsu Riyadh

Chii- Lucien

Chiki- Kichitsu

Chimou- Mekkachi

Chirei- Dr. Clark

Chikou- Junsuke

Chikyou- Sowari

Chifuku- Mio Silverberg

Chisu- Nolan

Chiin- Yuzumi


	51. Some Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you want to stay behind, Sassha?"

"Are you sure you want to stay behind, Sassha?"

The umber-haired boy nodded seriously, "Kiisan is coming here. I have to wait for him. Since Mitsu is feeling a little better you should get going while you can. It's been a long time since you've all seen the citadel."

Louis Abdul sighed pensively, "I'm pretty sure you're right about all that. General Sasaki, Bishop San-Feng, it's not that far now. We would be honored if you would visit our headquarters."

The two men looked and each other and a silent agreement passed between them. The scarred military man spoke, "We welcome the chance to see this Slalain Citadel firsthand, and to surrender ourselves to your leadership and that of Father Kiisan of Serif."

"Hey, they're serious, aren't they?" Sowari gawked.

Carlos shook his head, "Of course they are, Sowari."

Sasshalai interrupted the respectful interchange between Louis Abdul and the two state leaders by stomping a small sandaled foot on the tile. The sound was not very loud, just loud enough. All eyes turned to the small boy. He looked at his older companions in frustration, "Are you going to stand here all day? Get going!"

Mitsu coughed softly into his handkerchief and added his thoughts to Sasshalai's outburst, "He's right, you know."

No one had anything to say to that. The revolutionaries hurriedly paid their respects to Lady Cat de Kiron, thanking her for her hospitality, and rushed northward. San-Feng Li and Sedge Sasaki had looked quite sheepish, Sasshalai noted to himself.

"Little one, what about you?" the artisan leader asked.

Sasshalai turned to look at the dark-haired woman. Her long-lashed blue eyes were wide with concern. Despite himself he could not help but feel a little weak. "I...you want to know why I stayed behind? I'm waiting for Kiisan."

"You rebels are all so rough. And you're only a child. Let's get you cleaned up," she smiled, reaching out to take his hand. As he offered his hand to her, he started to forget. There was time until Kiisan arrived. There was time to consider her thoughts later.

"I...uh...Lady Cat..."

She looked at him quite seriously, her dangling earrings jingling as she turned, "Yes?"

"I..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 51- Some Distance from Our Fears

Sanada pointed at the map spread on the table with her fork. Tej sighed, "Do you really have to do that?"

The revolutionaries' head strategist rolled her eyes. "I have to eat sometime! Just be quiet and listen to my idea."

"This reckoning will be at Rugcnul. I am certain that if we leave a small detachment up the road to taunt the Imperials they will march up that way. They are most accustomed to fighting on flat terrain and Kiyon doesn't like waiting for the enemy to come to him. Our main attack with come from the forest that flanks the road," she explained.

"Who will lead the decoy troops?" Sita inquired.

"It has to be someone brave," Sanada mused, "They have to hold their ground until the Imperials have come a certain distance up the road no matter what happens."

Tej began to speak, "I could-"

"No," the strategist refused him flatly, "We need you in the trees. You and your lieutenants are somewhat specialized in fighting on rough terrain."

"Let me do it!" a young voice piped up.

"Tiko?" the three schemers exclaimed in unison.

The orphan pushed the priest's hat he was wearing back out of his eyes and smiled, "Why not? It'd be perfect. There's no way they wouldn't all come rushing forward if they saw me- I mean, "Kiisan", glaring at them from down the road."

Sita frowned, "You are right about that, but you're so young. I wouldn't want to put you into unnecessary danger. You've already performed such an important service for us by masquerading as Kiisan around the camp..."

"No, Sita...he should do this," Sanada said calmly, "Tiko, you recognize the importance of not being pushed back, correct? We've moved this far with only a small amount of interference. We cannot risk loosing any ground. We must be victorious at Rugcnul."

The boy looked nervous for a moment, before grinning, "Hey, count on me! If there's work to be done, I'm your man!"

Jirobane got up off the ground and rubbed his arm. "Can't you learn to teleport people so they land on their feet?"

Ocha looked at the bruise she had just acquired on her knee, "I wish I could. You should just be happy that I could remember how to teleport at all. I wasn't sure it would work in this time period."

The swordsman glanced towards the Citadel, which sat about a quarter of a mile away from them. "You could work on your precision too."

"I'll get to it someday..." the time mage groaned, turning to see what her companion was looking at so intently, "What's going on at the Citadel?"

"I don't know."

She brushed some dust off her red dress and picked up her short staff, "Let's get going. I want to see what the fuss is about. It looks like they're flying a lot of flags."

The two rebels recently returned from the Omasas Plains hurried to Slalain Citadel, arriving in time to catch the big scene being made at the gates. Introductions and "Happy to see you"s were exchanged all around. Louis Abdul, Mio, Hai-Yong and the rest of the rebels who had headed back through the mountains were finally home. "Amazing..." Ocha marveled, watching the swirling crowd around her.

"It seems like we're going to win already," Jirobane murmured, "This enthusiasm..."

Just inside the gates Louis Abdul, who had hoped to get back to his room and take a quick nap, was found by his wife. Mio watched Kona shake a letter, most likely Sanada's, at him before throwing her arms around him. "Louis Abdul...why haven't I ever been introduced to your wife?"

The captain struggled out of Kona's grasp and took a deep breath, "I've just never had the opportunity. Kona, this is Mio Silverberg, our strategist and a good friend of mine."

The apron-clad woman's brown eyes narrowed in sympathy, "Poor boy, getting dragged all over the company by you! What does his wife think of this?"

"I'm not married..." Mio pointed out quietly.

"Well, there you are," Kona fussed, "When this is all over, you should get married and settle down. It will be much better for you than all this war and such nonsense. Really Louis, I want this country liberated as much as anyone else, but does it have to take so long and be so messy?"

Kona's long braid flipped back and forth as she looked around for her husband. He had snuck off while she was speaking with Mio. "That man of mine!" she fumed.

Han Li slipped quickly among the excited revolutionaries until he found Hyoko and Hittoko. "I have returned, ladies."

Hittoko giggled cheerfully and Han Li pressed a bracelet into her hands, "That's for you from the south. Hyoko, what happened in Crona?"

Hyoko smiled and then gave an exaggerated sigh, "Ayu happened, that's what!"

"Who's Ayu?" the cloaked man questioned, but did not need an answer as he as Ayutureik rushed over and slapped him on the back, putting the rune bearer slightly off balance. "Hey! I'm Ayu! What's your name? Someone told me you're one of the leaders! Where's Father Kiisan? The old man and I've been waiting to meet him!"

"Uh...I'm called Han Li. Kiisan's not here with us, but you shouldn't have to wait much longer..."

Tasrinym limped over to his son's side and studied Han Li intently, "You...I think we've met."

"Perhaps," the dusty man conceded, "I've met many people."

"You see, it's very important to me that I see Father Kiisan again...it's been ages since that day in Crona. And I want to be very sure of something..." Tas continued.

"You old frog, he's not here yet," Ayu laughed, "You have a little more waiting to do."

"Ah, that so?"

Kiisan cautiously followed Anamaria and Ignatius into the main courtyard of the Kiron Manor. "Civilization at last..." Ignatius muttered.

The young priest stood staring up at the large windows of green-tinted glass. Anamaria tapped him on the shoulder, "Uh, Kiisan? What is it?"

She looked up into the particular window that seemed to be catching his attention. A small child was waving furiously, an enormous grin filling his face.

"That's Sasshalai," Kiisan told her pleasantly.

The three travelers advanced to the main doors and just as Ignatius lifted his hand to knock, the doors opened to reveal Lady Cat de Kiron with her hand on Sasshalai's shoulder.

"Big Brother!" the boy shouted, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey Sassha..." Kiisan smiled.


	52. A Shout and a Growl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Cat stroked Sasshalai's hair softly as he slept, "He seems like a good kid."

Lady Cat stroked Sasshalai's hair softly as he slept, "He seems like a good kid."

Kiisan nodded, "But he's an enigma sometimes. He's very intelligent, friendly, and well...did he seem like he always knew what you were going to say?"

"Yes...I sort of had that feeling..."

"He reads minds," Kiisan explained.

"One of those, eh?" Anamaria mused.

Ignatius was beginning to snore so she jabbed her companion sharply in the arm. "Wh-what? What're we talking about?" he asked, trying to avoid any further outbursts of anger from Anamaria.

Lady Cat appeared rather unperturbed by this information, "One of those...I didn't even know that any still existed. Those people...I thought they were all killed."

Kiisan shrugged, "I don't know. You'd have to ask Sassha about that. I'm not an expert."

"Only a rebel, a True Rune bearer, and a priest!" Anamaria laughed. Ignatius blinked and yawned trying desperately to stay awake as the carriage drew the four closer and closer to Slalain Citadel.

The leader of Naco leaned out the window and waved a revel flag at the fortified headquarters as they approached. A red signal flare burst above the citadel, announcing Kiisan's return. It was followed by many more lights in the night sky. The fireworks sparkled, illuminating the stone walls many brilliant colors. Kiisan looked on in wonder. Lady Cat pulled the flag back in and smiled. "Sasshalai told me this flag would be a signal. I suppose your "welcome home" has gotten the entire Onwya countryside out of bed."

"I hope they all know that wasn't my idea," Kiisan groaned.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 52- A Shout and a Growl

It didn't seem to matter much the time that Kiisan had returned to the citadel so much as the vital fact that he _had_ returned. "No one can seem to keep their hands off of me..." he complained good-humoredly.

"Don't ever go off alone, Maiba!" Han Li scolded him, "I wasn't sure you were coming back! You can't end a revolution like that!"

Hai-Yong laughed, "Han Li has to get after you double for this because Falina's not here to do it! But be sure that when she sees you again she'll pick up right where she left off!"

Kiisan blinked in shock, "Falina...Falina's alive?"

Sasshalai rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Yes Big Brother, she's back at my home."

"She's in Klikk?" the young priest exclaimed.

Mio tugged on his friend's sleeve, trying to find an opportunity to speak with Kiisan, "Calm down now! We have so many things to discuss that have happened here since we left! There are new recruits for you to meet and plans for transportation to discuss, but-"

"Most of all, you need to get some rest first," Louis Abdul finished.

Anamaria and Ignatius watched slightly to the side as Kiisan was led away by some of his friends and eventually they were left standing in the hall with Father Izador. "I'm sorry," he began, "that you were just forgotten here. Thank you for taking care of Father Kiisan. I'll help you find somewhere to spend the night."

"That's very kind of you," Anamaria responded pleasantly, dragging Ignatius along behind her as they followed the ponytailed priest.

The second son of Emperor Leo Maximillian was named Jonathon. On his twentieth birthday he had received control of the state of Tawa. He took his duties as ruler of the state rather seriously and once every week personally left the state capital and traveled to see how his lands were fairing. Sanada was aware of this when she sent a spy into Tawa to measure the size of the state military and investigate the land south of Rugcnul from which the attack would come. Her spy had been instructed to stay clear of anyone on horseback and to avoid traversing the main roads. The spy had rushed off immediately proud for his talents to have been requested by the fussy strategist.

He strolled through the trees at a rather leisurely rate once he was sure that he had passed over the state border into Tawa and out of sight from the road. A cool breeze shook the dry leaves overhead and his leather boots crunched those on the forest floor slightly as he stepped softly on the many layers of dried plant material. He stopped momentarily to roll up his loose gray sleeves to keep them from catching on any branches and listened to the call of a goose flying over the forest.

The spy picked up his pace somewhat and hurried onward. The silence was beginning to unnerve him. No animals seemed to be moving about among the trees, despite the forest's reputation for being the home of flying squirrels. He paused again at what sounded like a growl, and he felt relieved, believing that it was merely an announcement of normal forest life. After taking one more step he heard the sound again. It was an ominous, unworldly growl. He pushed quickly through the brush onto the main road trying to escape the sound and nearly ran right into Prince Jonathon as he walked through the forest with the captain of the garrison of Jao-Nyang.

"W-what in-!" the prince began in surprise.

As fast as Sanada's trusted spy reacted as he turned to dash across the road into more trees, Kotsu, the garrison captain, reacted faster, grabbing the unfortunate spy by the arm and jerking him back. "Who dares bump into the royal prince and try to dash away?"

"No one of importance, merely a man with no time to waste. I assure you, Your Highness, that I meant absolutely no harm. I was only trying to make haste...a sound I heard in the forest alarmed me somewhat," the spy tried to cover for himself.

Prince Jonathon smiled in a manner that seemed almost too embarrassed by the way the spy was speaking about him to seem honest for a member of the royal family, but his response showed it was his a reflection of his true feelings, "Don't overreact so, Kotsu. He doesn't seem like a bad fellow. ...You say you heard something frightening? I think that is some of my father's efforts to awaken the powers of the Beast Rune."

Kotsu let go of the gray-clad spy with some reluctance and folded his arms, "Well then, you've wasted enough of Prince Jonathon's time. Why don't you get going now."

The spy smiled pleasantly and bowed a few times in succession, slowly backing away from the two Imperials, "Thank you for your absolute understanding."

And as he spun around a blue and white handkerchief fell from his pocket onto the road. Jonathon leaned and picked it up. The spy froze mid-step. "Isn't this...?" the chestnut-haired young man began to ask.

He did not have time to finish his question before Kotsu had pinned the spy down on the ground and was glaring at his prisoner ferociously, "We've caught a rebel! Confess now and save your life! What's your name? Who sent you?"

The spy rolled his eyes in exasperation; "It's obvious enough who sent me unless you've been living under a rock for the past nine months. As for my name, do you really think you would benefit from learning the name of such a low-ranking revolutionary? If I were anyone of note, you would recognize me on your own."

"He does have a point..." Jonathon observed, brushing some loose strands of hair out of his face.

"Yes, Milord. I suggest we return to Jao-Nyang with him. Perhaps we can get some information from him about the rebels and I am certain that at the very least we can use him as a bargaining piece. Father Kiisan is said to care very much about the well-being of all of his followers."

The prince tucked the handkerchief in his sash and nodded, "Very well then. We will take this polite rebel back to Jao-Nyang."


	53. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three hours of harsh interrogation could not crack the "polite rebel" Prince Jonathon and Kotsu had dragged back to Jao-Nyang. However, a note they found in his pocket did reveal his name: Jeiku. Although the short message seemed somewhat suspicious, an alias would work just as well as a name under the circumstances. Jonathon sat down at the table furiously writing two letters concerning the situation, one for his father, and one to send back to the rebels.

Three hours of harsh interrogation could not crack the "polite rebel" Prince Jonathon and Kotsu had dragged back to Jao-Nyang. However, a note they found in his pocket did reveal his name: Jeiku. Although the short message seemed somewhat suspicious, an alias would work just as well as a name under the circumstances. Jonathon sat down at the table furiously writing two letters concerning the situation, one for his father, and one to send back to the rebels.

Kotsu, however, was preoccupied with the note, which read,

"Honorable Jeiku-

Proceed southeast to examine region around Solien, but ignore Rugcnul. Decision has already been made for plan of attack. Final details pending.

-Tej K'aan."

Either the gray-clad spy was an idiot or the rebels were trying to confuse any that might sabotage their plan. From the direction Jeiku had been coming it was quite obvious that he was staking out Rugcnul and the woods. The two Imperials would have to decide for themselves if the rebel target was Solien or Rugcnul. From the information they had at hand it seemed to be a toss up.

Jeiku watched his captors silently. He was somewhat nervous about what they might do it him because he had kept his mouth shut, but for the moment they both seemed preoccupied. Jeiku was not one to remind his enemies of his presence. He twisted his wrists every way he could, testing the strength of the rope and knots that bound him. The knot seemed weak. His dark eyes lit up for a moment, but he quickly lowered them, not wanting his discovery to arouse any curiosity as it brightened his countenance.

Kotsu threw the note onto the table beside Jonathon and stormed out of the room, muttering that he needed to get something, but would return with shortly. The prince barely seemed to notice, merely nodded his head and continuing to write.

This was probably the best opportunity he would receive. Jeiku strained to pick at the knot, first tugging on one part of the rope and when it did not seem to yield, starting on another. He felt his bonds loosen. He slowly pulled his hands free and rubbed his aching wrists. He stood up and looked at the Aronian prince who seemed completely engrossed in the letter he was composing. Jeiku stepped closer. The young man was in-between him and escape through the second-story window.

"Your Highness..." he murmured softly, edging nearer.

"Yes? What is it?" Jonathon replied, turning to look over his shoulder, but then stopping in surprise, seeing the spy looming over him.

Jeiku swiftly plucked one of the large books off the prince's table and raised it over the Imperial's head; "It's time to say, 'Good night.'"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 53- Opportunity

Breakfast at Slalain Citadel was little different from Kiisan's arrival the night before. The overall mood was cheerful and noisy.

"Like the eggs?" Hittoko asked Kiisan, "I made them."

The young priest nodded, his mouth full. Mio moved his chair closer to Kiisan and sat beside him with a smile, trying to ward off the many questions that were being directed at the leader of the revolutionaries. Hai-Yong and Tas stood directly behind Kiisan's seat, Hai-Yong pestering him about what the new plans would be and Tasrinym babbling about how Kiisan looked like a woman he had known once when he lived around Serif City. Although it was overwhelming, Kiisan took the attention fairly well.

Anamaria was also enjoying her full share of the questioning once it was revealed she was from a foreign country. She stood atop a chair, proudly answering all inquiries about her homeland. After those interested in her learned that Ignatius was only an inhabitant of Crystal Valley, he was fairly ignored, much to his relief.

Only one important revolutionary did not come down to at least say "Welcome home," to Kiisan that morning and so Kiisan headed off to see him.

Mitsu Riyadh's thin face gained a few shades more color as his visitor took off his large hat and sat down on the chair beside his bed. "Well, I must say that I'm disappointed in you for taking so long to catch up, but I since I'm glad to see you, I can't hold it against you."

Kiisan laughed a bit, "I'm sorry I didn't stop in here sooner. I just got back last night. You're looking a little better...is it because it's not so cold here?"

"That certainly helps, but I think it's more because of some medical attention I received from Lord San-Feng."

Mio stuck his head into the room inquisitively; "Everything's quieting down a bit, Kiisan. I don't think you'll be mobbed if you come out now. ...Good morning, Sir Mitsu."

The older strategist nodded, acknowledging the younger man, "Good morning, Mio. You want to try your luck again?"

Mio shook his head forcefully, "No, not now! I don't want to be humiliated in front of Kiisan."

"What are you talking about?" Kiisan asked Mitsu.

"Yesterday we played chess. I won, that was all."

"That was all?" Mio sputtered, "You won in three moves!"

"I wonder if it's possible to win in only two..." the dark-haired man mused.

"Sir Mitsu!" Mio pleaded.

"Jeiku, I take it you were feeling too clever for your own good yesterday," Sanada complained as her spy explained what had happened to him. She eyed Prince Jonathon suspiciously. The young man was still recovering from having been knocked out with a dictionary.

"Forgive me, Lady Sanada, I just saw an opportunity and I grasped it. I had to make up for being captured somehow," the gray-clad man said in his own defense.

"Another prisoner to feed," Tej muttered.

"But a better prisoner," Sita noted.

"Ugh..." the prince groaned, rubbing his head, "Where is this?"

Sanada grinned at him; "This is our camp. I don't know if you remember me, Jonathon, but I'm Sanada Morin. I'll introduce my colleagues if I may- this is General Tej K'aan, Duchess Sita Katyana, Jeiku, and the short one is Tiko."

"Hey!" Tiko retorted, rolling up the sleeves of his disguise angrily.

"So...Sir Kiyon's wrong?" Prince Jonathon asked with confusion, "Father Kiisan's not here?"

"No way!" Tiko laughed, "That's just me! I'm really a pretty good actor, you know!"

"Shush!" Sanada stopped Tiko, ushering him out of the tent, "We have some important things to discuss, so you get out of here and keep your mouth shut about what you saw until I give you permission."

Sasshalai and Han Li had only marginally taken part in the excitement. The two True Rune bearers had been more focused on the possible issue of the Beast Rune. Han Li asked the boy to repeat all that his father had to say on the subject and after Sasshalai divulged all of Matataki's thoughts on the matter Han Li stopped to think.

"So, one of us, by 'us' I mean the revolutionaries, should be able to...overcome it?" the dusty man inquired, hoping for some clarification.

"Yes, that is what my father believes. I am apt to agree," the brightly-clad boy replied.

"Who is it? Who might 'overcome' that monstrosity?" Han Li pressed him, "You? Me? Kiisan?"

"No, it is not so visible..."

"Sasshalai, if you know, then tell me," Han Li commanded, his mismatched eyes narrowing.

The boy from Klikk glanced around nervously before stepping closer to Han Li and standing on tiptoe to whisper his reply.

Han Li's eyes widened and he watched silently as Haneh, Lucien, and Carlos rounded the corner laughing.


	54. The Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He had volunteered to accompany Sasshalai outside of the citadel for a chance at some peace and quiet to try and center himself. A cool breeze ruffled his hair as Han Li sat down beneath a gnarled oak tree. He knew there was really no need to supervise the boy from Klikk and he could use the time to meditate. "Or..." he considered pleasantly, "...To take a nap..."

He had volunteered to accompany Sasshalai outside of the citadel for a chance at some peace and quiet to try and center himself. A cool breeze ruffled his hair as Han Li sat down beneath a gnarled oak tree. He knew there was really no need to supervise the boy from Klikk and he could use the time to meditate. "Or..." he considered pleasantly, "...To take a nap..."

Han Li awoke to the afternoon sun shining on his face through the branches of the oak tree. He stood up, dusted himself off, and went to find Sasshalai. The boy was lying in the dry, golden grass of the field sleeping. "Kiddo's got the right idea," he chuckled, looking at the child.

As Han Li carried him out of the dry field, Sasshalai was thoroughly confused. "I could've sworn that there was a little girl out here..." the chestnut-haired boy mumbled, his head leaning on the dark man's shoulder.

"A girl? What did she look like?" the Bearer of the True Wind Rune pressed him.

"Oh, just like any other little girl. Her hair was yellow like a duckling and it was all wrapped up on her head like a hand-woven basket with pink ribbons and cornflowers. The thing is, we were playing with a beetle...I don't remember falling asleep out there. Was it all a dream?"

"That, I do not know," the dusty man replied with a mysterious smile.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 54- The Cornflower-Bound Shield

Despite the strain on herself Ocha had volunteered quite cheerfully to transport as many rebels as possible by teleportation. "Lady Sanada advised me that you should come south with all possible speed. And if the mountains are full of snow like you say that's not an option... I think Lady Sanada already knows what she wants our next maneuver to be."

Kiisan had agreed with her, although somewhat reluctantly. He recognized the need to move forward while the Imperials were not ready for an offensive, but he was only finishing up his second day back at the citadel and was not excited at the thought of being back on the road. Hai-Yong was sympathetic with his leader on this point. He would have preferred to wait a while longer to see the situation develop. He perpetually dragged Juran around and whenever he wanted to make a point he tugged on the smaller man's cape or gave him a slight shove.

"I don't think you should be treating him like that," Father Izador advised Hai-Yong.

"Oh, no worries. I won't abuse him forever. Just until I get to see Falina again. It's his punishment, right, Juran?" he smiled, giving Juran's cape a jerk.

"No..." mumbled Juran, "You're a tyrant..."

"Hey! Don't tell the world!" Hai-Yong squawked, before giving Father Izador a last pleading look.

The priest shook his head and motioned for Juran to follow him, "Lord Hai-Yong, I don't think you should be in charge of prisoners-of-war."

The decision had been made that the rebels would head south in two ways- by boat from Crona City, so as to sail south past the Magician's Island and land on the other side of Rupanda for a pincer movement and through teleportation to Omasas to participate in the upcoming battle that Sowari was convinced would take place on the forest roads, possibly near Rugcnul.

"So how are we going to divide ourselves?" Louis Abdul inquired of the other rebel leaders.

"We could pull straws," Ayu suggested.

Lucien shook his head at the idea, "Who knows anything about ships? If anyone is good with ships they are certainly needed to go the eastern route."

"Carlos is familiar with the ocean," Hyoko pointed out.

"No," Han Li said firmly, "We need Carlos elsewhere."

"What? Why?" Mekkachi exclaimed.

"That is not something I am not able to reveal to you at this point in time," the dusty man muttered.

Mekkachi slammed his fist on the table in frustration and Kichitsu put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I have two clues," Han Li added, "I have somewhere to go after we meet up with Lady Sanada. Kiisan, Sasshalai, and Carlos will have to accompany me on this errand."

"We shall go with you as well!" Anamaria interrupted, gesturing towards Ignatius.

Han Li closed his eyes a moment, his brow furrowing. All eyes turned to him to see what his response would be. "Very well," he agreed, "The company is picked. What we can accomplish we shall," he paused, before beginning again with a smile, "Or, as Sasshalai might say, we will do, 'the best we can.'"

Picking up from their previous topic, Ayu volunteered himself, "I know a bit about ships. So does my old man. I'll take my whole crew that way...but, um, where're we going to get the boats?"

Jirobane stood up from his chair, "That's where I come in. My father's business controls a good number of ships, so I'm pulling some strings to get us transportation."

Ayu's eyes glinted greedily, "Oh, merchant vessels..."

"Don't get any ideas," Lucien growled, "I'll accompany this bandit."

"As will I," Haneh told the rest of her comrades, "I like to go with Sir Lucien."

"So be it," Mio nodded, noting the plans in his notebook.

As leader of the rebels, Kiisan was considered top priority among the people needed to fight in the south. Strangely enough, the first person he encountered upon his arrival in the revolutionary camp on the Omasas Plains was Tiko, dressed like a priest.

"What're you doing?" Kiisan laughed.

"Hey! Kiisan! It's you!" Tiko yelled, "Hey, guess what? I was pretending to be you!"

Sasshalai's eyes widened incredulously, "You were being Big Brother? Aren't you too small?"

Tiko took off the overly large blue hat and grinned, "Nah, no one had to see me close up so it was just fine. I got to walk around everyday all dressed up and when people came up to me they had to salute so everything looked authentic."

"Good job, kid," Han Li told the boy approvingly.

"I betcha want to see Lady Sanada now," Tiko realized, looking intently at the six who stood before him: Kiisan, Sasshalai, Han Li, Carlos, Russ, and Hittoko. "Ah, sheesh! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

To Ayu's disappointment Lucien was put in charge of the expedition south by boat. The former bandit hung his head as he was left to wait outside while Lucien, Haneh, and Jirobane spoke with the swordsman's father.

Crona City seemed to have recovered very well from the damage the wharf had received during the skirmish with Major Ko-Wen. Tas, Tywin, and Ayu loitered by the water's edge noting familiar places from their stay in the city. Tywin was even able to point out some fire damage that had not been repaired on one building nearest to where the Imperial ships had landed.

"You know," Ayu complained, "If we hadn't burned those ships, I could've said they were my fleet and then been in charge of this whole mess."

"Don't have any regrets," Tas advised his son.

"Yeah, I know, I know, it's just...oh, I want to prove myself or something."

Tywin turned to look at the wavy-haired man, "Battle," she told him simply.

"Okay, I get the point..." he conceded, throwing his hands up in the air, "Let others led and prove myself in battle! I'll do it for the two of you!"

Sasshalai and Russ were not called into Sanada's tent to be briefed on the situation. Russ ran into Rizu and Junsuke and was quickly distracted by his companions from Serif City. Left alone, Sasshalai wandered through the tents towards the open plains. The sun was beginning to set and lights began to glint over the field. "Spirits..." he observed.

The sky's orange hue gradually became more reddish, then purple, followed by a deep indigo set with the first stars of the night. The glowing spirits became more visible dancing above the grass like fireflies. A nearby rustle caught the boy's attention.

It was the girl he had seen before.

"Hello," he whispered, almost to himself, "It's you."

"Hi Sassha," was her response.

"You have something for us," he stated, recognizing her intentions.

"That's right," she smiled. She handed him a circular shield that shone in the moonlight a silvery blue color.

"It's for the one who has to be brave now," Sasshalai added.

"I thought you would know," she shrugged, "You're very good at that."

"I'll see you again, right?" he inquired.

"Umm..." the blue-eyed girl paused thoughtfully, "Yeah, I think so."


	55. The Court Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl had stopped by once more that morning. Since she had not seemed to have visited again for any special reason Sasshalai decided that he would bring a request to her. For someone who seemed to have covered so many miles with ease he did not think it would be too much of a burden.

The girl had stopped by once more that morning. Since she had not seemed to have visited again for any special reason Sasshalai decided that he would bring a request to her. For someone who seemed to have covered so many miles with ease he did not think it would be too much of a burden.

"I can tell that you want to say something to me," she teased.

He blinked hard and regarded her once more; "Yes...you can see that because of the way I was looking at you. What it is...Can you do something for me?"

"Like what?" She clasped her hands behind her back and gazed intently on him.

Sasshalai gestured vaguely to the west, "Bring them here."

"That would be simple enough," she giggled.

The chestnut-haired boy bowed deeply, "Thank you very much."

"It's nothing at all, Sassha. Okay then, I'll be going. Bye-bye!"

His mismatched eyes searched back and forth among the tents for any sign of the blond girl walking away, but there was none. "There is obviously magic at work here," he told himself resolutely, "Good or bad...it's something powerful."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 55- Shuffling to Succeed and the Court Magician

Looking down at the rebel camp through his telescope Kiyon de Silverburg could barely believe his eyes. The size of the encampment seemed to have nearly doubled overnight. Where so many people could have come from in such a short amount of time bothered him. Only magic could bring so many rebels so far in so small a time. There had been reports of powerful magic when Serif City was attacked, and at Windfall Hill he himself had been rather unnerved by someone who was obviously a very skilled telepath. He was not quite sure what to make of it.

The red-haired strategist left his perch in the fortress' tower and stomped down into the office of the one person he would least like to be seen asking for guidance- the court magician.

Emperor Leo Maximillian's court magician knew this and as Kiyon entered he began to laugh. The strategist was enraged by this action, but he kept himself looking composed.

"Lord Kiyon, what in the world has brought you forth to visit this humble person?" Liyuin asked in his soft voice.

To Kiyon, the way the words left his lips seemed as if he were thoroughly enjoying being as cruel as possible. "As much as I hate it, I need to consult you on something. Runes and magic and all of that is your specialty."

"Yes, and tactically unsound plans are yours," the blue-eyed man broke in.

The strategist longed to grab the magician and shake him. He resisted the temptation, "To someone so amateur in strategy it might appear that way, however, my specialty is not what I am here to discuss. Let me get right to the point Liyuin. I want to know who is providing such efficient magical backup for those rebels. I think there's probably more than one of them, if that helps. Whoever is causing us all that trouble needs to be eliminated...fast."

Liyuin drummed his fingers on the table, "I live but to serve, my lord," he drolled mockingly, "I've read your reports. And don't think that all of my information comes from you. If you do, you're flattering yourself, Lord Kiyon. I have informants of my own."

"Lieutenant Kanna comes to mind," Kiyon spat back.

"I see you're just as observant as they say you are," Liyuin continued, unfazed, "You should put that into practice more often when you come to speak with me. I might be somewhat more impressed with your talents if you did," the magician smirked.

"Get on with it, Liyuin!" the red-haired man roared, gradually loosing his grip on his slipping patience.

"Don't be concerned for me, Lord Kiyon, I'll spend a couple minutes on it. Certainly as much time as you spend on those so-called "tactics" of yours-"

That was more than Kiyon could take. He leapt out of this chair onto the slender, black-robed man, knocking him over, chair and all.

The noise attracted the attention of the man in charge of Jao-Nyang. Kotsu cautiously approached the room. "Excuse me," he announced himself as he looked in. Kiyon and Liyuin both stopped instantly. Kiyon had his fist raised above the face of the magician, who already had one black eye. Liyuin had grabbed Kiyon by the front of his coat and had his hand back in preparation to slap the strategist.

Kotsu eyed the two carefully before stepping out of the room. "I'll get help trying to track down that rebel spy elsewhere." He hurried down the spiral staircase of the tower, muttering to himself, "Where did the prince go? ...And without saying a word, either..."

"Oh, Kiisan!" Sanada grinned expectantly, "I just remembered! You received some letters while you were back up north!" She thrust the two envelopes into his hands. "Read them immediately! I resisted the pressure to open them, although for all I know, there could be valuable tactical information contained in them!"

Han Li suppressed a laugh, "And after you read them, I think she wants to know what they say."

"That's a black mark on you, Mr. Han Li," Sanada scowled.

"I'm not upset in the least," was his calm retort.

Kiisan barely heard their words. He was entirely concentrated on the letter from Chief Priest Hirano. One line was running over and over in his mind, "I want you to be my successor."

"Why are you trembling?" Carlos asked.

"The Chief Priest...he wants me to follow him..." Kiisan murmured.

"He what?" Han Li exclaimed.

"Congratulations! Kiisan, this is the greatest honor!" Carlos applauded him; "He picked you over anybody else! He must be really impressed with you!"

"That's some spectacular responsibility in your future," Sanada laughed.

"I...hope I can do it..." Kiisan mumbled, blushing at embarrassment from all the praise.

"This world!" Han Li growled, stomping out of the tent.

"What's wrong with him?" Tej wondered aloud.

"I think he's just a bit irked to be loosing his Kiisan," Sanada suggested.

"...You don't know about him, Lady Sanada," Mio explained, "I think it reminds him of an old friend. He's just getting worked up about it."

"If you say so," the umber-haired strategist shrugged.

"I...I'll open the other letter now," Kiisan alerted his companions. He broke the seal and unfolded the letter, reading the elegant writing to himself, "Father Kiisan of the state of Serif,

These are my only words to you, leader of a fairly decent revolt: disband your army and enter into my service immediately or face the wrath of the Beast Rune. I say this on my honor, I will not hesitate."

The signature was bold and unmistakable: Emperor Leo Maximillian.

The letter fluttered out of his hands, onto the ground like a one-winged butterfly.

"As Jeiku thought..." Sanada cringed.

"What a critical error...it's far too dangerous..." Mio whispered.

"Can we fight that?" Tej asked fearfully.

"I don't want to be afraid..." Carlos sighed, "Kiisan...do you think this is what Han Li had been speculating about?"

Kiisan did not say a word.


	56. Work to be Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know that this is something none of us wants to face...for a good number of valid reasons," Kiisan began shakily, "However, I will not abandon my cause...more importantly, I will not abandon all of you. And that means this thing will be set out on our trail."

"I know that this is something none of us wants to face...for a good number of valid reasons," Kiisan began shakily, "However, I will not abandon my cause...more importantly, I will not abandon all of you. And that means this thing will be set out on our trail."

"I understand your point entirely," Sanada nodded, "But, don't give up hope yet. You have yet to meet our Imperial hostages. I believe it might be possible to use them as a bargaining piece."

Sita tugged on Kiisan's white sleeve in anticipation, "Come, let's go! I can't wait to see your response to them!"

Sanada and Tej watched quietly as Sita and Mio led Kiisan and Carlos out of the tent. The dark-haired strategist took a long deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's not so bad, Lady Sanada," Tej suggested, "Han Li appears to have come quite prepared for this wolf. Ocha tells me that he's getting to work on all sorts of things."

"I'll take your word for it, Tej, but it still doesn't take any of the pressure off of me," she sighed, "If that man would let me know what he was doing it might help somewhat, but he keeps to himself. Our plans could be completely contradictory for all I know. He can't take Kiisan away from Rugcnul. After that he can go hunting for that monster or whatever else might suit him."

Tej sat down beside his strategist and put his arm around her, "Don't get upset by it right now. Handing over Prince Jonathon might be enough to convince the emperor to use some restraint."

Before Sanada could respond, Sasshalai peeked into the tent, his eyes darting around thoughtfully. "Is it okay if I come in?" he asked.

Tej waved him in silently with a gloved hand. The little boy moved quickly to the table where Sanada's battered map of the empire was laid out. He appeared to be studying the western regions rather intently. "Um, do want something?" Sanada inquired softly.

"Just to tell you something good," he smiled, only glancing up from the map for a brief moment.

Still a bit confused Sanada questioned the boy from Klikk further, "Well, what is it that you are here to tell me about?"

"Some help we're going to get. They won't get here fast enough to fight at Rugcnul, but they really want to be useful to us," Sasshalai explained with a broad smile.

"Whoever they are, they sound like nice people," Tej laughed, "Good job, Little One."

Sanada leaned over Sasshalai to get a better idea of the section of the map he was examining. "...The west. How could I have forgotten about them?"

The boy gasped for breath as Sanada suddenly wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Sasshalai! You are absolutely fantastic! Stay with me and I'll make an excellent strategist out of you!"

He smiled again, this time in a more forced manner, "If it's all the same to you, Lady Sanada, I think I'll pass."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 56- Sasshalai's Work, Lucien's Work

Carlos beamed at Sasshalai as he approached him slowly; dragging his feet and carrying what looked to Carlos rather like the lid of a large pot. "You seem to have been quite busy lately, Sa-ssha."

The chestnut-haired boy shrugged, "I had a lot of things I needed to do, but this one is the last one, so I'll get some rest soon."

"Yes, you should, I don't think you get nearly as much sleep as someone your age should. You'll make Kiisan worry about you," Carlos agreed. "So..." he began again, eyeing the object Sasshalai stood with his arms wrapped around, "What are you bringing over here? That looks a little hard for you to carry. Would you like me to help you with it?"

"Actually...it's for you, Father Carlos, so you can take it," the boy told his companion, offering the shining azure shield.

Carlos accepted it gingerly, turning it around in his hands to get a good look at the smooth metal.

"Ah! Sasa! There you are!" Hai-Yong exclaimed, "Kiisan told me to come get you and put you to bed! I've been looking all over the camp for you!"

"Yes, Mr. Hai-Yong," Sasshalai submitted to the red-haired man's demands, and allowed Hai-Yong to pick him up and carry him away.

Carlos watched in confusion, mumbling to himself as he practiced holding the shield, "You didn't even tell me what I'm getting this for..."

"Ayu! Get out of there!" Lucien called in exasperation. The bandit had climbed up the rigging into the crow's nest of the small fleet's flagship. When deciding what ship to put Ayu and his followers onto, Lucien had faced a tough choice. He could put them under one of the others or take care of them himself. The reason the older man had finally decided on watching over the mischievous bandit on his own was actually because it felt cruel to pass on the responsibility to someone else.

Ayu did not appear to hear him. He waved back happily.

"All right! That's it!" Lucien threw down his black beret and his coat and began to make his way up the rigging. He was going to teach Ayu to follow orders if it killed him.

Coming out of the ship's kitchen, Haneh was shocked at the sight of Lucien climbing up towards the sails. She pushed past some of the sailors and ran over to her friend. "Stop it, Sir Lucien! You're too old to do things like that! Get out of there this instant! I'll get Ayu for you!"

She began to pull herself up one loose rope, rapidly catching up with Lucien. "Climb down right now! I'll go drag that troublemaker back to the deck!"

Lucien gave in with some frustration; "All right then, just make sure that by the time he reaches the deck there's enough of him left for me to give him a big piece of my mind!"

"Certainly, Grandfather," the blond woman smiled, continuing up towards the crow's nest.

From the deck of the slightly smaller _Whistling Lily_ , Jirobane could see his companions move about the rigging like spiders in a web. All and all, it was a rather entertaining sight. "What are you looking at, Sir?" Captain Zajan, the owner of the ships, inquired.

"Some of my friends," he laughed, raising a hand to point out Haneh as she grew closer to Ayu. "This is something you might enjoy to observe..."

That evening Lucien went down to bed early, lying in his hammock with an arm thrown over his eyes. "Are you feeling unwell?" Haneh asked with concern.

"I have a splitting headache. Watching "you-know-who" for so long is tiring."

Haneh nodded with understanding, "I will take two watches tonight."

"Are you sure you can take that much?" Lucien asked, not wanting to overburden his friend.

"It's nothing I couldn't do any day. I'm self-trained for this sort of trouble. I don't need much sleep," she shrugged it off, "I will stay with Ayu on his watch and take care of my own. His watch is at three o'clock in the morning. I made sure of it. I don't think he'll be awake enough to be much trouble."

"Thank you so much, Haneh, that makes me feel better already."


	57. One Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She wondered why all the bright-eyed people of Klikk always watched her as she passed. It was not as if she looked so very different from them or behaved in a strange manner. It seemed like so much time had passed since she had awoken in the strange city. Wearing a crown of flowers each day was actually starting to feel normal.

She wondered why all the bright-eyed people of Klikk always watched her as she passed. It was not as if she looked so very different from them or behaved in a strange manner. It seemed like so much time had passed since she had awoken in the strange city. Wearing a crown of flowers each day was actually starting to feel normal.

Falina could see the man in charge of the city just up the stairs, speaking with some small children. She climbed the wooden stairs, step by step, trying to get ready for any response no matter how shocking. "I will be prepared! I will accept anything," she told herself firmly.

Falina approached the ancient wizard Matataki slowly. The question she had come to ask was burning in her mind, but she still feared the answer.

"Excuse me, Sensei..." she began tentatively.

Matataki turned and brushed a few strands of silvery hair out of his face, "Yes, Miss Falina?"

"Although this is a nice place, I really miss my friends and so I was wondering when I could leave and rejoin them," she asked softly.

The elderly man looked at her silently for what felt like an eternity to Falina, before turning away,

"Sometime soon...perhaps..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 57- One Last Night

Sanada sent a message directly to the capital by way of a pigeon. It was not like the flowery dispatches she composed for the other rebels, but a succinct demand; "We have taken Prince Jonathon prisoner. Release the Beast Rune and you seal his fate." She knew that Kiyon would recognize her handwriting. She knew that Emperor Leo Maximillian could not ignore the threat. There was no need to sign it.

"Do you think the fact that we have Juran, Kinold, and Xiu Kio as well could have helped at all?" Mio inquired timidly.

"It's a nice thought, Mio, but if the emperor won't hold back to save his second son, than a few measly Imperials won't even merit a second glance," Sanada sighed, "At least they're not ready to turn that monster on us yet...according to Han Li, that is."

"He says he has a plan for that, right?" the orange-haired strategist questioned.

Sanada shrugged and put the Imperial note down on the table, "He keeps telling me that, but without any real information on this plan I don't really know what to think about it. You'd think he wouldn't mind some help coordinating it, but you've seen how he is. Let's not waste anymore time, Mio. Let's go to Rugcnul now."

Mio nearly jumped out of his chair, "Now? Do you think we're ready for that? We haven't even told Kiisan about the emperor's response!"

The dark-haired woman rose from her seat and pushed past her companion, heading out of the tent, "Well, I'll leave that to you. I'm spreading the order to prepare for the departure we worked out earlier."

Mio stood in the silent command tent for a few more minutes, looking around hopelessly. When Sanada had made up her mind there was no way for him to talk her out it. His eyes eventually wandered to the small piece of parchment she had left on the table. It stated in no uncertain terms that, "We have reached the breaking point. No one may turn back. I leave Jonathon to you, to do with as you will. Prepare yourselves for imminent defeat," and it was signed, "Emperor Leo Maximillian."

He closed his eyes and thought about Sanada Morin. She was intelligent, proud, and fearless. She could accept threats of this kind without a word. "Lady Sanada, I promise I won't let you do anything too dangerous," Mio vowed silently, "I promise won't let anything happen to you in the battles to come, because...I don't know what I'd do..."

An important part of the strategy behind the upcoming battle was that no one could see rebels entering the forest. Those acting as bait on the road could be the only ones visible to the enemy up until the critical moment. After Jeiku led Ocha to the woods so she could become familiar enough with the area to teleport there from the encampment she proceeded to travel in such a manner back and forth with small amounts of the army. Sanada and Jeiku supervised as the warriors prepared silently among the trees. Between the two of them, Han Li and Sasshalai even added to the subterfuge by causing dust to blow on the road to obstruct the vision of any sharp-eyed Imperials.

The encampment was keep looking lively by some assorted revolutionaries under the command of Tej and his lieutenants who were not entirely comfortable with the idea of fighting among the trees. Rift and Okino keep the soldiers moving about unnecessarily to create the illusion of greater numbers than were present and as night fell to light extra campfires.

The forest was growing cold. Hai-Yong pulled his cloak tighter around his broad shoulders. The lack of campfires contributed to the chill of the season. He looked up at what little of the cloudy night sky he could see through the tree branches and pondered what Sasshalai had told him earlier in the day. "You know, Big Sister Falina misses you. She's going to run straight over to you the next time she sees you."

The reddish-haired man could picture the boy's large, bright eyes in as he smiled earnestly. Certainly there was truth to the message, but how long would he have to wait for its fulfillment?

Mai Mai's long, striped tail touched his side as it flicked rhythmically back and forth. The wildcat was curled up beside Kiisan who was snoring gently in his sleep.

Hai-Yong could barely wait to see Kiisan's face when he awoke.


	58. Mistlaced Operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red-tailed hawk glided easily on the cool morning breeze above the forests of Rugcnul and the fortress of Jao-Nyang. He watched with a sharp eye as something moved among the trees, then quickly grew still again. Although the forest was nearly silent, the fortress was buzzing with activity. The whole garrison was gearing up in the process of readying for the possibility of a rebel offensive.

The red-tailed hawk glided easily on the cool morning breeze above the forests of Rugcnul and the fortress of Jao-Nyang. He watched with a sharp eye as something moved among the trees, then quickly grew still again. Although the forest was nearly silent, the fortress was buzzing with activity. The whole garrison was gearing up in the process of readying for the possibility of a rebel offensive.

Heading northward along the old Wood Path the hawk could see a relatively small group of revolutionary forces buckling on armor and calming their few horses, making their last preparations before their advance towards Jao-Nyang.

The hawk wheeled around suddenly, catching an updraft. He had seen enough. He would return soon enough, though.

This information would likely please Fairwind.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 58- Mist-laced Operations

Liyuin entered Kiyon de Silverburg's office boldly, without so much as a knock. "Lord Kiyon, I have that information you wanted so dreadfully badly just a few days ago," he announced with a smile. The red-haired strategist quickly pulled his attention away from the papers he had been studying to look intently at the court magician. With a slight nod he prompted the dark-haired man to continue.

"We have come to conclude that the reason for their magical advantage is the number of True Runes they have at their disposal," Liyuin explained.

Kiyon raised an eyebrow somewhat skeptically, "How many?"

The magician counted the runes off quickly on his fingers as he listed their names, "The Circle Rune, obviously, Eightfold Rune, True Wind and True Earth, if I am not mistaken. That's four. All we have is the Beast Rune and...Well, never mind that, ...and as you should be aware the Beast Rune is not a completely reliable one..."

"I'm not concerned with its track record, you dolt. It's powerful enough that I think it can do the job if we can't push them back now. They've come far too close to Rupanda and the state of Aurel as it is. I don't want them reaching Farin and inciting Father Chico into joining them either. He's only assisting our side due to his proximity to the capital," Kiyon complained. He cracked his knuckles softly, taking another glance at one of the papers on his desk and then changed the topic back to True Runes. "Regardless of your obvious apprehension over both runes we are holding onto I think you should move the releasing of the Beast Rune into the final stages and take our other friend out from wherever you might have hidden her. ...And that Kanna of yours has artistic talent, correct? Make up a couple drawings of the appropriate members of the rebel army and tack them up around the fortress. I want their capture, or if necessary, death to be a priority."

Liyuin groaned and shook his head, "I don't like it much, but, Lord Kiyon, I have been instructed by the emperor himself to follow your instructions. I will be off then to begin the aforementioned tasks." He bowed slightly, "If you'll excuse me," before heading out of the strategist's office with a touch of sarcasm in his expression.

Yuber reached over and tipped the large priestly hat Tiko was wearing at a jaunty angle. "That doesn't look too bad," he chuckled.

Restraining his irritation with the black knight, Tiko adjusted the hat back into its previous position. "I have to look like Kiisan, and Kiisan wears his hat like this."

"I didn't know you had so much fashion sense," Rizu laughed, testing the edge of his spear with a finger.

"He does wear all black," Junsuke pointed out, good-naturedly, "It's his sort of coordination."

Sasshalai, who had snuck off at the last minute to join the advance force, smiled at his friend, "I think they're attempting to compliment you, Sir Yuber."

"I thank them for the effort," the blond being replied.

General Sasaki's horse stomped at the ground anxiously. "How much longer are we going to wait like this?" The scarred man inquired.

"The gates are opening," Sasshalai shouted, "That's what we were waiting for! Let's go! Let's go!"

Tiko rode calmly at the head of their column as they traveled down the road toward Jao-Nyang, past their companions hidden among the trees.

Sanada instructed the soldiers around her in a soft voice, "Don't move a muscle into you can look the enemy in the eyes."

Each man who heard her gripped his weapon a little tighter, body tensing, watching their comrades' pass on the road.

Mio began to feel a little faint. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder steadying him. He turned to see Sanada looking very intently at him. "Mio, if you're not up to this, you can go with Jeiku. As soon as we have their main force out, he's going to close up the fortress so they can't withdraw inside and take care of anyone they may have left behind."

The orange-haired young man looked at Jeiku, who winked at him, and then back at Sanada's serious face. "No, I can do this. I'm staying with you, Lady Sanada."

"You heard him, Jeiku," the dark-haired woman smiled, "It's just you now. I know that's nothing to worry about. You've done so much more for me in the past all on your own."

"As you command, my lady..." he assented, turning off into the dark forest.

They passed by Kiisan. He felt his stomach churning with anxiety. He shivered violently. "I have to take this in stride like everything else!" he mentally ordered himself. He turned to his right, but Sonoa and Hai-Yong were no longer beside him. A dark-haired man with a golden cloak had taken their place.

"Hey- who are you?" Kiisan whispered frantically, reaching for his staff.

The man turned to face him and Kiisan found himself looking into a pair of familiar eyes, one gold and one silverish, both flecked with brown.

"Matataki? Sensei?" he gasped.

"The same," the man said softly.

"How? Why do you look like this now?" Kiisan demanded.

The wizard shrugged nonchalantly, "The city is not the only thing that changes. My appearance within the walls of Klikk is entirely of my own choosing. Someday you will be an enemy of change, but now, while you still accept it, accept me and my aid."

"Step aside Imperial scum!" Tiko shouted at the soldiers beginning to form their ranks on the relatively narrow battlefield of the Wood Path.

Kotsu raised his sword and pointed at the revolutionaries, "You've sealed your fate, Kiisan of Serif!"

"Don't make me laugh!" the boy yelled back.


	59. On Everyone's Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Leo Maximillian scowled. The instant weapons had clashed he had received the news of the rebel attack along with Liyuin's plea for permission to bring Angeline out of the dungeons for the battle. The clash was taking place as he spoke with his ministers, not far away, in a wooded region of the state of

Emperor Leo Maximillian scowled. The instant weapons had clashed he had received the news of the rebel attack along with Liyuin's plea for permission to bring Angeline out of the dungeons for the battle. The clash was taking place as he spoke with his ministers, not far away, in a wooded region of the state of

Mitsu struggled to sit up a bit more to get a better look at the map Lady Cat held up for him. "See," she said, pointing at a road in Tawa, "This is where they're attacking the Imperials right now."

He squinted thoughtfully at the location, "Isn't that Rugcnul?"

Brown-haired Fairwind closed his eyes tightly as Naith, his hawk, squawked the news to him, "You say they're in moving in around a place full of trees?" He turned to Yukari, the youngest of his companions, and asked, "Do you sense anything? Can you guess where that might be? Is it far?"

Yukari stared blankly out across the plains, the wind blowing her two long black braids; "It is still many miles. ...The name of the place where the earth is pulsing now and the wind whistling is... Rugcnul. Rugcnul will be on the lips of many before the day is done."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 59- On Everyone's Lips...

The first charge was strong and somewhat less coordinated than Sanada would have hoped for. Being taunted had stirred Kotsu's blood more than she had expected and he ordered his troops to pursue at such a speed that Tiko's hat blew off as he spurred his mount down the road.

Mai Mai proved to be one of the most daunting opponents the Imperial soldiers faced. The wildcat had absolutely no fear of the armed men and in true feline fashion made a game of chasing drooping banners and swatting at anyone who got in her way. At Mai Mai's size, however, a small swat could easily knock down even a large man.

Kiisan swung his staff with more ease than he had during his last battle. Each time the actual fighting grew easier for him, but the killing never did. He spun the staff around, connecting hard with the helmet of an Imperial soldier. The tremor rattled his grasp. He took a deep breath and looked around. Amidst the melee he could see Yuber slashing straight through an attacker, Hai-Yong's fist slamming into Captain Kotsu's face, and Sonoa's daggers swiftly dancing around like hummingbirds in a garden. Another man swung his sword towards Kiisan, who parried the blow without even thinking. Matataki fought the soldier back and approached the young priest both quickly and apprehensively. "Father Kiisan, don't get yourself lost right now. I know that it's easy to disconnect from the situation and start seeing only gray, but this is not the time. We all need you right here right now. The sooner we finish this here; the sooner fate will finish with its great task for you. Until then, there is not a moment to waste."

"Y-yes, Sensei," Kiisan choked out, shaking his head and trying to bring himself back from the objective view that had been taking a hold of him.

Suddenly he heard a loud blast from among the trees. "Do that again Caio!" Yuki's voice laughed.

"I've got to reload! I've got to reload!" the gunner complained as he hurriedly poured more gunpowder into his weapon.

Han Li fought his way closer to Kiisan, thrusting and slashing with his dirk as he reached into his pouch with his left hand, pulling out a vial of a green liquid. He tugged the cork out of its top with his teeth and splashed the liquid on the large man he was fighting back. The soldier screamed in pain as the solution touched his skin.

"What was that?" Kiisan wondered aloud to his friend.

The wind mage tucked the now empty vial back into his pouch, "A weak acid. It won't kill him, but it will certainly hurt until he gets washed off."

"How do you know such strange things?" the younger man inquired nervously.

"Age," Han Li replied bluntly, "By the time you're as old as me you'll know this much or perhaps more. I think you're destined to live in interesting times."

"Well," Kiisan begin, launching a renewed offensive, "I want harmony! And peace!"

The older of the two men shook his head and sighed, "Good for now, but later At what cost?"

A faint beam of actual sunlight began to shine on Angeline's face for the first time in over one hundred years as the doors to the deepest level of the dungeons creaked open on their rusty hinges. She sat up on the bench in her cell and pushed a few strands of loose hair back behind her ears in an attempt to look somewhat more elegant than usual for this unforeseen meeting with whoever wished to communicate with her. The pupils of her catlike eyes shrunk at the light grew brighter and more painful. Obviously it was afternoon above ground for so much light to pass so far down.

Liyuin lifted up the edge of his robe so it would not drag on the dirty stone floor as he approached the ancient prisoner. "Angeline?" he asked tentatively, drawing closer to her cell.

Angeline smirked to herself. This was the perfect chance to exercise the right to keep silent. As her eyes grew more accustomed to the light she began to ready a sullen stare to give the court magician.

"Angeline, I trust things are the same for you as always," Liyuin teased, examining the seals on the bars of the cell to make sure they were still potent before pushing the dangerous woman any further. "Do you know what's going on right now?" he inquired.

She tossed her head defiantly, "How could I possibly know about the outside world? I'm locked up here day and night."

"Oh, well, I wasn't sure if you'd overheard the guards or anything when they were tossing you some supper. Just to the west in Tawa we're fighting rebels from the Wheat Field States. However, they have a disproportionate amount of True Rune power compared to us," Liyuin continued, "So, how would you like to experience a little more daylight? If you'll fight the rebels we'll take you outside for a while. You just have to follow orders."

Angeline turned her violet eyes down to the stones and her sandal-clad feet. She had no great desire to fight for the nation that had held her captive for so long, but her longing to be outside in the sunlight with cool wind on her face was overwhelming. She looked up and locked eyes with Liyuin; "I will go. I will follow orders. Let me out."

Sasshalai and Yuber held the Imperials from leaving the forest to the north. The small boy mostly stood back and cast disruptive spells while Yuber remained a hurricane of destruction as usual. As time wore on, however, one man, stronger than his comrades made it past the black knight and charged Sasshalai head on. Despite his evasionary efforts, Sasshalai could not escape the oncoming blade and his arm was slashed deeply. The force of the blow knocked the child down to the ground. When Yuber turned to see his comrade downed by the attack he sprang into action instantly and ran the man through.

Looking up at the darkening sky, Sasshalai could see the moon rising large over the forest road. He sat up and clutched his heavily bleeding arm in pain. Yuber did not seem to notice. He had whipped himself into a frenzy. All fled from his path. In his wrath everyone became the enemy.

"Sir Yuber, stop!" Sasshalai called frantically.

The black-armored being turned back and his gaze seemed to light on the boy.

"Please stop..." Sasshalai mumbled more weakly.

Yuber stepped over and knelt beside his friend, "Are you going to be alright?"

The chestnut-haired boy smiled fearfully, "I'm not sure if I'm more afraid when you're angry or you're worried."


	60. Red, Red, Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeiku slipped cautiously into Jao-Nyang and strained to wind the chain that closed the gates. By the time the main entrance to the fortress was closed he was breathing heavily. He leaned back against the thick stone wall and wiped perspiration from his brow. The spy regained his stamina fairly quickly and removed a folded flag from his pouch. He clenched it tightly in his hand as he hurried though hallways, climbed staircases, and snuck around innumerable corridors and passageways moving ever closer to the highest point of the fortress. It did not appear that a single man had been left to guard the entire place.

Jeiku slipped cautiously into Jao-Nyang and strained to wind the chain that closed the gates. By the time the main entrance to the fortress was closed he was breathing heavily. He leaned back against the thick stone wall and wiped perspiration from his brow. The spy regained his stamina fairly quickly and removed a folded flag from his pouch. He clenched it tightly in his hand as he hurried though hallways, climbed staircases, and snuck around innumerable corridors and passageways moving ever closer to the highest point of the fortress. It did not appear that a single man had been left to guard the entire place.

Kanna, assistant to the court magician, awoke suddenly. The stone fortress was silent. She had not accompanied Liyuin to Rupanda earlier that day due to a bug she had acquired. The dark-haired girl had experienced an uncomfortable day, beginning with a headache and eventually leading to a fever. She sat up in bed and took a wooden brush from her nightstand, pulling her messy hair back in a tight ponytail. Something more than feverish dreams had woken her up this time. The soft sound of a window being opened caught her attention. Someone was opening the window in the next room. She had been fairly sure up until this moment that the hinges were rusted shut; apparently she was mistaken.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 60- Red, Red, Red

A thin shaft of crimson sunset light passed over Father Chico Mattaya's face as he paced down the tiled hall. He turned his tanned and battered face to the line of narrow windows that were placed equidistant from each other along the length of the hall. Outside the sun was melting down over the low, sloping hills. It was the reddest sunset he had seen all autumn. Some days had brought the red of poppies or the red of cherries, this hue was deeper and more foreboding: the shade of fresh blood. It seemed to be dripping off the hills and running like wet paint towards the state of Tawa. There was certainly trouble in Tawa lately. His ministers had informed him of the rebel advance and advised him to send troops to Jao-Nyang's aid to stop the uprising before it reached his lands. Chico had agreed reluctantly and sent a few token units.

Just the week before he had received a letter from Chief Priest Hirano in open support of the "honorable revolutionaries" who were fighting the "oppressive Imperial government" for the sake of "creating a land free of tyranny that would uphold the ideals of the Church." It had been a letter written to him personally, not something copied over and over by a low-ranking priest at a desk to be sent to every member of the clergy. Chico appreciated the personal approach, although he had no doubt that similar letters had been sent to many others.

The kind instructions of the Chief Priest and the harsh orders of the Emperor. If he did not make up his mind quickly he would be facing a moral crisis, something he particularly disliked.

And either choice was a decision for death and chaos.

His shining hair was red in the eerie light. His skin was reddish, his robes were crimson, and his eyes reflected the scarlet glare. "There is already blood on my hands!" he fumed, berating himself aloud, "I want this blood off my hands!"

The dark-eyed ministers from Rupanda peered down into the long hallway cautiously, their faces showing their fear as the priest shook his hands and stalked towards his personal quarters. Years working to run this southern state had made them grow accustomed to dealing with the whims of the state's ruler, but this was something they had never seen before.

Suddenly, nearly inside the door at the other end of the hall, Father Chico turned violently, robes swirling about him, and pointed one hand, still bathed in red light, at the ministers. "It's on you too! Don't think you're immune! Don't set yourself above this chaotic mess! There is blood on you too!"

The three men, horrified, rushed from the capital building and promptly resigned from their positions permanently.

Angeline through her hands out and concentrated, pulling from the depths of her mind the ancient words of the spell. Each syllable formed itself separately on her tongue, linking to the last to create a forgotten plea for power. She could clearly remember the face of the man who taught her the words. "Angeline," he had said, "Never loose sight of the force contained in this incantation, don't let the power take control of you." He had been a wise man, but that had been many years ago. He had certainly passed away during that time she had spent in Rupanda's dungeons.

Han Li caught sight of Angeline amidst the fray and as he felt the tug of the spell on his mind he abruptly spared the many Imperial soldiers gathered about him and rushed in the other direction. Dirk raised high above his head, the dusty man leapt towards the longhaired woman, who dodged out of his way with a glare. He caught himself in the air and slid on the dry road a few feet, turning again towards the solemn mage. He was not in time.

The air crackled with heat as a wall of flame surged forward. Hai-Yong barely moved out of its path in time, pulling Carlos after him to the lower ground where the edges of the forest began after parting to accommodate the road. Not all were as lucky. Louis Abdul threw his olive green cape to the ground and stomped out the flames before the whole thing was consumed.

Liyuin looked on from further down the way, standing back among the trees, with a smirk on his face. Mio glanced at Sanada, who was busy in a tree alongside Caio, pointing out good targets for the gunner. He picked up the heaviest branch he could lift and crept up behind the court magician, bringing the branch down solidly on his enemy's uncovered head. Liyuin shook with the impact of the blow and clutched his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut, "Oww..." he groaned.

It was not exactly what the orange-haired strategist had hoped for, but it would do. He slowly set the dry branch down, leaning it against the trunk of a nearby tree. "Um, excuse me," he began, "I'm sorry that I had to do that, Sir, but I need you to listen to me."

The ebony-haired man did not respond vocally, but opened a narrow eye to size up his attacker.

"I'm Mio Silverberg. Another thing I'm sorry to tell you, Sir, is that your side isn't going to win this war and you're going to lose your job, if not your life. I have a suggestion for you...you don't have to take it, but it might be to your advantage to do so, unless you seriously believe that the Emperor is going to win this war..."

Han Li continued to badger the longhaired woman, who angrily punched him in the mouth. He wiped a trickle of blood from his lip and swung his dirk swiftly. She continued to evade his every move, stepping back or loosing him in more closely bunched groups of soldiers. The ancient mage felt his temper reach the breaking point. "Stop that!" he yelled in frustration, charging through the battered ranks of his enemy to reach the woman.

Liyuin stepped out from among the trees calmly, a hand covering the large lump on the side of his head, "Angeline, draw back. Come here," he commanded. Mio stood beside the former court magician with a pleased look on his face.

Understanding the situation, but still overflowing his irritation, Han Li turned to the nearest Imperial soldier who still held a weapon and slashed his chest horizontally with a smooth flick of his wrist.

Kanna stuck her head out of her bedroom window to see a gray-clad man climbing out of the half-open window of the next room and pulling himself rather gracefully up onto the first level of the tiled roof. She leaned out further and to try and see what he would do next. He shuffled slowly up the roof towards the higher towers and when she lost sight of him he appeared to be scaling the side of a tower, heading straight to the highest point of the fortress. "What is that man doing?" she wondered curiously.

Jeiku stepped cautiously onto the highest level of the roof, and one step at a time moved closer to the last, and highest pinnacle of Jao-Nyang. He pulled the Aronian flag down distastefully and tossed it to the winds. It floated away, to the northwest, in the direction of the Aronian capital. The sunset lent an eerie feeling to the late autumn evening. With two pieces of twine, Jeiku secured the rebel flag to the pole. It waved awkwardly, the edge flipping back and forth in the slight breeze. He sat down on top of the roof to watch the red sun sink low over the lush forest.

His thoughts were only slightly interrupted by the sound of deep, beastly growl.


	61. Song and Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeiku shuddered. The unearthly sound had faded, but the chill that had overcome him did not fade. That uncontrollable force was still out there.

Jeiku shuddered. The unearthly sound had faded, but the chill that had overcome him did not fade. That uncontrollable force was still out there.

As the night deepened, the sky darkened to a shade of navy blue, frosted with clouds and sprinkled with stars. The last embers of Angeline's fires died down. Kiisan looked around at the damage they had done. Matataki approached him slowly, also surveying the battlefield, "What do you think, Father Kiisan?" he inquired with a touch of melancholy in his voice.

"I think..." Kiisan replied, "...That I want this to end soon."

Matataki nodded his agreement, before his mind suddenly turned to another matter, "It's moving! Where's my son!" His brown-flecked eyes widened fearfully and he began to stride quickly along the road, his eyes roving back and forth across everything before him with worry. "Sasshalai!" he called, pushing past Liyuin and Angeline.

He did not have much further to go. "Father!" Sasshalai cried in return. His face broke into a wide smile; "You came!"

The leader of Klikk was less enthusiastic than his son. The boy's left arm was bloody and his right hand was placed over the wound. "You're injured! I'm taking you back to the camp, you have to get that taken care of!" He rushed over and easily picked the child up, striding back towards the rebels' camp.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 61- Song and Silence

As she assessed the situation, Sanada's lips gradually turned up into a proud smile. The rebel flag was flying from the top of Jao-Nyang. Upon his return, Mio had fallen asleep in the tent where Sanada worked. She took a moment to step away from her map and charts to look at the young man. He had gone to sleep with his shoes on. His hair was tousled and his clothes wrinkled. To the older woman he seemed very young. "There may be help for this profession yet," she laughed to herself. In Tej's pack, which had been left beside her makeshift table she found a blanket, which she carefully lay over Mio.

She left the tent quietly, wondering why Jeiku had not returned from his task at Jao-Nyang. The dark-haired woman moved among the tents, observing the last activity of the night. Han Li sat on a crate near the edge of the camp, cleaning his dirk. "Have you heard anything of Jeiku?" she asked seriously.

"Your personal spy?" he asked in return, raising an eyebrow, "No. Nothing at all. And I'm making it my job to keep an eye out tonight while so many others need their sleep. If I see him, I'll tell him you were looking."

"Thank you," she sighed. It was not like Jeiku to waste time or get sidetracked. Since they had come south, however, he seemed to have gained a greater affinity for trouble. The only reason Sanada had to be sure he had not been caught was that no one was left in the area to catch him. She walked back to her tent, pausing for a moment to glance into the hospital tent, where Dr. Clark was busy bandaging Tiko's hand. The small amount of movement here was a good sign.

She continued on her way, entering her tent and flopping down on the army cot that served as her bed with a sigh. The offensive at Rugcnul was a success. Her plan had been carried out with barely a hitch. It was almost too good. The strategist knew that she could not depend on luck. Any future confrontations would be on a larger scale and most likely not allow for such effective use of surprise tactics. It had been a long day and Sanada Morin had to admit, she was tired.

The following morning the revolutionary army began to pack up and move temporarily into Jao-Nyang. Louis Abdul brought a tent down on top of himself and Mai Mai stole a chicken in the messy process. Sanada groaned, "Why is it they can fight adequately, but can't even break camp without making a ridiculous mess?"

Sita stifled a giggle; "For the most part they're just peasants, not professional soldiers. I think it's sort of charming for a change."

Kiisan took the opportunity to wander into some of the tiny hamlets dotting the area. The turned soil of the fields, where lettuce and artichokes would be growing later in the year, reminded him of home. Yuki tagged along with him, enjoying the walk, "Looks a lot like Serif, doesn't it?"

The rebel leader nodded his agreement, trying to smile at some small children that watched the two northerners as they passed through the town. The unrest in the country seemed to having little effect on these people. Women swept outside their homes, a few older men loafed outside a tavern throwing dice, and a couple of boys scarcely younger than Kiisan and Yuki themselves played a ball game in a nearby patch of grass.

"They seem pretty well off," Kiisan noted thoughtfully.

"It's probably winter back home by now," Yuki replied, "The climate is milder here. They probably have a longer growing season. That would help them better pay the taxes."

He tipped his straw hat at a group of young women who giggled and blushed as the two revolutionaries passed. At the outskirts of the two musicians stood behind a black cap turned out on the ground. The man was tall and thin with blind eyes that stared off into nowhere. He plucked a somber tune on his mandolin while the tiny woman standing beside him hummed along, holding a tambourine decorated with pink and red ribbons.

"Do you have any money on you?" Kiisan whispered to Yuki. The blond man dug a hand into his pouch and pulled out a few copper coins, approaching awkwardly and placing them in the cap. "Have you fallen on hard times?" the young priest asked sadly.

The woman looked at him, with sorrow in her eyes that told him without a doubt that they had. "Do you have any requests?" she questioned softly.

"Um, do you know any songs from further north?" he inquired, "I mean, it's not a big deal if you don't. We wanted to help you out anyway..."

"Only one," the man answered, "Will "A Nightingale Sang in Serif City" be acceptable?"

"I know that song!" Yuki laughed, "Please play that one! You've got to have heard it Kiisan!"

"I don't really know..." Kiisan mumbled, "Maybe...I don't always know the names..."

The man began to play and the woman smiled at them, "You're Northerners..." she said before she began, "When destined lovers meet in Serif, so the stories say, songbirds sing, the snow melts into spring, every flower blossoms for that day. I know such magical things can be, because one evening it happened to me..."

Yuki tapped his foot happily to the beat. Kiisan listened intently, his thoughts touching on other subjects as the music filled his mind. He wondered how Falina was doing in Klikk and assured himself that she must be doing well if Matataki would leave her there without his supervision. He agonized for a few moments over how he had dragged hundreds of people from their homes to fight, knowing that not all would survive. Louis Abdul had told him many times before that no one came to join the rebel army unless they were willing to spend their life to achieve their goals, but sometimes Kiisan faltered when he considered it. A frightening notion.

"...And like a mountain echo, a nightingale sang in Serif City. I know 'cause I was there, that night in Serif City," the singing woman finished. Both she and the man bowed slightly.

Yuki clapped enthusiastically, "My mom used to sing that song! She always said it was about her and my father."

"What are your names?" Kiisan questioned the pair, "Where are you going to go now?"

"I am Rema, and my companion's name is Maet," Rema answered for both of them, "We'll go wherever we have to. First we'll probably go somewhere to eat!"

Yuki, catching Kiisan's drift, grinned, his teeth shining, "We'll get you something to eat...For free," he offered, "I'm Yuki, this is Kiisan..." He nudged Kiisan softly in the arm.

"I'll hire you!" Kiisan blurted out, "Please come along with us! I can't pay much, but you'll have somewhere to stay and something to eat everyday!"

"Let's go with them," Maet suggested to his comrade. She picked up the black cap and took the coins out of it, sticking them in her pocket, then reached up and put the cap on Maet's dark blond hair.

"Aww, for sure, we'll go," she agreed, "Nothing to wait for, Yuki, Kiisan, let's go quick, we haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and I'm starved!"

Han Li had also broken away from the main group that day, surprisingly enough, after asking Sanada's permission to snoop around in the forest and possibly to walk to Kirov. He walked slowly through the thick brush, stepping softly in an attempt to keep the sound down. The True Wind Rune bearer was hunting for the most elusive and most dangerous prey in the nation: the Beast Rune.

The most important thing in this search was that the dusty man would have to find the golden wolf before it found him. He stopped momentarily to finger an item in his pouch; it was nearly as old as he himself. Memories returned to him of the last time he had crossed paths with the ferocious feral power and he could feel his blood boiling. "I have a score to settle with you Beast Rune...I'm almost sorry it's not destined to come down to just you and me..."

Dry leaves crunched slightly under his boots. A few more brown leaves blew out of the trees as a cold wind swept through the forest.

"Where are you going, Han Li?" a young voice asked him. For a moment he thought that Sasshalai was calling to him and stopped suddenly, realizing it was the voice of a girl. "Why are you marching straight toward the most dangerous thing in miles? Are you really that crazy? I always thought you were just erratic..."

The blond girl, with cornflowers and ribbons in her hair, stood behind him, smiling politely. "Sasshalai mentioned you before," he noted calmly, "I suppose you're here and you're real. What's that supposed to mean to me?"

"Don't go to Kirov," she told him, before vanishing among the trees.

"Don't go to Kirov? Well why not?" he stormed, "You're not making any sense!"

"Go south!" her voice echoed in his mind.

"I suppose I won't get anything better out of you," he complained mildly to himself, "To the south then...things are stirring and I don't like them..."

He changed his direction, heading south through the forest, following the wind on its course south ward out of the north. The need for silence diminished and he increased his speed, moving swiftly out of the trees.

He had crossed the border into the state of Farin. Three people were stopped just off the side of the road. Something about the way they were crouched down at the roadside worried him. It was important for him to do something about them. He picked up his pace again, running at his top speed, the wind whistling in his ears. Except for the sound of the wind it was silent. He cut across a field of dry grasses, the silence engulfing him.


	62. Vigilance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three figures came into view and he could see that the tallest was a cleric and the younger man beside him was carrying some medical equipment. The priest held the head of the youngest figure in his lap. He slid to a stop and approached them, silent. He pushed between the two men wordlessly to examine the person with them. The sandy-haired boy had a pale face and his breath was faint. Han Li felt his wrist for a pulse. It was also slight. "What's wrong with this child?" he demanded of the two men.

The three figures came into view and he could see that the tallest was a cleric and the younger man beside him was carrying some medical equipment. The priest held the head of the youngest figure in his lap. He slid to a stop and approached them, silent. He pushed between the two men wordlessly to examine the person with them. The sandy-haired boy had a pale face and his breath was faint. Han Li felt his wrist for a pulse. It was also slight. "What's wrong with this child?" he demanded of the two men.

"We-I, I don't know," the priest sputtered. We where heading up the road to Rugcnul and he collapsed when approached us. I don't even know him; I've never seen the boy in my life."

The dusty man untied his pouch and dumped its contents onto the ground, muttering to himself. "It's been a while since I've seen it. ...Drives me crazy! Always leave everything to Han Li!" He turned his face suddenly back to the priest; "I need some water."

"Ah, yes," the stunned man replied, pulling a canteen out of his pack and meekly holding it out. Han Li snatched it, a grateful look washing over his stern face. He poured some of the water clumsily into a small bowl, spilling a good bit on the ground, and then tore open a paper packet from among the assorted items he carried in his pouch. He dumped its contents, some sort of finely ground herbs, into the bowl. He stirred it with a wooden spoon and began to try and force the mixture into the pale boy.

At first he was unsuccessful, but the boy began to stir and eventually opened his brown eyes. He swallowed the liquid with a bitter expression, making it quite clear that he could care less for the taste, but Han Li was adamant in his finishing it all so the sandy-haired boy complied.

The young man with mousy brown hair examined Han Li's things, his curiosity evident. The priest did not seem to notice what distracted his companion. "So...what was that all about...? I mean, what did you do? What was wrong?" he inquired, rubbing his unshaven chin with one hand.

"I think he's a little dehydrated, but it's a variety of fever," the serious man explained, not taking his eyes off the boy, who gazed at him with a vague look as if he saw the man looking down at him through a haze, "I think it's a bit contagious," he added sagely.

The dark-haired priest jumped to his feet, "How contagious?" he gasped, his face turning white.

"You've barely had any contact with him," Han Li noted, "Probably not contagious enough for you to be worrying."

Color quickly returned to the tall man's face and he relaxed visibly, "It's nice to meet you, whoever you might be. I'm Chico and my aid's name is Dal. Awfully good of you to look after the lad there..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 62- Vigilance

Captain Mibari, a thin man of indeterminate age, paced up and down the deck of the _Whistling Lily_ thoughtfully. As if Lucien's nerves had not been frayed enough simply by the trip itself! The gray-haired man stood silently as the pirate appraised the ship. "Not bad, not bad at all," the man noted, running a finger along the scar that ran down his left cheek. It seemed to Lucien like an eternity until Haneh returned from belowdeck with Ayu. The wavy-haired bandit tied his purple bandanna onto his head at he approached. The gleam in his eye was as bright as ever as he came closer to the man in the long black cloak.

"Mibari!" he called happily, "You really look like you've done well since I last saw you!"

The pirate responded in kind, smiling pleasantly, "Ayu! How's your father? Is this your ship? The old man here seems a bit stern for your tastes, but she certainly is a fine craft."

Haneh looked at Lucien quizzically, but the older man's face was turned down with a sigh, "Not another one..."

It did not take long for Tywin and Tasrinym to be retrieved from the galley and they too began to chat with the pirate. Captain Zajan, the owner of the ships, actually seemed somewhat flattered by the pirate's interest in his two vessels. The two knights from state of Onwya laughed at the light-hearted jokes the brigands made and Haneh leaned out over the ship's railing to look at the craft belonging to the pirates. Mibari had boarded them with a relatively small escort. The man among them who appeared to his first mate had disappeared into the galley immediately. His face was red and his speech slurred. Meiyar watched him closely from a respectful distance as the pirate rooted around through the cupboards in search of a drink.

"Cap'an Zajan, Jirobane, everybody," Ayu announced as his conversation with his old friend ended, "This's my pal Mibari, the cap'an of the _White Rose_ o'er there, we go way back. He's going to escort us to where we need ta go."

"Not like we have a choice in the matter," Jirobane noted with a negligent shrug, "Just don't go off chasing merchant vessels while you're with you. It's embarrassing."

"Perfect! Fantastic! Onward then!" Mibari shouted energetically. Meiyar looked back at the man in the galley, quietly wondering who would have to clean the mess the pirate was creating.

News of the crushing defeat of the Imperial troops from Jao-Nyang during the battle at Rugcnul reached Emperor Leo Maximillian the following day. He had already tripped on the stairs that morning and slightly injured his ankle. The emperor was in no mood for bad news. The unfortunate messenger who had escaped the massacre by not being at Jao-Nyang when the troops departed took the brunt of Leo Maximillian's anger, which exploded into a storm of threats, shouts, and curses. The messenger received his reappointment, which sent him to the area called the Grasslands, bitterly leaving the White Halls in a bad mood that nearly equalled that of his emperor.

Imperial Princess Susan and her younger brother, Imperial Prince Pietro, entered the throne room apprehensively after an advisor warned them of their father's mood. "Father," Susan ventured timidly, pushing her strawberry blond hair back over her shoulders, "Have you heard anything from Jonathon?"

The emperor did not respond at first, considering whether or not he should tell his younger children of his decision to abandon his second son to the rebels, but eventually he opted for the truth, "I have heard about him."

"Is he okay?" Pietro squeaked, still unsure of his father's emotional state, "Will he come home to visit soon?"

"I don't know," Leo Maximillian replied bluntly, "He was captured by those rebels."

"That's terrible!" Susan gasped, "Father, something must be done to rescue him!"

"Susan, Pietro, sometimes we must make sacrifices for our country," their father explained, trying to be gentle, "...With the best of luck, Jonathon will be saved, but that's not our priority. The first thing we must focus on is the additional fortifications being prepared to protect Rupanda itself."

"Father! That is completely, totally, absolutely horrible!" his daughter shouted, stomping a delicate foot down on the thick carpet. She turned angrily and rushed out of the throne room. Pietro watched his older sister go with a look of confusion.

"Pietro, you aren't upset with me, are you?" Leo Maximillian questioned his son softly.

The boy shook his head, his white hat sliding back and forth on his head; "It's too bad your soldiers lost, Papa."

"Pietro, come here," the emperor said sadly, holding out his arms. His eight-year-old son hurried up to his father who wrapped his arms around the boy tightly.

Han Li returned to Jao-Nyang that evening carrying the sandy-haired boy he had assisted on his back. Father Chico, his crimson cape blowing slightly in the cold breeze, followed him along with his assistant, Dal.

"Halt!" a stern voice called down to the small group, "Who goes there?"

"Oh, cut that out!" the dusty man shot back, "You all know who I am! If anyone in this fortress can't recognize me by now they need to get their eyes checked!"

"Uh...sorry..." the soldier at the gate replied lamely, "I just thought..."

Han Li sighed, "I don't need an explanation, just let us in."

The large gates creaked open and the Han Li entered with the three newcomers. "I'm really, truly sorry, Sir," the man who had challenged them apologized, hanging his head slightly.

"What's your name?" Han Li inquired firmly, "And what state did you come from?"

"My name? I'm Astel, from Kaimei," he responded, taking his helmet off to rub his baldhead with a handkerchief.

"I think I'll mention you to those schemers we call leaders later," the wind mage told him, "Your vigilance is commendable. How'd you like to do a job for me?"


	63. Like a Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falina cast a long thoughtful glance at the young man she had mentally dubbed her "guard." Since Matataki had left Klikk the thin man had always been near seeming to keep an eye on her. Sometimes he read a bit, but overall the task did not appear to bore him. "Azai," she said to him, gesturing for him to come closer, "Azai, I have something to ask you about."

Falina cast a long thoughtful glance at the young man she had mentally dubbed her "guard." Since Matataki had left Klikk the thin man had always been near seeming to keep an eye on her. Sometimes he read a bit, but overall the task did not appear to bore him. "Azai," she said to him, gesturing for him to come closer, "Azai, I have something to ask you about."

"What do you want to know?" he inquired, scuffling over to the dark-haired girl.

She looked up at him seriously, "Sensei said something to me about the gathering of the one hundred and eight something-or-others before he left...do you know what that's about?"

He stretched his arms as he considered her question, staring out at the plants, a distant look in his eyes. After a few moments he stood still and looked down at her, "Stars. The one hundred and eight Stars of Destiny. They're nearly finished gathering."

"...Is it like astrology? Are the stars actually moving?" she questioned further.

"No, it's more like people," Azai explained, "The Stars of Destiny are people who can change the flow of the times. Maybe it will make more sense if you know that you're one of the stars."

She gazed at him with a quizzical expression; "I'm one of the stars?"

"The chief star, the Tenkai star, draws all of the others together. That's what I've been taught. You, Master Matataki, his son, and I are all stars now..." he elaborated.

"I see..." she turned to look at the flowers as she sorted out the situation in her mind, "We'll probably have to go to where the others are eventually if all the stars need to meet. ...You've never been introduced to Kiisan."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 63- Like a Flower

Before the sun had fully risen that morning to shine over Jao-Nyang, the tiny group had snuck out of the fortress. Han Li strode resolutely in the lead followed closely by Kiisan, who clutched his staff apprehensively. A thin fog had blown in and floated among the trees eerily. Anamaria and Ignatius glanced about for any sign of the target the wind mage was sure would come. Sasshalai lagged somewhat behind, a hand pressed gingerly against his bandaged arm. The sixth member of the group followed the most slowly and least eagerly of all. Carlos held the shield Sasshalai had given him with both hands and trudged along bringing up the rear. The morning air was cool and damp and made his hair hang limply over his shoulders. They headed off the path into the forest surrounding Rugcnul and were enveloped by the mist.

By the time Mio realized that Kiisan had left the fortress the small group had been gone for half and hour. The sudden disappearance shook the orange-haired strategist, but Sanada appeared unperturbed. "I told Han Li I wouldn't bother him about his plans if he didn't bother me about mine," she told the anxious young man, "If you have any further doubts go ask Matataki. He seems fairly confident, and I'm pretty sure that he has some powers of prediction..."

When Mio approached the wizard about Kiisan's departure, he was as nonchalant as Sanada had said. "I really wish my son would have stayed back since he was injured at Rugcnul, but I suppose I couldn't have any say in the matter..." Matataki sighed, "That was the way it was meant to happen."

It took some time, but at last Mio was able to find someone who shared his feelings on the matter. "How could he?" Sowari despaired, "Why? ...Carlos never cared much for battle...And he didn't even tell me where he was going! ...I'm sure I could have assisted them..."

The strategist nodded his agreement; "I never viewed Father Carlos in that light either. Lady Sanada and Master Matataki both seem to believe that this incident is important though and had to occur how it was meant to."

Sowari pulled off his headband and tossed it on the floor, "It's still just too much to me! ...I mean, how dare they?" he fussed, shaking his head vehemently.

"They'll be back soon enough I guess..." Mio responded weakly, sliding down into a chair.

For sometime they had been silent as they traveled deeper into the forest, but as time passed and the fog began to lift, they grew less tense and Sasshalai struck up a whispered conversation with Han Li. "He's an orphan," the boy told the wind mage, "Are you going to do it?"

"I thought as much," Han Li replied, "I think I might. It depends on how things go at Rupanda. Maybe when a stable enough government has been established..."

"I think that'd be great," Sasshalai smiled, "For both of you."

"Yes, I know-" the older man broke off suddenly and held up a hand. Kiisan, Carlos, Ignatius, and Anamaria all stopped instantly. Carlos held his breath.

A draft of warmer air blew and swirled around them. Sasshalai's eyes widened nervously. Anamaria sniffed the breeze and caught a whiff of blood. Ignatius' hand slid slowly to the hilt of his blade. Kiisan leaned back on his left foot and a twig snapped under his boot.

All eyes turned to him for a split second before returning to their worried search of the nearby brush.

A low growl rolled like distant thunder. Carlos let out the breath he had been holding softly. All six tensed. Sasshalai closed his eyes. Carlos could feel his palms sweating and the shining shield slipping out of his grasp.

The next sound they heard, as they strained their ears for another sign, was the crackling of dead leaves and crunching of twigs beneath a great weight. Han Li's eyes narrowed. Ignatius drew his sword as slowly as one turns the pages of an ancient text.

Again they heard the crackle and crunch. Kiisan squeezed his fingers tighter around his staff. The Circle Rune on his palm began to glow slightly, responding in some way he could not fathom to the approaching force.

Another warm gust rushed past them, shaking the branches of the trees around them. Carlos began to feel faint.

The scent of blood grew stronger. Anamaria unsheathed a dagger. Sasshalai opened his eyes.

The sound of heavy footfalls grew louder. Ignatius spread his feet apart and gripped his sword tightly, trying to fall into a solid stance.

From among the trees a form began to emerge. Glowing eyes confronted them as the beast tore through the last stretch of trees between them. "The Beast Rune..." Han Li growled, "I knew that I'd come face to face with you one day..."

It lunged towards the dusty man who pulled out his dirk and spun it around all in one deft movement, cutting the golden wolf's nose. Kiisan took a few steps back, his heart beating like a war drum. Even the way Han Li and Sasshalai had spoken in horror of it could not fully prepare him for confronting the creature before him. The beast was shaped roughly like a wolf, but was larger than any wolf the most frightening fairytale could invent. Not only was it enormous, it had two ferocious heads. Blood spattered its coat of golden fur and it barred its long, scimitar-like fangs. Its narrow eyes were tinted a shade of crimson.

This was the full force of a True Rune unleashed.

The wolf-like monster seemed focused largely on Han Li. "Oh, you remember me, now do you?" the tanned man spat at it, "I'm awfully impressed that you had enough brains to recall me. ...I remember you too!" He narrowly dodged another snarling lunge toward him, striking furiously with his dirk.

Anamaria and Ignatius had stood shaking for a few moments when the golden wolf had approached them, but Anamaria eventually partially recovered her composure. As the creature and Han Li played a deadly game of tag among the trees she lifted her dagger high.

The two combatants doubled back towards the others and she took the opportunity. She threw the dagger, which embedded itself in the face of the wolf, just below an eye. Both heads roared: one in pain, the other in anger.

Emperor Leo Maximillian strode towards the inner sanctum alone. He could not spend his entire day preparing for the defense of Rupanda. He needed to know if unleashing the Beast Rune had been worth it. Before the creature had headed into the forest it had torn its bloody way through a smattering of villages to the south. It was too risky to send an intelligence officer out to look for the beast. If they came close enough to see what the monster was doing there was a high chance they would not be able to return with the information.

The guards admitted him without question. Hiiragi and Takauka were crouched over a shallow bowl of water on the tiled floor. They did not so much as look up to acknowledge his presence. Something about their deeply intent expressions as they gazed into the swirling water irritated him. He stormed over and kicked the wooden bowl over, spilling the water on the floor. The faces of both men turned up immediately to gape at him. "Emperor..." the larger man gasped.

Both men were priests and, Leo Maximillian thought, a little bit crazy. "Hiiragi," he replied firmly.

"I'm Takauka," the man replied, picking the bowl up. The bearded emperor scowled. To him there was no difference between the two. They both wore the same long, layered blue and white robes that nearly reached the floor and their faces were mostly hidden by a white cloth that hung over their heads. As far as the Aronian Emperor could see one man was tall, the other of an average height. The taller man had large hands and his companion was pale. They had the same accent from the state of Kesten and similar voices. He could not use hair color as a distinguishing factor because their heads were covered. They performed the same tasks. It did not matter which man was which.

"One of you wipe that up," he commanded in frustration, waving a hand toward the spilled water, "And then we'll talk. I have something to ask you about."

"Yes, certainly," the paler man replied, getting up to fetch a towel. He cleaned up the water quickly and returned the bowl and towel to a shelf on the far side of the room.

"What do you wish to speak with us about?" Takauka asked calmly, offering the emperor a chair.

Leo Maximillian sat down and sighed, "The Beast Rune. I need you to point out its whereabouts to me. ...And when did I tell you to forget all formalities when addressing me? ...We can be most imperial when we wish to be. You need not forget it."

The priests turned to each other in what appeared to be a single sigh.


	64. Like the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mio peered through his telescope speculatively; a group of people was approaching from the west. "Lady Sanada, come take a look at this," he called.

Mio peered through his telescope speculatively; a group of people was approaching from the west. "Lady Sanada, come take a look at this," he called.

Sanada did not hurry up to the battlement, but when she reached her fellow strategist she did as he instructed and peeked into the telescope. "Westerners," she declared thoughtfully, "I was expecting some. Let's go out and greet them." The dark-haired woman promptly turned and headed back down the stone steps.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 64- Like the Wind

The beast shook its head furiously, throwing the dagger loose, then turned its attention back in the direction of Anamaria and Ignatius. Han Li, however, was not done with his foe.

A swirling blade of wind slashed the golden wolf's left back paw. It snarled and whipped around again to face Han Li, who undaunted, threw off his cloak and dashed towards the wild creature. The closer of the two heads bared its fangs, then opened its gaping jaws, lunging toward the swift man. To Carlos it appeared as if Han Li were about to run right into the beast's mouth until at just the last second he ducked down and drove his dirk into the under side of the monster's chin. The injured head howled; the other nipped furiously as the air as Han Li dancing out of reach back among the trees.

"The plan," Sasshalai told Kiisan quickly, "Is that Anamaria and Ignatius will attack from the other side and we'll attack it from this side. We can defeat it, but only Father Carlos can subdue it."

Kiisan glanced at Carlos momentarily. The ebony-haired priest stood shaking, his mouth hanging open. "Carlos is going to subdue it? Right now it's all he can do to keep from passing out!"

The small boy jumped out of the way of the beast's viciously swinging tail, "Han Li thinks he can. When the right time comes, he'll have to."

The young priest sighed, "I suppose there's nothing else I can do but hope for the best, anyway." Despite the small numbers involved it seemed to him as if this battle was as loud as any of those that had been conducted between the opposing human forces before. Occasionally one of the Beast Rune's mad charges toppled a tree, causing any of the six in the vicinity to scramble out of the way. Branches snapped and leaves crackled under every heavy step. Anamaria and Ignatius charged almost recklessly towards the golden wolf and reluctantly Kiisan ran forward as well. Pebbles and clods of dirt began to rise off the ground and pelt the creature from the same side. Kiisan saw one fly dangerously close to his head, only to suddenly lose all force and fall harmlessly to the forest floor. Apparently Sasshalai was forced to aim every projectile separately.

The wounds they inflicted on the enraged Beast Rune, although they battered and slowed the creature, did not seem to be having quite the effect Kiisan would have liked to see. He was beginning to grow tired from so much dodging and his staff was starting to feel quite heavy in his hands. "Step back!" Sasshalai's voice warned him. The brown-haired young man was not even sure if he had really heard the boy's alert or if it had been directly at his mind, but he complied quickly.

Han Li seemed to have spent the time since he stuck his dirk into the beast preparing for what was probably a very difficult spell. The dusty man appeared to say one final word to softly and then slightly waved his hand. A warm, spring-like breeze came down through the trees and began to circle the golden wolf, moving more slowly as it grew closer to the ground like the fog coming in from the sea. Kiisan took a deep breath and suddenly he began to feel a great calm overcoming him. Sasshalai marched over to his side and with a look of annoyance jumped onto Kiisan's booted right foot. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" the young priest shouted. The relaxation he had felt had been quite comforting after so many days of battle and he was not overly thrilled for it to be cut short.

"Now's not the time to let your mind get foggy," the boy from Klikk stated stubbornly, "This mist isn't especially healthy, you know."

The warm air settled around the Beast Rune in a sort of cloud and the creature lay down and placed its two heads down upon its front paws, closing its eyes as if it were quite tame. Han Li stomped over to Anamaria and Ignatius, unceremoniously shaking them out of their magic induced reverie, "Pull yourselves together! That was for that foul rune, not you!"

Carlos stepped forward timidly. Han Li walked around the back of the resting monster to the younger man and grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling the dark-haired priest behind him as he approached the Beast Rune from the front. Surprisingly, Carlos did not say a word of protest, but allowed himself to be led along, although his face still betrayed his fear.

When they stood just before the monster Han Li approached it with a look full of sarcasm, and touched one large black nose with a hand, "Oh, how cute."

Carlos just blinked.

"My task grows smaller and smaller..." the wind mage noted, "But with this fiend at least I'm finished. It's your task now." He turned and looked Carlos squarely in the eye. The younger man flinched and Han Li drew back from the Beast Rune's enormous incarnation.

Carlos took a step forward.

One hesitant step followed by another.

A single step at a time he drew as close to the golden wolf as Han Li had before, and mimicking the other man's gesture, set the cerulean shield down by his feet and placed each of his hands on one of the creature's noses. The Beast Rune opened one angry eye partially, but meetings Carlos' serious gaze, closed it again.

"I know that I'm supposed to say something," Carlos said, looking over his shoulder at his companions, "But I don't know what."

"It will accept whatever _you_ offer, I've been told," Sasshalai smiled faintly.

"I don't understand why I would be picked for such a task at all," he replied, shaking his head. He looked back down at the resting beast. Centuries of bloodshed lay behind it, and if it had its way centuries more bloodshed would lie ahead.

"I, um..." he intoned more softly than before, "I'm not very wild or angry like you. I'd really rather just have peace. Do you think you can accept me despite that?"

The form before him disappeared quite suddenly in a gentle light, leaving the golden shape of the Beast Rune embedded in the center of the blue shield at Carlos' feet. He picked up the shield and slid it onto his arm properly, turning his arm slightly to admire the design. The young priest then thought directly about the danger he faced and promptly fainted.

It took a while for the two groups to meet up, but when they reached each other there was excitement all around. The apparent leader of the Westerners shook Sanada's hand heartily, introducing himself as Captain Fairwind, leader of the state of Failon and the chieftain of the Zexens. The hawk perched on his shoulder shrieked at him in a chiding tone. While Sanada and Fairwind spoke together Mio took in the assorted people from Western Aronia with a certain sense of awe. The palest man, who had orange hair topped by a black hat was introduced as Chief Banto, leader of both the state of Litafi and the Chisha Clan. The third male member of the group had unruly black hair and had a stiff blue hat hanging over his shoulders clung to the leash of a large, shiny beetle-like insect. The man's name was Yan and the insect, a mantor to be exact, was called Sapphy; they were here to represent the Carna Clan. The tall, golden-skinned woman with dark hair was Neraini from the Safir Clan, the dark-skinned, but fair-haired Kashira was chief of the Karaya Clan, and the youngest of all, Yukari, who wore her black hair in two long braids was sent by the Alma Kinan Clan.

Sowari, being a westerner himself, took to them immediately, asking about how things were fairing in the coastal region where he and Carlos had grown up. Fairwind informed Sanada that they had toppled Imei's ruler, Governor Wyn L'El, and that three western states that called themselves the "Grasslands" were interested in taking revenge on Aronia's government and in making a deal with the rebels allowing them their own country once the inevitable overthrow of the government was completed. Everyone appeared quite overcome with delight at the mutually beneficial situation and chatted happily. Mio himself stood by quietly, admiring their colorful costumes.


	65. The Skeptic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han Li sat in the hall with a cheerful smile on his face. The sandy-haired boy sat in his lap fiddling with a puzzle composed of two strangely shaped twigs twisted around each other. It was evident to anyone who saw them that the ancient mage was quite taken with the little boy. "All right, _Dad_ ," Sanada approached him, "Would you be so kind as to tell me if our _slight_ problem has been taken care of? No one else seems ready to talk about it, but since you look fine..."

Han Li sat in the hall with a cheerful smile on his face. The sandy-haired boy sat in his lap fiddling with a puzzle composed of two strangely shaped twigs twisted around each other. It was evident to anyone who saw them that the ancient mage was quite taken with the little boy. "All right, _Dad_ ," Sanada approached him, "Would you be so kind as to tell me if our _slight_ problem has been taken care of? No one else seems ready to talk about it, but since you look fine..."

"That'll be enough, Sanada," he snapped weakly, "Carlos has it. It's his responsibility now and I'm sure he'll be the expert on it in time," he paused and when he spoke again his tone had lost its harsh edge, "Before you go, though, do you have any ideas for a name?"

"A what?" she gave the mage a strange look, "Did you say 'a name?' Why?"

"For the little boy," he explained as if it were as plain as day.

She threw up her hands, "How should I have names at ready? I haven't named anything since I was a little girl."

Han Li sighed, "I guess I'll have to ask someone else."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 65- The Skeptic and the Weaver Girl

Mio rather liked the Westerners, except for the fact that Neraini, the Safir woman, had to greet him each time they met with a tight bear hug. He was not sure what to make of that custom. Fairwind was concerned with all the details of the treaty Sanada kept assuring him that Kiisan would eventually sign and followed the orange-haired strategist around the fortress, asking questions. "Where are we going to draw the border, Mio? I don't want to inconvenience your people, but I was hoping that the lands of the Kaana and Safir wouldn't be decreased just because they're the furthest east... Will there be any guarantee that the peace will be kept? I don't want the clans to go completely all out fighting for this cause only for you people to turn around and crush us while we're weakened. ...Who are our neighbors going to be anyway? I feel sort of bad just saying, "you people" all the time."

The strategist paused thoughtfully, "I suppose that's right, Captain. We're just rebels; we aren't anyone in particular yet...at least not to my knowledge. Let's ask Kiisan about it."

Fairwind nodded in agreement and the two headed up the stairs to the room Kiisan was occupying. The door was open partially, so Mio picked in, "Kiisan?" The young priest was sprawled on the bed, fully clothed with his boots still on, snoring.

"He looks tired out for sure," the Zexen observed.

"I guess we'll have to wait," the strategist shrugged. As he turned to walk away he looked straight into the face of Hai-Yong, "Ack! Hai-Yong!"

The wavy-haired man put his strong hands on Mio's shoulders and turned him around so he was facing Kiisan's room again, "He's been sleeping for two hours now and he should be taking care of things. He deserves to be woken up." The muscular man ushered Mio and Fairwind into the room, leaned down over Kiisan, grabbing the younger man by the front of his robes and giving him a slight shake, "Kiisan! Get up you lazy bum!"

Kiisan stared at them groggily, rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"Well," Hai-Yong muttered, letting go of Kiisan's robes, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Their leader blinked twice, "Sorry, I was still just so tired. I sat down for a minute and then... Well, sorry, I'm very sorry."

Hai-Yong rubbed his temples with one hand, looking away. "Um, Kiisan," Mio began, "You remember Captain Fairwind, right? We introduced him to you when you came back yesterday. He and I were discussing some details of a possible treaty and then it occurred to us, who exactly will the Grasslanders be making a treaty with?"

"I think they'll have to wait until a new government is established and make it with them," Kiisan swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there looking at his three visitors.

"Kiisan," Mio squeaked, "We're going to be a large part of the new government. You'll probably rule for at least a little while until everything is under control."

"What? Me?" He finally woke up entirely, "I want to save people from oppression, not rule them!"

"You seem pretty capable to me," Fairwind noted, "At least from everything the messenger told me..."

"But I... Remember Mio- Chief Priest Hirano wants me to be his successor...I can't rule the country if I'm the Chief Priest. I'll be too busy running the Church," Kiisan protested.

"That's it!" Mio laughed, "The infrastructure we need can start with that! The Church can run the new country! I can't wait to ask Lady Sanada what she thinks of that!"

"Wait a minute, Mio...that won't work, and besides, I don't want to rule the country...I want the people to find a way to best run the country," Kiisan continued, trying to dampen the strategist's enthusiasm.

"He might be right, Kiisan," Hai-Yong noted thoughtfully.

"The Church is peaceful," Fairwind commented, "For the most part we have our own beliefs in the Grasslands, but we have no argument with this church. It will take nearly all of the old Imperial sympathizers out of power, right?"

"D-don't get ahead of yourselves," Kiisan stammered, "I'd be a terrible ruler! I'm indecisive...I'm lazy...I'm sure that the people would want someone else."

"You're the one who will have saved them," Hai-Yong noted, "You're the commander."

"You'll be a hero! You're already practically a hero!" Mio mused cheerfully, "And they will want you Kiisan. I don't doubt it."

"Oh! Enough already!" the young priest shouted, pushing past the three other men, "I'm busy. We'll talk about it some other time."

Azai had received the summons. The time was nearly at hand. "What's that?" Falina inquired curiously, pointing at the letter he held.

"It is our invitation, so to speak," he explained, "Sensei has called for us and so we must go."

She jumped up in excitement, "Oh! Where are we going to go, Azai?"

"To where Father Kiisan waits," he responded succinctly. He headed out of the room and the dark-haired girl followed him, through the hall, down the stairs, and out of the main building of the city of Klikk.

"Are we going to walk there?" she asked, "If he's really so close to Rupanda by now that'd be a long way..."

"No, that would take far too long," Azai replied with a laugh, "We will have an escort."

They crossed the unseasonably green grass and others turned to look as they passed. All who saw them go bowed their heads and raised a hand. Falina looked at Azai questioningly, "They are blessing our journey for they know how much is at stake." They approached the gate and he pushed it open slowly, "Come now, the world awaits."

Turan Magno's jaw dropped as Azai and Falina seemingly materialized out of thin air. His secretary, Amarilla, turned around to see why he had not answered her question, "Magno, are you listening to me?" and gasped, "Why you're that girl from Finnel Village! Father Kiisan's friend!"

Falina smiled shyly, "How nice of you to remember me, Miss Amarilla. Hello Turan Magno, how are you doing lately?"

The turan did not respond. He simply continued to stare.

"Magno," Amarilla scolded him, "Stop staring at the young lady. That's just not polite."

Azai laughed softly, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Who's this young man?" the woman from Serif asked.

"This is Azai," the weaver girl introduced her companion, "He's from Klikk. Are you by any chance our escort to the capital?"

"Klikk!" the turan snorted, "That's not a real place! That's a fairytale!"

"Magno..." Amarilla muttered, jabbing him in the side to make him stop. "Yes Miss Falina, we are your escort. The entire state army of Serif is here to take the two of you south. A little girl came by a few weeks ago and advised us that it was time to pay our debt to Kiisan and so here we are, camped beside Lake Dunan. It won't take much longer for us to reach the capital, at least as long as it doesn't start to snow."

Falina beamed, "I'm so glad. Things are finally happening again...I'll get to see everyone...Kiisan, Carlos, Hai-Yong, Yuki...all of my friends..."

"Our messenger did her task well. The appointed time truly is near," Azai observed.

"I wonder how Captain Louis Abdul and the rest of our old employees are doing," Amarilla said.

Turan Magno put his head in his hands and sighed, "I think I'm getting too old for this."


	66. Sunset and Myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falina and Azai sat perched on the back of a supply wagon with the blond girl, watching the road rolling away behind them. Falina had plenty to think of as they traveled. She wondered what she would say when she met her friends again. She hoped that Carlos wouldn't cry. That made her feel so sorry for him. Would they understand?

Falina and Azai sat perched on the back of a supply wagon with the blond girl, watching the road rolling away behind them. Falina had plenty to think of as they traveled. She wondered what she would say when she met her friends again. She hoped that Carlos wouldn't cry. That made her feel so sorry for him. Would they understand?

She looked over at Azai. The man from Klikk appeared peaceful with his eyes closed. Falina turned to look at the blond girl. She wondered why the girl had given directions to Turan Magno. The girl had not said anything about knowing Kiisan or the rebels since they had been introduced. Azai had seen her before. At Klikk they were familiar with her and called her, Atera, the "one who watches."

"Atera, where are you from?" she asked politely.

"Nowhere in particular," the blond girl replied with a smile, "How about you?"

Falina was somewhat perplexed by the response, "I'm from Finnel Village, in Serif. ...Um, what do you mean, exactly, by 'nowhere in particular?'"

"I'm from somewhere," Atera shrugged, "But I don't really know where. Everyone in Klikk says that I'm a gift from the south."

"That's strange..." the older girl commented, considering the explanation she had received, "So the people at Klikk are friends of yours?"

Atera laughed, "Of course! Everyone I've ever met is my friend, Falina!"

"That's an positive outlook," the dark-haired girl laughed.

"And it's very effective!" the smaller girl assured her.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 66- Sunset on the Waters and Pieces of Myth

Liyuin sniffed the food on his plate timidly. The odor was spicy and strong. Angeline and Kanna seemed to be enjoying the mess they had been served, however, so he resolved to at least give it a try. As soon as the first spoonful entered his mouth his eyes began to water. Whatever Captain Fairwind had prepared in the kitchen was hot! The magician gagged the mouthful down and proceeded to drain his glass. Kanna gave him an odd look. What was bothering Liyuin so much?

Fairwind, for his part, was quite pleased with what he had made. The scent wafted throughout the fortress, bringing the rebels in for lunch. Kashira, Banto, and the other Westerners were thoroughly enjoying the well-seasoned food. The Zexen man could not quite understand why so many of the other revolutionaries were turning red and reaching for their glasses.

"Is it really that hot?" he inquired of Junsuke and Rizu, who sat nearby.

"I don't think so," Rizu replied around a mouthful, "It's some kind of curry, right? I really like it."

"Maybe you can give us the recipe," Junsuke added thoughtfully.

Fairwind gestured widely towards the others in the room, "Then what do you think is wrong with them?"

"They're unused to the taste," Sanada broke into the conversation, "Everything in the north is so mild or bland."

"I myself prefer this explanation," Rizu remarked, "They're wimps!"

The strategist and men from Serif laughed, while Fairwind looked on in confusion, "Is it a test of strength of some sort?"

"He's tall as a tree and brave like a lion! When he needs to, he can be really strong, but usually he's as gentle as a saint. I heard that he sees prophecies and can talk to spirits."

The two young children tugged on their older sister's skirt in excitement, "Big Sis! Big Sis! Tell us more about Father Kiisan!"

Their sister smiled, "You know I have work to do...but if you're really good, I'll tell you more when I'm finished, okay? So be real quiet! The quieter you are, the faster I'll be done!"

The boys cheered happily and hurried off to the far side of the room so their beloved storyteller could finish her work. The girl sat down at the desk and began to adjust the draft of her map to add the newly built bridge just south of the village. "Big Sis!" She flinched at the call, making a dark streak across the map with her pencil. A little irritated, the girl got up from her desk and walked off to find her younger brothers.

"What is it?" she asked firmly.

"Big Sis, there are people at the door who wanna talk to you," the brown-eyed boy told his sister.

"All right...I'm take care of it," she responded, "Let's go see who these people are."

The boys followed her to the door, which she opened cautiously. Two women, two men, and a little blond girl stood on the step. "Hello, may I help you?" she questioned politely.

The older of the two women spoke up in reply, "Yes, thank you. My name is Amarilla and this is Turan Magno from Serif. Our army is on the move right now, we're camped just down the road, and we were wondering if we could use your kitchen."

"Umm...wow," the girl smiled, "Revolutionaries...Sure, come on in..."

The five rebels entered the house and the girl led them to the kitchen, "It's not very big, but I'd be glad to assist in any way possible." She watched as they examined her kitchen with pleased expressions.

"It'll be just fine," the younger of the revolutionary women told her, "My name is Falina. What's yours? Are those your brothers? They're awfully cute."

"I'm Mieno," the chocolate-haired girl replied, "Yeah, they are, and they can be cute, when they're not making me any grief."

"I hear from the villagers that you're a map-maker," Turan Magno noted, "You're probably the best person to ask about the region then. Do you have any advice for the best way to reach Jao-Nyang?"

Mieno beamed, pleased to make use of her knowledge of the region's geography, "You should just follow the main roads southwest through Daymer and proceed across the Omasas Plains. That'll take you right into the center of the state of Tawa. Once you cross that border, it's only five or six miles to Jao-Nyang. You can't miss it, it's right around the forest at Rugcnul."

"Excellent advice, young lady," the Turan shook her hand, "Thank you very much."

Mieno and Falina sat outside the house watching the sun sink in the sky. "So you're really friends with Father Kiisan?" Mieno inquired curiously, "Is he really like what they say he's like?"

Falina laughed, "What do they say he's like?"

"Well, he's supposedly tall, strong, brave, and saintly," the mapmaker summed up her often repeatedly story description of Kiisan.

The girl from Serif would have fallen down had she been standing while she laughed, "Strong? Brave? Tall? Who comes up with this stuff? Kiisan's barely taller than me, just strong enough to do his job, and starts to panic at the first sign of trouble!"

"I think I'm kind of disappointed," Mieno giggled.

"If you want to know what the _real_ Kiisan is like, I can tell you, though," Falina noted.

"Oh, okay! Tell me!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed cheerfully.

Falina's face became very serious as she began, "We were born and raised in the same village and we're practically like family. He's very sincere and sometimes a bit gullible. He likes animals, but not Mai Mai. His favorite food is cherry pie." She broke into more loud laughter; "I can't talk seriously about Kiisan. It's like some kind of big joke!"

"He sounds nice enough," Mieno chuckled, "Even if he's not exactly a hero, he seems like he'd be a good friend."

The sun dipped lower. The sky was gradually fading from the soft blue of a clear winter day to the deep indigo of a cloudy night. The two girls could see the sunset reflected in the shining waters of Lake Dunan.

"He is a good friend..." Falina noted.


	67. From the Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takuaka and Hiiragi had spent the morning hard at work, examining star charts, reading tea leaves, and scanning manuscript after manuscript of portents, omens, and signs, to try and discover what fate awaited Emperor Leo Maximillian, Aronia, and, of course, themselves. The revolution had made both men's schedules suddenly very full. During times of relative peace the emperor and his court were scarcely spiritual and rarely mystical. The two priests copied texts, took walks in the castle gardens, and used the majority of their wages on very expensive tea. Upheaval, largely among the lower classes, stimulated interest in their profession. Generals asked if they would win the upcoming battle, mothers tearfully inquired if their sons would survive the war, and foot soldiers wondered if they would do something to merit a promotion. And the emperor came as well. Nearly every other day, as a matter of fact.

Takuaka and Hiiragi had spent the morning hard at work, examining star charts, reading tea leaves, and scanning manuscript after manuscript of portents, omens, and signs, to try and discover what fate awaited Emperor Leo Maximillian, Aronia, and, of course, themselves. The revolution had made both men's schedules suddenly very full. During times of relative peace the emperor and his court were scarcely spiritual and rarely mystical. The two priests copied texts, took walks in the castle gardens, and used the majority of their wages on very expensive tea. Upheaval, largely among the lower classes, stimulated interest in their profession. Generals asked if they would win the upcoming battle, mothers tearfully inquired if their sons would survive the war, and foot soldiers wondered if they would do something to merit a promotion. And the emperor came as well. Nearly every other day, as a matter of fact.

"What are your conclusions?" Hiiragi asked his comrade, straightening the papers before him.

"The empire fails," Takuaka said decisively.

"I saw that as well," Hiiragi agreed, "A phenomenal movement of the stars. And the True Runes as well. This will be the beginning of a new cycle. A spreading of new ways born from the old."

"To live in such trying times is truly a blessing and a curse," his friend added.

The priests were prepared to see things through to the end. They knew they would be present at the last deciding moment and they eagerly awaited with anticipation those defining words which would shape the future of the land for centuries to come.

"Let's place bets," Takuaka laughed, "On what the decisive words will be."

"That's ridiculous. We shouldn't trivialize it," Hiiragi scoffed, "But I suppose they'll be something to the effect of "Now that this land is free I'll take charge and fix things up," wouldn't you say?"

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think he'll even have that much to say. Just-"

"Well?" roared Emperor Leo Maximillian as he burst through the doors, "What did your auguries say?"

"It's on their side now, but you still have a fighting chance," Hiiragi ventured cheerfully. Despite all information pointing otherwise he knew the value of staying on the emperor's good side. Only tell the emperor good news when he's angry was his rule on the matter.

Takuaka nodded in agreement, "Don't waste your time here, Your Highness- Kiyon must be waiting to tell you about his newest winning strategy right now!"

The agitated ruler agreed succinctly and strode quickly out.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 67- From the Fields to the Lake

Mieno had fought with the offer the turan had dangled in front of her. Employment with the Serif State Army was quite an appealing job opportunity. She toyed with the thought seriously, considering the phenomenal increase in salary she would receive. When Amarilla explained that her brothers' care would be taken care of, she was sold. The mapmaker bundled up her charts and tools immediately. There were other regions to document and advice to give. The idea of the work ahead exhilarated her. The sun was bright and the air was cold.

"You appear excited," Azai commented quietly.

"Thank you so much," Amarilla added with a smile.

"It's no problem at all," Mieno replied, "I'm grateful to Turan Magno for giving me the opportunity to get out and see this changing country. I mean, I'm sure that all my father's maps of Aurel and Tawa are in need of some serious updating."

"Good honest work!" the turan laughed from astride his dappled mount, "An excellent trait in the young!"

Mieno did not know exactly how to respond to that assertion.

Farmers watched from their bare fields as the Serif State Army passed through their lands. Two banners waved at the forefront of the army: the state flag of Serif and the turan's personal standard. Mieno rode beside the Turan, pointing out landmarks and commenting on the history of the particular road they traversed.

Atera, Azai, and Falina stayed further back, riding on a supply wagon. Falina watched the peasants who stared after them. They were just like her fellow villagers from Finnel Village, despite living miles away in another state. Although they did not appear destitute, they were by no means in a particularly secure financial situation. The fields dictated their fate. A good harvest meant full stomachs and happy families. A bad harvest... The dark-haired girl stopped herself. It pained her to imagine these curious folk starving and suffering. She could remember a few times in her life when she had eaten the same bland meal everyday for weeks, but life in her home village had always been relatively stable.

The day they reached the edge of the Omasas Plains Turan Magno interviewed the hopeful men who had trailed after the army in search of some sort of employment during the idle season. Very quickly the army acquired a much more skilled staff of cooks, as well as a few assorted warriors. The one who caught Falina's eye was a dark-skinned man with the largest bow she had ever seen. The archer was taller than the turan with a thick accent. In a way, he reminded her of Hai-Yong.

"Hello, zhere," he nodded as she approached.

"Hello," she stepped around some scattered equipment lying on the ground; "I've noticed you around lately. Where are you from?"

The archer stretched and stood up, "You've behn aroun' here too, Missie. I seen ya with za turan."

"I'm Falina," she curtsied politely, being careful not to let the flower crown fall off her head.

"An' I be Kano. Twaz barn in za state of Linren, in a city call Arribo. I behn travelin' fur quite some time nah, tho."

Falina giggled softly, "Does everyone in Linren talk like you, Mr. Kano?"

"Ach, not by a long shot zhere," he noted, "Only on za river. 'Tsa way my ol' parents spoke, an' 'tis wha I learned too."

"Are you a fisherman? A ferryman? What did you do on the river?" she inquired further.

Kano adjusted his quiver and continued, "Nan of those, Missie. Trappin' be my kin' of job. Up za river, out a Linren, ya reach za Ou'lands. In za Ou'lands, zhere's plenty of wild things. 'Tsa nice sorta country out zhere. Mebbe someday I make a job of travelin' it. Could name somewha' after me ol' self." The trapper threw back his head and laughed, "That'd be purty arrogent, doncha think?"

He slapped Falina on the back and she nearly jumped in shock, "Ya be a nice girl, Falinah," he chuckled.

"Th-thank you," she gasped.

Sanada and Sita had spent the afternoon wandering around the tiny port of Kirov, but they had yet to find what they had come searching for. Tired and somewhat exasperated they slumped down on a bench near the waterfront and watched the townspeople come and go.

"Everyone of my sources agreed that he lives here," Sanada complained, "And yet no one we ask in town has the slightest idea who we're talking about."

"It's not as if being a military engineer were a terribly common job," Sita noted, "I've never met one. You'd think if you had you'd remember that person better."

"Maybe he's just changed professions, Ladies," a roguish voice offered helpfully. Both women turned around instantly to look at the man who had spoken. He was thin and a bit scruffy, with a dangling gold earring in the one ear and an orange scarf tied over his wavy golden hair.

"Who are you?" Sanada demanded, "If you know anything about Celan Leblanc the military engineer I'd greatly appreciate it if you could tell us."

The rogue grinned, "Yeah, I know the man- he's my older brother. My name, Ladies, is Tiro Aaron Leblanc, but you may simply call me Tiro."

"Never mind that, Tiro," Sanada replied sharply, "Where's your brother? Can you take us to see him?"

"Please?" Sita added nervously, slightly afraid that Sanada's rough way of doing things would scare the man off.

Tiro threw up his hands melodramatically, "How could I say no to two such lovely ladies? It would be a crime! now, I'll take you to him, although I can't vouch for whether he'll actually talk to you or not."

Sita and Sanada got up off the bench and followed Tiro through the maze of ramshackle warehouses and the better constructed houses of the merchants who owned them, "You ladies wouldn't mind introducing yourselves to me, would you? I am doing you this favor for free, you know."

"I'm Sita and this is Sanada," the duchess declared cheerfully.

"Sanada Morin and Duchess Sita Katyana," the strategist clarified, "Don't get any ideas, you dolt."

Tiro shuddered at the ice in her voice, "Ladies, ladies, what makes you think that I would be that sort of guy?"

"Just keep walking," Sanada commanded.

Tiro turned back around, obeying silently.

The home of Celan Leblanc was a white cottage surrounded by a fence made of unpainted driftwood. Tiro kicked open the gate and the two rebels followed him to the door, which he rapped on unceremoniously, "Hey! Open up in there! It's your brother!"

The door opened quickly, to reveal a chestnut-haired man wearing an apron. When he looked around his younger brother and saw the two women his dark eyes narrowed for a moment, but he still grumbled grudgingly, "All right, all right, all of you, come in."


	68. Personal War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sita and Sanada were ushered into the dim home of the military engineer and escorted to a wooden table that, like the fence outside, appeared to be made of some sort of driftwood.

Sita and Sanada were ushered into the dim home of the military engineer and escorted to a wooden table that, like the fence outside, appeared to be made of some sort of driftwood.

Tiro sat down across from them and wobbled uneasily on the chair's uneven legs.

"Well," Celan muttered, "Who in all Aronia are you and what, in the name of all the saints, do you want from me?" He brushed his dirty hands off on the front of the apron and looked down at the women impatiently.

Seeing the man's stubborn resolution to see them out as quickly as possible, Sanada decided to take charge of the situation. "I'm the former Imperial strategist Sanada Morin, and I've come to offer you a job. The rebel army could use your talents in building siege engines for our upcoming assault on Rupanda. You'll be paid well. Will you take the job?"

The chestnut-haired man laughed. The cocky tone of his laughter appeared to be his greatest similarity to his younger brother. "I'm not building weapons anymore," he declared, almost proudly, "If you want that kind of thing you'll have to go talk to somebody else! Nowadays I'm called Machiu and I don't do any work at all!"

Sita glanced at Tiro, who rolled his eyes and feigned mock agony over his brother's predicament.

"Well, why not?" Sanada snapped back, "A man with your skills is going to sit around and let himself go to waste?"

Machiu, nee Celan, was taken aback by the strategist's rough treatment, "I-you-" he gasped.

"How much did Emperor Leo Maximillian pay you after the T'Rumours were thoroughly destroyed? ...It was obviously enough to retire on. People like you and I can't afford to waste away baking bread, building furniture, and digging in the yard! Mr. Leblanc, open up your eyes! The world is changing and you're like a turtle hiding in it's shell!"

Tiro snickered, enjoying his older brother's scolding in a way only a younger child could. Sita watched silently, waiting to see what the engineer would say in reply. Sanada's forcefulness could win allies sometimes, but other times it caused near to absolute war.

It appeared that Machiu had recovered from the shock of Sanada's attack and was preparing himself for his return offensive. "Lady Sanada Morin, you traitor to Aronia- who do you think you are to talk to me like that? What of your talents, used to prop up Hirano's puppet in the current incarnation of the clash between the Imperial government and the church? Have you found religion?" he sneered.

The strategist's fury grew and so did her resolve. This man would be working for her before the day was out whether he had agreed to her terms or she had forcefully dragged him back to Jao-Nyang herself.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 68- A Personal Declaration of War

"For your information, you misguided fool, I have not ,'found religion,'"Sanada spat back, "That too, would be a waste of my time! I continue to hone my skills, taking the side of those formerly greatly disadvantaged in this conflict! Without me, it's likely that all the rebels would have been crushed months ago!" She stopped for a moment, losing some fire. If the rebels had lost their battle...Mio Silverberg would likely have been executed. "Why am I thinking about Mio at a time like this?" she wondered. Kiisan and the other leaders would certainly have been lost as well, but only the timid strategist had come to mind. That was something to consider, these thoughts of Mio Silverberg.

"Cat got your tongue?" quipped Machiu.

"Shut your mouth," she replied, "Take the chance that General K'aan and Mitsu Riyahd took. Place your bets. Have some faith." She stood up from her chair and looked him in the eye, "And if you refuse, when we take Rupanda, I'll make you sorry that you did."

The two resolute individuals glared at each other viciously. Neither gaze faltered as Tiro and Sita watched anxiously. "Do you think she might kill him?" Tiro inquired, still fairly cheerful.

"I honestly don't know," the duchess replied, "It's not a wise thing to keep Lady Sanada from having her way."

"It's actually kind of scary," the younger Leblanc chuckled.

The three ships had come within sight of land. Not just any land, but their destination: the state of Aurel. Even before the vessels were anchored, Ayu, Zajan, and Mibari hopped into a row boat and made for the shore. The pirates laughed uproariously as their captain waded through the shallow water, helping Ayu drag the small craft onto the beach while Zajan stood in it, staying dry and looking triumphant as a conqueror. Haneh ventured a smile. Lucien was finally beginning to believe the whole trip had been worth it.

Once ashore, Jirobane and Captain Zajan did their best to give some semblance of order to the assorted rabble, but the pirates were not keen on listening to the men from Crona after having been so long at sea. Despite Zajan's protesting, Mibari led his men off to the nearest town, presumably also the location of the nearest tavern, with Ayu at his side.

This left the more responsible rebels who had not chosen to tag along with Ayu and Mibari to discuss the next course of action. "I suppose we'll head further along into the state towards Rupanda," Jirobane shrugged, "We'll need to contact Kiisan and Sanada. They might want to keep our force a surprise and I don't want to ruin their plans."

"That seems like the best thing to do to me," Lucien agreed.

"I'll go on ahead then," Haneh volunteered, "I've been here many times to watch my brother. I was always following him, waiting for the right moment to attack."

"Are you sure, Haneh?" Lucien asked, squeezing his beret between his hands, "I'm not certain if I can handle all of this without you..."

The blond woman smiled, "You'll be fine, Lucien. You can always take care of things. I'm no help at all."

"Then that's settled," Meiyar added, concluding the discussion.

Haneh T'Rumour polished her dirk and returned it to it's sheath. With a quick flash of her ivory teeth she sped off into the cold sunset to carry what news she could.

"Carlos? What are you doing?" Captain Fairwind asked, entering the kitchen. Liyuin, who had been sitting at one of the long tables, looked nervously at the Zexen man, and remembering the spicy curry, promptly left the room.

Carlos giggled, "Don't let this out, but I'm making a cake!"

"What's it for?" Fairwind queried, coming around the counter to take a better look. Naith, perched on his shoulder, gave a short call of irritation and adjusted himself to get a better grip on his perch.

"Today is Yuki's birthday," the small priest declared happily, "That's what Sonoa told me, and so this cake will be for him."

"I see..." Fairwind eyed the batter mournfully, it would be too hard to have a quick taste with his leather gloves on, "Do need any assistance?"

"Not really," Carlos answered, "But if you'd really like to...I wouldn't mind. It actually might be fun."

"I'd love to!" Captain Fairwind replied, pulling off his gloves and rolling up his sleeves. He looked at the hawk on his shoulder and shooed him off, "Naith, the kitchen is no place for you. Go on, why don't you get some exercise?" The hawk spread his wings and swooped off of Fairwind's shoulder and out the window. "Okay, I'm ready!" he smiled.

Astel from Kaimei, whose duty it was to guard the gate at this hour, watched incredulously as two rebels who had gone out that morning returned. Sita Katyana and Sanada Morin strode towards the gate with accomplished looks on their faces. Behind them marched a rough-looking man wearing a bandanna. And over his shoulder was slung an unconscious man, wearing an apron.

"Good evening, Ladies," he called, "How'd everything go in Kirov?"

"It went just fine, Astel," the strategist purred, "It took a bit of work, but my objective was completed as hoped for."

He opened the gate and watched as they passed. When dealing with the head strategist it was probably safer not to ask anymore questions.


	69. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Get these bloody 'ooligans outta my tavern!" the emerald-eyed woman roared at Captain Mibari.

"Get these bloody 'ooligans outta my tavern!" the emerald-eyed woman roared at Captain Mibari.

"Ah, come on, Lady" he pleaded, "The boys have been at sea two months now. They're not breaking anything yet, and if they do, I'll pay for it! We all need to have a good time every once in a while!"

"Pleesh..." Ayu cajoled, his voice slightly slurred, "This ish such a fine istablishment and all..."

"No pirates!" she screeched at the top of her voice, "Can't you read the sign? We don't want pirates here!"

"Well, then," Mibari sniffed, "If it has to be that way." He turned to Ayu and placed a friendly hand on the bandit's shoulder, "Pirates aren't served here, but it doesn't say anything about ruffians like you. I officially turn my crew over to you for the evening."

"Ish an 'onor, I'm sure," Ayu grinned, giving a wobbly salute.

The dark-skinned woman looked as though she might burst. Her face was beginning to look as red as the low cut crimson dress she wore. "Mir? Are you the one who let these people in?" she yelled across the room.

A small, freckled face popped out from among the pirates, "Who? Me, Ma'am?"

"Come over here!" the tavern-keeper called.

Mir approached hesitantly, clutching at an empty metal tray, "Well, it's not like I could exactly stop them," the young girl explained, shaking her head for emphasis, "There are an awful lot of them, Miss Serafina, and I didn't know what to do..."

Serafina, the owner of the tavern scowled. "Come on now, purty lady," Mibari's first mate pleaded, "I'll see ta it personally, that the men keep quiet an' don't break nuthin'. Purty please, lady?"

She scanned the room critically, mentally estimating how much money she could make off the pirates if she allowed them to stay, remembering to subtract the average costs of the damages she would incur. It was dangerous, but it was worth it. "Go ahead, Mir," she waved a hand vaguely at the young girl, "Serve the pirates."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the brown-haired girl replied.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 69- Father

"Kiisan, what do your remember about your father?" Han Li asked quietly as he stared out the window at the orange sunset.

"I barely remember anything about him. I can't even recall what my father did for a living. I guess he was probably just another farmer like the other men in the village. I must've seen him last when I was seven. I don't even know if he's actually dead. I mean, we all acted that way, but he doesn't have a grave and no one ever said anything about it right out. Falina's father might have known, but I can't ask him now," Kiisan mused sadly, "I know that he was tall and that he used to carry me, but that's about all."

"Hmm..." Han Li seemed to consider the information as he momentarily closed his miss-matched eyes.

Kiisan stood up and turned towards the door. The small boy sleeping on top of the bed caught his eye, "How's Rolen?"

The older man's focus shifted and he smiled, "He's much better now."

"That's good," the young priest replied, reaching toward the door.

"Are you leaving already?" Han Li frowned, "You didn't stay very long."

Kiisan shrugged apologetically, "Sorry. I have somethings to think about. See you later."

He closed the door quietly behind him, to make sure and not wake Rolen as he left. His father was not even much of a memory anymore. Kiyo and Osayo could not remember him at all and his mother said nothing. Kiisan wondered what sort of person he could have been, but he did not pursue it too far. He had no family, and thinking about the situation would only make it harder. The loneliness was piercing like a knife. Falina's absence did not help much either. Kiisan knew that she was out there somewhere; wherever Klikk might be at the time, but that was not enough. He wanted her there by his side, so they could talk again.

As he turned the corner he caught a glimpse of Matataki and Sasshalai standing in the hall. Some invisible urge compelled him to stay hidden and listen. He ducked swiftly back around the corner.

"Han Li has been rewarded, I see," Matataki observed calmly.

"Fate does tend to reward those who serve her," Sasshalai replied seriously, before his tone returned to its usual childishness, "And now you have something in common with him. He's a father too!"

The following sigh sounded more like the leader of Klikk than his son. Kiisan assumed he was less than pleased to have become more like Han Li.

"All the stars have an appointed task, right?" Sasshalai inquired, "And you know them, don't you? Tell me mine!"

"Now, Sassha, I don't know if I should be doing that..." the father stated in a stern voice, "That sort of information is not normally meant to be left floating about in the open. ...And don't you dare think of reading my mind to find out either!"

"Yes, Father!" the boy chirped back obediently. "Umm, Mr. Han Li... his task was to defeat the Beast Rune and to protect Kiisan, right?"

There was no response for a few minutes, followed by another sigh, "That's correct, Sassha. But really, I'd rather we didn't talk about destiny and it's tasks."

The receding sound of flipping sandals signified that Matataki and his son were moving on in the other direction. Kiisan ambled around the corner and down the stairs. At one of the large tables, Carlos, Fairwind, and Sowari were serenading Yuki with cheers of "Happy birthday!" Kiisan smiled. This was more the sort of thing he needed.

He rushed down the stairs and over to the table, "Happy birthday, Yuki!" he shouted.

"Hey Kiisan! Thank you!" the blond man laughed, "Come here and look at this pretty cake!"

Kiisan hurried around the table and leaned over Yuki's shoulder, admiring the chocolate cake, "That looks really good..."

"Carlos made it," Fairwind announced proudly, "With a little help from me."

"Well, I helped too!" Sowari protested.

"No you didn't!" Fairwind scolded at the ninja, "All you did was taste everything!"

"It was a tough job, but someone had to do it," Sowari snorted.

The five men laughed together as Yuki cut the cake.

 _This too, is Harmony._

Kiisan glanced over his shoulder suspiciously. "What was that?" he wondered, "Am I hearing things now?"

It took only a moment, however, for a piece of cake to be handed his way, and he quickly forgot the strange feeling as he took his first bite.

Jeiku, along with Sonoa, and therefore also Mai Mai, was given the job of watching the man formerly known as Celan Leblanc as he sketched a plan. Sanada had given the military engineer plenty of reason to work. His keepers were not to allow any unnecessary breaks. The only reason the head strategist had not gone so far as to request Yuber take the job, was her slight fear that a murder he would not be overly penalized for would seem be too tempting for the black knight. She wanted Machiu to feel threatened, not terrified. And despite his polite manner, Jeiku was quite a severe man.

The military engineer worked with a fervor fueled by anger. That pretentious strategist would certainly get what was coming to her. He had often worked with the Aronian government and he knew how strong the walls of the capital were. None but his best siege engines could conquer barriers of their style. She would see soon enough.

"You're not supposed to be stopping. What's this long pause about?" Jeiku inquired, raising an eyebrow. He squinted at the knife he was polishing, admiring it's sheen.

Machiu shook his head furiously and began sketching again, "It's nothing."

"Good," Sonoa snapped, "Don't let it 'appen again."

The military engineer twitched with fury. When the rebels fell he would certainly not be sad to see these two go.

"Rema, do you really know of another person who did that sort of work?" Sanada asked anxiously, "An engineer who might actually comply with our wishes?"

"Yeah, to tell the truth it was a woman in who lived near Kalekka," the singer smiled, "I think she'd probably be sympathetic to our cause."

"Anyone is bound to be more worth our time than that Leblanc fool," the strategist growled, "I've only gotten him to draw somethings up under lock and key with Jeiku breathing down his neck. ...Do you know this woman well?"

Rema grinned, "Yeah, I do. She's really nice. Maet and I have stayed with her a few times in the past. If you have nothing else to work on then I can come out with you tomorrow. It shouldn't take that long..."

"Nothing at all," Sanada replied, "I'm perfectly fine with going out there tomorrow, but Mio might want to tag along. He seemed like he missed me today."

"And you seem like you missed him too," she winked mischievously

 _Your ears do not deceive you._

Kiisan blinked and looked around nervously. No one else was in the room. He felt his chest tighten and his heart race.

 _Again, I advise you. Have no fear._

The rune on his hand was glowing.


	70. Three Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tijo, my son..."

"Tijo, my son..."

The leader of Sanjan lifted his head and listened quietly as the chief priest continued, "Tell me, what have you heard of Kiisan? Has he been safe in his exploits of late?"

"Just fine, Holy Father," Tijo replied softly. He looked sadly at Hirano. Although he was not too old, the bishop could remember the days when the chief priest's face had not been so creased and had done everything with what seemed quite an energetic flare for his age. It seemed now that the revolution was second only to the management and care of the church itself in Hirano's mind. He spoke about Kiisan often and asked for news of him from anyone visiting from another state. It seemed to Tijo had the young Father Kiisan had become the son or grandson Hirano wished he had.

"Where will you be headed when you leave Crystal Valley?"

The bishop nearly jumped as he was shaken from his reverie, "Wh-what? Oh, me? I'm just heading back to Eina. I was going to give an order to lose the forces so that if they desired they could go fight in the south and after this whole thing is over we'd have no bitterness or regrets."

"Tijo, go south," the chief priest commanded with a laugh. Tijo did not fail to see the sparkle of Hirano's past manner in the statement.

"I will go since you have told me to, but what is it that you would like me to do?" he inquired in reply.

The chief priest reached over to the side table beside his chair and held something wrapped in white tissue paper to the bishop, "Please take this to Kiisan. It is a gift."

Tijo took the package and looked at it curiously. The older man smiled, "I can see that you're puzzled. However, I'm certain of this, it's not just the whim of a tired old man. In a dream I was told that he would need this and so I am having it sent."

Tijo's mind was still consumed with doubt, but he felt it was not his place to express that to the chief priest. He stood up and bowed, murmuring a gentle goodbye before leaving the hall, package in hand.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 70- Three Gifts

Kiisan stared at the emblem on his right hand in horror. He had seen it look like this just one time before; when he was in the mountains with Falina. The intricate symbol of gold lines woven into three circles each enfolding each other was shimmering. "There's no way it could be the rune!" Kiisan told himself nervously, "It must just be responding to something else."

He saw no one. He pulled his feet up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs like a frightened child, "What are you?" he demanded.

 _I am what I am._

"W-well then," the young man stammered, "Tell me wh-who you are."

 _Names now? I have many. I am the Golden King, the Eternal Watcher, the Center of Time, the Keeper of Peace. In Klikk they call me the One-Who-Will-Light-the-Way and he who was with me before called me Bright Friend._

 _You may call me what you will, Kiisan._

 _However, I am commonly known as the Circle._

 _Atar-Inshien._

"So you are as I mused," Kiisan replied, loosening his grip a bit, "Why do you speak to me now? You must have been here all along. What's with this sudden need to talk?"

 _You must wield me._

"What? Why? I've done just fine all this time without your power."

 _In that thought you are most certainly incorrect. I have aided you this whole time. You believe that you are in complete control of me, and this too is an erroneous thought. I am yours as you are mine._

 _This power of mine is lent to you with the understanding that you in turn will lend your power to me._

"What power? I have none," Kiisan replied sulkily.

 _Your power is as a leader and a symbol to them all._

 _Perhaps someday I will lead_ through _you._

"You could not!" the young priest shot back. His shook his head hard, his mousey-brown hair flying about his face, "I am my own man!"

 _I have chosen you Kiisan._

 _And without consciously seeing it, you have chosen me too._

 _I am harmony and my will shall shape you without your even knowing it._

 _There is nothing you can say to turn me away now._

 _I will give you a demonstration if you'd like._

Kiisan watched as the room around him changed until he saw saw butterflies scattering into the tree branches that suddenly appeared above. "This was in Onwya, just before we met Mio."

 _Most observant of you._

He saw them both as they had been that spring day so long ago. Falina had fallen on top of them and she looked down at him with a smile, "Thank you for bring me to see this, Kiisan."

He continued to watch silently as Falina got off of him in the memory and picked burrs out of his hat.

"...Mr. Han told me that the most beautiful things are also the most fragile...and that their quality is enhanced because they last such a short time..." Falina told him.

"Maybe that's true..but it's too sad..."

Falina grinned at her friend's response, "I think to Mr. Han, that's part of the beauty, Kiisan..."

 _Consider it a gift to you, from a good friend, Kiisan._

"I don't like that kind of attitude! I want something that will last a thousand years!" he stormed in frustration, "A moment that will last forever!"

And then time seemed to stop. He sat in the glade, staring in Falina's emerald eyes. Light filtered down softly from amid the leafy branches. A warm breeze ruffled his hair.

 _Know that you will be in the company of each and every memory eternally._

 _And you may live them again, forever and ever,_

 _If that is what you choose._

 _Lose yourself carefully,_ Father _Kiisan._

General Arturo Gonzales had carefully monitored the approach of Serif's State Army. Everyone else in the capital was busy preparing to meet the coming rebel assault and to think of a way to break their resolve on the walls of Rupanda. General Gonzales was not one to focus on a single facet of the situation. When he first heard of the movements of Turan Magno and his army he grew suspicious. He knew that the revolutionary movement had arisen in Serif and that the turan was no friend of the emperor. And no one was working to further fortify the wall that faced towards the northern hills.

"Father, something is upsetting you," his son remarked clinically, raising an eyebrow, "Why don't you confide in me?"

"I think someone should engage the Turan's force. It's not that large. Certainly smaller than my army and I don't think they should be allowed to set up camp behind the city. We'll be hammered from both the north and south. No one is prepared for that. Kiyon will not even consider my point," the mustached man explained to his son.

Aciano sighed, "That's quite right. Once again, I'm glad that you have been my teacher all these years, not Lord de Silverburg. I think I'd be a bit embarrassed."

"I want to go to battle," the armored man complained, "There really is no Imperial command holding me back. What do you propose I should do in this situation?"

"Forward into battle," his brown-eyed son shrugged, "After the strike, even more so if it is unsuccessful, those above us will see the need to look toward this state army as something of a threat."

"Thank you for giving the words to justify my actions," the general smiled, "Now then, forward- to battle!"

The army of General Arturo Gonzales met that of Turan Magno just north of the rolling hills backing Rupanda. The situation was one of chaos. Falina stood back alongside Mieno and Kano. When Kano drew back his enormous bow, she could see the power in his muscular arms. Each shaft flew true into the fray, striking down a target, although Kano himself admitted that some did not reach the intended target, but just another convenient one. Mieno held his quiver and handed the archer arrows as quickly as he could shoot them.

Turan Magno was in his element. Battle made his blood boil and he rode through the fray like a madman, swinging his two curved blades. At one point he came quite close to the Imperial general, but as their eyes met an unspoken agreement passed between them and they passed without attack.

Aciano, who served chiefly as his father's strategist, rode after his father, but never raised the blade he carried.

As he turned, looking over his shoulder he caught sight of Kano, "That's the sharpshooter!" he called to his father.

General Gonzales wheeled his horse around and headed towards the loathsome enemy, Aciano not far behind him.

"Look out!" Falina squeaked in fear. As the general raised his arm to strike at Kano, the two young women grabbed the archer and pulled him to the ground, effectively avoiding the strike.

Aciano gazed at the girls curiously and Falina met his eyes, "...Father...wait..." he mumbled.

"What it is?" the general called over to his son, but before Aciano could reply, Azai had whisked the three rebels to safety with a wind spell.

"Sir!" a smart-looking lieutenant saluted General Gonzales, "Something's wrong with the men! They've been charmed by some sort of spell! They won't strike the enemy!"

"What? How can this be?"

Atera laughed from her position, hidden in a gnarled sycamore tree. It had not been hard for the Imperial soldiers to fall victim to her enchantment as she shone the golden light over them.

"That girl..." Aciano murmured, gazing at an arrow left behind where Falina, Mieno, and Kano had stood.

"This is useless!" Arturo shouted, "The very fates themselves have turned against us!" He looked to the cheering enemy and shouted, "Think of this as our gift to you! Retreat!"

It took Aciano a moment to recognize his father's command and a moment to act on it. He hoped he would see the green-eyed girl again.


	71. Drizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haneh T'Rumour reached the fortress just as Sanada and Rema were leaving for Kirov. Their plans disrupted for the time, the strategist and singer headed back into Jao-Nyang with the blond woman to hear the news she carried.

Haneh T'Rumour reached the fortress just as Sanada and Rema were leaving for Kirov. Their plans disrupted for the time, the strategist and singer headed back into Jao-Nyang with the blond woman to hear the news she carried.

"We've landed somewhat covertly on the shore to the northwest of Rupanda, Lady Sanada," Haneh explained, "We are prepared to move at your signal. It's just we want the whole attack on the capital to be coordinated, so..."

At that moment Mio entered the conference room, smiling nervously, "Oh! Ah, Lady Sanada, you're busy!" He glanced at the two women accompanying the strategist and turned back towards the door, "I-I think I'll come back later!"

"No wait, Mio!" Sanada called after the young man, "I have an idea and I think you'll be able to help us with it."

Mio shuffled back into the room, his face somewhat flushed, and stood beside the female strategist, anxiously fingering something he held behind his back. "Mio here is an expert on signals," Sanada explained, "Take him back with you and when the battle begins we'll use those flares or something to contact each other."

"That sounds perfect," Haneh smiled, "Thank you. Come on, Mio, let's hurry back to the ships." The former assassin grabbed Mio's sleeve and began to pull him along after her.

"Hey! Wait!" he squeaked in desperation, "There's still something I have to talk to you about, Lady Sanada!"

The dark-haired woman turned to look at her companion, "What is it, Mio? We don't have any time to waste."

"L-Lady Sanada," he looked her deeply in the eyes as she stepped closer to listen, his face changing from an embarrassed cherry to a fearful white, "After all this time we've worked together, I've realized what an amazing person you are and I think that I'd be a fool to let you go without ever saying anything..."

Sanada did not say anything, although the look of mild annoyance at being held up had vanished from her face.

"Lady Sanada, will you-"

Kanna and Jeiku rushed into the room, practically tripping over each other and managing to knock Mio down in the process. "Milady, we-" Jeiku panted, "There's an Imperial on the riverbank between here and Kirov and he's got a flag of truce. Young guy with long hair, says he wants to meet Father Kiisan."

"Young?" Sanada mused, "What is he here for?" She looked at Mio, who had regained his feet, "We'll talk later, Mio. It sounds important, but I can't let this opportunity pass me by. You need to get going."

"But-" he protested as Haneh dragged him away to the east, "But I'm afraid I won't have another chance..."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 71- Drizzle

The young man stood on the eastern bank of the river. Sanada and Kiisan approached from the west, along with Hai-Yong and a few other assorted rebels. "Hail Friend!" Kiisan called, "I'm Kiisan. What brings you here on this chilly day?"

"I wanted to meet you! My name is Aciano! ...Hold on!" he yelled back cheerfully, "I'm coming across!" He picked up the long pole that lay by his feet, stepped back from the river and then ran forward, using the pole to vault across the narrow waterway. The jump itself was rather graceful, but the landing left something to be desired as the young man fell in a heap in the dirt.

Kiisan approached somewhat cautiously and offered Aciano a hand. The brown-eyed Imperial took the offer and pulled himself up. "Thank you." He smiled at the rebels and Kiisan felt he would have no trouble trusting the young man. The smile was wide, unassuming, and bright. Aciano's entire face seemed to radiate sincere pleasure at meeting with the revolutionaries.

"You're the son of General Gonzales, aren't you?" Hai-Yong asked, "I think I sort of remember you."

"I am. You seem familiar as well, Sir, weren't you previously under General T'Rumour?" Aciano inquired in reply.

"That's right," the wavy-haired man laughed, "You're pretty sharp, kid!"

"Not exactly the first person I expected to come and desert the Imperial Army," Sanada grinned, "How's your father?"

"Quite well, Lady Morin," the young man replied, "However, your first remark is not entirely correct. I would never leave my father. I'm not a deserter, at least not yet."

"So, that's how it is..." the rebel strategist said, crossing her arms, "You've come to get some information and take a look at things."

"It's not a spying operation," he shrugged, "I really wanted to just talk, but I was afraid if I came too close to Jao-Nyang, I'd just get thrown in the dungeon without a chance to see Father Kiisan."

"What's the big deal about Kiisan?" Hai-Yong wondered aloud.

"Captain," Aciano asked, "Do you know a pretty girl with black hair and green eyes?"

"As a matter of fact," Hai-Yong teased, not realizing who the younger man was referring to, "I know plenty of girls. Including one who looks like that."

"No, wait, Hai-Yong-" Kiisan stopped him, "Do you mean Falina?"

"She was about your height, with shining eyes, and brilliant flowers woven into her silky hair," Aciano elaborated with a dreamy look on his face.

"That's definitely Falina!" Kiisan grinned, "Hai-Yong! It looks like Falina's coming to meet us!"

"When I saw that girl, your friend, I had the feeling that there might be more to this revolution than all the higher-ups in the capital let on, and so I decided that if I met you I could judge for myself."

"Well, um..." Kiisan mumbled, trying hopelessly to struggle out of Hai-Yong's bear hug, "The thing about it is that I want to make this country a more just and fair place for everyone living here. I want to create harmony."

Aciano stepped forward slowly, looking at Kiisan's hand, "Is that really the Circle Rune?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," the young priest volunteered, holding his hand out so the Imperial could examine it.

Aciano touched Kiisan's right hand gingerly and smiled as he peered at the symbol, "It looks just like this in books."

"Mitsu said the exact same thing once," Sanada noted.

"Thank you, Father Kiisan," Aciano Gonzales bowed politely. "I will return to my father and tell him what I have seen. Pray that this is the beginning of a peaceful relationship."

It began to drizzle at the citadel as Mitsu stepped outside to look around. It was getting colder and he was fairly sure that full blown winter would soon be upon the "Wheat Field States." Staying behind had not been Mitsu's own choice. The colder climate was not helping his health much and he would much rather have gone south to take part in the planning of the upcoming battles. He had hoped that his knowledge of the internal workings of the Imperial Army would be useful to the others.

"Lord Mitsu," Father Izador approached him, "You're not looking too well. Wouldn't you like to go back to your room. You're just going to get wet standing under the eves here."

"Thank you for being worried," the strategist replied, "But I'm not sure that it matters all that much. Looking out over the distance here I can practically imagine our friends on the plains of Omasas or the forests of Rugcnul. I haven't heard from Sanada for a while and I wish I could be there with them."

Mitsu wobbled a bit and steadied himself by leaning back against the wall. Izador watched with concern, "But you're just so sick..."

"Father Izador," the dark-haired man replied, "You're so very kind. The thing is, more rest will only save me for so much longer. I'm being eaten away and this disease won't be cured. All I have now is to look to the south and imagine what they must be doing now. ...I hope my sister and her family have left Rupanda. It would be safer if they did..."

Ocha stepped out the door and looked at the two men, "Are you out of your minds? It's raining! Come inside!"

They both followed her command without question, but once inside, Mitsu was struck by an idea, "Miss Ocha, do you think you could take me south? To where everyone is fighting?"

"Well, I could, but is that really what you want to do, Mitsu?" she asked curiously.

"It's exactly what I want. I want only to be of some use to all of you and I'm not being any help at all just wasting away here."

The time traveler was about to say no, but the strategist looked her in the eye, "This is going to be my last war."

She could not refuse.


	72. Shivers and Cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Has my life been worthwhile" Mitsu mused softly to himself"Have I done all that I could hope to do? All that I've wished to do"

"Has my life been worthwhile" Mitsu mused softly to himself"Have I done all that I could hope to do? All that I've wished to do"

Ocha looked over at the scrawny strategist, frowning. His face was drawn and his cheeks were a rather ashen tone, slightly sunk in, making his cheekbones appear especially large and angular. His body was giving way, but the light still shone in his brown eyes. They did not seem to be the eyes of a dying man.

"You know, Miss Ocha" he turned to her, smiling"I used to like to think that my strategies and plans would make me so famous that after I died, people would remember my name. Strategists would study my ideas, children would read my name in their history books at school, and maybe if I were really lucky, there would be a statue of me somewhere. And people would say"Isn't it a pity he died so young? Think of all the great things he could've accomplished if he had lived" ...That someday, someone might say my name when they talked about something, just like I know the names of the earlier rebels." He laughed, but it came out as a rather cracked harsh sound that sent him into a fit of coughing. Ocha watched silently. She felt her stomach tighten. If only someone could say something to make him stop. The pale-haired girl felt sick.

"Mitsu! Mitsu, stop" she commanded the strategist, stamping one foot to the ground.

He coughed a few more times, but in a much more serious tone. "I'm sorry" he apologized"When you sit around so much it's easy to start feeling sorry for yourself. I just wonder what I would do differently if I had another chance. I don't feel like I've done that much for the revolution. I don't think I'll see my sister and her children again, which doesn't exactly sit well with me. I care a lot for Lady Sanada and General Tej as well. They've been my good friends for some years now, and I want to be able to do something for them."

"You're going south so you can use your strategy, right" the girl inquired quietly. Mitsu nodded, causing the long feather on his yellow hat to bob up and down. "They'll appreciate that a lot, I'm sure. The plans are always the most important thing to Miss Sanada. She'll like to having your help again. When I left she seemed really busy."

"Is that so"

"Yes, certainly" she assured the strategist"Now, let's not waste anymore time." He stepped closer and she raised her staff"Off we go"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 72- Shivers Under Pressure and Cracks in Their Confidence

Candal watched silently as Aciano Gonzales, son of the esteemed general, strode through the western gate, into the Imperial compound. He had seen the young man leave earlier in the day, carrying a long pole. The young man rarely left the compound unless it was at his father's side. Something about this coming and going struck Candal, assistant to Kiyon de Silverburg, as rather unusual. And in these days, anything unusual was also suspicious. In this case, the direction in which the dark-haired young man had traveled was particularly suspect. The rebels were camped to the west, across the river, both in Jao-Nyang Fortress and near Kirov.

Aciano Gonzales, young and hopeful, was unaware of the cold gray eyes that followed him as he entered the White Hall.

The house Rema directed Sanada to was small, but the yard was accented with a white picket fence. Although the fence appeared to be much better made the one the she had encountered some days earlier, Sanada could not help but be reminded of Celan's hermitage.

The singer pushed the gate open and walked boldly up to the door, stopping on the step and knocking loudly. The strategist winced at the loud sound as she approached at a more leisurely pace.

"Hello, Dears" a somewhat elderly looking woman beamed at them as the door opened"What brings two young girls here today"

"You used to be a military engineer, right" Rema asked cheerfully.

"Yes, that's right" the woman chirped"Would you like to come inside and sit down? I was just heating up some water for tea."

"Oh, thank you! That would be lovely" the pretty girl grinned back. Sanada had not had the chance to say a single word. She took Rema's directing the conversation as an excuse to look around. It seemed like a nice place to live. The house appeared very neat and clean. The polished wooden furniture gleamed and a large vase of colorful paper flowers sat on a desk covered with battered papers and scrolls. The strategist chanced to stray away from Rema and their hostess for a moment to glance at the things on the desk.

She was greeted with sketches of catapults and siege engines, their trajectories calculated and plans drawn to scale. After seeing the Leblanc man's freehand scribbles of ballistas, this was like a dream come true. Sanada turned to see the singer following the older woman around the corner and hurried to catch up to them without her short detour being observed.

"My name is Datsa Leblanc" the gray-haired woman introduced herself.

"Leblanc" Sanada gaped"Like Tiro and Celan"

"Oh? You know them" Datsa asked, taking two more teacups out of a cupboard and setting them on the counter"They're my nephews." She lifted her teapot and poured some steaming water into each of the cups"How are they doing these days"

"Tiro's just fine" Rema giggled"He's a really nice guy."

"However" Sanada interrupted her companion's laughter"His brother is another matter entirely. My name is Sanada Morin, and you've probably heard that I'm a rebel nowadays. My attack on Rupanda involves having some way to conquer the city's walls and so I have been seeking the aid of an engineer. The only one we knew of was Celan and so I dragged him back to our encampment at Jao-Nyang. He hates me and he doesn't actually want to have anything to do with us. The only thing keeping him at work is a dagger at the back of his neck. Rema here mentioned you to me and so I was hoping that there would be some way we could employ you."

Datsa sighed, looking sadly down into her cup of tea"That child has always been troublesome. There was nothing that unusual about his working for the Imperial government, but the way he went into retirement and changed his name. I think he may have done something he came to regret."

The three woman sat in silence at the table for a few minutes, all caught up in their own thoughts. Datsa pondered her wayward nephew, Sanada considered a way to repay the engineer for her help, and Rema's mind simply wandered peacefully.

Eventually the oldest of the three broke the stillness"I want to teach my nephew a thing or two. Just give me a moment to pack up a few things and we can hurry back."

"You're, uh, not going to hurt him, are you" Rema wondered curiously.

"Not physically" Datsa clarified"But I'll show him what being a military engineer is truly all about"

General Arturo Gonzales stormed through the White Hall. Starlet, a minor military commander had approached him in his office with the news that she had seen Candal and some guards hauling his son off to the dungeons. Her information had been rather vague as she was uninvolved with the incident and had been standing on the far side of the parade ground, picking up some ropes left out from a training exercise that morning. Although the general was unsure of the details, something about Lord Kiyon's assistant putting his son under arrest seemed very suspicious. Aciano had gone out earlier to take a look at things outside of the city, but it was not as if he were a rebel spy.

The tall man headed straight to the dungeons. When he arrived, no one appeared to be present. Even the usual guard who stood at the door was not present. He hurried down the corridor, scanning each of the cells as he went. All were empty. He continued on down the worn staircase to the lower level of the dungeon where more serious offenders were kept. These cells were below the ground and no sunlight reached the prisoners. There were captives present here. They appeared dejected and mournful: likely the most miserable citizens of the Aronian Empire. However, Arturo was focused on finding on particular person, so he did not stop to contemplate the plight of those who might never again see the light of day.

"Father"

The call stopped him dead in his tracks. He had almost passed by his own son without so much as a second glance. "Aciano" he shouted, rushing to the young man. He grabbed the bars and shook them angrily"What's happened? What are you doing down here"

Aciano's face was dirty and a large, purplish bruise darkened his left cheek"Lord Candal is making accusations. He has told Lord Kiyon that he believes I am traitorous. Father, you understand me, do you not? I spoke with some of the rebels because I am determined to see both sides of this conflict. I went to gain knowledge for the betterment of all. Needless war is an empty thing."

"Yes, I know..." the downcast general intoned softly, eyes averted from his son's tired-looking face.

"What will they do with me, Father" the young man inquired, knowing full well what consequences might await him simply for the act of speaking with the rebels.

"If they can, they will kill you."

Aciano laughed mirthlessly"It's somewhat ironic. When I went to speak with the rebels, I was afraid _they_ would throw me in a dungeon. I never suspected it would happen to me back home. I don't think the rebels would have really wanted to kill me either."

"You idiot" Arturo sobbed"It was such a foolish thing you did. I will have to work hard to keep you from the gallows, Aciano."

"But if anyone can do it, I know you can, Father" his son smiled sadly. At first he began to smile in reply, but a sudden feeling stopped him. General Gonzales wondered how sincerely his son believed his own words.


	73. Cold Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starlet peered secretively down the corridor. She had not decided to eavesdrop to really bother General Gonzales, but more to get a better idea of what all the fuss was about. As the tall man hurried out of the dungeons almost as quickly as he had entered, she ducked behind some empty crates. The watching prisoners laughed. This was more entertainment than they had seen for months. Leaping up when she heard the heavy door slam, she shook her fist at them, "What are all of you snickering at!"

Starlet peered secretively down the corridor. She had not decided to eavesdrop to really bother General Gonzales, but more to get a better idea of what all the fuss was about. As the tall man hurried out of the dungeons almost as quickly as he had entered, she ducked behind some empty crates. The watching prisoners laughed. This was more entertainment than they had seen for months. Leaping up when she heard the heavy door slam, she shook her fist at them, "What are all of you snickering at!"

"Well, Ma'am," a freckle-faced man volunteered, "It's not often it gets so lively down here. We're just having a little fun with you."

She stepped forward and eyed him coldly, "Oh, a little "fun" is it? We'll see who's having fun tomorrow when I tell the guards not to give all of you any food!"

"But Ma'am!" came the shouts of protest over her decision, "That's not just! Have some heart!"

"Starlet? Is that you?" Aciano's weary voice asked in the midst of the commotion. The dark-haired woman brushed some dirt off her shoulder and approached the strategist. "It is you, Miss Starlet!"

"Hello, 'Ciano," she remarked calmly, "How are the rebels these days?"

"You don't believe Candal, do you, Miss Starlet?" His voice was beginning to crack from the strain.

"Perhaps," she mused softly, ignoring the other captives' further pleas for justice, "But perhaps I don't, 'Ciano."

He slouched back down and sighed, "I don't have the strength to fight about this today. Maybe another day, Miss Starlet."

She shook her head, her soft black hair sliding back over her shoulders, "No, I won't fight anymore. I'll take my battles elsewhere. ...By the way, before I go...how would you like it if I opened the gates for you?"

"Opened the gates...?" he prompted her to continue.

"The gates of Rupanda," she specified, "I'll let your rebel friends come take a look around. And maybe they'll come and save you...if you're not executed first. The pretty black-haired girl will like that, won't she?"

"H-how do you know about the girl?" Aciano sputtered in embarrassment.

"Just something I happened to overhear..." she grinned slyly.

"Starlet, it's just someone I saw! You better forget about it!" the young man yelled, still somewhat apprehensively.

"Yes, yes," she laughed, "I'll do my best, 'Ciano. Now you take care not to get killed too soon and miss the dramatic conclusion to our war saga." Her short blue cape swished as she turned dramatically and headed up out of the dungeon. Before disappearing up the stairs, she looked over her shoulder one last time, "Sorry about what I said earlier. I forgive you. I won't mention anything to the guards."

The captives cheered, having recovered what little comfort they had in their otherwise miserable lives. Aciano sighed again and sat down.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 73- Cold Rain and Sympathy for the Lost

Haneh survived the mess silently. Mio simply stared. Although the entire village was filled with chaos, the tavern remained spotless, due to the fearful threats of Serafina. The blond woman pushed through throngs of gossiping villagers and drunken pirates, dragging the small strategist behind her, "How am I going to find Lucien in this middle of this!" she shouted aloud in frustration. Mio, having no decent response to the question, simply shook his head.

After a few moments of directionless wandering throughout the village, the two came across Mekkachi and Kichitsu sitting atop a crate of potatoes. "Hail Lord Mio! Lady Haneh!" Kichitsu cried cheerfully, waved a white-gloved hand in their direction. Mekkachi did not speak, only breaking his wide grin for a moment to brush some loose hair out of his eyes.

"What's going on?" Haneh demanded, glaring at the two knights.

"A bit of this, a bit of that," the dark-haired knight responded vaguely, a goofy smile still decorating his face. His comrade giggled conspiratorially. Mio stifled a laugh himself. It appeared that everyone here was having a good time, and he liked to see that. However, Haneh's stern look helped him quickly regain his composure.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to get much sense out of you two today," the assassin noted, continuing, "So could you do me just one last favor and tell me where I can find Lucien and Jirobane?"

"Yes, Lady Haneh!" Mekkachi chortled, "They are in the tavern. Upstairs, having some dinner." The two knights began to laugh uproariously. Haneh rolled her eyes and turned, heading in the direction of Serafina's inn. Mio followed cautiously. The T'Rumour woman was growing tired after such a long day and trying not to offend her seemed the wisest course of action.

Upon entering the tavern, they were met with Mir's cry of, "Welcome!" but Haneh did not pause and so Mio followed her lead, heading swiftly up the staircase and down the hall to a room with the door swung open wide. Jirobane, Lucien, Zajan sat atop a bed with a myriad of plates and bowls laid out before them.

"Ah, hello!" Jirobane greeted them pleasantly, "Would you care to join us? We have more than enough for everyone."

"Certainly," Haneh murmured, plopping down beside Lucien, "I'm tired out."

"It's been a while, Mio," Jirobane nodded at the strategist, "I don't believe you've become acquainted with Captain Zajan yet. He works for my father- he's in charge of shipping our goods by sea."

"Nice to meet you," Mio said to the sailor as they shook hands, "I'm Mio Silverberg, from Onwya."

"Mio is one of the strategists I told you about," Lucien added.

"The note-taking one," Zajan noted sagely, gesturing towards the notebook Mio clasped tightly in his hands, "Have a seat."

Gingerly, the orange-haired young man took his place beside them. Jirobane handed him a half-filled glass as he raised his own, "A toast- to our future success!"

Kiisan lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The news of Falina being so nearby had comforted him, but the words of the mysterious Circle Rune still troubled the young priest. He was confused over what stance he should take it the matter. The true rune seemed to have no trouble with the notion of forcing its will upon him, and he worried whether or not fighting its will was the correct thing to do. It also concerned him that the rune might know of his internal conflict over the matter and use that against him. Was the Circle Rune his ally or his enemy? Or was it truly just a neutral player in the affair? Was the rune controlling him now without his realizing it? Kiisan felt helpless. Who could he ask for advice? Han Li? Master Matataki? Sasshalai?

"Now's not the time to bother any of them, I suppose," he told himself softly, "It's late and Sassha is probably sleeping. ...I should be getting some sleep too, I guess. I mean, I know I'll be tired out tomorrow if I just lay awake all night..."

He closed his eyes and listened to the distant sounds of his comrades moving about Jao-Nyang. Gradually, the noises grew more faint as he drifted off to sleep.

In the dream, he sat in the waving grass atop a hill, looking down upon an endless field of viridian. "Kiisan! Kiisan!" a woman's voice called him. It was his mother. He stood up and saw his family standing at the bottom of the slope seemingly waiting for him. His mother wore her familiar white apron and held the hands of both of his sisters, "Kiisan! Hurry up!" she urged her son. Kiyo and Osayo were smiling and they waved at him. Beside them stood someone whose face he had long since lost in the haze of memory- his father. Kiisan stared dumbly at them. Logic told him that all four were dead, but he could not help but run toward them.

He dashed down the grassy slope, but tripped on his robe and fell, sliding on the damp grass. When he finally reached the bottom, all four were gone, and it was growing dark. Disappointed, but not overly surprised, he meandered along slowly until he reached a white-tiled hallway. Kiisan stared at the huge stained glass windows along the walls in awe. Everything was large, blue or white, and the architecture seemed to have a circle motif throughout.

At the end of the hall was a large room with a circular platform in the center. On the platform sat a tall wooden chair and in it was a thoughtful-looking man with chestnut hair and a large priest's hat atop his head. A small boy stood beside him and tugged on his long, loose sleeve, "Father, is it going to take a long time?"

The man did not answer immediately, and the boy continued to speak impatiently, "Father!" he repeated his question, "Will it take long?"

Kiisan rather liked the look of the boy. He had large green eyes and a wide, round face. ...Something about him actually seemed a bit familiar.

Finally the man snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention to the child, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Kiisan froze. The voice seemed to be his own.

"I said, 'Will it take a long time?' I want to go out and play."

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were here. ...Go ahead. Have fun."

The little boy smiled and ran out of the room down the hall, past where Kiisan stood, without glancing at him. Without the child's presence, the serious man seemed to return to his thoughts. Kiisan stared nervously, unsure of where this strange dream might be leading him. Gradually, the scene changed to the more usual landscape of his dreams, filled with wheat fields, battles, and strange incidents involving his friends at the citadel.

He awoke to the sound of a soft rain falling on Jao-Nyang Fortress. A cold wind blew through the window he had forgotten to fully close the night before. He went and closed it wordlessly, remembering his dreams of the past night. The illusion of his family had made him sorrowful, but the man who might've been him struck him as simply eerie. Who the child might be, he could not know.

The rain was going to soak into the ground and chill everything. If it continued too long and got too cold it might begin to snow. Sanada's plan was counting on this being a fairly dry winter in the states of Aurel and Tawa. A little snow would not deter the revolutionaries, but too much would stop them in their tracks. The strategist had decided they could not risk losing their fiery spirit and that things must advance quickly if they were to succeed.

The rain looked cold. Kiisan shivered.

"Someone's here to see you," a pleasant voice said, from somewhere behind him. The young man turned around to see Mitsu standing in the doorway, leaning on the door. The dark-haired strategist smiled, "Hello, Father Kiisan."

"Hello Mitsu."


	74. Wintry Affection and Lace of Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mitsu, are you feeling better?" Kiisan asked with concern, "I figured that you weren't doing so well so you'd stay at the citadel..."

"Mitsu, are you feeling better?" Kiisan asked with concern, "I figured that you weren't doing so well so you'd stay at the citadel..."

"It's still fairly bad, but I was losing spirit just sitting around. This is where I can do my work best and it's getting colder now. At least here I still have a chance of seeing some fleeting winter sunlight in this region, " he shrugged, "I really missed you all."

"Err, why don't you sit down?" the young man suggested, fetching a chair for the strategist. Mitsu pulled his cloak closer around his shoulders and took the seat with relief. "I know that standing too long is hard on you. I didn't want you to fall down or anything," Kiisan mumbled in explanation, "If you want, I can go fetch Lady Sanada or General Tej, but Mio's not here right now."

"What's Mio doing?" Mitsu asked curiously, "Where's he gone off to?"

"Oh, I don't really know," Kiisan answered, leaning out the doorway to see if Sanada, Tej, or someone who could go and find them was in sight, "Lady Sanada sent him off with Haneh. They're going to coordinate the two-pronged attack on Rupanda that way."

"Hmm...I see..." the strategist nodded and folded his hands.

Kiisan looked over his shoulder at the smiling tactician for a moment before movement in the corridor caught his eye, "Hey! Hai-Yong! Can you do me a favor? Can you get Sanada and Tej to come up here?"

Hai-Yong stopped in his tracks and scowled, "Not now. I'm busy. I'm working on something."

"Ah, come on..." Kiisan pleaded, "It's not for me. Mitsu wants them and I don't think it's polite to leave him sitting up here by himself while I go poke around."

The wavy-haired man looked past Kiisan at Mitsu, "Hello there!" he waved, "Didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon."

"Nice to see you again as well, Captain Hai-Yong," the thin man agreed.

"Well, we'll just have to take care of this my way, " the strong man told Kiisan firmly. He marched over to Mitsu, lifted him up easily with one around and carried him out of the room as if he were a child. Kiisan followed behind the taller warrior, smiling apologetically at Mitsu. However, the strategist did not really seem offended at all.

They found Sanada Morin and Tej K'aan with all three of the Leblancs. Tiro stood happily beside his aunt, who obviously liked her younger nephew, as Datsa scolded Celan for abandoning the "noble profession" and "causing this young lady," in reference to Sanada, "far too much trouble." The older woman followed up her tirade by cuffing her older nephew's ear. The whole time, Celan whined and muttered excuses, all of which her aunt refuted and shot down in midair. Jeiku sat in a corner of the room leaning back in his chair, a catlike look of pleasure creeping over his features. It had not taken long for the spy to have more than his fill of Celan's complaints. Rema and Sita seemed to be having trouble stifling their giggles over the situation in a small attempt to be polite.

"Lady Sanada!" Mitsu chirped, waving at his friends over Hai-Yong's shoulder. His friends turned to look at him and Hai-Yong carefully put the delicate man down on his feet.

"Thank you very much, Captain," Mitsu bowed in thanks.

"Oh, no problem," Hai-Yong sighed and shook his head. He turned defiantly to Kiisan, "Now leave me alone, 'cause I'm trying to get something finished and I'm working on a deadline." He marched off quickly, back to his mysterious project.

Kiisan silently wondered to himself what might be capturing his companion's attention so thoroughly, but did not chance to ask.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 74- Wintry Affection and Lace of Ice

Bishop Tijo had left Crystal Valley in a bit of a haze. He had not exactly wanted to go south and become directly involved in the fighting. It was just not his style. "Besides," he had told himself, "I cannot leave my girls alone in Eina. They would be so lonely." However, he had given his word to Chief Priest Hirano that he would go, and so he began to make the necessary preparations. He sincerely hoped that all the battles would be over by the time he made it south, but in his heart he knew that it would be unlikely, considering the speed at which he could travel. Since Eina, his capital city, was on the way south, he made himself some flimsy excuses so he could stop in on his family.

The bishop hurried through the halls with a stern expression and those who worked under him made an effort to stay out of his way. However, as soon as he threw open the doors to his apartments, his countenance changed radically to a brilliant, beaming smile, "Honey! Sugar! Sagwa! I'm home!" He tossed the wrapped package from Hirano onto a counter and dropped down onto the floor with his arms spread wide. All three of his cats came bounding out to see him. Honey, the talkative tabby, meowed emphatically, Sagwa, the tiny Siamese cat, climbed in his lap, and orange and white Sugar, rubbed against his side. "How're my girls?" he asked the cats sweetly.

"Just fine," an accented voice replied, as Nanako approached the bishop in the wake of the cats.

Tijo looked up at the Lirwani woman, unable to wipe off his goofy grin reserved for his beloved cats, "That's nice to hear, Nana."

"I've never seen cats so crazy about anybody as those cats are about you," she shook her head in awe, "I'd swear you were carrying catnip on you."

"Can't you just accept it as a sign of our mutual affection, Nana?" Tijo asked teasingly. The brown-haired woman knelt down beside the bishop and began to stroke Honey, smiling quietly. "I'm going to have to go south," the bishop and ruler of Sanjan declared suddenly.

"Soon?" Nanako inquired.

"I don't like it, but I'll be departing this evening," he continued, "I just stopped by to say my greetings. I've been asked to go by the Chief Priest himself. It wouldn't be right for me to waste time here."

"I see..." she answered softly, not looking up from the cat in her lap.

"Will you make me a sandwich before I go?" Tijo asked, "I don't know how long it will be before I can return and that's my favorite."

"Certainly," Nanako replied, coaxing Honey off her lap and getting up. She brushed her apron off and headed into the kitchen, leaving the dark-eyed man sitting on the tiled floor with his cats.

The next few minutes passed far too swiftly for Tijo. He ate the cheese sandwich Nanako made for him, packed some things into his traveling bag, taking care not to forget the package from Hirano, and opened the door to go. "You take care of yourself, Tijo," Nanako advised him, "Don't do anything reckless."

The bishop took a single step out of the door and then turned around, "Come with me, Nana," turning the situation into the inevitable clash of wills, "I'll be too lonely."

"Who will watch the girls?"

"Oh, Batia or Zorin can take care of them. I'll pay them to do it," he suggested, "They're both nice enough and good with animals."

"I think it's ridiculous. You don't need me, Tijo."

"Of course I need you, Nana!" he pleaded childishly, "You look out for me and I need to talk to you on a regular basis."

Nanako crossed her arms and pulled her final trump card, "I won't leave the girls. If I go, they go."

"Nana!" Bishop Tijo squawked, "We can't take the girls along! You know they won't like that!"

"Hmph!" She turned up her nose at him, "That's final, Tijo. All of us or none of us."

The bishop sighed. This was quite a dilemma.

Hai-Yong was working as hard as he could at a task that was not really his style. He had only learned very recently how to sew enough to even mend the tears in his cloak. The advice Hittoko and Hyoko had given him back at the citadel was rather useful, but it could not be a substitute for practice or talent. He reached around the table, searching in vain for the pair of scissors he seemed to have misplaced, but eventually resorted to breaking the thread with his teeth.

He felt that his project was coming along rather well, however one great concern remained with him. Were the measurements correct? Rema, who appeared to be of about an equal size to the person he was sewing for, fit it quite well, but if it turned out wrong after all this hard work, he would be devastated. There was nothing that would make him do this much work over.

His room was a mess. He could barely find his long-handled axe when it was his turn to go out for patrol. Reams of white and lilac fabric, spools of thread, rolls of lace and ribbon, as well as the myriad other tools necessary to sew anything substantial littered the room, laying on his desk, his bed, and the floor. Working on his project for long hurt his fingers and he was forced to take frequent breaks, stretching his hands and meandering around the fortress. It was also often all he could do to keep his work relatively secret. Rema never mentioned a word about it to anyone and for that he was rather grateful, but of late Father Carlos had grown curious about why his fingers were often bandaged from pricks from his clumsy use of the needle and thread.

Hai-Yong stared out of his window at the pine trees quietly. There was ice on the window, crisscrossing and swirling like a sort of wintry lace. He could remember his father, who had hated the frost for the damage it did to their oranges, scrapping the thick frost off the windows of the cottage he had grown up in. That had been a different, more dangerous sort of frost than this. This appeared to be of another character entirely to Hai-Yong, a sort of artistic touch of nature, like fancy frosting on a cake. Thinking about cake, however, awakened the appetite he had been ignoring for the past few hours. He got up, stretched, and headed down to the kitchen to see if any of Yuki's birthday cake remained.

Falina could see her breath as she spoke. It rose like a puff of incense into the frozen sky. "I wonder if you blew bubbles if they would freeze?" Atera inquired with a giggle.

"I don't know..." Mieno replied, musing silently on the idea as she added a few extra touches to her map.

"Prob'ly nae," was Kano's addition to the conversation, "I's nae yet tha' cold, li'l missie."

"Oh, that's too bad," Atera sighed, "Frozen bubbles would be neat."

The tallest towers of the palace in Rupanda were visible from their location. Falina stared at time, lost deep in thought. Things were taking such a long time. She was not sure how much longer she could bear them.


	75. Decision Before the Wisteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aye, Turan Magno!" Kano called, pushing roughly past the cooking staff who were attempting to lightly season the stew in their pot. The man shoved hardest dropped the entire jar of pepper into the mixture, much to everyone's distress. The turan raised an eyebrow and grimaced, wondering how practical it would be to find another place to have a meal this afternoon.

"Aye, Turan Magno!" Kano called, pushing roughly past the cooking staff who were attempting to lightly season the stew in their pot. The man shoved hardest dropped the entire jar of pepper into the mixture, much to everyone's distress. The turan raised an eyebrow and grimaced, wondering how practical it would be to find another place to have a meal this afternoon.

"What is it, Kano?" the large man asked, tossing the ream of papers he was examining to one side.

"Miss Mieno an' I're hopin' to amble ab'ut some'at so she can touch up 'er map," the longbow archer explained cheerily.

"Fine, fine," Turan Magno smiled patiently, having some trouble with the Northerner's thick accent, "Have a nice time. And be careful. There might be more Imperial troops in the region. I don't want you getting captured or killed."

"Aye, Sir!" Kano responded with a salute, marching off quickly as the cook and his assistants glared at the archer from behind.

"He's like one of those hurricanes I hear they have in the Island Nations," Amarilla noted sagely, her eyes still on Kano as he accidentally knocked over an entire rack of spears.

"What's a hurricane?" Magno inquired of his assistant, looking up at her from his work.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 75- Decision Before the Wisteria

"It might snow soon," Yuki told Carlos matter-of-factly as they sat in the kitchen.

"So I've heard," Carlos nodded, "Word of it seems to be flying around everywhere these days. It has Lady Sanada most concerned."

"Ah, err, Carlos," the blond man mumbled, "How's that Beast Rune thing? I mean, uh, so do you feel any different now that you've "tamed" it or whatever?"

"Absolutely not," the priest smiled, "I feel completely and utterly the same."

"No struggle," muttered a cold voice, accented by sound of clinking armor. Yuki and Carlos turned around to see Yuber swiftly passing. Neither said a word until the black knight was out of sight.

"What did he mean by that?" Yuki wondered.

"I haven't the slightest idea..." was Carlos' puzzled response. "Well, anyway," the dark-haired man continued, "The Beast Rune is on that shield now. It might be a bit different if I were carrying it around on me, like Kiisan is the Circle Rune. It just sits in my room, and when it starts to look dirty, I polish it up. Sometimes when I touch it, I think I can hear the sound of a dog barking, but I think it must just be my overactive imagination."

Yuki was not quite sure that his friend was only imagining things, but he decided that it was better for Carlos if he continued to believe it was nothing unusual. Yuki resolved to keep his mouth shut on the matter.

Another loud noise quickly caught their attention as Mitsu stumbled down the stairs, dropping five or six thick volumes and barely keeping himself from following them as he latched his arms around the rail. A thin man in white and blue armor rushed down after the strategist, his opal eyes wide, "Lord Mitsu! Are you hurt?"

Carlos and Yuki glanced at each other before getting up from the table and hurrying over to see if they could be of any assistance. By the time they had reached the stairs, Mitsu was sitting on the bottom step catching his breath and the armored man was picking up the scattered books. "Mitsu, you're okay, right?" Yuki inquired.

"Ah, just fine," the wane man insisted, adjusting his yellow hat, "I just lost my balance."

"I told you I should carry the books!" the tactician's companion complained, "I knew that you couldn't handle so many on the steps! You didn't lose your balance at all. Your knees just gave out on you!"

"All right, all right," Mitsu gave in with a bit of laughter, "I'll leave carrying the books to you!"

"Who's your friend?" Yuki asked, "I don't think we've ever been introduced."

"A black knight and now a white knight," Carlos observed, "Are you getting together a chess set for us?"

"No-now that you think of it..." the tactician mused. His friend tapped the back of his head lightly with one of the books. "Sorry, Natchi," he snickered, "But chess was just too appealing a thought for me."

"On the chessboard you would be a king," Natchi replied without a hint of a smile, "Sanada would be a queen and Mio would be a pawn."

"Why the king?" Mitsu asked quickly in reply.

"Because all the other pieces have to protect you," the armored man explained nonchalantly.

Mitsu folded his arms indignantly, "Oh, so that's how you see it."

"Mr. Natchi," Yuki interjected, "So, err, why haven't we met before?"

Natchi blinked slowly, "No, that's right, we haven't met."

"That's because I just hired him," the strategist explained, standing up with Carlos' help, "I needed someone to do a bit of running around to complete my plans and I didn't want to hinder any of you."

Carlos led Mitsu over to the table where the thin man sat down. Natchi followed with the armful of books, which he placed in front of Mitsu. "Well, I suppose I'm happy to meet you," Yuki grinned, "I'm Yuki and this is Father Carlos."

"The pleasure is mine," Natchi replied, shaking Yuki's hand firmly.

"We have to attack before there's snow on the ground!" Sanada shouted seriously, "I will not have us sitting here until the spring!"

"So we'll put this to an end?" Tej asked softly, his ears ringing from being so close to her as she yelled.

"Before the wisteria has bloomed!" Sanada reiterated, pounding her fist down onto the table, "I want everyone to start getting ready! We are going to take Rupanda! Sharpen your weapons, polish your armor, and give Lady Datsa all the aid she needs to speed the creation of our siege engines!" At this she turned to Kiisan and nodded, "Please say what you need to say to see that this will be done."

Kiisan stepped forward and took a deep breath, "We'll see it through! Everyone! Let's get to work!"

All the assembled rebels cheered. Matataki shook his head, "I'm excited although I know that in the grand scheme of history, it's just one of many charged times."

"Father, each time is it's own, and each has it's own spirit!" Sasshalai laughed, exhilarated by the feelings around him.

Matataki thought about the statement for a moment and then gazed down at his young son, "Are you feeling all right, Sassha?"

The boy steadied himself and beamed, "It's just so overwhelming. All at once, everyone's minds are yelling cries of victory! "We will win this!" they say. It's quite a feeling."

"I'm glad," the wizard commented, putting his arm around his son.

"Oh, I feel about to burst," Sasshalai smiled, "That's the way, Big Brother!"

Kiisan stood smiling sheepishly as his comrades cheered and shouted. All in all, it felt a bit silly. He glanced at Sanada and Tej. They did not appear embarrassed by it in the least. To his right stood Sita and Fairwind. They were smiling at him. He quickly turned away, looking down at his boots before summoning the courage to look again at the other revolutionaries.

 _You're their hero._

"Not you again," Kiisan thought with irritation.

 _Get used to it. I'm not going anywhere for quite some time..._

 _I happen to like it here rather well._

 _You and I have plenty of things to do together, Kiisan._

 _In time we'll bring all things together and when we've finally come full circle you can go your way and I'll go mine._

 _But that will not be for some time yet._

 _No, not for some time._

Kiisan suppressed the scowl he felt over the rune's words to him. He did not want to give any of his companions the wrong impression. Their support was vital to him. He could not fight for the people if they people would not raise their voices for him. Just one smile would be enough. Enough to fight for, to take a stand for, maybe to even fall for...

"Enjoying the attention?" Captain Fairwind inquired.

Kiisan shook himself, "Yeah, somewhat."

"It takes talent to like all those eyes on you, I know from my time as chief," the Westerner continued, "When this is over, it'll be a bit easier for me. I'll only have to rule my people and the Karayans and other clans in the area can take care of themselves. I don't mind being a good neighbor, but it's a more than I can handle at times."

"I'm glad for you," the young man replied, "I should hope this makes things easier for most people."

"Well, I think it won't make things easier for the Aronian Imperials, but they're just bringing it upon themselves don't you think?" the Zexen grinned back.

"What will we do with them after the war?" Sita asked, "That could be a large concern. They might even mount a resistance of their own against us. There are enough of them in the Lake Dunan and Lake Toran regions to cause some trouble."

"We'll forgive them, of course," Kiisan stated plainly, watching the other rebels head off in excitement to begin the work of preparing for battle, "There is no other option."

"Actually," Sanada interjected, "There are a few other options, but as you're a religious man, that is the only option available to you."

"Don't be harsh, Sanada," Tej cautioned, slipping his arm around the strategist.

"Kiisan's one thing, but you're another Tej," Sanada remarked, "Don't show me any weakness in your dealings with the enemy?"

"Oh, speaking of the enemy," Russ piped up, approaching the five who remained standing on the platform, "What about Prince Jonathon and those other two we have locked up? What shall we do with them?

"Prince Jonathon, hmm?" Sanada smirked, "Leave the others for the moment, but this might be about the right time to bring him into play. Why don't you bring him here?"

Russ saluted smartly, "Yes, Ma'am!"


	76. The Allegiance of Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natchi's work crew lounged about the drill yard during their break, sitting on some of the larger pieces of lumber. Hammers, saws, and cans of nails lay about haphazardly. The white-clad man sat on the step by the back entrance blowing on a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup. He looked around at the rest of his crew. Hasa Ren and Hasaki were occupied with a pomegranate they were picking apart cautiously so as not to stain their clothes. A few of the larger men were involved in a playing a ball game with two children with flowers in their hair. The sight made Natchi smile. The serious watch the children kept over the work going on in the yard often caused him some amusement. They seemed more aware of the goings on than most of their elders. Everyone appeared to have decided simply to leave Mitsu's plans to the strategist himself, and who was Natchi to complain? It made for less distractions and a quieter workplace.

Natchi's work crew lounged about the drill yard during their break, sitting on some of the larger pieces of lumber. Hammers, saws, and cans of nails lay about haphazardly. The white-clad man sat on the step by the back entrance blowing on a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup. He looked around at the rest of his crew. Hasa Ren and Hasaki were occupied with a pomegranate they were picking apart cautiously so as not to stain their clothes. A few of the larger men were involved in a playing a ball game with two children with flowers in their hair. The sight made Natchi smile. The serious watch the children kept over the work going on in the yard often caused him some amusement. They seemed more aware of the goings on than most of their elders. Everyone appeared to have decided simply to leave Mitsu's plans to the strategist himself, and who was Natchi to complain? It made for less distractions and a quieter workplace.

"Diel!" called a woman in a worried tone.

Natchi turned his head to look at the elegant woman who spoke. She clutched her small child protectively as she rushed toward her husband. Diel, an olive-eyed man with curly blond hair, stepped over some of the tools on the ground to meet his wife.

"Eastlia, what's the matter?" he inquired sympathetically.

She gestured toward all the things on the ground with a sweep of her hand, "Look at all this! Someone could get hurt! How can you leave all these things lying around? I can't put August down for a second! I don't want him to be injured!"

Diel frowned and nodded, "It is irresponsible of us, Eastlia, but I'm not sure I can get the entire crew to clean up. I'll talk to the boss about it."

Natchi sipped his soup quietly as he watched the narrow-eyed man approach. Diel had not joined the work crew very long ago and so he was still somewhat nervous about making requests of Natchi. The blond man was not quite built to do hard manual labor, but he was in dire straits and needed the work, so Natchi had taken him on. "Excuse me, Boss, I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important..."

"Important- ha!" the white-clad leader laughed, "It's just lunch, Diel, it's not a surgery."

"Umm...well, you may have heard my wife back then, she was talking rather loudly, err, did you? Well, we don't think it's such a good idea to leave things about everywhere, eh, especially those rusty nails, at least, not if there's an alternative... And I, uh, I was wondering if you could ask the crew not pick up after themselves a bit if it's, ah, not too much trouble perhaps..." the worker mumbled.

"Fine, Diel! Just fine! I'll tell them to do that!" Natchi assured his employee, "You just relax! Don't worry so much about things anymore!"

"Oh, no, I won't, Boss!" the young father replied, eyes widening, before hurrying back to his wife's side.

"You showed him, Dear," Eastlia smiled.

Diel looked about nervously, took a deep breath and sighed, "Eh, not really, but what matters is that we'll get everything picked up. I better take care of my share."

"It's alright," Eastlia added, "Soon enough you'll be able to leave this job and we can go west as missionaries as we've planned."

"Yeah..." her husband murmured.

"Go 'est!" August repeated, clinging to his mother.

"That's right, August," Eastlia beamed.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 76- The Allegiance of Thought

The second son of Emperor Leo Maximillian had accompanied Russ out of the cell he was being held in with relatively little fuss. He was unafraid. It seemed unlikely that the rebels would hurt him since they had waited so long to do anything with him, but there was always that remote possibility...

"Ah, Prince Jonathon, pleasure to see you again," Sanada said with a hint of sarcasm hanging over her words.

"Lady Sanada Morin," the prince responded with a nearly equal amount of sarcasm, "It's a lovely late autumn day, and of course running into you is my pleasure entirely."

Tej rolled his eyes, "You two make me sick."

Sanada jabbed her companion softly in the ribs, "That'll be enough of that." She turned her attention back to Jonathon, "What would you like to do after this war?"

"Make sure that you're fired," he snickered.

"No, stupid," the strategist sighed, "I mean after _we_ win the war. Where would you like to be exiled to? The Tsurae Kingdom? The Great Forest? Somewhere else that I don't know about yet?"

Kiisan watched the exchange silently. Jonathon stood scuffing the toes of his boots on the platform and glancing downward to avoid Sanada's harsh looks. "I'd actually prefer not to be exiled," the Imperial prince responded softly, "I'm not interested in coming back in ten years to try and overthrow you in your turn. I'll leave that to somebody else. Ruling a country wouldn't quite suit me. I've always lived with the notion that's my older brother's destiny, not mine."

"Can we trust him?" Sita asked the others.

"I don't know..." Tej shrugged, "I've never been closely acquainted with Jonathon so I have no experiences to base my judgment on."

"I-" Sanada started, only to be cut off by Kiisan.

"I think we should take his word," the young man said firmly.

Jonathon looked up suddenly from his boots and gave the rebel leader a puzzled glance.

"...Why?" Sanada inquired. She was not adverse to Kiisan's suggestion so long as he had strong reasons backing up his decision.

"He hasn't done anything to harm us, and I, I guess I just have a good feeling about him," Kiisan explained.

"Fine, we won't exile you, Prince Jonathon," Sanada smiled, "If I were you, however, I'd get down on my knees right about now and swear your eternal allegiance to Father Kiisan."

His hands still bound behind his back, Jonathon knelt awkwardly before the young priest, looking up at the rebel leader with bright eyes, "Thank you, Father Kiisan, for choosing to spare me. For your kindness, I vow on my sword, Kneif, bestowed on me by my father, that I will honor your rule and my descendants and I will serve your family for the rest of our days."

It seemed a rather stern and serious promise to Kiisan, who wondered to himself if he would really care to have Jonathon serve him...especially for so long... "Thank you, Prince Jonathon," Kiisan managed to remark nervously, "I'm glad to have you...with us..."

Fairwind, Sita, and Russ burst into a fit of laughter over Kiisan's shaky response. Sanada sighed and Tej shook his head slowly. Jonathon allowed a smile to cross his face as well as Kiisan untied the prince's hands, "Oh, by the way, Father Kiisan, you don't have to call me "Prince." I don't think I'll be a prince for much longer."

The taller of the two young men stretched his arms; glad they were free again and rubbed his sore wrists. "Well, if we're going to be informal, Jonathon, please just call me by my name. I'd prefer it."

"Well met, Kiisan," the bright-eyed man replied. They shook hands heartily. An unlikely alliance had been formed that might just stand the test of time. It approved. Kiisan knew that it approved.

 _Why you just might be right about that, Father Kiisan._

Kiisan chose to ignore the Circle Rune's remark. It was all he could do.

Hai-Yong was working as hard as he could. Feeling the need to increase his pace, he started to make his stitches further apart, but the result was too messy to use. He had to rip out some of his work, which lost him time in the long run. Besides, going fast made him clumsier and he was growing tired of endlessly pricking his fingers.

He stopped to examine his handiwork, laying it across the cot and stepping back to look at it. The delicate thing seemed far too well made to be of his making. "I've managed to even impress myself," Hai-Yong laughed loudly, "I think this'll be okay!" He wanted to finish as soon as he could, to make sure it would be ready at the right time. He would not tolerate any less than the best he could produce. He grinned, examining his sore, bandaged fingers; the effort would be worth it in the end.


	77. Golden Gates and Decisive Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When he had woken up that morning before he visited Chief Priest Hirano Tijo would never have guessed that soon after he would be traveling southward with the greatest speed. It would have been even harder to guess that his three cats would accompany him.

When he had woken up that morning before he visited Chief Priest Hirano Tijo would never have guessed that soon after he would be traveling southward with the greatest speed. It would have been even harder to guess that his three cats would accompany him.

Sugar, Sagwa, and Honey peeped out of a basket that Nanako wore like a backpack. Occasionally one of them would let out a small meow, but for the most part they were silent. The bishop could not believe that he had let Nanako talk him into this. What was the point in taking the cats across the country? He had planned on rushing the trip from the outset and could've probably gotten to Rupanda and back in two weeks if he avoided the worst of the winter weather. But here he was, and there was no changing the situation anymore.

His dreams on the road were strange and filled his mind with ominous portents of what he might find in the south. A young man led an army that crashed against the walls of the Holy City like a wave, splashing and spraying. The True Runes gathered closer together than since they first divided, filling one point on the continent with a raging power. He saw destruction, disaster, and horror. It was death. Of course he mentioned none of this to Nanako, who came along with a cheerful smile on her face, enjoying a chance to get out of Eina and see the first snow of winter in the other states.

He kept the package from the chief priest under his traveling cloak at all times. The bishop wondered what was inside; he did not let his curiosity get the better of him. The white paper package was not stiff or heavy, but that still lent little to the solving of the mystery. He would have to wait until it was delivered to Father Kiisan, and he was not making as good of time as he had previously hoped.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in their path. Nanako covered her eyes, blinded by the brilliance, and Tijo blinked hard. A woman robed in gold appeared before them, "Fear not, children of the church. I come bearing hope for thee."

"Are you an angel?" Nanako asked in awe, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Not so, my daughter, but what I am matters not," the golden woman replied. "Leave the main path and walk between the two trees that form a gate. The circle completes itself. You will find yourself closer to your destination. I fear without the shortcut you would not make it in time."

"W-why, yes, thank you," Tijo stammered, "We'll certainly take your advice."

"Good, I feel relieved at this," the longhaired woman answered, heaving a deep sigh, "Fare thee well, children. I will depart now. Blessings from the Circle Rune and may the wind speed you on your way."

With this she was gone.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 77- Golden Gates and Decisive Corners

The two travelers did not make any move in any direction for a few moments, sitting silently astride their mounts. Neither was quite sure if what they had just seen was real. "We both saw her, right?" Nanako asked Bishop Tijo, "If both of us saw her, she must have been real and not an illusion. Two people don't have the same hallucination."

"If you say so..." Tijo reluctantly agreed, not being any kind of expert on hallucinations.

"So then, where are the 'two trees that form a gate?'" she wondered, glancing around the area.

"Somewhere close by I would expect," the bishop speculated, dismounting and leading his horse off the road into the groves of apple trees. Nanako hopped down from her black horse and hurried to join him. They walked slowly around slowly for some time, looking for two trees that stood together in a gate-like shape.

"I don't think there are any," the Lirwani woman sighed, "Or if there are, we're looking for the wrong thing entirely." She took the basket off her back and sat down, leaning against the trunk of one of the thicker trees. Sagwa squeezed out of the basket and began to sniff around in the grass.

Tijo threw his hat on the ground and kicked at it moodily, "Nanako, don't let Sagwa wander off anywhere!"

"Don't be snippy with me, Excellency!" she shot back, crossing her arms defiantly. The bishop chose not to reply to this and paced about in silence, examining trees as he sulked.

"Meow!"

Nanako and Tijo looked over suddenly to see the small Siamese cat batting a delicate paw at something between two bent over apple trees. Both scurried over, Tijo snatching up his hat as he ran, to see what apparently invisible thing might be capturing the cat's attention under two such trees. Tijo cautiously stretched out his hand to Sagwa and reached past her. It felt as if his hand was passing through water. He swiftly pulled it back and clutched it, as if to see if he still had all his fingers.

The man and woman from Sanjan stared at each other, wide-eyed.

The space created by the trees was not very large. Nanako picked up Sagwa and tucked her back into the basket with Sugar and Honey. Tijo placed his large hat onto his head and held out his hand to Nanako. She took it wordlessly. The bishop whistled and their two horses ambled over. Five animals and two nervous humans passed through the mysterious gate.

Falina rubbed her hands together and breathed on them. She was cold, and once again Kano and Mieno were taking a long time to get back from their mapping efforts. Atera seemed to have disappeared into thin air. When she asked Azai about the little girl, he had simply shrugged, "Atera keeps track of herself and no one else can ever know where she's headed. To her mother, or to Sensei, or to play with Sasshalai. No one can know, no one will know..." He placed a blade of grass to his lips and blew.

As she walked along the hard turf, listening to the sound of the mournful tune he played on the green blade.

"I know why you took that path

I could see you coming 'round

Looking to where the sun set

Coming up to higher ground"

A cheerful song began to rise, hanging on the air in opposition to Azai's sad melody. Falina strained her ears to recognize the singer's voice, and then realized that there were two voices, gradually drawing nearer. When the other singer's voice became louder and clearer it was obvious who sang.

"I al'ays 'old my groun'

Ag'inst the strongest storm

An' wield my 'eavy sword

Ta slice the wind"

The ebony-haired girl grinned. The longbow archer's singing voice was somewhat comical with his thick accent chopping up the words. Between each line, Mieno and Kano fought hard to hold back their laughter, looking at each other with twinkling eyes. They could not see her yet as they dancing up the slope. They had been gone for nearly an hour. Falina thought they probably took so long with the map-making merely because they enjoyed being in each other's company.

"Awk! 'Tis Miss Falina!" Kano shouted happily, waving a large hand over his head. Mieno blushed and giggled in embarrassment, realizing that they had been overheard.

"Yah gettin' a wee bit lonely?" the northerner inquired with a smile. Falina nodded. "Well, we'll be takin' care o' that right soon enough."

"I think I'm pretty much finished with this area," Mieno added, "So my work won't be holding us back anymore. It's all up to the turan now, as to what he wants to do."

"He migh' be a'wantin' to stay 'ere," Kano remarked, "'T's a pretty fine spot to attack the north wall of the Holy Capital. There's a bit of height 'ere that gives an advantage from the other sides. ...Well, a' least an advantage to archers."

"Which side will the other rebels attack from?" Falina asked thoughtfully.

"Probably the west an' south corner," Kano said, squinting out at the roofs of Rupanda, appraising the region, "I 'ear they're all holed up in S'n'Nyang, or some'at like that an' others came from the east. They'll hit both sides a' once since they got a lot o' sense."

"West and south corner..." the brightly clad girl repeated, "That's where I want to be then."


	78. Move Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falina walked along the ridge, the wind blowing her pink scarf like a banner. There seemed to be some stirring in the capital city. Guards were dashing along the top of the wall towards the southern side of the city. Something was certainly attracting their attention. She strained her eyes to see what they were looking at, but she could not see. She kept walking.

Falina walked along the ridge, the wind blowing her pink scarf like a banner. There seemed to be some stirring in the capital city. Guards were dashing along the top of the wall towards the southern side of the city. Something was certainly attracting their attention. She strained her eyes to see what they were looking at, but she could not see. She kept walking.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 78- Move Out!

Kira heard the sounds of battle and they drew her out of the house like a moth to a flame. She did not hear her mother calling after her not to go outside. The thrill of a battle at the capital was all consuming.

"Hey! Hey!" she stopped one soldier in the street, "What's happening? Are the rebels here?"

"Those traitors left something weird out in front of the main gates! We have to investigate it!" the armor-clad man replied quickly before hurrying off down the way.

The young girl stood quietly in the street as people swarmed past in both directions, some trying to avoid the chaos and others seeking to put it to an end. For a while she did not make a move either way, considering what to do, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her, and Kira scurried to the gates to get as close as possible to whatever unusual object had gathered so much attention.

No one would let her on the wall, but from the street she could still see a little bit. Whatever it was, it was tall and wooden, but draped in white cloth. From what the soldiers would tell her, it appeared that some of the revolutionaries had wheeled it there during the night, frightening the sentries out of their wits, and then they had just left. It seemed to make absolutely no sense. Which meant her uncle had to be involved in it somehow.

Starlet and Candal glared down at the tall wooden thing that the rebels had left them. A large tag was attached to it, visible only if you were looking down from the walls. It read, "To Kiyon de Silverburg. For all his efforts. From three _devoted_ followers."

"It's an outrage," Candal muttered, "It came from those disgusting traitor-strategists I suppose. They do everything in bad taste."

"What's it supposed to be?" his female companion asked, "I don't get it."

Kiyon's student shook his head, "Isn't it obvious? It's supposed to look like a..." he paused and squinted, "Err...I don't know. You might be right. Anyway, it just proves that those rebels can't build either!"

Starlet resisted the urge to laugh at the fledgling strategist, not wanting to cause possible trouble with Kiyon for insulting his underling.

"I will go report this at once!" Candal shouted indignantly, pushing his way through General Ando's troops, who crowded along the wall-top to take a better look.

The dark-haired woman snickered as Candal tripped on the stairs. It was safe. He was too far away to hear her.

"What shall we do with it, sir?" a lieutenant asked General Ando.

The general stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment, regarding the wooden structure with little interest. He shrugged, "Let's wait to hear what Lord Kiyon has to say about it."

Jao-Nyang was in an uproar. Mitsu and Sanada had not set their schedules together as precisely as usual. The older strategist had not wanted to wait on his scheme of personal vengeance against Kiyon. It was not that Sanada disapproved of her colleague's plan. Actually, she was all for it. It just seemed to her that it would be a perfect way to start off the offensive against Rupanda, and she was not finished with her preparations for attacking the city. Datsa and Machiu had designed a superb-looking catapult, but they still had to build the device. The walls remained a huge obstacle in the assault on the capital.

But Mitsu, in his impatience to make something happen, had asked his crew to take it out there anyway. Natchi was proud of his creation, as awkward as it was. He and his crew had put the entire thing together in only two days, and it was enormous. He could not wait to see what happened when the Imperials tried to take care of the ridiculous obstacle.

Sanada, Jeiku, and Kanna rushed to the roof of the fortress to set off the appropriate flares as a signal to Mio. "I'm no good at this!" Sanada fumed, fumbling with the flint. Jeiku took the flare from her and lit it himself. It burst with a resounding "boom," causing all three to flinch.

"I feel sick," the strategist groaned, covering her ears with her hands, as Kanna readied the second signal.

"I think the battle will be okay," Kanna reassured her, "After all, you did make lots of preparations for this and Lord Silverberg was supposed to set to go at any moment..."

"Oh, it's not that," Sanada explained, "I'm not nervous. I just feel sick again...I'm getting down off this roof... Do you two think you can handle the signals from here on?"

"Certainly, M'lady," Jeiku nodded, "You already marked them all for us. If any developments come up, just send someone up to alert us."

"I will," the strategist replied, before heading back down into the fortress to supervise the movements of the troops into battle.

Kiisan rushed to fasten his armor as he ran down the stairs. The call to arms had come suddenly, while he was still wrapped up in his struggles with the power he held. Junsuke had shaken him sternly, awaking him from the visions, "Kiisan! Get down here! We're launching the first attack on Rupanda!"

He nearly tripped and fell down the stairs, but the rebel leader continued forward, pushing past Natchi's crew and gaining even greater speed as he attempted to avoid Mai Mai, who seemed to think he was playing with her.

"Big Brother!" Sasshalai smiled, as Kiisan passed him, "I'm coming too!" Kiisan did not stop, but slowed his pace somewhat, allowing the boy to catch up. In the courtyard they met Jonathon and Matataki, doing a decent job of getting the troops in order.

"Hello, Sir," the prince bowed elegantly, "All armed and ready to move out. What are your orders?"

"Atera has gone on ahead," the wizard added, "She will see that the gates are opened."

Louis Abdul laughed, standing at the head of his regiment, "It's been a long time from the days that I was giving you orders in Serif's army, Kiisan!"

Kiisan looked around anxiously. He did not see Mitsu or Sanada standing by to give him any suggestions about how to begin this. It was in his hands. He glanced down at Sasshalai, who showed no sign of being aware of the worry building up within him, although he knew Sassha could sense it.

The young priest spread his arms and stepped onto a wooden box to get a better look at those who had followed him here, "Thank you for everything! Thank you for coming here! Thank you for putting your lives on the line for this! Thank you for working to rid the lands of our oppressors! I cannot promise you anything, although I wish to promise you everything!"

He swallowed hard. He could beads of sweat collecting on his forehead, although the day was cold. They were all looking intently at him.

"Father Kiisan!" a man's voice called.

Some of the soldiers parted to make way for a man garbed in the elaborate robes of a bishop. He raced up to the platform, waving a white package over his head. He was followed by a Lirwani woman carrying a large woven basket.

When he had reached the gates of Jao-Nyang, Tijo had discarded his traveling cloak so that Astel and the other guards would see his robes and recognize him as an ally. He stepped onto the platform, slightly out of breath. He held the package out to Kiisan, "For you...from Hirano..."

Kiisan took the package timidly and unwrapped it. Sasshalai and Jonathon inched over to see what it held as well.

It was a scarf, mostly white, but with an embroidered border on two sides of bands of orange, purple, and yellow. Kiisan gazed at it curiously. He was not entirely sure what sort of gift this was. Actually, he was not even clear on what he should do with it. It seemed a bit large to be a handkerchief.

Tijo caught onto the younger cleric's confusion quickly, "It's a traditional scarf from Kesten. The chief priest wears them when he's not conducting any ceremonies or taking care of official business. Let me help you with it."

Kiisan hopped down off the crate and lowered his head slightly, allowing the leader of Sanjan to tie the scarf over his hair in the proper fashion. It took only a few seconds. "Err, how do I look?" he asked those around him cautiously, resulting in much laughter from all rebels within hearing distance.

"It's nice," Jonathon grinned. Louis Abdul could not speak through his guffaws.

"It suits you," Nanako said appraisingly.

Tijo covered his eyes with a hand and shook his head, "I'll have to get used to it, I expect..."

Matataki appeared sad, but gave no remark on his opinion. "Don't forget to finish your speech," Sasshalai reminded his friend.

"Ah, that's right!" Kiisan exclaimed, clambering back up onto the crate, "We don't want to reach Rupanda before they've enjoyed Mitsu's little fireworks show, but we do want to be ready! It's time to make our first move! Forward! To Rupanda!"


	79. Messages in Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyon stomped up the stone steps angrily to where Ando and Starlet stood, Candal scuffling mouse-like behind him. "Ridiculous! What is it supposed to mean!"

Kiyon stomped up the stone steps angrily to where Ando and Starlet stood, Candal scuffling mouse-like behind him. "Ridiculous! What is it supposed to mean!"

"Err, you can always read the note, Sir," Candal volunteered timidly.

"I know that!" the red-haired strategist shouted, "That's what I'm going to do right now!" He leaned over the side slightly and squinted, reading aloud, "To Kiyon de Silverburg. For all his efforts. From three devoted followers." He stood silently, still looking down at the strange thing. Starlet wondered what he was thinking about.

"That ingrate Mitsu Riyahd, the ever treacherous Sanada Morin, and my untalented, disobedient son, Mio!" He turned quickly, his coat swirling, "Burn the wretched thing!"

General Ando made a sign to one of his lieutenants standing nearby, who quickly produced flint and a torch. Once the torch was lit, the dark-eyed man tossed the torch onto the canvas of the unusual obstacle. It burst into flame instantly. The dark-eyed lieutenant backed away from the fiery mass to stand beside the general. "I wonder what made it catch so quickly..." Ando mused.

Suddenly there was a loud crackling. Starlet ducked down and covered her ears. Underneath the cloth, the wooden structure had been covered with fireworks and some sort of powder that made the flames turn greenish-blue and send off lots of sparks. Rainbow-colored lights were going off everywhere. Ando and Lieutenant Rye retreated down the stairs off the wall. Candal was so shocked at first he also lost his balance and fell. Even Kiyon's eyes were the size of saucers.

"What's happening?"

"Are we under attack?" Came the cries of the assembled soldiers, barely able to see what was going on above them.

Over the loud bursts of firecrackers, Kiyon de Silverburg shook his fist in the direction of Jao-Nyang and yelled his vengeance on the three strategists who might not defeat him in battle, but had managed to wound his pride.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 79- Messages in Flame

Falina could see the flaming tower, bursting with colorful lights. But for the chaos that surrounded it, it struck her as something that one might encounter at a noisy summer festival. The turan's army would probably make their move during this confusion if they were aware of it. All attention was drawn to the front gates of the city and so the back walls were likely to be lightly guarded.

It was only a matter of time before the revolutionaries appeared over the hill. She was sure of it. The tower of flames was exactly the awkward sort of way they would start a battle. Kiisan would be there, leading them forward with Sassha and Han Li standing at his side. Hai-Yong would have his heavy axe over his shoulder and a grim smile on his face. Sanada would be running back and forth, shouting at everyone to make sure they understood their orders precisely. It had been a while since she had last seen them. She hoped they were still all in good shape. She knew that there had been battles that she had not taken part in to push the Imperials back this far.

"Where are you?" she wondered aloud, standing on tiptoe and scanning the horizon for any sign of the rebels' approach.

Mio saw the signs from a second-story window in Serafina's inn. He had been partially dozing, watching ducks float along on the cold river below. The lights in the sky shook him suddenly into awareness. He ran to grab the bag with his own flares in it to send a reply. Snatching it off the bed, he dashed outside, searching for a good place to set them off. He did not have time to waste. Anyplace would have to do. The small strategist ran down to the riverbank and pulled out the correct signal and his flint. He struck the flint nervously, his hands shaking as he tried to hurry. The sparks were on target. The orange light shot up into the sky, high enough, he hoped, that Sanada would see his response. He had seen and they would come.

"Sir Kichitsu! Sir Mekkachi!" Mio called as he ran back up towards the tavern, "Sir Lucien! Miss Haneh! Sir Jirobane!" He was running out of breath and his cries became weaker, "Captain Zajan! Captain Mibari! Ayu! Tywin! The battle-! The battle's begun! We have to go!"

Kichitsu pulled on his gloves and adjusted his helmet, "Hold there, Mio! We hear you fine!" The young strategist stopped yelling and leaned on the counter, trying to catch his breath.

Mekkachi came down the stairs, carrying Mir piggyback, "I'm all set to go, Sir Silverberg."

Mir giggled, "Is the battle going to be a big one?"

"A right big one, Kiddo!" Ayu chuckled, "You know all about the big, bad, emperor, right?"

"Yessir!" she replied.

"Well," Ayu grinned, tying his bandana tighter around his head, "We're going to give him a spanking and send him off to bed without any supper!"

Tywin sighed. Mir laughed. Mio was too winded to make a reply.

"That's something I'd prefer not to witness," Lucien remarked, rushing down the stairs with his long spear over his shoulder. Haneh followed him more slowly, her hand on the dirk ready at her side.

"Everyone!" Mio smiled, "It's time!"

After that, Ayu's bandits and Mibari's crew of pirates proceeded to cheer so loudly, that all of Mio's following instructions were drowned out in the noise.

Sanada sat unhappily in a chair back in Jao-Nyang while the majority of the rebel army marched towards Rupanda. She had been feeling funny for a few days now and it made her regret sending Mio away with Lucien. Her strategic side told her that Mio was obviously the best choice to send because of his knowledge of signal flares, but another part of her made her feels sorry. If Mio were with her now, he would have something kind to say to distract her. He would be concerned. He might say something like, "Don't worry, Lady Sanada, I'll stay here with you until you feel better. Someone else can manage the battle."

Yes, that was exactly the sort of thing he would say. Mio had learned a lot in the time that she had known him. She was impressed with that. It had taken her much longer to learn the finer points of strategy that he seemed to be finally mastering. She would still always have certain strengths over him, but they were not strengths of intelligence, they were just personality differences. "Perhaps," she smiled to herself, "It's partially because he had a better teacher than she had studied with." Kiyon would hate that thought: that the son he had felt was useless as a strategist could become accomplished when taught his own techniques by another.

She had a feeling that she knew now what Mio had wanted to ask her before Haneh dragged him off to the east. ...And if he would finally get that chance to ask that she would say, "Yes."

Of course, knowing what she did now, that she had not been aware of before, the situation was a little changed, but she did not think it would make a difference to Mio. He was kind and accepting.

It made her think. "The sooner I head off to the battle, the sooner I'll run into Mio again," Sanada said to herself. She stood up slowly and went to look for Jeiku and Kanna who had remained behind with her.

Kiisan rode at the head of the column. But unlike every other battle, he was alone. Sasshalai rode with his father, Han Li had disappeared without a word, and Sanada had stayed behind. She had promised to, "Catch up later," but who knew when later would be. Everyone was quiet. The situation felt so serious. It was serious he reminded himself. If it weren't, that would be ridiculous. They were a fairly even match for the Imperial Army. It was not numbers, but skill and tactics that would win this battle.

He glanced over his shoulder at the soldiers following him. They believed in the cause. They believed that justice would prevail. They trusted him. Could he even trust himself? Did he believe in himself? Kiisan knew that he believed in the cause, if nothing else. When he considered it more deeply, he knew that he did believe in something else. It was those who had followed him here. There were so many of them, and they were brave.

He could see Carlos, with eyes shining with hope. Mai Mai was tagging along behind Sonoa. General Sasaki was gripping the hilt of his sword in anticipation. These were the ones who would win the revolution.

Hiiragi and Takauka had cast the sticks and stones once more. They had read tealeaves and fortune cards. They had gazed in the water and watched the messages in the smoke.

The rebels were near.


	80. Sincerity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiragi and Takauka hurried to out into the palace gardens, eager to hear the sounds of battle that would announce the rebels' arrival. "It will be soon," Takauka remarked, trying to assure himself that the myriad of signs they had been given have meaning.

Hiiragi and Takauka hurried to out into the palace gardens, eager to hear the sounds of battle that would announce the rebels' arrival. "It will be soon," Takauka remarked, trying to assure himself that the myriad of signs they had been given have meaning.

"Certainly," Hiiragi responded, "We have seen so much so far that it would not be probable for such a severe failure to be possible."

From his window in the North Tower, Leo Maximillian could see the two ascetics pacing about the garden among the still green poinsettias. They rarely left their lair for any purpose, which made him curious about their reasons for entering the garden.

There was the possibly that this was a sign of sorts, that something was going to happen soon, but beyond the report that the rebels had left an insulting message for Kiyon, little appeared to be stirring.

He had read that gray morning wrong.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" a scrawny youth shouted, dashing up the spiral steps to the top of the tower, "The rebels are attacking the main gate!"

Emperor Leo Maximillian tore himself away from the window to face the young messenger, "What? Already!"

The boy adjusted his helmet and saluted, "Yes, Your Highness! The rebel force, with Father Kiisan at the head of the column advanced under cover of the smoke from that wooden contraption and are now exchanging some light fire with General Ando's archery division. Another force appears to be headed towards the city from the east!"

A second messenger ran up and pushed past the first, saluting before he began to deliver his report, "A force led by Turan Magno is attempting to ram the north gate with a battering ram! We tried to deter them by firing upon them, but they've got longbows with some superb range! Their sharp-shooter picked off the captain and our three best men!"

"Father!" shouted Imperial Princess Susan, hurrying up the steps, pulling her younger brother after her, "Father, Xaro went out to inspect the situation and he saw Jonathon holding the bridle of that rebel leader's horse! They didn't kill him! He was laughing!"

"Turncoat," the bearded man spat, knowing that his own reluctance to save his son had likely predestined this change of heart.

"Xaro's going to enter the battle as soon as they're fighting on the ground," Pietro commented softly, clinging to his older sister's arm.

"I know," Leo Maximillian replied as calmly as he could, "But don't worry about Xaro Mikkel. He's a juggernaut in battle."

A third messenger sprinted up the steps, her chain main clinking noisily, "Your Highness! It's urgent! General Ando just gave the word that we would settle in and pick off the rebels from the walls-and then Starlet opened the main gates!"

"She did what!" the emperor roared.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 80- Sincerity

"What's taking them so long!" General Ando shouted at Candal, who cringed at the sound of the general's angry voice.

"I don't know, Sir! I passed the command along to get those gates closed again as quickly as possible, but..."

The large man grabbed the assistant strategist by the front of his neatly ironed vest, "You passed the command along! That's not what I asked you to do! I told you to take the message to the gates yourself! When you want something done right you always do it yourself, Sir Strategist! I shouldn't have even bothered with you!" He dropped the smaller man neatly on his feet and hurried down the stairs as fast as his heavy armor would allow, to try and get the gates shut before the rebels could gain a foothold inside the walls.

Meanwhile, Starlet was anxiously urging General Gonzales to use this opportunity to free his son. She pulled on his cape, emphasizing her words as she spoke, "I heard they want to have him executed as a spy! If the rebels get inside the city, they'll certainly do it fast to make sure they can't come and rescue him!"

"Why are you doing this, Starlet?" he wondered aloud, glancing first towards the approaching rebels, locked in battle with General Ando's pike division, and then back into the city, towards the Imperial Palace, in whose lower dungeons his son patiently awaited his fate.

"I like you and Aciano, all right!" Starlet shouted over the growing noise of the battlefield, "So don't be stupid! Take this chance! Get him out and escape this mess! The rebels know him, they'll accept you!"

"I- I don't know about that..." he worried, as he began to step in the direction of the Imperial Palace.

"Be brave! Don't let your courage fail you at a moment like this!" Starlet encouraged the general, "Here!" she tossed him a ring of keys, "I took this off a jailer! Now get out of here! How long I can hold this gate open depends entirely on the strength of the enemy!"

Clenching the ring of keys in his gloved hand, Arturo took a few more nervous steps and then began to run.

From her perch atop the roof, Atera clapped politely. Starlet looked up at the small, barefoot girl, "You again? Are you my guardian angel?"

The blond girl put a finger to her lips and winked. Starlet shook her head in puzzlement and when she turned to look again, the little girl was gone.

Imperial arrows arching through the air put Falina somewhat on edge, as they recalled to mind her encounter in the mountains. She was afraid to move from her place to approach the rebels until the gates opened and the focus of the battle changed. The sun broke through the clouds and a weak beam of yellow light fell on Kiisan, jumping down from his horse and waving his wooden staff in the air. The cold wind blew his hair and the scarf that covered his head and rustled his long robes around his boots. For a moment, Falina saw him as the destined hero that others claimed he was, but as the clouds thickened again, he became regular old Kiisan, the peasant boy she had known all her life.

Kiisan did not see Falina at this time, but someone else did. Hai-Yong swung his heavy axe, chopping the tops off three pikes at once. As he spun around to follow up this act, dealing a hard blow to the helmeted head of one Imperial soldier, he caught sight of a colorful figure peering around the corner of the stonewall. With a swift kick to the ankle, he knocked his next attacker to the ground and, shouldering his axe, took off towards the south and west corner of the walls.

"Falina!" he called as he approached. A few of the Imperial archers took advantage of the large target he made to fire some shots at him. The first missed by several yards, the second came closer, a third clanged off his axe blade, and the fourth bit into his lower arm. He flinched and gritted his teeth, stifling a curse at the archer.

At Hai-Yong's call, Falina had grown braver. She darted out from around the corner and ran to the wavy-haired man. They met again at last, tears in their eyes, and threw their arms around each other.

The archers were undeterred and actually encouraged by the hit they had scored on Hai-Yong. The lucky man drew an arrow from his quiver and began to aim again.

Sasshalai had watched Hai-Yong with curiosity as he left the main battlefield to meet Falina and now he saw the archer's motion. He pointed at the wall and shot the shrill thought out, " _Someone do something!"_

The closest to hear the young voice ringing in their head was Han Li. He did not even need to think. He twirled around, slashing the wrist of his attacker with his dirk as he called the wind to do his bidding. The entire division of archers collapsed across the wall.

"What did you do?" Kurin asked, glancing at the mage cautiously.

"I knocked the wind out of them," Han Li replied succinctly.

Unnerved by the sound of the rushing wind above them, Hai-Yong decided not to stick it out in the open any longer. He pulled Falina over to stand closer to the wall where it would be more difficult to be fired upon, but as Falina observed, "more easy for someone to drop something on us."

"Where did all these summery flowers come from?" Hai-Yong asked, touching an orange poppy woven into Falina's wreath.

"Klikk, Master Matataki's city," Falina explained, "I don't know how they stay so nice and lively, but I'm supposed to keep them on for now."

"Oh, well, they're nice," the wavy-haired man agreed, sitting down and carefully pulling the arrow out of his arm.

"Let me help," the ebony-haired girl insisted, pulling a pink handkerchief from her pocket and knotting it tightly around the wound.

They looked at each silently for several moments, simply taking each other in. Falina broke the silence first, "I'm so glad..." she murmured, "...To see you again, Hai-Yong..."

"So am I!" he laughed, "You wouldn't believe all the crazy things that have happened without you! And I made you something!" He held up his hands and wiggled his bandaged fingers in front of her, "A lot of blood went into it, so I hope that you'll like it!"

"Whatever you made, I'll love it, just because you did it for me," she smiled.

They grew silent again, gazing at each other. Hai-Yong took Falina's hand and grinned, "Tell me that I'm not just dreaming."

"You're not dreaming!" she giggled, "Do you want me to pinch you?"

"Nah," he laughed, "I've had enough pain these past few days to last for a while. I'll just take your word for it."

Suzume's Note: I'm sorry that I forgot to mention it until now, but I want koriandr-star to know, if he's reading this that he can get the beginning of the story in two rather large amounts at once if he'd still like to read it, here: http/ of it will be added later.)


	81. The Battle Rages On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan glanced over his shoulder to see Hai-Yong and Falina making their way across the battlefield, hand in hand. He drew in a deep breath and smiled. It was really her- Falina.

Kiisan glanced over his shoulder to see Hai-Yong and Falina making their way across the battlefield, hand in hand. He drew in a deep breath and smiled. It was really her- Falina.

"Jonathon," he asked tentatively, "Have you ever... been in love?"

The prince looked about cautiously to see that he was surrounded by friends before answering, "Actually, no, I don't know anything about it, Sir."

The young leader frowned deeply. Jonathon frantically attempted to recover from what he believed was a mistake on his part, "But if you want to know about something I'm sure that I can help you out! Leave it to me!"

"Calm down, Jonathon," Kiisan smiled to reassure his comrade, "It was only a question."

He looked again at Falina and Hai-Yong as they drew nearer. A colorful wreath of flowers that clearly had not come from their wintry region topped Falina's head. He wondered what they could mean. It reminded him vaguely of something he had seen before, but he was not quite sure what.

"The blossoms of Klikk," a confident voice said from nearby. Kiisan whirled around to face Matataki and his son. "And," the wizard continued, "They will blow apart quite soon in the midst of this mayhem if fate marches forward as it should. ...I wouldn't let you miss a moment of it, Honorable Father Kiisan."

Sasshalai touched the dandelions on his head sadly, "I wouldn't let you make any other choice, Big Brother."

Kiisan was puzzled by their strange words. Matataki was as impassive-seeming as ever. Sasshalai's eyes were shining as they filled with tears.

"Look! The gates! The gates have opened!" arose the cry. As the battle surged forward, Kiisan was jostled away from the mysterious rune bearers. How many questions remained unasked? He had so many in his mind he could not count. He held out his hand helplessly in their direction. For a moment he thought he caught a slight glimmer across the surface of the golden circle rune. Whatever it was thinking, he was fairly sure he did not want to know about it.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 81- The Battle Rages On...

"Father!" Aciano squeaked upon General Arturo's arrival in the lower level of the dungeons. The broad-shouldered man struck a heroic pose, twirling the keys around one finger. Aciano was caught between embarrassment over his father's over the top behavior and relief at his eminent escape. The other prisoners groaned miserably.

Arturo flipped through the keys nonchalantly before finding the correct one to open the door to his son's cell. The young strategist paced back and forth in front of the bars the entire time, nervously sneaking glances at the others who had shared his fate.

The lock opened with a click and the general pushed the door open, "Come on, we need to hurry. We don't want to hang about here any longer than we have to." He tugged his son along by a somewhat tattered sleeve.

Aciano looked back with concern, "Father...do we have to leave them?"

"Leave who?" his father asked obliviously, his mind set on one goal alone.

The young man gestured to the other prisoners with a sweep of the arm, "These men."

"Aciano, they aren't men like you or I. There's a reason that all of them are down in this dungeon-"

"Father," the dark-haired strategist interrupted seriously, "What do you know about them? Do you realize what sort of things lead to a life behind bars like this? They're human beings like you and I. Put away your faith in the emperor and his government. ...This, this is reality."

Arturo stopped and tossed his son the ring of keys, "Do as you like," he murmured, looking down at his boots. Aciano awkwardly fidgeted with the keys, opening the cells of the other prisoners one at a time. He was met with many heartfelt thanks and bright smiles.

The freckle-faced man, who had previously led the catcalls aimed at Starlet, organized the other ex-prisoners up and spoke to them enthusiastically as Arturo and Aciano left. "Together we can show those guards what we think of them! We'll give 'em a taste of their own medicine down here in the dungeons! Are you with me?" His excited voice faded gradually into the background as the general and his son put distance between themselves and the dungeons.

"Let's hurry," Arturo encouraged his son as they continued on. They gradually picked up their pace, pushing past the stream of ministers, messengers, and runners on stand-by filling the hallways of the Imperial Compound.

"D-don't run so fast!" a hoarse man's voice called after the two. Both men whirled around suddenly, only to be confronted by an unshaven man in tattered clothes.

"You were a prisoner along with me, " Aciano noted, waiting for the other man to explain himself.

"Y-yes," he agreed with a cough, "I don't want any revenge on the unjust system though. I just want to get out of here and find my son. My name's Kersen. I used to grow cherries in Kjetil Village. Will you take me out of the capital with you? It would be a great favor and I would be in your debt, General Gonzales."

"Fine," Arturo agreed, without giving Kersen much thought. He was tired of getting sidetracked. If they had to waste much more time in the palace compound, it was likely someone who knew Aciano should still be locked up would run into them.

"Who opened the gates?" Mitsu asked with a sniffle. He blew his nose hard and looked around from his place behind Sita Katyana.

"I don't know..." the duchess admitted, "A sympathizer of some sort? I don't think they're breaking down or giving up now by any means."

Starlet had just barely managed to escape the grasp of General Ando. She fought her way through the ranks of Imperial soldiers holding the open gateway and found herself in the midst of the rebels. She had hoped to wait for General Gonzales and Aciano since they were already somewhat acquainted with the rebels and might have been guaranteed a certain degree of safety because of it, but the situation seemed to risky to take the chance of being caught. General Ando, although he did not know why, knew exactly who had ordered the opening of the gates.

The armored woman hastily pulled a clean white handkerchief out of her pocket that she had been carrying especially for this occasion and waved it above her head.

"Starlet?" Meiyar murmured, his jaw dropping open, "Starlet surrendering!"

"Meiyar!" she grinned, rushing over to the familiar figure, "How're you doing? Why're you here? Why aren't you with Major Ko-Wen?"

"Haven't you heard?" the warrior replied, "Major Ko-Wen was defeated in Crona and I've finally found some people who'll treat me with respect." He stepped back to get a better look at her, from her boots to the top of her head, "You look the same. What's brought you out onto the battlefield with a white flag?"

"I opened the gates, Meiyar," she explained, shoving the former Imperial soldier's head down as an arrow whizzed by, "To help Aciano Gonzales. Did you know that they thought he was spying for the rebels? They were going to execute him!"

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad to have you on my side," Meiyar nodded thoughtfully. "Now then, are we going to stand here all afternoon or are we going to participate in the attack?"

Starlet smiled, "Fighting our old comrades...I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mio arrived triumphantly at the head of his column. Crown Prince Xaro Mikkel was suffering a violent defeat at the hands of Ayu's bandits. Serafina spotted the prince himself in the middle of an attempt at sneaking away and pointed him out to Kichitsu. With a quick nod to Mekkachi, the two Heszar knights from Onwya pulled away from the battle and spurred their mounts after the prince.

There was no need for their effort. Kano, the longbow archer, had seen the fleeing commander out of the corner of his eye and sent one well-aimed shot through a crack in the black armor into his enemy's neck.

"Nice shot, that one," Kichitsu remarked cheerfully.

"Why, thankee, Sir," Kano replied with an elegant bow.

Mieno stifled a giggle, "The Turan's got his entire army out back behind this fortress city and he sent us here to see what was what. It looks like it's time to take action."

"Indeed," Mekkachi agreed nonchalantly, taking a glance back at the battle, as he wondered what he might be missing.

"And I wanted to ask something else," the mapmaker squeaked, bringing the knights' attention back to her, "Have you seen a dark-haired girl wearing a bundle of flowers on her head? Her name's Falina."

The knights turned to each other, "Falina's here?"

"It has to be the same girl we know."

"Sorry, Miss," Mekkachi answered, "We haven't seen her here today, but we know that girl pretty well. We'll certainly keep an eye open for her."

"Thank you!" Mieno replied.

Han Li tossed a flask of oil into the midst of the Imperial pike men and archers holding the gate. It smashed into a thousand pieces on one man's shield, with a satisfying crash. The dusty man gestured to Angeline, who clenched her fists and sent a wave of flames towards the soldiers. The oil flared up in a bright blaze, sending the soldiers scattering to escape being roasted. Candal heaved a bucket of water onto the flames, from above on the wall, but it had little effect, merely sending up steam that fogged up his spectacles.

General Sasaki and Bishop San-Feng lead the attack that finally pushed the rebels inside the gate. "For liberty!" San-Feng called, raising his staff high.

"For justice!" his companion added, swinging his scimitar so that the sun glinted off the blade.

Candal looked over the side of the wall. Jumping off seemed like a fairly tempting idea for a moment, until Kiyon grabbed his arm and spun him around, "Look at that!" The commanding strategist pointed at an orange flag flying from the highest tower of the Imperial Palace.

The message was clear to the two tacticians. They were to forget the main city and draw back the main force into the Imperial Compound. They could still beat back the rebels from there. If they could hold the compound long enough, reinforcements would arrive from the south and they could have the rebels trapped inside the city. "Let's go immediately," Kiyon ordered his subordinate and the two men set off around the edge of the wall in an attempt to avoid the fighting.


	82. Further Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mio wasted no time in finding Sanada once the troops he commanded reached the main battlefield. The dark-haired woman smiled at the sight as he dismounted and ran up to her, tossing the reins of his horse into Hasaki's open hands. The smith blinked in confusion, unsure of what had been entrusted to him.

Mio wasted no time in finding Sanada once the troops he commanded reached the main battlefield. The dark-haired woman smiled at the sight as he dismounted and ran up to her, tossing the reins of his horse into Hasaki's open hands. The smith blinked in confusion, unsure of what had been entrusted to him.

"Lady Sanada!" Mio called at the top of his lungs, waving enthusiastically at her with one hand, while reaching around uncertainly in a pocket with the other.

"Good to see you looking well, Mio," Sanada replied pleasantly.

He took several deep breaths to regain his composure and then spoke again, "I know it wasn't long, but I missed you so much! And I was worried! But then the signal came! I made everyone rush to get here! I needed to see you again!" He took another deep breath and brushed some stray strands of hair out of his face. The orange-haired strategist's face suddenly took on a rather bright shade of rose, "There was something I was never able to ask you before Haneh dragged me away..."

Sanada came closer, looking at him curiously.

"I've appreciated everything that you've done for me, Lady Sanada. Every moment I've had with you has been a blessing and when the war is over...I might never see you again..." He gazed at the serious woman earnestly, "Lady Sanada...

I'd like to ask you if...would you...will you do me the honor of..." He swallowed hard and turned the color of a ripe spring tomato, "...Becoming my wife?"

He fumbled with the small box he had dug out of his pocket upon his arrival, and managed to open it after almost dropping it twice, to reveal a simple, but lovely, ring- a gold band with a green gem. It sparkled in the early winter sun.

"Oh, Mio," Sanada's eyes filled with tears, "Of course I will."

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 82- Further Developments

Several moments later, a sudden thought passed through Sanada's mind and she turned to her fiancé, "You know Mio...you don't need to call me "Lady Sanada" now..."

He looked down at his feet nervously, "Ah, don't worry, I'll get over that as fast as I can manage it."

"Now," she said more confidently, looking at the action of the attack moving forward into the city, "Now that this is taken care of we have a war to win."

Mio nodded, agreeing silently, "It won't win itself."

As they headed forward, walking together, Sanada considered his statement, "Well, there's always Mitsu to take care of things, and Tej and Louis Abdul have picked up some pointers from me, so it could be won without us at this point, but I wouldn't want to bet on it."

"Then let's not," he laughed, squeezing her hand.

"I never bet on anything," she noted calmly, "At least not anything that I've already fixed."

Although he was reluctant to leave Falina's side, Hai-Yong was eventually led away to participate in the offensive again. "Someone skilled has to relieve Captain Louis Abdul," Tiko had explained to him, "That man hasn't let up since the battle began and I finally convinced him to take a break if I could find someone good enough to take his place."

Kiisan's constant presence was necessary to boost morale, even if he was not actually taking part in the fighting, and so, in the end, Falina was left outside with Carlos as the revolutionaries took the main gate and moved into the city.

"Falina, what did you do all that time?" Carlos asked, wide-eyed, after the initial emotional reunion was finished.

"I stayed in Klikk for a while, but then I set out with Azai and met Turan Magno, " she began to explain.

"Who's Azai?" Carlos interrupted.

"Someone from Klikk. He's still with the turan's army, but I'm sure you'll be able to meet him soon enough," Falina told her friend.

"Oh, I see," the priest urged her to continue.

"I helped Turan Magno recruit some help in southern Dunan and we passed through some of the foothills into the northern part of Aurel. There was a little bit of a skirmish with one of the Imperial generals, but we drove him off. It wasn't much longer until you must've attacked Rupanda because I came around to see if I could find everyone..." she concluded.

"But now you're here..." Carlos murmured. Then his green eyes widened suddenly, "Eh, hey!"

Falina looked around in confusion, "What? What is it?"

"Your flowers!" the small man squeaked, "Take a look!"

Falina pulled a loose strand out of the wreath so she could examine it. A few wisteria petals fell down into her lap. She picked up one curiously and looked at it closely, "Wisteria? I didn't know I had any of this on my head. I think I would've caught a whiff of the scent..."

"Well, it's all wisteria now, and the wind's blowing it apart," Carlos told his friend.

The girl put an arm over her head to cover the flowers, "I'm not sure it's supposed to be doing that," she mumbled nervously.

A long shadow fell across the two, "Peace, peace," said a strong voice.

Carlos and Falina turned around quickly to face the man. "Master Matataki!" Carlos acknowledged the man from Klikk.

"Sensei?" Falina questioned, "You look...different."

Matataki looked himself up and down in confusion. He was taller and thinner than usual. His hair was dark, his apparel was quite different...then he remembered that Falina had not seen him as anything but an elderly man. "Oh Miss Falina, I'm sorry. This is just one of those changes I need to go through to get things done. Is it disconcerting?"

"No, no," she assured him, "You look great. I just didn't recognize you."

The leader of Klikk appeared to look rather flattered. He smiled, "Now, don't worry about those flowers. There are precisely one-hundred-and-eight stars in the area and Kiisan has made his decision. You don't need them anymore."

She lowered her arm and watched quietly as the petals blew away and the curling tendrils unraveled. Carlos sat by and admired the sight. He was unsure of the meaning of this, but he felt it was important for Falina.

"How are you feeling?" Matataki asked Falina as the last of the flowers were carried away on the cold breeze.

She stood up and brushed some remaining plant material off her clothes, "Just fine. Absolutely perfect."

"Good," the gold-eyed man nodded, "The next time you see Honorable Father Kiisan, you should congratulate him on a job well done."

General Ando chose not to follow Kiyon and Candal back into the palace compound. He had a hunch that the revolutionaries had little experience maneuvering in the tight city spaces and fighting around the buildings.

And it turned out to be not a bad guess at that.

General Gonzales, followed closely by Aciano and Kersen, made his way out of the palace grounds through a side gate. The city they found themselves in was filled with chaos. Before the attack had began some of the wealthier citizens, and those less convinced of their Imperial Army's might, had packed up and left heading south to where the fighting had not yet advanced and did look likely to touch.

However, the majority of the citizens had not the means or the reason to leave Rupanda before the siege began. They were panicked over the state of things as the rebels entered the city. What would happen to them? Would they be killed? The northern gates had been considered as a possible escape route until it was discovered that Turan Magno's entire army was camped behind them. For the most part, the people were trapped on the battlefield.

It was through this mess of confusion and agitation that General Arturo Gonzales led his son and their companion through on the way to the front lines.

They would make it out soon enough.


	83. Green Tombstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiisan had been caught somewhat unaware by a group of Imperials soldiers who had hid behind some barrels and then jumped out to attack. He fought then off with his staff, and Yuber finished them off. "Has it ever occurred to you that you could let an unarmed enemy leave with their life?"

Kiisan had been caught somewhat unaware by a group of Imperials soldiers who had hid behind some barrels and then jumped out to attack. He fought then off with his staff, and Yuber finished them off. "Has it ever occurred to you that you could let an unarmed enemy leave with their life?"

"Why, of course not, my friend," the black knight smirked. Kiisan shook his head and tried not to roll his eyes too obviously. It would be quite foolish to risk allowing his inhuman companion to take offense at his response.

He turned his attention instead to Kusa and Kurin as they scurried by, "Does all this sneaking around between buildings bother you at all?"

"Nah, not really, "Kusa shrugged, "We're used to going everywhere. We've looted plenty of city places in our day."

"Since you're probably the experts on this, do you think you could give some pointers to General Sasaki? He and his troops seem to be floundering around back there somewhere," Kiisan requested, "They could use the help."

"No problem at all," Kusa agreed. She turned to Kurin and gestured back the way they had come, "Let's go that way." Her companion tipped his dark glasses and gave a single nod of the head, following Kusa down the alleyway.

"What a pain," the revolutionary leader sighed, "I didn't think about what we'd face inside the city. I guess I expected them to charge us instead of just holing up here. Shows what I've learned over the past few months..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Yuber advised him nonchalantly, "It will be taken care of either way."

"I guess so..." Kiisan relented.

"Hey! There you are!" Yuki called. The blond man ran up to Kiisan, his straw hat bouncing up and down on his head and his braids flipping about wildly, "I was looking for you!"

"Hello Yuki, " the young priest smiled weakly, "What is it?"

"Ah, come on, cheer up Kiisan!" Yuki grinned encouragingly, "Mio and everybody with him showed up. Some big guy with a longbow killed the crown prince, and they've almost cornered General Ando! We're winning this battle!"

"Don't be so certain," Sowari murmured, stepping out of the shadows to appear beside Yuki, "We may have General Ando within our grasp, but I have observed much of the forces heading back to the palace. I believe they intend to fortify their position there. Lord Mitsu has told me that if they can hold it, they may be able to summon reinforcements and encircle us in the city, something like our maneuver at Windfall Hill."

A flare burst above them, silver and green. "They've captured General Ando then," Yuki noted, "Let's go! We can do it!"

"Sure we can," agreed Yuber. Kiisan almost jumped. He had nearly forgotten the tall being was still there.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 83- Green Tombstone

Starlet and Meiyar had come out to see the captured general. Toh Ando glared at them suspiciously, "What have you come here for?"

"I'm so happy they took you alive General!" Starlet chirped.

"You're too good a man to go down with this empire," Meiyar added cheerily.

Ando shook his head in bewilderment, "It didn't take long for these rebels to clearly cloud your senses."

Hai-Yong and Juran approached from the other side of the tent Natchi and his crew had erected to house the new prisoner and some of the wounded soldiers. "Hey there General!" Hai-Yong called. Juran waved enthusiastically.

"What in all Aronia!" General Ando sputtered, "I knew you were here Captain Pavlen, but Juran too! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Ah, then," an older voice broke in, "Will you have an apoplexy now that you've seen me here as well?"

The general whipped his head around to see Kinold tending to the wounded revolutionaries along with Dal and Dr. Clark.

"Kinold! That means Xiu Kio and that wild horse of his are here too, doesn't it! Even more outrageous!"

Hai-Yong nodded, "That they are, Sir."

"And," Starlet noted, "General Gonzales and Aciano should be out of that mess soon. ...That's about all...I know that you can't have missed seeing Prince Jonathon yet. He was out gallivanting about with Father Kiisan in the front ranks..."

General Ando's face turned rather pale, "...J-Jonathon as well...?"

"Oh, you bet!" Starlet grinned.

He hung his head and grimaced, "In retrospect...I believe surrender...was the correct choice..."

The Imperial deserters gathered around him laughed. Ando himself said no more. He was resigned to his fate.

They had waited so long for things to come this close. Hiiragi and Takauka stood in the garden listening to the sounds of battle drawing nearer with some frustration. They had waited long enough.

It had felt like centuries. Perhaps it had been centuries.

The Circle had come to gather them all to itself once again.

Sasshalai walked through the city alone. Kiisan might not like it, and his father might not like it either, but at the moment, he knew that he could handle anything that came his way. Parts of the city were new, built within the last ten years, but before Rupanda was the capital of Aronia, it had been one of their own.

His father and the people of Klikk had built here, lived here, and hoped to stay here in the days before he was born. It was not the Eternal City and they were cursed to carry on again. By looking at the stones of the high walls containing the city he could recognize which had come from those days by the remaining traces of magic lingering upon them. They had been moved into their locations by the power of someone's mind and will, not the usual human toil and sweat.

He ran his small hand along the wall as he continued on, feeling its dips and rises, the small cracks and the deep indentations that gave it so much character. It had a sort of homely feel to it.

"Oh, I'm so scared, I'm so scared, what's going to happen to me, what's going to happen to us, are we going to die, I'm so afraid, someone help me, someone help my family, what will we do?"

He tripped on an uneven stone in the cobblestone road. The fear passing through his mind was nearly overwhelming. Someone seemed to need help.

When he had fallen, he had scraped his knee. He touched it gingerly. It stung. The boy from Klikk rose slowly, searching for the source of the screaming emotion. He looked up into the windows of the two-storied building he stood below. "It's there," he realized.

He approached the door and raised the heavy knocker before deciding against it and putting the metal ring down cautiously to keep it quiet. He tried the doorknob next, and found that the door was not locked. He opened it and stepped inside.

It was dark. The shades on all the windows were drawn. Sasshalai stepped timidly along the hall and peered into the room to his right: a kitchen. Some dishes remained on the table in disarray. No one was in any of the rooms on the first floor.

Sasshalai winced on the stairs as he knee began to hurt more. He climbed to their top and sat down to examine it. A bit of blood was running down his leg, he pressed his hand on top of it.

"A-are you hurt?" a shaky woman's voice inquired.

He turned around to see a thin woman with two tiny children clinging to her skirt. Her face was drawn and pale. The fear had come from her. He was certain of it. "I fell outside and scraped my knee," he explained, "And it turns out it was worse than I thought at first..."

"Let me help you," she said, pulling out a tattered handkerchief and pressing it to the scrape. She sent the older of her two children to fetch some soap and water. The younger girl sat down upon the step beside them.

Sasshalai looked into the woman's golden hazel eyes, "I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"What?" she asked strangely, "Sorry about what, little one?"

"I'm sorry," he explained, "About your husband. Only the blue sky above and the grass below were witness to his passing. He has a green tombstone, somewhere in the lands to the west."

"How did you know that my husband was dead?"

"I looked into your heart and saw it there. You have a lot of pain locked up within you," he told her.

The widow wrapped her arms around Sasshalai, practically smothering him in a warm hug, "I don't understand how you could do that, little one, but I can see that you were sent by the angels to comfort me!"

Sasshalai turned his face away and blushed slightly. He wanted to be of service, but that was a bit much.


	84. Brave Eyes and Fortunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How did you catch the general?" Kiisan asked curiously. It had seemed to him not long ago as if the battle inside the city walls was only just about to begin and now one of the enemy commanders was in their hands.

"How did you catch the general?" Kiisan asked curiously. It had seemed to him not long ago as if the battle inside the city walls was only just about to begin and now one of the enemy commanders was in their hands.

"Ask Han Li," Tej shrugged, "I wasn't there and his explanation didn't make much sense to me anyway." The tan general sat down upon a stack of captured weapons and crossed his arms.

Kiisan made his way amidst the troops, who all appeared to be either resting from the battle or preparing to take part in it again. Han Li stood tall enough that at least the top of his topknot ponytail would be visible over the heads of most of the soldiers, Kiisan thought. The revolutionary leader stood on tiptoe to get a better view and caught a glimpse of the wind mage's short ponytail flipping up and down as he headed to the western part of the encampment. Kiisan squeezed his way past a crowd of lolly-gaggers and nearly fell on his face tripping on a spear as he hurried to catch up with the older man.

"Han Li!" he called as he grew nearer, "Wait up, will ya!"

The True Rune bearer stopped and brushed some dust off his shoulder before turning to meet Kiisan, "What do you want?"

"I heard you caught General Ando!" the young man said eagerly, "Did you do it all by yourself? How'd it happen? I'd love to hear about it."

Han Li's oddly colored eyes darted about mischievously and he leaned down to whisper in Kiisan's ear, putting his arm around the priest's shoulders to pull him in closer, "Oh, you would, eh? Well, I'll tell you then. It was actually quite simple. I rounded a corner quickly. I was leading along Sonoa and Astel and a few of the others, but with some distance between us so I could check for any danger up ahead. The general was unaware of how close we had come to his position because unless you come out into the square you're walking in a veritable labyrinth in this city. I took my opportunity. I sprang forward, my dirk in my hand. Two officers stood in front of him- one took my dirk in his side and the other, my fist in his face. The general was quite shocked of course and as he reached for his sword, I used all the momentum I had gathered to jump up and kick him in the face. He was knocked flat. After that I merely called up a breeze to carry him back here."

Kiisan squinted in puzzlement. As strange as it was, the story seemed to add up. He wondered what General Tej had found so confusing about it. "You had a breeze carry him back for you?" Kiisan asked for clarification, "So you mean you came back with him floating in the air beside you?"

"Well, something like that..." Han Li shrugged. It was nothing special to him.

"Oh, I get it..." the priest muttered, suddenly realizing what part of the story was unusual to General K'aan.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 84- Brave Eyes and Fortunes of the Sun

"We're surrounded even closer now," Takauka remarked to his companion. The two priests sat side by side on a stone bench in the garden. The cold breeze ruffled their robes.

"The Devouring Wind, the Crying Fire, the Stalwart Earth, the Golden Beast, the Great Change, and the Circle, That-Which-Encompasses-All," Hiiragi numbered them off, one by one, counting on his fingers, "Six. Didn't you predict two years ago that the chances of them all coming together for such an event were quite high?"

"Well, that might be so," Takauka mumbled, "But that was two years ago and the signs were not so strong then. Besides- they might've been contemplating coming at that point and then decided against it."

"Excuses, excuses," Hiiragi teased.

His companion waved a hand dismissively, "Enough about that. The things that have happened have happened, regardless of signs or portents."

Hiiragi did not stop grinning. His white teeth shone. As he tipped his head back and began to laugh a sudden gust of air blew his white veil away towards the palace. "Oh my!" he exclaimed, jumping up to run after it. Takauka stifled a laugh of his own and slowly rose to follow.

The piece of cloth was swept through the doorway, where it landed at the feet of a hazel-eyed young man. He leaned down and picked it up, a playful smile lighting up his face. He eyed the cloth thoughtfully, turning it about and dusting it off.

Takauka and Hiiragi stopped where they stood as the younger man approached. He held out the cloth with a sincere look on his bright face. Hiiragi took back his headdress cautiously.

"His twin in the spirit," Takauka noted, nodding at the hazel-eyed man.

"I've never seen your entire face before, Honorable Hiiragi," the newcomer realized. Of course, following this admission, Hiiragi tried harder than before to fix the cloth so it hung over his eyes. "To think that you have sky blue eyes," the younger man said in wonder, "I never would've guessed."

"His brilliance is overwhelming," Takauka added to his examination of the young man, "The sun and moon are reflected in his eyes."

"That's right!" Hiiragi agreed, as if suddenly recalling a fact long forgotten, "He has the Sun!" He turned to the one who had never left the doorway, "Could you please take your light elsewhere? It's clouding our visions and at this point there is finally much to see."

He hung his head and turned away while Takauka and Hiiragi watched. The air felt a bit more chill as he took his first step in the opposite direction. "You know," Takauka called out as he departed, "We don't mean it personally! I hope you won't take any offense over it!"

"No," he murmured in reply as he sadly drifted away, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Sasshalai sat on the steps with Ariella and Liana, waiting as Adeline, for that was the widow's name, placed a last few items into her bag. It took her only a few moments. "There is little worth preserving," she explained to the boy as they headed out of the house, "I don't care so much what happens to the place. We're all safe, at least for now."

"All three of you will be just fine," Sasshalai assured them as they walked along the cobblestone back the way he had come.

Adeline paused. She could hear some of the sounds of battle echoing around the buildings, "Are you sure this is the right way? I think the rebels are holding this end of the city..."

"That's true," he admitted, "But they won't harm you. Big Brother is in charge and he's a gentle and respectful person. The priests there will look after you."

"So, you're a little rebel as well, Sassha?" she inquired.

"Think of me as a friend. I am the comrade of many. Where I come from, all are my friends. The rebels have become my friends as well. In the end I think it will be better for you to be here with them," the boy from Klikk explained.

"You seem very trustworthy..." she added, "It's just that my husband was an Imperial soldier, so..."

"Your husband did not die fighting revolutionaries," Sasshalai noted, looking back over his shoulder to face Adeline, "He died of an illness that ate away at him from the inside. He could not hold out against it any longer. I was only a coincidence that he was a straggler traveling home from battle, separated from his troop."

"So those noisy rebels aren't bad people?" Liana asked for clarification.

"There aren't many all good or all bad people anywhere," Sasshalai told the little girl, "But no, they aren't any enemies of yours."

Liana giggled and held tighter to her mother's hand, "I'm glad. Their fireworks are so pretty!"

After several close calls as she sharply rounded corners and many frantic calls of, "Don't fire!" Kira had finally made her way to her uncle's side. Mitsu, while quite pleased to be reunited with his beloved niece, was also slightly worried upon her arrival.

"Are you sure it was safe to leave your mother alone in the middle of all of this?" he asked Kira, hoping for some slight reassurance.

"Well, Uncle Mitsu," she mumbled, scuffling her feet, "Mother didn't exactly want me to go, but she didn't know you were here. It would've been different if she'd realized I was coming to see you. ...I mean, you've got to know that she wasn't upset 'cause she was worried about herself or anything! She was worried something would happen to me!"

Mitsu sighed, "You must learn not to be so reckless. To let others know about your plans as well before you act upon them."

"I don't think you should be the one teaching that lesson," Sanada laughed, recalling Mitsu's bait for Kiyon. Mio laughed into his handkerchief.

"Lady Sanada, maybe you'll have to help both of us with that one," Kira grinned.

With Sanada and Mitsu as instructors, Mio thought, Kira Riyahd could have quite a future laid out in front of her...


	85. Old Messages and New Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle amidst the buildings of the Rupanda was slowing down. Most of the Imperial troops who still had any fighting spirit left in them had found some way into the palace compound and were busy fortifying the gates. A good many had simply given up and turned themselves over to the rebels. They helped out passively, assisting Russ with kitchen duties and cleaning up equipment. Rupanda's citizens finally began to appear in the streets again, looking around nervously to see if the fighting was done. "Time to drag out the soapbox again, huh, Kiisan?" Rizu asked with a laugh, "It's like back in Crona. People looking at us funny and everything."

The battle amidst the buildings of the Rupanda was slowing down. Most of the Imperial troops who still had any fighting spirit left in them had found some way into the palace compound and were busy fortifying the gates. A good many had simply given up and turned themselves over to the rebels. They helped out passively, assisting Russ with kitchen duties and cleaning up equipment. Rupanda's citizens finally began to appear in the streets again, looking around nervously to see if the fighting was done. "Time to drag out the soapbox again, huh, Kiisan?" Rizu asked with a laugh, "It's like back in Crona. People looking at us funny and everything."

"That was months ago..." Junsuke reflected quietly.

"I've got a crate he could use, "Louis Abdul volunteered cheerfully, gesturing to an empty orange crate sitting beside a pile of flares.

"I'll take it," Kiisan nodded, picking up the crate and carrying it off towards the center of the city.

The three men from Serif watched their leader as he went.

"I was just kidding about the crate...," the captain noted, "...It sure seems like ages ago that _I_ was in charge of _him._ "

"I remember when I met him and Falina," Rizu added, "He had soot all over his face. He looked like a raccoon. ...I would never have known then."

Junsuke nodded his head in affirmation, "It's a good thing we didn't kill him. Now we can see that would have been a crime against the entire nation."

"But Turan Magno started it all," Russ piped up, coming over to his comrades with a tray full of mugs, "It's funny how one little thing can set a million more things into action. We could all be back in Serif fighting that petty little war against Medina...people like Kiisan and the turan are the kind of people that the world steps aside for. I respect them for that." The blond soldier handed a mug to each of his comrades.

"I wonder what he's going to tell the people..." Louis Abdul mused.

"Hmm...Don't know..." Russ murmured thoughtfully in reply.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 85- Old Messages and New Wonders

"Father, take a look at that," Aciano squeaked, tugging his father's cape and pointing at an elaborately costumed priest standing on an over-turned orange crate, "That's Father Kiisan!"

General Arturo turned and took a good look at the young man, "About your age, isn't he?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Shall we stop for a moment?" the general wondered.

"You don't mind, do you, Kersen?" Aciano asked the other escapee.

"Nah, nah, it's fine," Kersen agreed nonchalantly.

The three men stood and tried to listen to the rebel leader speak over the murmur of the crowd. Aciano was a bit too short to see over most of the people's heads, "Anything worth seeing?"

"Just listen," Kersen advised, "He's not much to see...it's what he says..."

"...for all the damage we managed to cause to your homes and business..." the strategist began to be able to pick out Kiisan's voice above the general murmur, "I want to apologize. We've caused all of you a lot of trouble. This war has been a huge mess and I want you to know that I'm not just going to leave this mess lying in your laps. As soon as all of this is over, I want to clean up the country. The new government will put all funds possible to rebuilding your beautiful city. Of this I assure you. Please do not feel concerned about placing your trust in me. My village was burned down. I know what it's like to lose your home..."

"He's interesting..." Aciano noted, glancing at his father. Arturo's face did not show much of any emotion. The strategist wondered what his father was thinking.

"Excuse me," Kanna stepped between the three men, "But Lieutenant Starlet asked me to come and find you."

"Ah, Kanna," General Gonzales replied pleasantly, "It's been a while."

"Yes," the girl agreed, her black ponytail bobbing up and down cheerfully as she moved her head. "The lieutenant has inquired as to whether the rebels will accept you into their ranks, at the very least to protect you until the fighting is over. Father Kiisan himself gave a heartfelt approval. He remembered Aciano quite well, or at least it seemed that way from the description he gave."

Aciano could not help but smile. He was glad they had remembered him.

"He mentioned something about if you'd been working on your pole vaulting..." Kanna continued. The young man blushed and turned away. Kersen looked at him curiously, but did not say anything.

"...So then, I suppose we shall accompany you for now," Arturo murmured his assent. They followed Liyuin's spy through the crowd and out of the city. General Gonzales did not care for the idea of fighting for the rebels, but he would accept their hospitality. It would be nice to have some peace of mind after all the worry his son's imprisonment had sprouted.

Hai-Yong had taken Falina back to Jao-Nyang for the time being so he could show her what he had spent the past weeks working on.

"So, you sewed something?" the girl inquired, looking around his messy quarters.

"Oh, how could you tell?" the warrior asked.

Falina took another glance around the room. There were spools of thread lying on the floor, a pincushion on the table, and a bolt of cloth hanging out of a cupboard. It was plain to see that someone had been sewing here. ...And then there were his bandaged fingers. She decided to humor her friend, "...weaver's intuition?" she suggested.

He laughed and opened the closet door. A purple and white dress hung over the back of the door. The fabric on the sleeves shimmered as the light hit it. Falina stared. She could not help it. "Hai-Yong, that's lovely."

The big man smiled proudly, "Yeah, it took a lot of work, but I did it. ...And I didn't have much help."

She reached out and touched the fabric. It was soft and silky. She could not help put keep gazing at it, her green eyes wide, "I'm...really impressed."

"Well," he prompted her anxiously, "Aren't you going to take it down?"

"It's really for me?" Falina asked cautiously.

"Of course!" Hai-Yong exclaimed, "Take it down! Try it on! I want to see if it's alright! ...I hope Rema is close to your size. I sort of thought she looked right, so I used her as my model..."

She took the dress down carefully. Hai-Yong left the room with a grin.

"What Kiisan say if he saw me wear something so fancy!" she wondered. "Or Carlos...or my dad..."

Falina closed her eyes and she could see it. She smiled.


	86. Winged Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Auntie...they're gone so long..." Rolen muttered, clinging to Kona's skirt.

"Auntie...they're gone so long..." Rolen muttered, clinging to Kona's skirt.

"I know, Dear," she attempted to console the small boy, "It does feel like a long time. But don't you worry, they'll be back and then everything will be fine." She knelt down and put her arms around Rolen. He leaned his head against her and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps when the war is over, Louis and I can finally settle down," Kona thought to herself, "I'd like to have some kids of my own...Maybe by the time this is done with he'll leave the military once and for all..."

Rolen was smiling with his eyes still closed. The captain's wife wondered what the boy was thinking. She could not tell.

Her own thoughts drifted once again. Han Li had turned out to be surprisingly gentle and considerate of the little boy. She did not know the dusty man very well, but he had always struck her as more of the ruthless type than the fatherly type. Things were never as they seemed. More these days than others though, she decided.

Kona turned her head slightly to glance around her and see if anyone else was there. She looked out of one of Jao-Nyang's frosted windows at the wintry sky. A little snow was starting to fall.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 86- Winged Creatures and Wandering Votes

Rizu and Junsuke patrolled the edge of the camp quietly, but for Rizu's listless whistling. The ninja didn't mind. His friend was trying his best to lighten the mood, which was a bit low from the arrival of the first snows of winter. Snow was no good for battle, especially in the enclosed spaces they were encountering. The Imperial Compound was as solid as a rock. Work had been resumed on the catapult back at Jao-Nyang. Sanada was going to break those walls or they would break her. Junsuke was a bit impressed with her determination. It seemed somehow different from her previous sort of focus. She smiled a little more. It seemed not so proud as confident. A better kind of thought and focus. Sanada was going to beat the Imperials not to show them she could do it, but for the sake of her friends and all the others relying on the victory to re-shape the country.

"What's that song, Rizu?" the black-haired man inquired.

"Umm..." Rizu considered it for a moment, leaning his spear over his shoulder, "I think it's a lullaby or some kids' song. I don't really know."

"It sounds nice," Junsuke replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's not anything special," the scar-faced man shrugged.

As they finished their second walk around the camp, something bright-colored caught Rizu's eye. "What's that?" he exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Huh? What's what?" his companion asked with agitation, trying to see what had gotten Rizu so riled up.

"Over there!" the spear-holder pointed to a fringe of trees. This time Junsuke saw what his friend was so anxious about. There was a huge creature with sparkling wings beneath the trees. It was nudging a prone human form with its nose.

"We've got to help that guy out!" Junsuke decided. They rushed over to the trees to confront whatever terrible monster might await them.

As they approached, the creature spread its featherless brown wings and opened it's beak-like mouth, letting out a resounding, "Kiiiii!"

The rebel dropped to the ground in fear. Rizu put his arms over his head and closed his eyes. Junsuke crawled slowly over to the lightly armored man lying on the ground. Other than some bumps and bruises, he did not appear to have any visible injuries. Perhaps he had fainted in terror.

Rizu picked up his spear and stood up cautiously. The creature had stopped screeching and seemed a little less frightening from familiarity. "Junsuke!" he called to his friend, "Do you think it's a dragon?"

The black-clad man did not turn to look back at either his friend or the beast, "I don't know. I've never seen a dragon before. Only heard of them."

Leaving the creature for the time being, Rizu walked over to Junsuke and helped him to pick up the unconscious man. "He's not dead. Let's take him back to camp. Dr. Clark can probably do something for him."

The moment they started back towards the camp however, the dragon advanced at them fiercely. The two stopped where they stood to consider what to do next. "I don't want to fight a dragon, Rizu..." Junsuke told his comrade nervously, "Especially not without Kiisan or the captain to back us up."

"Do you think that this guy is maybe a dragon knight?" Rizu asked.

"A dragon knight? I've never heard of that."

"Well, take a look at the funny thing he's wearing on his head. Doesn't it look a little like dragon ears? There are supposed to be people who ride dragons around Goya...they were never conquered by Aronia. They just flew away deeper into the mountains," Rizu explained.

"Could be," Junsuke agreed.

"Okay then, how 'bout this," the brown-haired man suggested, "You stay here with the dragon knight, since his dragon doesn't seem to understand that we're harmless and I'll go back to camp and get Dr. Clark."

"Why do I have to stay?" the ninja replied sharply.

"Because that thing scares me!" Rizu sputtered, eyeing the dragon edgily.

"Fine, fine, go," Junsuke sighed, setting the dragon knight down carefully and waving his friend away.

Rizu barely waited for the words to leave his comrade's mouth. He sprinted away toward the camp like his life depended on it. Junsuke sat down cross-legged beside the unconscious man and waited. The dragon kept its vigilance over them all the while.

The leaders of the church were meeting in Crystal Valley to discuss the future of the nation. There was a chance that Aronia could split into as many separate nations as there were states and that could lead only to even greater conflict. Chief Priest Hirano hoped to prevent that. Along with the bishops, he had invited the leaders of the states not currently involved in fighting the war to come to the Temple and consider what would be their next move.

Father Jie Jhin mentioned the possibility that Kiisan might hand the rule of the conquered nation over to Hirano and later, as the next chief priest, control it himself. Hirano was a bit uncertain. The church ruled cities or states at times, but a whole nation under its law was a strange idea. Not that it would be a bad thing. He could imagine the peace and stability the laws of the church might bring. After all the turmoil it would be like paradise.

Princess Sharina from the far north brought up the fact that rumors stated Father Kiisan had already promised the tribes of the Grasslands that they could form their own nation and rule themselves separately. It might encourage other regions to ask for the same freedoms.

Bishop Li, as acting ruler of Crona, suggested that the current state rulers take charge of the nation as a counsel after the war until a more permanent decision could be made. Other leaders felt that was a decent proposal except as leader of the rebel forces, Father Kiisan himself should be included in the counsel. One went so far as to express the sentiment that if Kiisan were left out, he might start another rebellion. It added a bit of humor to the otherwise tense situation.

Hirano wished that Tijo could have been present. His support often got him through the tougher moments of governing during these past few years, but Tijo was in the south, supporting his successor. Duchess Katyana, Lady de Kiron, Bishop San-Feng, General Sasaki and Turan Magno were also stymied down in the fighting in the state of Aurel. Around a fourth of the leaders were not present. Any decisions made at this point could not be considered exactly fair. The Grasslands were not represented at all.

"I move in favor of justice," he spoke out suddenly, "I will assume that we have all come here today with the best of intentions, but still, for the sake of our comrades not with us at this time, I would like to put off making any decisions until a true and equal meeting can be held."

"I'd second that!" Bishop Claric agreed vigorously.

Others nodded and murmured their assent. A general vote taken showed in favor of waiting things out and meeting again in the future. As the men and women who looked to lead the new Aronia left the building, Hirano grabbed Claric's wrist as he stood up to go. "Thank you, Claric. Someone had to say it loudly to give them all the moral courage they needed to agree and give up their selfish hopes of making a choice that would suit them best."

"Oh," Claric smiled and blushed a bit with embarrassment, "It was nothing, Your Holiness..."

"Do not think I will forget this," Hirano beamed as well and adjusted his glasses, letting go of the bishop's arm.

"Although I might be less embarrassed if I knew you would," Claric murmured, his blue eyes turned down at the floor.


	87. A Long Way From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Hai-Yong's urging that she should let Kiisan and Carlos see her in the dress, Falina refused to wear it back to the miniature camp outside of Rupanda. "It's not the kind of thing you wear to a battlefield. I don't want it to get dirty," she told her friend.

Despite Hai-Yong's urging that she should let Kiisan and Carlos see her in the dress, Falina refused to wear it back to the miniature camp outside of Rupanda. "It's not the kind of thing you wear to a battlefield. I don't want it to get dirty," she told her friend.

There was little he could say. The dress was quite a bit nicer than anything any other rebel was wearing around the camp. Even those who did not participate in battle. The wavy-haired man agreed and they went on their way, back to see what progress had been made during their absence. Kiisan welcomed them with a smile, "Hey, you're back!"

"Yep," Falina smiled back, "You look a bit less cheerful, Kiisan. Has the snow got you down?"

"Yeah...I know that it's not much, but...anything that could slow our progress, even just a little bit, isn't very attractive to me at this point." He sighed, "The Imperial Compound it like a turtle's shell. We just can't find a way to get in. Jeiku, Kanna, and Sowari brought out some grappling hooks earlier and tried to scale the walls. Kanna was a little clumsy with it, but Jeiku and Sowari made it about halfway before the Imperials realized what we were doing."

"What happened then?" Hai-Yong inquired curiously. Falina squirmed nervously. She hoped that no one had been injured.

"Well, the guards on the wall caught sight of them and decided to try and cut the ropes," Kiisan continued, "Now, Jeiku had brought hooks with some pretty thick ropes, let me tell you that, so while they were hacking at the ropes, those two are hurrying as fast as they can...however, Jeiku kept going up, while Sowari slid back down to the bottom. Kanna wasn't high, so she just jumped to the ground. Jeiku actually made it up to the top before the rope was cut."

"Wow!" Falina gasped, "He must be a really good climber!"

"He is..." the priest agreed, "I've never seen a human go so fast in all my life.""So...after he got onto the wall?" Hai-Yong prompted his companion.

"He was out of breath and so he tried to fight the soldiers, but wasn't doing so well...All we could do was watch from the ground. He gave them a pretty hard time, but eventually he couldn't take anymore. He waved to us and jumped off the wall..." Kiisan explained.

"Is- is he okay?" Falina asked, her face turning pale.

"He's one tough guy, I'll tell you that..." the young man said with a faint smile on his face, "He broke his arm. That was it. He's pretty much fine, actually."

"Falina! Hai-Yong!" a cheerful voice called to them, "Have you heard about my climbing escapade?"

All three turned to see Jeiku approaching, his splinted arm in a sling, "Hello there!"

Falina and Hai-Yong gaped. "See," Kiisan shrugged, "What did I tell you?"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 87- A Long Way From...

Sanada was frustrated about the strength of the palace walls. Lucien had sent up some of kites and used them to drop pebbles and fragments of glass into the compound, but the amounts he could raise that high were very small and so little damage was inflicted. Whenever any kind of plan to storm the walls was concocted, Imperial archers warded off the rebels' attempts. So work had resumed on the catapult Sanada had commissioned before. Tiro was confident in his aunt and older brother's ability to build something that could demolish even the strongest wall. Sanada only hoped that he was right.

"It's practically done already, Lady Sanada," Natchi assured the strategist, "Actually, it's finished. We just need to get some wheels on it so that we can move it here. ...I don't know how we'll get it through the narrow parts of the city, but we'll do it somehow! You didn't hire me and the crew for nothing!"

"Fine, fine," she replied, "I don't care how you do it, just please try and accomplish it as quickly as possible."

"You got, Ma'am!" he saluted eagerly before heading back to Jao-Nyang to assist his crew with the fitting of the wheels.

"You sure know how to hire some effective people," Mio commented, watching Natchi set off.

Sanada shrugged, "It comes with experience."

The orange-haired man smiled and stepped closer to his companion. She put a hand on his shoulder, "But I could never have hired someone like Louis Abdul or Kiisan...I mean, you sure know what idealists to hitch your star to."

"Oh Sanada...," Mio shook his head.

By the time Natchi returned to Jao-Nyang, the catapult was ready to go. Eastlia and August sat on it, the pretty woman brushing off the light dusting of snow it had acquired. Diel leaned against one of the large wheels, gazing pleasantly at his wife and child. As their leader approached, the workers began to grin at each other, waiting to see his look of astonishment at what they had accomplished during his absence. "I hope he doesn't faint," Hasa Ren nudged Hasaki.

"If he faints, then we'll just have to take it to Rupanda without him," the strong man replied.

Finally, Natchi had come close enough for his eyes to widen and his mouth to fall open. He rushed to the catapult and looked it up and down in awe. "It's out of the yard! I'm gone for an hour and you've got this whole thing rolling!" he gaped, then smiled, his eyes shining, "Great work everybody!"

"Well, you told us to get cracking," Hasaki shrugged.

"We follow your instructions to the best of our abilities, Sir," Hasa Ren reminded Natchi.

The white-armored man laughed, "That's true, that's all true! So now we'll have to hitch up some horses to help us move it! We're going back to Rupanda!"

It was fairly dim in the tent. Kiisan sat on an uneven wooden stool and skimmed the pages of a book Sanada had given him. It seemed interesting enough, but he was not really in a reading mood at the moment. He closed it and set it aside. He would have to return to it later.

"Kiisan..." Falina said quietly.

"What is it?" he inquired. They were alone in the tent.

"I want to go somewhere far away," she told her friend.

Kiisan blinked, "Huh? Far away? Like where?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged, "I don't know...Like Anamaria's Tsurae Kingdom, or the Grasslands, or the far south..."

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while...make sure everything's going to be peaceful and harmonious in the new nation...But I'd go with you," he smiled, closing his eyes, "It wouldn't have to be a revolution...It could be an... _adventure_..."

Falina ran across the tent and flung her arms around Kiisan, "You would? You wouldn't just stay here and become king or something?"

"Falina," he chuckled, "Think about me. Do you honestly think I'd like to a king? ...I have enough trouble trying to be in charge of these people here. I think the strategists do a lot of the real work for me..."

They stayed together like that, Kiisan sitting on the stool and Falina with her arms around him, in the dim silence, for a long while before anyone spoke again, "We're a long way from home, aren't we?"

She sighed, "We sure are are."


	88. The Catapult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under Natchi and Louis Abdul's supervision, the catapult was pushed and pulled just past the front gates of Rupanda. Tiro and Datsa looked up at the siege engine gleefully, curious to see what sort of damage the Leblanc creation would do to the walls. Celan even seemed somewhat more interested in the proceedings than usual, coming out to gaze on the catapult in person. "Not bad at all," he agreed with his aunt.

Under Natchi and Louis Abdul's supervision, the catapult was pushed and pulled just past the front gates of Rupanda. Tiro and Datsa looked up at the siege engine gleefully, curious to see what sort of damage the Leblanc creation would do to the walls. Celan even seemed somewhat more interested in the proceedings than usual, coming out to gaze on the catapult in person. "Not bad at all," he agreed with his aunt.

"Break the walls?" Rolen inquired curiously, looking up at the engineers.

"Yes, we hope so," Datsa replied sweetly, putting her hand on the small boy's shoulder.

Han Li hurried over to them, looking somewhat frazzled, "There you are Rolen! I was looking all over for you!"

Rolen held out his arms, and Han Li scooped him up, holding the child tightly, "I thought that you were with Kona! What happened?"

The blond boy held tightly to his flustered caregiver, "Was just to see what was goin' on."

"I see... But it's not safe. You have to stay with Kona. I don't want you to get hurt or get into any trouble," Han Li told the boy in a soft, but strict tone.

"...Papa..." Rolen protested, "You do dangerous things. They say so."

The two looked at each other seriously, neither averting their gaze.

"Rolen," Han Li began, "It can't be helped, but I will make a vow to you." He shifted the child in his arms, to place a hand across the hilt of his dirk, "I, Han Li of the Kingdom of Wind, vow to you, Rolen, on the dirk left me by Shao Jun, King of the Wind, and the true rune on my right hand, that I will return alive from the Imperial Palace and when I do, I will never venture into danger willingly again."

"Long promise," Rolen noted thoughtfully.

"Let's shake on it," the older man decided with a nod. The boy shook Han Li's hand vigorously and then smiled, "It's a deal. You be good, I'll be careful."

Rolen giggled. "Now, then, let's get away from this wooden bringer of destruction and it's workers," the fatherly man said, carrying the child away toward the mismatched rebel tents.

The blond boy watched over Han Li's shoulder as Natchi directed his crew to heave a large rock into the taunt catapult. They strained and sweated, gradually moving the large block into place. Natchi drew his shining rapier and held if aloft. The early winter sun glinted off the silver piece of metal like a star, "Everyone back up! On my command!" He paused as the crew and onlookers alike rushed back from the catapult. He swung the rapier forward, slicing the rope, "Fire!"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 88- The Catapult

The entire Imperial palace shook at the blow. Susan screamed. Pietro fell to the ground. Emperor Leo Maximillian rocked with the castle at the impact, but did not stumble. His eyes were narrowed with concentration. The emperor was determined that he would not fall without a fight. If they could hold out in the compound long enough, the forces in the south that had been attempting to subdue the elves could return to reinforce them, as well as the other bands of soldiers sent out to take care of the troubled zones throughout the country. They would be able to outmatch the rebels once again in numbers and trap them inside the city. Of course, the people of Rupanda would have to be sacrificed in the process...but they were expendable. After all, they had not continued to stand against the rebels after the city was taken. They instead took the side of the victors, befriending their "liberators."

Chancellor Sembre shuffled into the room nervously. The remainder of the royal family seemed somewhat unnerved by the attack. "Have you seen it, Your Majesty?" he asked worriedly, "That catapult they have?"

The emperor walked to the window with his chancellor and gazed out over his city. The wooden contraption was far enough away to actually seem rather small. "What did it hit?" he asked.

"I- I'm still not sure," Sembre sputtered, "It passed over the front walls, possibly something in the back near the gardens..."

"Well then," Leo Maximillian said roughly, "You have work to do! Get out there and see what happened! I don't want rebels just bursting in here unannounced!" The emperor threw his hands up in the air, "Now go!"

Sembre began to sweat anxiously. He stepped backwards toward the door before remembering what he had come for. He rubbed his temples. Was now really the right time to make such a suggestion? The chancellor swallowed hard and gathered his nerve. "Your Majesty...this may not be the correct time to say this, but I think it might be in our best interests to try and...make a... treaty with Father Kiisan. Do you really want to face the notion of total surrender?"

The red-haired thick bearded emperor turned and roared at his chancellor, "Get out of here and see to the damage or I'll have you throw you off the walls to talk to those rebels yourself!"

Chancellor Sembre's face turned deathly white. He blinked in shock for a moment, then wiping sweat from his forehead, turned and ran.

"Father," Pietro asked his angry parent, "Are they going to knock the whole castle down with that big slingshot?"

Susan, still pale with fear, could not help from laughing, "Pietro, it's not a slingshot. It may work a bit like one, but it's a catapult."

"...I hope that it will not, Pietro," Leo Maximillian answered his youngest son somberly, "It could, but I hope that it will not."

The turan was somewhat amused by the appearance of a large boulder in the middle of the crumbled remnants of the northwest wall when he awoke from his nap. "So, when did this happen?" he asked Amarilla.

His secretary laughed, "While you were busy snoring away in that tent! You didn't even twitch! I couldn't believe it! Now we really can say that you'll sleep through anything!"

"It came crashing down out of the sky," Mieno clarified.

"Is it raining rocks then?" Magno wondered incredulously, "That's the only one that I can see."

"'Twas a catapult, I ken," Kano shrugged, taking the rock with the end of his long bow, "Impressive."

"Do you think it was Falina's friends?" the mapmaker mused.

"It had to be," Turan Magno realized, "Perhaps they did it so we could invade from the back way and meet them in the middle."

For some reason Amarilla did not think that was likely to be what the Kiisan had intended, but it struck her as the perfect opportunity to get Magno back in action. "Well, you should follow their initiative, Sir!" she encouraged him, "The call to arms! Rally the troops! Onward and upward!" She brushed back a lose strand of hair and tried to smile the most bright, cheerful smile she could manage. She had to utterly enchant the turan with the idea of a courageous and successful victory.

Mieno and Kano turned away awkwardly. The turan was a very intelligent man, but his could be easily swayed by charming looks and promises of glory. The thought of a triumphant entry into the royal throne room left his eyes sparkling.

"Sound the call to arms?" Amarilla inquired cautiously, making sure not to disrupt her employer's reverie.

"Sound the call to arms!" he shouted with a grin. Kano picked up a hammer and banged it against the large metal cooking pot nearby. Exclamations of surprise and excitement ran throughout the camp as the Serif State Army geared itself up and assembled to do battle.

"Rally the troops!" Magno laughed, throwing his arms up in the air, "Who'd have guessed I'd be a hero of the revolution in the end? Who'd have guessed!"

"No one, Sir," Amarilla appeased her boss.

The soldiers were moving about quickly, standing in formation, tightening armor straps and adjusting helmets. Mieno and Kano carried out a crate for the turan to stand on and look over his troops. He leaped onto it with a cavalier smile pushing back his cape with a dramatic swish, "Men! Today we invade the Imperial Compound itself! This is the day we have long awaited! In a war of heroes, we will be kings! We shall hunt down the emperor and raise our flag over the palace walls! Through that hole lads!"

Everyone watching knew that the turan was at his melodramatic best. He would lead his followers to victory or die trying, "Onward and upward!"

With Magno rushing off before them, the army of Serif entered the gardens of the palace through the hole the catapult had created. Amarilla, Mieno, and Kano hurried along at the tail end of the rush. "I love that foolish man," Amarilla sighed, watching the turan shove a guard out of his way and break a door down.

"If I have to," Sanada said sternly, "I'll torch that palace to the ground."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Kiisan muttered, leaning his head on his hands, "Why won't they just come out of that hole they've dug themselves into? Would it really sacrifice that much pride?"

"If I know Kiyon like I think I do," Liyuin suggested, "Someone should try to provoke him into coming out here. No matter how mad he gets inside those walls, he'll take the time to think his plans out so he doesn't make a major error. We need to challenge him here on our terms."

"Challenge him with what?" the female strategist asked, "We've already fought him with armies, with tricks, with all our minds...what else would Kiyon want to prove himself superior in?"

"To me," Mio broke in softly.

"Why would he want that?" Kira wondered. At the sound of his niece's voice, Mitsu, who had been dozing, opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"We fought with each other for years, until I finally left. He took my mother and went to live in Rupanda while I returned to Silverburg. He doesn't like my strategic approach, he doesn't like my view of life, he doesn't like my political opinions, and he thinks I'm a weakling," Mio explained, without a trace of malice in his voice.

"Your father seems like a real jerk," Kiisan noted.

"He can be when he wants to," Sanada pointed out, "It just depends on who he's talking to."

"Not an optimum father-in-law," Mitsu said, nudging Sanada lightly.

"Weak, huh?" Liyuin mused, "Weak physically?"

"Yes," the orange-haired young man affirmed his perception.

"Kiyon fences," Mitsu pointed out.

Liyuin's eyes widened as he considered the possibilities of the situation, "And you, Lord Mio?"

Mio shrugged, "Just barely. I've spared a bit with Louis Abdul, but it's not a skill of mine. Barely even a hobby. I'll stick to strategy and rose gardening."

"Challenge your father," Liyuin urged, "Challenge him to match outside of the gates."

"But I'll lose!" Mio insisted, "I won't even last long enough to prove a decent distraction!"

The former court magician shook his head, "We'll make sure that you can do it. I have a notion, and I think that we can pull it off..."

"Then let's hear it," Sanada smiled deviously.

Kiisan shuddered. When she narrowed her eyes with a look like that on her face, Sanada seemed to resemble Mai Mai...


	89. Say a Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turan Magno tore through the halls like a hurricane slashing his way through doors, guards, furniture, and anything else that got in his way. "To victory!" he roared, leading his troops forward.

Turan Magno tore through the halls like a hurricane slashing his way through doors, guards, furniture, and anything else that got in his way. "To victory!" he roared, leading his troops forward.

Candal was drinking a cup of tea in his office when the leader of Serif kicked the door down. The strategist took one look at the bloodthirsty warrior and fainted. No one bothered to do anything with him, simply leaving him strewn across the floor and moving on. As Amarilla, who brought up the long string of warriors, passed by she laughed, "I think this battle is ours!"

Meanwhile, Mio stood below the front gates calling to his father, "Thanks for coming out!"

Kiyon leaned over the side and stared down curiously at his son, "What's gotten into you now, Mio? Are you here to surrender?"

The orange-haired young man drew the rapier Natchi had loaned him and held it aloft, "You want to have a match, Father?"

The older strategist squinted and strained his eyes, thinking there had to be some kind of mistake. His son, who had a great distaste for fighting of any kind, was asking him to fence in the middle of a siege. Obviously Mio had lost his mind, "Come now, Mio, now's not the time! Put away that toothpick and go home!"

Sanada sighed and shook her head before stepping forward to join her fiancé, "Lord Kiyon! He's serious! Get yourself down here and fight!"

"Miss Sanada! Glad to see you made it through our earlier assaults!" the Imperial strategist replied, "But you must believe I'm as unhinged as you rebels if you think I'll come down there."

"Fine then, Father," Mio spoke up, sheathing the blade and throwing up his hands, "If you won't fight then I suppose I win this one by default."

Kiyon clenched his fists in frustration, "Son, that's ridiculous! I you can't win if I don't lose!"

"He has a point, Sir," the female strategist pointed out with a chuckle, "Some might say that you actually sound afraid to challenge him..."

The assorted rebels watching this exchange took this as their cue to boo and roar at the Imperial. Kiyon's face was beginning to turn red as his frustration grew. He stomped over to the guards on the wall with him who were having some difficulty holding back their amusement at the stern strategist's anger, "Quit that!" he commanded them, and snatched a rope from their equipment. He carefully knotted the rope around a protruding part of the battlement and then tossed it over the side. Slowly he climbed over the side of the wall and went down the rope hand over hand. The guards stared. Sanada rubbed her eyes in amazement. She had assumed that Kiyon would come down, but had never imagined that it might be in such a reckless manner.

The only one who appeared unsurprised by this development was Mio. He had known from the beginning that once his father was mad enough to come and do it, nothing would stand in his way. That was part of the reason he was not particularly keen on the plan. "My mother would never approve..." he muttered, rolling up his sleeves and readying himself for the action ahead.

Kiyon, his gloves helping him to keep a grip on the rough rope, continued towards the ground. The guards stared down and the rebels stared up.

Just thinking about it made Kiisan a bit dizzy. He put a hand to his head and stopped watching. Soon he would enter the palace and seek out the emperor. He did not know what he would have to do when he finally encountered Leo Maximillian in person, but he prayed that he would be able to accomplish something. "Not just something..." he amended the thought, "I hope that I can do the right thing...whatever that is..."

 _You will know what to do when the time comes._

The words of the Circle Rune always took him a bit by surprise. He could never anticipate its sudden interjections or strange advice. The only pattern he could recognize was that its intervention was becoming more frequent.

 _Why don't you just trust me?_

Kiisan did not so much as think a reply. He turned his mind to other things, picking up his staff and standing ready. He would just have to be prepared for that moment. It would come. Time was hurrying ahead for him.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 89- Say a Prayer

Hiiragi and Takauka had scuttled off to the throne room to hide from the invaders and to speak once more with the emperor. Leo Maximillian was not pleased to see them, "You are lousy prophets, I'll tell you that," he muttered, "You told me what I wanted to hear for years, but telling me what I want to hear doesn't let me win the war! How about it, priests! Prophesy for me now!"

Hiiragi smiled vaguely. Takauka frowned and stroked his chin, "No need to cast auguries. We've already seen rebels in the palace."

"What!" the emperor practically jumped out of his throne, "There are rebels in the palace!"

"Yes," Hiiragi intoned politely, "We have reason to believe they came through a hole made by the catapult somewhere in the back wall."

"I thought I told Sembre to take care of that!" the red-haired man fumed.

A scrawny messenger rushed into the throne room and knelt down before the emperor, "Your Majesty! Chancellor Sembre and his staff just fled the compound! Should he be stopped?"

"The fool...!" Leo Maximillian spat. He took a deep breath before answering the blond messenger, "No. Let them leave. I don't need them."

"Yes Sir!" the messenger saluted, getting up and running back out of the room.

The emperor began to pace back and forth along the embroidered red rug. Takauka and Hiiragi watched him in silence. Eventually he spoke up, "I am going to stay here until the last moments. I order you to stay with me."

"We will stay," Hiiragi stated plainly, "Not because you order us to, but because that is what we had already planned to do, from the very beginning."

Their ruler rubbed a hand across his temples, but said nothing more. He paced for several more minutes before returning to his ivory and gold throne to sit and await whatever might come.

Kiyon and Mio faced each other silently. Everyone else had backed away. Sanada held her hands behind her back, fingers crossed.

Mio had waited patiently for his father to regain his strength after climbing down the long rope. His father had not taken long to prepare himself for battle. "He's probably been itching to do this for years..." the young man noted to himself.

Swords ready, they advanced on each other quickly, their blades meeting with a resounding "Cling!"

As they each leaned into their swing, using some weight to strengthen the blow, Mio felt his hand begin to slip. He disengaged swiftly, hopping back a few steps as Kiyon lunged again.

Liyuin was sweating heavily as he concentrated on his spell, he was nervous that his timing would not be right. He had only one chance to pull it off...

A shadow passed over the scene of the battle. Junsuke glanced up in time to see the dragon turn west to make another circle over the gates. Garret had proved a most obliging man when he had awoken, thanking them for their assistance and offering to help out. The Dragon Knights in Goya, although free from Aronian rule would be happy to have the pressure of such a militaristic kingdom off their backs.

Haneh saw the dragon as well and held her breath. Lucien and Rizu had flown up with Garret to launch their attack on the gates. She wondered if they were scared up being so high in the air. From beside her, Ayu chuckled, "Who would've thought, eh? The struggled to get into the place comes down to fight between strategists?" The blond woman shrugged. She had not been involved in the plans for this action and had no real idea of what course the upcoming events would follow.

Kiyon lunged again. Mio was loosing ground at a moderate pace, being driven back towards the crowd, that constantly ebbed and flowed closer and further to get a better look, but avoid being in the way.

Tiko tried to explain a bit of the situation to Adeline and her daughters. "Ya see Mio here," he pointed, "One of our strategists is the son of Kiyon and they don't get along." The mother nodded thoughtfully, keeping her eyes on the match.

"Will they stop if anyone is injured?" Father Chico inquired with a bit of worry on his unshaven face.

"Err," the boy paused and pushing back his white hat, "I don't know."

Garret directed his dragon to move lower, closer to the gate, and as they passed over the frightened guards, Lucien and Rizu hurried to pour the barrel of oil over the gate. Angeline and Liyuin were prepared. The oil, flaring up and spreading quickly, multiplied the fire spells directed at the gate.

Kiyon turned in shock, letting down his guard for an instant.

Mio was unable to stop his swing quickly enough; not realizing his father had paused.

Lord Kiyon de Silverberg fell to the ground, the borrowed rapier in his side. Mio sunk to the ground in shock, "Father!"

Many revolutionaries rushed forward. Mekkachi and Tywin came with Dr. Clark, carrying a stretcher. Sanada ran to Mio and grabbed his arm, pulling him up, "You don't want to stand here next to this towering inferno!" She dragged him away from the burning gate towards the city buildings.

"M-my f-f-father..." Mio stuttered.

"He's not dead," the dark-haired woman replied.

"You didn't mean it, Mio," Hai-Yong reminded him, "It was entirely his mistake for losing his concentration."

"...But I knew what was coming, and he didn't..." the orange-haired man choked out with a sob.

"Come on! Let's go see what the doctors say!" Kira urged, gesturing towards the makeshift infirmary.

It was the reddest winter sunset to ever shine over Rupanda. The great heat of the fire kept the soldiers from making any serious attempts to extinguish it and so it blazed on into the night, melting the thin layer of snow around it. Kiisan stayed watching for many hours until Carlos came out after him, "Aren't you going to get some sleep? They want you to head in first thing in the morning, you know."

Kiisan sighed and Carlos sat down beside him, "Something on your mind?"

The revolutionary leader turned and looked into this friend's big green eyes, "Lots of things...I'm worried about what's going to happen in there tomorrow, what the future holds for the new country...my friends, my personal future...there's a lot to worry about."

Carlos looked at him sympathetically. He placed an arm around Kiisan's shoulders comfortingly, "I know what you mean. And it feels like destiny is moving you along like a leaf on the surface of a river. Like there's nothing you can do about it. Times like these I just have to stop and say a prayer."

"Let's say one together then," Kiisan said softly, with a bit of a tremor in his voice, "That way it should be twice as strong."

"Fine," the black-haired man agreed, "Please bless us and our comrades on this winter battlefield that we might not fall in vain. Give us the strength we need to move forward into a new day and a new future for the country."

"Send everyone home safe to those they love," Kiisan added.

"You've got the symbol of the highest power on your hand, Kiisan," Carlos noted, "That's got to count for something. If anyone's prayer should float like incense up to the most high, I am certain it would be yours."

The younger priest hung his head, "You still have a lot more faith than I do."

"I have to," Father Carlos grinned, "I don't have the luck that you do!"

Kiisan stood up and brushed himself off and Carlos followed his lead. They turned and headed back through the crooked streets between the snow-dusted buildings side by side. "Let's stay friends for the rest of our lives," Kiisan smiled. Carlos laughed, "Of course! For the rest of lives and ever after into eternity!"

"Carlos...that way you talk...you read too much scripture."

"Hmm, I suppose so."

Father Kiisan threw back his head to the clouded night sky and laughed.

The Circle Rune on his right hand glowed faintly.


	90. If Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their morning began with a thundering crash as Tej, laughing loudly, walked up to the remains of the wooden gates of the palace compound and kicked down the largest remaining piece. "So...this is how it ends," the general mused cheerfully, moving aside some of the charred fragments.

Their morning began with a thundering crash as Tej, laughing loudly, walked up to the remains of the wooden gates of the palace compound and kicked down the largest remaining piece. "So...this is how it ends," the general mused cheerfully, moving aside some of the charred fragments.

"It's not over yet," Louis Abdul warned him coolly, "The emperor is still inside there, and from all accounts I've heard, he can fight pretty well."

The rebels waited in agitation for Kiisan to come forward and announce their last plan of attack. A bit of snow began to float down through the wintry sky as the leader of the revolution passed through the crowd towards the gates.

He looked solemn and sure as he approached Sanada, the sun staff clutched tight in his left hand, the chief priest's scarf tied neatly on his head. His blue and white robes rustled slightly in the wind as he paused for a moment to look at his friends, comrades, and followers who had come with him so far. He touched a hesitant hand to the circle emblem that hung around his neck, closing his eyes, and then looking back up with renewed courage shining in his young face, "Thank you," he said to them all. Every person present heard him. Matataki had made sure that his words would echo in their ears, their minds, their hearts, so they would know as well as he did how greatly their leader appreciated them.

Kiisan turned to Sanada, who smiled for a second, before caution overcame her joy. She took Kiisan's hand in hers and shook it vigorously, "Chose those who will accompany you carefully. You have to make it out of this alive...So I wish you the best of luck, Father Kiisan."

"I could use it," he murmured in reply, careful not to let this small lack of faith be heard by those who watched. "Where's Mio?" he added suddenly, as he noticed the orange-haired strategist was not present, although even Mitsu had come out with a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"He's with his father," Sanada answered matter-of-factly, "We didn't quite expect it, but Kiyon is dying."

"Oh..." the brown-haired priest replied sadly, "If you see him before I get back, tell him that I'm sorry."

"Yes, I will." She let go of his hand slowly and stepped away from the remnants of the gates so he could pass through the least obstructed path in.

With a preordained signal, Kiisan waved his right hand above his head, and the five who had agreed to accompany him came forward.

Han Li looked back over his shoulder at Rolen, who Lady Cat held in her arms. Rolen waved happily to his adoptive father.

Matataki placed a hand in blessing on his young son's head before sending him off to follow their leader.

Carlos hugged Yuki and Sowari, tightened his grasp around his short staff, and scuttled toward Kiisan's side.

Hai-Yong brushed some hair from his face and loosened the strap that held the axe hanging over his back, readying himself for battle. He grinned at Kiisan triumphantly, as though they had already won. The younger man rolled his eyes at the expression. Sasshalai giggled.

Falina took a deep breath.

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Chapter 90- If Spring Were to Come Tomorrow...

Mio sat sadly at his father's side, as the gruff man muttered some cheerless last words, "That was a terrible trick, you know..."

His son nodded silently, another tear sliding down his cheek.

"And I have no idea how you're going to break this to your mother," he continued with a feeble cough, "But it's..."

There was a long stretch of noiselessness. "It's..." Mio prompted his father.

"It's a shame," Kiyon began again, "That you weren't able to accept my way of thinking...I could've made something great of you, Mio, my son...you didn't have to do something foolish on your own..."

"We were too different, Father," the orange-haired strategist sniffled, "We're still too different for that."

"Bah!" the older man scoffed, "Differences!"

Mio should've figured that his father would say something of the sort. He was a hypocrite to the end.

Dr. Clark peeked his head in to look at them. His creased and wrinkled face betrayed his feelings of helplessness at not being able to staunch Kiyon's bleeding, and his sympathy for the conflicted young man who sat at his father's deathbed. Kiyon did not notice the doctor, but Mio did. He sighed.

"You may or may not have been a better strategist than me," the Imperial strategist grumbled, "But in the end you were trickier...nastier...more deceptive..."

"It was Sir Liyuin and Lady Sanada's plan," Mio informed his father.

Kiyon rolled his eyes, "Should've guessed. I was giving you too much credit."

"Sanada and I are going to get married, Father," Mio choked out with another sob. He blew his nose loudly into a crumpled handkerchief.

"Oh?" his father asked, his voice weakening and his tone changing, "I would never have guessed that one. Good luck with that. Perhaps you'll make a better father than I did."

The son could not hold back any longer and burst into a stream of tears and gasping sobs. Kiyon fell silent, a single tear running down his face.

Kiisan cautiously led the way in. After a short walk down a stone path they entered the gardens. Snow had piled on the walkways and the evergreen bushes and trees that bordered them. Hai-Yong pulled back a branch and then let it go, showering Kiisan and Carlos with snow. Han Li shook his head at the frivolity. Hai-Yong snickered and hurried away to escape as Carlos retaliated with a handful of snow he scooped up off the ground.

Carlos' aim was dead on. As the snowball smacked Hai-Yong in the side of the head, even Han Li could not withhold his laughter.

The six comrades ran along the garden paths chuckling and teasing one another until they passed under an arch into a glass building filled with blooming flowers. "Wow..." Falina gaped, "Look at all the colorful blossoms! It's not the right season for these..."

"No, it's not..." Kiisan agreed, touching a delicate orchid, "And I've never even seen some of these plants before."

"It's warm in here," Sasshalai noted, brushing some melting slush off his shoulder. He looked about the glass building for the source of the heat, but nothing seemed to make itself apparent. "Maybe it's magic..." he suggested.

"You're probably right," Han Li said agreeably, holding his hands out toward the selves the plants sat on where the heat seemed to be emanating from.

The six walked between the rows of flowers, vines, and small trees, marveling at the sight. "Violets, anemones, pink daisies, maiden's hair fern..." Falina listed off the names of the plants they passed, with Kiisan occasionally filling in those she did not know. Some of the flora was unfamiliar to all six however and so they continued on, wondering about its origins.

The back door of the glass building led directly into a hallway lined with trellises covered in blooming wisteria.

"Ah..." Kiisan gaped.

"How beautiful!" Carlos exclaimed, leaning his head back to get a better look at the many toned blooms.

"What a strange place..." Sasshalai said quietly, looking further down the hall to the elaborate door that led into the next part of the palace.

"It seems familiar somehow," Han Li added, "Like I've been here before... Did we try to build a city here once?"

"They did," the chestnut-haired boy affirmed the older man's suspicions, "You can feel the magic traces left in the stones they build with."

"But it was no eternal city," he noted with understanding, "So everyone moved on."

"Maybe we should move on too," Hai-Yong suggested, shuffling ahead. Kiisan nodded and the others followed at various paces. Han Li pushed open the heavy door and following the widest halls, they moved on until they reached a staircase.

"Mitsu said the emperor would probably go upstairs to the throne room to make his last stand," Carlos reminded his friends.

"Then up we go!" The rebel leader grinned.

Turan Magno had wandered the compound all night, cutting down the last soldiers who stood in his way, speaking with those who surrendered, eating proudly from the emperor's dishes, and generally making a mess. Amarilla became somewhat embarrassed to be associated with him, turning her eyes away from the destruction he was creating in the clean palace.

Mieno yawned. She had barely slept at all during the past night. "So you think we'll find the emperor soon?"

Kano shrugged absentmindedly. He tightened the twine holding the feathers to the end of the black arrow in his hand for the sixth time in a row. The twine snapped. The longbow archer blinked. He had not gotten much rest either.

"Hey there!" Magno's roaring voice called as he stepped into the room, "You won't believe who I found until you see them!" He moved aside to reveal Princess Susan and Prince Pietro clinging to each other fearfully.

"Part of the imperial family?" Amarilla asked, looking at the nicely dressed pair. Pietro buried his face in the folds of his sister's layered skirt.

"Susan and Pietro," the turan announced with a touch of faux reverence in his voice. Susan turned up her nose at the man, as he knelt down and gestured toward them with a gloved hand. Magno began to laugh uproariously at the princess' distaste.

The girl suddenly flipped around and slapped him across the face. "You filthy rebel!" she shrieked angrily, "How dare you mock me!"

The military man gingerly touched the stinging spot where her dainty hand had connected with his rough face, "Ouch! That hurt!"

Pietro ventured another timid glance at the people around him before retreating again to hide behind his older sister.

"So, tough girl, where's your father?" the turan inquired, sitting down on an overturned bookcase.

Susan said nothing. Amarilla shifted her weight uncomfortably, wondering what her employer's response to this silence would be.

"That's the game you're gonna play, eh?" Magno acknowledged, leaning back against the wall, "Well, I think I can handle that..." He looked at Pietro, "How about you, little boy, think you've got an answer to my question?"

Susan turned her stern brown-eyed gaze at her younger brother. He did not respond to their interrogator.

"Honestly!" the turan complained, "With these two tight-lipped kids, I'm gonna have to do all the work on my own!"

Amarilla smiled, "That will be nice for a change. I'm getting tired of watching you manipulate young people into doing all of your work for you."

"Watch yourself there!" Magno teased, a wide grin on his face, "It might be your turn to do my work for me!"

His secretary blushed slightly.

They climbed the stairs up to the second floor, where Han Li took over their largely guesswork navigation from Kiisan. The dusty cloaked man strode forward purposefully at a pace that was hard for Carlos, Falina, and Sasshalai to keep up with. "Slow down, Han Li!" Hai-Yong urged him, "We're losing our friends back there! Kiisan's next!"

"I can keep up!" Kiisan muttered, hurrying along a bit behind the wavy-haired soldier. He looked over his shoulder at the other three trailing along, "But you should give them a better chance, you know."

Han Li frowned. It had not been his intent to have them fall behind, but he could see some advantages to it. He did not know what the emperor might have planned, waiting for them in the throne room, and it might be better to keep them out of it. However, he listened to Kiisan's words and slowed to a stop in the marble hall.

"Are those the doors to the throne room, you think?" Carlos asked as he reached his companions and caught his breath.

"I don't know..." Kiisan answered.

All six stood and took in the paneled and painted doors inlaid with gems and gold. "How gaudy," Hai-Yong concluded.

"You were a captain in the Imperial Army," Han Li said to the tallest of the group, "Haven't you ever been here before?"

"No," the soldier responded, "I was always serving in the north and central regions of the country nearer to where I was born. I've never been to the capital before."

"Shall we stand here all day looking at it or shall we open it?" Father Carlos inquired a bit impatiently.

"I'm ready for whatever lies behind it," Falina said, gritting her teeth.

"Do as you will, Kiisan," Han Li shrugged, pushing back his cloak to increase his mobility in case of an attack.

Finding the emperor's children to be of no help at all, the Turan had gathered his forces and began his sloppy search for the location of the emperor.

Eventually he ran into a young man sitting on some steps. He seemed thoroughly unconcerned by their approach, so Magno approached him with Amarilla at his side, to ask for some directions, "Do you have any idea as to where we can find the emperor?"

"He's in the throne room," Lif told the turan, "The other rebels should come across him at any moment."

"Kiisan?" Amarilla wondered aloud.

"Just follow this hallway around the corner, then turn left and go up the wide steps," Lif advised, "Through the large doors you'll find the emperor. Perhaps if you hurry you'll get there fast enough to see what will come of this whole matter."

"Thank you!" Magno said with a smile, heading off quickly in the direction the young man had indicated.

Lif watched them go with a pleased smile.

The revolutionary leader took a deep breath and together, he and Han Li pushed open the door. The True Wind Rune bearer stepped into the throne room first and was immediately knocked down by the force of a thrown knife that buried itself in his shoulder. He bit his lip and raised himself up on one arm, using the other hand to pull the jagged blade out. Sasshalai dropped to his side, his young face pale, "Han Li! Are you okay?"

The dusty man did not answer immediately, but looked up at his attacker. Leo Maximillian stood across the room from them in front of his lavishly decorated throne. Hiiragi and Takauka waited, heads bowed, standing to one side of the emperor.

"Emperor Leo Maximillian!" Kiisan exclaimed.

"Father Kiisan, from the state of Serif!" the bearded man shouted in reply, "Have you come to face me once and for all?"

"You're out of your mind!" the brown-haired priest yelled back, "Your side has already lost! You're done! Give it up! You don't have to die with your empire!"

The emperor advanced forward, drawing his black-hilted sword, "Don't be deluded, young man! The song's not over 'til the last word is sung!"

Kiisan moved into a defensive stance, holding his staff ready. Falina gasped as the emperor raced at her friend and struck at him. Kiisan used his staff to push the blade aside as he stepped away.

Carlos and Hai-Yong were rooted where they stood, their eyes locked on the battle raging before them. Sasshalai tugged on Carlos' long white sleeve, "Cast a healing spell on Han Li!"

The ebony-haired priest faltered for a minute, pulling his gaze away as the emperor struck out once more and Kiisan barely dodged, tripping on the edge of his robe. Carlos gathered himself together and focused on the spell, putting his glowing hand to Han Li's bleeding wound. "That should help," he assured his injured comrade.

"Kiisan's scared," Sasshalai told Falina, "He's having trouble focusing. I'm trying to figure out why."

Kiisan's oldest friend mustered up a weak smiled and raised her hand in a cheer, "You can do it! Show him what we revolutionaries are all about!"

The hazel-eyed young man felt the encouragement warm him. He swung his staff and brought the heavier end down on the emperor's right hand. Leo Maximillian winced and readjusted his grip on his weapon. They ran at each other had once, weapons meeting with a crash, as the sword began to cut into Kiisan's staff. The priest pulled back as his felt his weapon near the breaking point. Too much more and it would be sliced in two.

"Trade with me!" he called to Carlos, and before his green-eyed comrade could reply, he snatched the short white staff from Carlos' hand and rushed back at the emperor. Falina picked Kiisan's heavy staff from the ground and took the pink ribbon out of her hair, tying it firmly around the weakest point in the wood to strengthen it.

Hiiragi and Takauka continued to stand by wordlessly as Kiisan and the emperor clashed. When it began to appear the Kiisan was gaining the upper hand, Leo Maximillian backed away and raised his sword above his head, "Sovereign Rune! Grant me the power as rightful ruler over these lands, to strike down this impudent usurper!"

Sasshalai held up his right hand in response, preparing to counteract the effects of the Sovereign Rune, "Hear me True Earth Rune! Send-"

 _See me and tremble._

The boy stopped at the sound of the bold and menacing voice echoing through his mind. "Did you hear that?" Falina wondered, looking around in confusion for the source of the command.

"The Circle Rune reveals itself, I see," Han Li grunted, raising his head up from his arms to take in the sight.

The golden yellow symbol of the shining circle, intertwined with crossed lines and triangles, shown above Kiisan. The young man dropped Carlos' white staff, which rolled away across the tiled floor. He held up his right hand and began to glow a faint golden shade, which glinted brightest around his head, like a halo. After a moment, the symbol faded and his hand dropped to his side. Completely ignoring the emperor, Kiisan turned to his comrades and smiled, holding out his hand. The Circle Rune shone on his palm like a tiny star. Falina held his staff out and Kiisan accepted it. As he grasped it in his hand, light shot through it, illuminating the sun design on top.

Leo Maximillian rushed at his enemy who had been so foolish as to turn his back during a duel. Kiisan turned and knocked him away with his staff without so much as a raised eyebrow. He had practically felt the move coming without even looking at his opponent.

The emperor focused all his thoughts on the True Rune lending its power to his sword. With it, he could certainly cut through the defenses Kiisan had been lent.

"This power in me..." Kiisan thought to himself, "What will I do with it? What will happen?"

 _Have faith._

The unspoken reply reverberated inside of him. All he could do was take those words to heart.

Leo Maximillian steeled himself for one last desperate attack. Kiisan held his arms open wide as the emperor rushed him, bearing his chest to the attack. The blade did not touch him. As it reached the warm golden light that surrounded him, the metal bent itself back from him, cutting his opponent's hand.

Falina's eyes widened. She looked at her companions to see if they were as astounded as she was. Even Han Li and Sasshalai's mouths hung open at the sight they witnessed. The power of the Sovereign Rune was turned back on Leo Maximillian. It was too much for the emperor to handle. He crumpled to his knees and fell down to the ground, killed by the effort of trying to control such a power.

 _Await my command._

Although Kiisan heard the words, he knew they were not meant for him, but for the Sovereign Rune. Matataki had mentioned to him before that the Circle Rune held power over many of the other runes, and he supposed that was what had protected him.

Falina and Carlos threw themselves at Kiisan, hugging their friend, as the golden light faded from him. "Kiisan! I can't believe it! Does this mean you've won?" Falina beamed. As the light of the Circle Rune vanished, Kiisan suddenly felt very weak, and found himself standing only with the help of his staff.

Hiiragi and Takauka approached the six slowly, raising their heads so their faces showed partially from under cloths that covered their heads.

"Big Brother..." Sasshalai said, "Those two want to ask you something."

Kiisan turned around to face them, leaning on his staff. His five comrades waited as well to see what the mysterious men would say.

First they bowed in unison and rising, Takauka greeted them, "Congratulations, honorable revolutionaries for carrying your flag of hope this far."

"Ah, you're welcome," Kiisan muttered, attempting to straighten himself up.

"Savior of the nation and hero of the war...what is your name?" Hiiragi asked politely.

"I'm called 'Kiisan,'" the young priest told them with a brave smile. He looked around at those surrounding him. Falina still holding onto his arm. Hai-Yong standing with his arms crossed. Han Li, hand on his shoulder, leaning back against the wall. Carlos beaming brightly and Sasshalai looking up into his face with his shining mismatched eyes. "But my name is... Hikusaak."


	91. Epilogue

"It's not Aronia any longer, Big Brother, "Sasshalai reminded Kiisan, as he spoke of how they would shape the new nation and accidentally said "Aronia" for the fourth time.

"A country needs a name, kid," Hai-Yong urged him.

"Hey! Why should I have to make a decision like that?" the young priest sputtered.

"Now now, great leader," Han Li said teasingly, "Remember that talk we had beneath the laburnum tree so many months ago? Keep your ideal in mind."

"Earlier today he told some people something like, "Ethics, Freedom, Morality,"" Falina noted.

"What?" the dusty man asked.

"Harmony!" Kiisan exclaimed, "It's still all about harmony!"

"That's a good name," the boy from Klikk said encouragingly, smiling up at his friend.

"Let's hear it then!" Carlos cheered.

Kiisan swatted half-heartedly at his young friend, "Stop snatching half-finished notions from my head!"

"Come on, Kiisan!" Falina reiterated their request.

"But I have other things to do," he protested, "Sanada and Mio's wedding is only a little over a week away and I still haven't figured out what I'm going to say!"

"Spit the name out!" Hai-Yong insisted.

"I was thinking something along the lines of...'Harmonia,'" he mumbled.

"Oh, sounds good!"

Murasaki Fuji no Shita ni Kuni

"The Country Under the Purple Wisteria"

Epilogue- For The 108 Stars, Life Goes On...

Tengou Star- Turan Magno

Tries to weasel his way into the new government for years. Eventually gives up.

Tenkou Star- Amarilla

Marries Magno and convinces him to give up governing for village life.

Chijiku Star- Rizu L'Ryong

Becomes good friends with Garret, but decides to go north and join the border guard.

Chikou Star- Junsuke Hidetoyo

Allows Rizu to drag him into the border guard. Doesn't regret the decision.

Tenrou Star- Captain Louis Abdul

Is appointed general over the first Harmonian army and is a good father to his two children.

Chisin Star- Sonoa

Growing tired of life as an assassin, she returns to her clan with Mai Mai.

Chitai Star- Mai Mai

Accompanies Sonoa back to the north, but thinks often of Kiisan.

Chisyu Star- Russ

At the urging of Lucien, leaves the military to become a full-time chef.

Chii Star- Lucien Lasthistle

Retires to the citadel where he delights young residents with his tricks.

Chiei Star- Haneh T'Rumour

Moves to the citadel, along with Lucien, where she finds work as a gardener.

Tenbou Star- Kusa

Kiisan appoints her first head of the northern border guard. She fills her office with junk.

Tenkoku Star- Kurin

Learns to weave and settles down to an artisan's life. Always has lots of cats.

Tenei Star- Hyoko

Returns to her farmhouse, but when she is asked to help with reconstruction efforts she can't help but say yes.

Tenyu Star- Hittoko

Goes home and takes care of the wheat fields. She also grows a lot of flowers.

Tensyo Star- Jirobane

Becomes a well-known swordsman and teaches many his style.

Chibin Star- Ocha

With the help of Matataki, she finds a way to return to her own time. Makes many "prophecies" about the distant future.

Chiyu Star- Tiko

Falls in love with acting and forms a soon famous performing troupe.

Chisa Star- Father Izador

Continues to serve at the citadel's church. Gets a reputation for giving long sermons.

Chiyu Star- Father Shiku

Runs the church at the citadel for the rest of his life. Takes care of many war orphans.

Chirei Star- Dr. Clark

Goes back to his small practice at the citadel, but due to his involvement in the revolution receives much more business.

Chiyou Star- Zawn

Aids into making the citadel into a thriving town by opening a business.

Chiki Star- Sir Kichitsu

Retires from the Heszar Knights to take care of his aging mother.

Chimou Star- Sir Mekkachi

Is bored without Kichitsu and leaves the knighthood for more exciting things.

Chiyu Star- Kenta

Tells stories about the rebels and the war everywhere he goes. Exaggerates his own role somewhat.

Tensyo Star- Caio

Throws himself at the Guild's mercy and, because of Kiisan's recommendation, is pardoned.

Tenzai Star- Yuki

Happily decides to help Carlos. He loves the smell of baking bread and puts on a little weight.

Tenki Star- Duchess Sita Katyana

Travels west to experience more of the world. Stays good friends with Carlos.

Tenmou Star- General Tej K'aan

Trains many new officers for the Harmonian military and gains a lot of respect. Still likes to joke around now and then.

Tenku Star- Rift

Returns to his home in the west and marries his childhood sweetheart.

Tenritsu Star- Okino

Continues to work with Tej. His superstitious nature still gets on Sanada's nerves.

Chisu Star- Nolan

Opens an inn in the mountains and continues to blaze trails and help travelers.

Chiin Star- Yuzumi

Assists her husband in running their inn and raises their three children.

Chiku Star- Anamaria

Is called back to the Tsurae Kingdom to investigate a disturbance on their northern border.

Chikai Star- Ignatius

Goes home to Crystal Valley, joins the Temple Guard, and gets married.

Teni Star- Lady Cat de Kiron

Uses her increased free time to work on her hobby of glassblowing although she still works with the government.

Tensui Star- Kona

Loves her family greatly and forbids her children from ever joining the military.

Tenman Star- Bishop San-Feng Li

When the states are dissolved, he goes back to study, writing books on many theological subjects.

Tentai Star- General Sedge Rie Sasaki

Sick of wars, he retires from military life and learns how to farm from some of his companions.

Chigaku Star- Rema

Invites Tiro and a few other musically talented rebels to join her and start a band. They travel the country for years.

Chisei Star- Maet

Stays with Rema and becomes a key part of her musical act.

Chihei Star- Meiyar

Goes back west with Fairwind. Whenever there is a lightning storm, he cowers in terror.

Chisoku Star- Ayutureik "Ayu" of Nysmorengald

Returns to the north to continue running the bandit gang. Eventually grows amazingly rich.

Chii Star- Tywin

Splits off from Ayu's group to form a rival bandit gang. They often go after the same treasures, but just for the fun of it.

Chikyou Star- Tasrinym "Tas"

Lives with his son, but as he grows older decides to go back south for the warmer climate.

Tenson Star- Captain Zajan

Meets a beautiful female sailor in Kirov and hires her to be first mate on his ship.

Tenhei Star- Captain Mibari

Sails south where he becomes the most feared pirate in the world. Or so he says.

Tensoku Star- Jeiku

Remains employed by Sanada who sends him out on various intelligence gathering trips. He doesn't know why, but he won't question her orders.

Chikou Star- Captain Juran

Champions the efforts to maintain the highroads. Continues to have no sense of direction.

Chisyun Star- Celan "Machiu" Leblanc

Vows never to engineer another project again and returns to his hermit life in Kirov.

Chisatsu Star- Tiro Aaron Leblanc

Improves his flute playing and joins Rema's band. He loves the attention.

Chitou Star- Datsa Leblanc

Works on designing plans to rebuild the ruined parts of the nation, particularly in Rupanda.

Chiretsu Star- Xio Kuo

Takes Shade and goes west to raise horses in the wide plains of the Grasslands.

Chizen Star- Kinold

Beginning to feel his years catching up with him, takes a quiet position as secretary of Dr. Clark.

Chisui Star- Liyuin

Secludes himself in the forests to the south to continue his study of magic. Does not miss Kiyon's interruptions one bit.

Chisyu Star- Angeline

Finally feels free. She relinquishes the fiery powers she carried to Hiiragi and Takauka, then settles down to live quietly in a village.

Chizoku Star- Kanna

Although Liyuin does not ask her to join him, she goes south as well to watch over him.

Chiman Star- Captain Fairwind

Destroys all remaining traces of Imperial rule in the west and moves his tribe closer to the ocean where they work on shipbuilding.

Chiri Star- Naith

Accompanies his master back to the Zexen lands where he finds a mate.

Chiin Star- Neraini

Tells the Safir Clan of the good news and becomes engaged to the chief's son.

Chimei Star- Kashira

Free to move about again, the Karaya Clan leaves the settlements they were forced into for the grassy plains.

Chikei Star- Yukari

Back in the Alma Kinan Village she occasionally sends a message of the goings-on to Kiisan through the spirits.

Chikei Star- Chief Banto

When the Chisha Clan's chieftain returns to them with the proclamation of freedom, their celebration lasts for weeks.

Chibun Star- Yan

Rides his mantor, Sapphy, back west. Feels that knowing the eastern rebels was a good experience for him.

Chizou Star- Father Chico Mattaya

At the cathedral where he preached, he became well-known for telling of the horrors of war.

Chijyu Star- Dal

Goes to Crystal Valley were he studies to become a full-fledged physician.

Chima Star- Rolen

Grows up happily under the watchful eye of his adoptive father.

Chiketsu Star- Atera "One-Who-Watches"

Continues to work as a messenger for Matataki, but first goes home to visit her mother.

Chizen Star- Matataki

Although he returns to Klikk alone, he knows that Sasshalai will join him one day.

Chian Star- Azai

Does not immediately head back to Klikk, but stays in Rupanda to watch the reconstruction take place.

Chimou Star- Mieno

Wonders what it would be like to map the entire world. Passes her passion for maps on to her brothers and later to her own children.

Tenfu Star- Kano

Confuses many southerners with his thick accent, especially those who try to learn archery from him.

Tenbi Star- Kira Riyahd

Develops a bit of a crush on Aciano and decides to study strategy with him.

Chichin Star- Aciano Gonzales

Is happy to work alongside Kira. Eventually writes books about strategies from the war.

Chihi Star- General Arturo Gonzales

Doesn't know exactly what to do with his life after leaving the army. Stays home and read most days.

Chikyu Star- Starlet

Becomes a merchant and travels to the other continent to bring back exotic goods which she sells for extravagant prices.

Chitan Star- Hiiragi

Continues to keep watch and advise.

Chikaku Star- Takauka

Like Hiiragi, he keeps an eye on things.

Chihi Star- Serafina

Fixes the damage Ayu's followers caused her inn and goes back into business.

Chisou Star- Mir

Still works for Serafina, but considers opening her own restaurant someday.

Tenkyu Star- Bishop Tijo

Returns to his place in Sanjan and stays put. His cats are pleased to come back home.

Teni Star- Nanako

Advises Tijo never to travel with cats again. She's glad that he takes her words to heart.

Chikyou Star- Sowari

Still does a little spying on the side, but largely devotes himself to handling Carlos' accounts.

Chiken Star- Kersen

Finds the person he was searching for amidst the wounded. Has bad memories from his imprisonment, so he leaves Rupanda.

Tenan Star- Adeline

Eventually makes up her mind to move with her two daughters to the central part of the country.

Chiaku Star- Callisto

Returns to his position as one of Medina's archer guards and becomes quite accomplished.

Chisatsu Star- Waia

Gives up archery as a profession to become a waitress.

Chisyu Star- Dattel

Is torn between following Callisto or Waia. In the end, he goes back to the guard.

Chiko Star- Natchi

With his crew, goes all over the country rebuilding. Puts up markers to commemorate battles the rebels fought in.

Chiyu Star- Hasaki

Works alongside Natchi as part of the crew for many years.

Chido Star- Hasa Ren

Decides she likes working with metal better than wood and opens a smithy.

Chisou Star- Eastlia

Takes her husband and son and heads west as a missionary. She's very enthusiastic.

Chibou Star- Diel

Goes along with his wife into the Grasslands, happy to be done with heavy labor.

Chikou Star- August

Grows up in the Grasslands where his parents do all sorts of things. As a young adult returns to Crystal Valley to become a priest.

Chison Star- Astel

Is appointed head of Rupanda's new guards and is quite proud of his position.

Chibi Star- Garret

Impresses his friends at Goya with the tale of his part in the war, but is scolded by his elders.

Tenhai Star- Lif

Sometimes listens in on Hiiragi and Takauka's fortune-telling, but they remain suspicious of him.

Tenko Star- Chief Priest Hirano Ausglean

Directs matters in the remainder of Aronia for a little over a year with the assistance of Claric before he dies peacefully of old age.

Tenki Star- Sanada Morin (Silverberg)

Somewhat to the amusement of her colleagues, she marries Mio and has four children. Doesn't seem to change a bit.

Chifuku Star- Mio Silverberg

Marries Sanada and says he continues to strive hard to improve his tactics. Actually, he appears to be more focused on being a father.

Chikai Star- Mitsu Riyahd

Passes away peacefully in his home two months after the war's end. Leaves all of his books to Kira, somewhat to her mother's dismay.

Tenyu Star- Yuber

He vanishes in the aftermath of the final battle, but all know they have not seen the last of the black knight...

Chikatsu Star- Prince Jonathon

Devotes himself to guarding Kiisan. He makes sure that his younger brother and sister are sent safely to live with distant relatives further south.

Tenken Star- Father Carlos

Opens a bakery under a sign decorated with a golden wolf, which becomes rather famous. A certain young lady visits him everyday.

Tenyu Star- Captain Hai-Yong Pavlen

Takes each day as it comes. He plants some seeds in Rupanda and stays to see them sprout. Can't make up his mind about what to do with himself.

Tensatsu Star- Han Li

Raises Rolen in a quiet part of the country, but continues to come and go like the wind, unable to leave Kiisan's side permanently.

Tenkan Star- Sasshalai

Remains loyally be Kiisan's side in the rough times to come. He always has a thought or piece of advice to offer his "Big Brother.

Tenjyu Star- Falina

The land is at peace at last. She smiles and breathes deeply in relief. For the time being, she looks after the green house.

Tenkai Star- Father Kiisan (Hikusaak)

In a little over a year he becomes chief priest and leads the creation of the new country with the slogan, "Ethics, Freedom, Morality." He still has many concerns, but his friends are there to guide him.

Spring came again and the wisteria they had planted bloomed all along the palace walls. The sweet smell was intoxicating. Kiisan closed his eyes and lay back in the grass. Falina, her arms wrapped around her legs, looked at her friend and smiled.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to sincerely thank all of my readers who have stuck beside me through all this!


End file.
